


Lost Fragments

by Team_Cap



Series: RuSa fanfictions [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Franticshipping - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Trigger Warning: Death, Trigger Warning: Mention of Blood, Trigger Warning: Mention of Suicidal Thoughts, slight romance, ルサ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 120,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Depression could make the strongest person fall on the ground, crying in despair. They say asking for help from your loved ones is one way to help a person get through it. But what if their death was the cause of your depression? How could someone conquer it?





	1. Shock and Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Now this fanfic is way different than my previous works. This should be my second fanfic in this account, but the story turned out to be way complex in spite of the simple theme, so it was shelved until the second semester ended.  
>  **  
> **  
>  _Trigger warning: death mentions, blood, swearing and mention of suicidal thoughts in later chapters._  
>   
>  **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Please don't sue me if there are any similarities between this fanfic and your personal experience. I never intended to make this similar to your personal experiences. I've written this for fun, for the people who want to read and enjoy this fanfic.**

Ominous dark clouds slowly surrounded the clear, blue sky, shrouding this peaceful yet vast city with darkness. Darkness that cloaked the now beautiful, sunny day; darkness that released a melancholic aura.

Rain droplets started falling freely from the saturated clouds afterwards, as a result of the earth's gravity pulling the rain droplets downwards. The cool rain water later hit the rooftops, structures, roads, and pavements, along with some people walking through it, engulfing them, soaking them with its cool rain water.

Blue let out a sigh, watching the once dry walls of the structures, the roads and the sidewalks being drenched by the rainwater. She placed her hands on the mug of hot coffee with her gentle fingers wrapping it, lifting it until it's a few centimeters below her lip. Her eyes now turned to her friend, observing him. Her lips slightly curved downwards at the confused emotions burning in his eyes.

She let out another sigh. This time, in despair. Her gaze went to her cup of coffee. Not a moment later, she released a gentle blow to cool her drink. She knew their talk will be related to their common friend. She can feel it, for she has never seen that much complexity in his eyes since their high school years.

"So..." She started, grabbing his attention. She took a gentle sip from her cup of coffee. "What's with all the kerfuffle?" She gave the lad a curious yet worried look.

"Uh..." Ruby swallowed hard, his fingers gently gripping the table cloth. He stared at the plates of cakes and pastries placed on the table.

How would he start?

Maybe...

Maybe he should start thinking about it first.

Well, lately, he just didn't know what was going on with Sapphire. She'd been acting kind of strange. The glee, feistiness and determination in her eyes were gone and it was somehow shrouded with misery and intense dullness. He tried asking her what was going on, but she never responded a word. He couldn't help but to worry.

He wanted to see her beautiful smile again.

He wanted to feel her blissful aura again.

He needed to know what exactly was going on with her.

How would he know her problem if she wouldn't even talk about it? The only conclusion he could think of for now was to ask one of their friends, Blue, for help. She practically knew everything about anyone. But most importantly, she was their friend, so she had to know something. He released a sigh. He was desperate to help and to know what was going on with her.

"It's…" He started, his tone sounding despaired at his recent interaction with their friend. "I-It's Sapphire... she..." He bit his lip, glancing at his friend. She nodded, gesturing him to continue. "She's... starting to worry me. I don't know what's going on with her. Is she... Is she alright?"

"Let me guess," Blue lifted her left index finger, tapping her chin. Her lips curved into a sly smile. "Is there something going on with your relationship with her?" She asked, giving him a mischievous wink.

Ruby's face increased its temperature from the question. He had this slight suspicion she meant it romantically. He didn't understand the sudden shift of aura around their vicinity, but one thing was certain he had absolutely no idea why some of their friends often teased them about it. It didn't mean he and Sapphire were always together, it didn't mean there was something going on between them. Right? "W-Wait, w-hat? N-No, n-nothing's going on." He grumbled, gathering his serious tone together. What made her think of it? He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable at the sudden change of mood. "I... I just need to know what's going on with her."

Blue let out a contented giggle at his reaction. She often loved to tease them about their possible romantic relationship. She probably wouldn't stop despite the lovebirds were already _in_ a relationship. Nonetheless, this meet up wasn't about it, so it was best to not dig deeper into that topic. "I know. I'm just messing with you. The gloomy atmosphere is kind of making me uncomfortable."

Ruby bit his lip, nodding at her response. He agreed on at how uncomfortable the gloomy atmosphere that'd been surrounding them. However, he still couldn't believe he fell into one of her tricks. When would he learn?

"Anyways," Blue continued, grabbing his attention. "I'll tell you what's going on with her."

Ruby sat up straight. He focused all of his attention on his older friend.

"But…" She crossed her arms, releasing a depressed sigh. "You have to promise me not to tell her that I told you... Deal?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow at her condition. He gave her a puzzled look. "How come...? Is it that bad?" He asked, hoping and praying it is not a serious problem.

Blue nodded her head, frowning. She gave him a serious yet depressed look. "It's devastating."

He swallowed hard, clenching his teeth and bracing himself for the worst. "Alright, I... I won't tell her. I promise."

"She lost everything."

He blinked from her response, still registering what she just said. "W-What?"

"She lost everything." Blue repeated and held onto the cup tightly. "Her father, her aunt, her only family... all of them... in just... just one accident."

Ruby felt the weight of the world fell onto his shoulders. His back fell on the chair with one hand on his forehead, his fingers gently massaging it. When did it all happen? How come she didn't tell him?

"They're planning to surprise her a few days after her research's success at such a young age. They... They died in an accident thanks to that reckless and drunk..." Blue bit her lip and took a deep breath, calming herself. She thought that kind of accidents only happened in films or in novels, but she was wrong. It was probable in the real world.

But...

Why did it have to happen to their friend?

Sapphire didn't even deserve it! She already lost her mom in such a young age, and losing her aunt and her father brought nothing but intense pain and sadness in her friend's heart. She wished she could do something to help her friend. She had never seen Sapphire lose interest in almost everything, especially her work. She was usually enthusiastic in her work. It was what she had been yearning for since their high school years.

Blue bit her lip. She hoped and prayed Sapphire would be alright despite the tragedy. Although Sapphire wasn't completely alright at the time, Blue believed she would be. She had to be alright. "I-It's because of that accident... that strong impact... It... I-It devastated her."

Ruby gently nodded at her words, still having a hard time registering everything she had said. His sorrowful gaze was now fixed on the table. He swallowed hard, sighing in despair. His right fingers gripped the spoon on the plate. He felt pity at her loss. He felt sad after knowing what happened to her and her family. It perfectly explained why Sapphire wasn't herself.

"Why didn't she tell me?" His tone was full of fear and sympathy. How long was she hiding this from him? How come he didn't know it sooner?

Blue turned her gaze at the cup of coffee she held. She too felt pity for Sapphire. After all, Blue had never seen Sapphire devastated in her life. Sapphire was usually the optimistic one. She was not the kind of person to easily give up despite the different levels of challenges in life. But the moment Sapphire lost her family, she too had lost all her optimistic qualities in life. "She wants to bear the pain alone. After all, it's her family. She's been doing that for two weeks, actually. You of all people should know that."

Ruby gritted his teeth. He couldn't help but to be mad at himself.

What Blue said was true.

He was Sapphire's best friend. He should have helped her overcome her grief instead of reassuring himself that she would be alright on the very next day. He clenched the spoon further and bit his lip. He should have known better. "I've got to help her." He says softly, removing his right hand from the spoon. "She doesn't deserve this."

Blue let out a sigh. She turned her gaze at a drenched man crossing the street. _She truly doesn't deserve it, but..._ A frown appeared on her lips as she thought of the times she tried helping Sapphire every time she visited her apartment. She may have been there for her, but Sapphire's condition still hadn't changed. She was still depressed. "It's gonna be hard."

"That's a chance I'll have to take." He responded, his tone was determined, making Blue stare at him with wonder. "She... She has a lot of dreams to accomplish. I know most of them involve her family, but she... she can't just give up. She can't just waste her years of studying and working really hard for… for nothing."

Blue finished her cup of coffee. She placed it on the table and gave him a serious, honest look. "You like her more than a friend, am I right?"

Ruby felt his cheeks were burning. He averted his gaze at her and fixed it on the table once again. He hated to admit it, but Blue was right. He liked Sapphire more than a friend. In fact, his feelings for her were more than just a simple infatuation.

He didn't know _how_ it developed throughout the years...

It just...

...popped out in the middle of nowhere. He opted not to tell that to Blue. It'd be absolutely embarrassing if she found out. "I don't know what you're talking about," Ruby lied.

Blue could only nod at his response. It was obvious Ruby liked Sapphire more than a friend. He did treat Sapphire differently than everyone. Whenever something was troubling her, he was usually the most anxious person about it and he would never hesitate to make her feel better. Ruby was always there to help Sapphire, and Blue was happy at that. She could totally rely on Ruby whenever something was troubling their friend _._ "I'll let it hang in the air for now." She said.

Ruby nervously averted his gaze at her. He was anxious. He hoped Blue wouldn't find out about it. He knew that Blue knew a lot about anyone, but a part of him still hoped she wouldn't find out. He didn't want Sapphire to feel embarrassed. He truly cared for her. Ruby was sure that he wouldn't have any internal peace if Sapphire wasn't alright.

He swallowed hard.

He knew that Sapphire was in her office, but he hoped she was okay. She could be emotionally vulnerable at times and he was afraid she could have an emotional break down when he was not around.

He mentally shook his head. He shouldn't let his anxiety consume him. Besides, Sapphire _was_ mature enough to put her work above her emotions.

The raindrops hit the concrete loudly, mixing with the café's faint chats from its other customers. Blue decided to break the silence around their vicinity after eating the cinnamon bun by giving him a sympathetic look. "You know..." She started, making him look at her quizzically. "Confessing one's feelings won't help her feel better, especially at her condition. Ruby, just please, please promise me to be there for her. Sapphire needs us. We have to be there for her."

Ruby bit his lip, nodding at her words.

Frankly, Blue didn't need to remind him. He would always be there for her. He swear he would be there for her. She had been with him during his toughest times, and it was now his turn to be there for her in her tough times. He would never give up on her just like she did to him eight years ago.

"However..." Blue continued, frowning. Her depressed gaze met the empty cup of coffee. "We can't..."

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows, wondering at her words. How come?

"She's shutting everyone out. For two weeks she's been grieving alone, and I can't stand seeing her like that."

"Then..." Ruby took a deep breath. "I'll visit her first thing tomorrow. I don't care if it isn't my day off. I have to know that she's alright. She _has_ to be alright." He said without any hesitation wandering in his heart. Their friends had tried bringing her out of her grief, and it was now his turn. In fact, he was determined to help her conquer it. She needed to know that life still had a plan for her in spite of the tragedy.

 

* * *

Ruby woke up early on the next day and went to Sapphire's place. _Sapphire often leaves her apartment at six-thirty._ He thought. He would be able to talk to her before she could go to work. He stopped walking, letting out a sigh to ease his anxiety, and knocked on the door three times.

There was no answer after that, however.

He swallowed hard, knocking on the door again. It was a bit louder and longer this time.

After waiting for several seconds, Sapphire opened the door much to his relief. He gave her a smile, but she didn't smile back like she used to. Her expressions were the same as before. It was dull and miserable.

"Sapphire, I..." Ruby started, his tone was anxious from seeing her condition. "I need to talk to you. I-It won't take long. I promise."

Sapphire stared at him with the same expressions. After a minute of silence, she further opened the door and let him in.

They sat on the couch with Sapphire offering a cup of coffee. He shook his head at the offer to which she responded with a shrug. She sat beside him and fixed her gaze on the cup of coffee. Her mind was blank at his sudden visit, for all she had to care at the moment is the grief gripping and flooding in her heart. Another moment of silence, she finally spoke. "Yer lucky it's my day off. Now, what is it?"

He placed his hands on her chin, removing her gaze on the coffee. He brought her face up and looked into her eyes. His expressions were filed with sympathy and guilt. "I..." He exhaled, hoping to remove the emotional dead weight off his shoulders. Though it hurt him seeing her like this, he should be patient and do his best to help her. She didn't deserve any of this. "I know why."

His words immediately made her avert gaze at him. She bit her lip. She knew what he meant, and what took him so long? It had been two weeks and he now felt pity for her? "Then leave."

"I won't. You need someone to make you feel better." He removed the cup of coffee in her hands and placed it on the table. He grabbed her hands and gave it a soft squeeze. "I know you feel miserable for your family's loss. That's why I'm here for you. I'm here to help you conquer that grief. Sapphire, it's been two weeks."

She could feel grief flood into her heart, gripping it with all the negativity it contains. Why did he sound desperate? There was nothing he could do. "How'd ya find out? Did Blue tell you about it?"

He slowly nodded at her question.

What else could he say, really?

He couldn't lie to her, and he promised he would never lie to her. "Well... y-yes, but she didn't tell it on purpose. I asked her."

"Please, leave."

Her tone sounded sad, and it was starting to worry him. Why was she shutting him out? She had experienced too much pain. She'd had enough pain.

"I need to be alone."

"No, you don't. You've taken enough pain, and I can't allow it. I can't bear to see you sad." Ruby responded. He could feel his emotions were taking control over him despite how hard he tried to resist it. He slowly scooted closer to her.

He wanted to hug her.

He wanted to tell her she would be alright from now on.

"Why do ya care?" She asked bitterly. His concern was making her emotions go on a rampage. She bit her lip, swallowing hard.

That was strange.

She had never felt any complexity in her emotions for the past two weeks besides misery. In fact, misery and despair were her only emotions. Those were the results of her grief.

"I care because I'm your best friend."

"If you are, then you'll understand why I wanted to be alone." She quipped bitterly. She shoved her hands away from his clasp, but he prevented it by squeezing it gently.

"Sapphire, have ever seen yourself?!" Ruby cried as anxiety burned and gripped every fiber of his being. "You look tired, physically and emotionally! D-Depressed, even. I... I can't stand seeing you like this! You deserve to be happy after all the hard work you've put into! You can't just give up everything after their death! Have you ever considered what will your family react after seeing your state?!"

Sapphire felt her fists trembling from his question. What would her family react? What would they say? She honestly had no idea, but one thing was certain. They could not tell her their reaction in their state. "I... I haven't..." She muttered, her voice trembling at the thought. "Ruby, I haven't considered what will they react because they're _gone._ " Sapphire finished, her tone was angry and gloomy. She bit her lip to prevent her tears from coming out. Her fists continued to tremble at her rampaging emotions. "They're gone... They're gone... I wouldn't know..."

Ruby gently squeezed her hands. A frown appeared on his lips at her condition.

It was too much.

She had been hiding it for two weeks. She had to let it all out. She had to let someone bear that pain with her.

"I wouldn't know or consider what they would say because..." Sapphire felt a lump on her throat, coughing it out instead. For two weeks she had been hiding every bit of her grief at her family's death. She had cried several nights for it, but this...

This was different. Crying in front of her friend after their death was a different case. He was able to see and to feel her depression instead of keeping it to herself. She didn't want to be a burden to them, which was the reason why she had hidden the pain in the first place. It was her family, after all. "T-They're dead... T-They're gone..."

"Sapphire..." Ruby mumbled sorrowfully. He finally got to see her rampaging emotions from her family's loss.

Blue was right.

Her emotions were intensely negative that she couldn't help but to be miserable.

"It's okay, I'm here." He brought his hand up to cup her cheek. He caressed it gently and pulled her closer for a hug. "It's okay to cry."

Sapphire couldn't help it any longer. Her tears slowly started falling freely from her eyes. All of the misery she felt for the past two weeks finally came out from her tears. She let him hug her while she buried her face onto his chest and let out a few sobs. "Why do they have to leave me? Why do they have to die? I already lost my mom when I was a kid. She..." She sobbed again, making Ruby place his left hand on her back. He moved his hand circularly in hopes to soothe her from sobbing. He had never seen her cry since that incident in their younger years. Nothing could take her down and make her cry since that incident, in fact.

"She died from that cancer disease, a-and... w-weeks ago, I... I lost my dad and my aunt... They're... They're the only family I have left and now... t-they're gone."

Ruby didn't say a word. Instead, he held onto their hug for as long as he could. He had never experienced losing a family member whom he had a close bond with. It was true he would never know her actual melancholy, but he didn't know why he could feel her pain, misery and regrets. Maybe she was his best friend. Maybe she was his first crush and first love. Maybe this deep feeling for her was helping him understand what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry." Sapphire let go of their hug and moved several inches away from him.

He gave her a sympathetic look. Why was she apologizing?

"My tears soaked your shirt. I know why you hate seeing your outfit be a mess."

"Sapphire, it's okay. It doesn't matter." He said softly and grabbed her hands again. Its warm contact on hers made her look at him. "At least, you got to let go of those cooped up emotions. Are you... feeling better?"

She bit her lip, letting out a sigh at his question. Honestly, nothing had changed. She still felt depressed from her family's loss. They mean a lot to her. Knowing that they were gone after one of the biggest accomplishments in her life broke her heart terribly. She never got to see them alive again. She never got to talk to them again.

The last time she saw them was at their funeral. She had lost her path in life the day she'd known their death. It felt like she lost everything that mattered to her. "I... don't."

Her response brought back his anxiety. He knew helping her would be a tough task. But he was determined despite the circumstances. "How can I help?"

She bit her lip and turned her gaze at their clasped hands. She appreciated it, but there was nothing he could do. "You can't."

"But I have to." He spoke with anxiety and sympathy forming in him. What did she mean he couldn't help her?

She couldn't give up now that she had accomplished some of her goals. She couldn't let this grief control her. And he would be there to help her.

"Nothing can change the past." She spoke quietly and let out a quiet sniffle. "There's no point of going through your life when you lost someone or something important to you."

"Yes, there is!" Ruby held onto her hands tightly. She looked at him with the same dull and miserable expressions. However, the main difference was her now red eyes and puffy eyelids as a result from her crying earlier. "I'll be with you throughout. I promise, I swear I will."

Sapphire kept on stared at him with the same sad and pained expressions. "We have to go on our separate ways one day, Ruby. I might as well wait for my death."

He felt his heart anxiously thump faster at her last word. She didn't mean saying it, right? "Sapphire, please, no, don't." Ruby pleaded, sincerity and anxiety gripped his tone. "P-Please, don't think like that."

His anxious response surprised her.

Why did he care?

Why did he sound afraid? Why couldn't he just accept the fact that nothing can make her feel better?

"We won't go our separate ways because... I wanted to be with you, Sapphire. I want you to be a part of my life. I-I can't bear to see you like this. I want you to be happy. Don't wait for your death. You have a lot of stuff to accomplish. It's true because your family, your friends and I know it. Don't think like that, please." He removed his right hand on hers and brought it to cup and to caress her cheek. She trembled a bit from his touch.

What made him act like this?

Why would he do this?

What is even going on with him?

"You can overcome your grief. I'm here to help."

"W-Why do ya care?!" She could feel her warm tears flowing down her eyes. She knew nothing but misery these past weeks. But what were these ambiguous emotions forming in her? "Why am I so important to ya?!"

Ruby couldn't control his emotions any longer. He couldn't take any more of this. He didn't want to see her cry again. She was too important to him. If she ever mentioned that death topic again, he would lose his mind and tell her why she deserved to live. Some tears fell from his eyes which made her look at him with shock.

Why was he crying?

"Because you mean a lot to me! I love you, Sapphire. I-I can't remember when these feelings developed, but... it just happened. I love you more than a friend. Seeing your current state... I-I can't help but worry. There's a reason why you're still alive, and you often say that to me. But how come you forget that? You deserve to live, and I'll make sure you do."

His answer made her mouth gape and her eyes stare at him with astonishment. He loved her more than a friend? Was that the reason why he cared? Was that the reason why he came here? "Co... I..." Sapphire felt a lump on her throat, making her speechless. She couldn't do anything but to stare at him. Why was she feeling like this? Why did she felt happy, mad, confused and sad at once?

Ruby opened his mouth to gasp for air. His eyes widened in shock. He shouldn't have let his emotions control him. He didn't mean to confess to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have confessed to you. But..." He released another sigh. The sincere emotions in his eyes didn't fade, however. "I meant everything I've said. I love you, Sapphire, and nothing can ever change that."

Sapphire's face darkened, her arms trembled slowly. She now wanted to be alone. What he said made her emotions go on a rampage. "Leave."

"Sapphire, please, I—"

She shoved her hand away from him and stood up. She looked at him with confusion and rage. "I know what I said, Ruby. Leave."

Ruby stood up as well. He gave her an anxious and sympathetic look. He chose the wrong time to confess. Despite that he didn't want to leave, he forced himself out of her apartment, cursing himself. He was just as confused as she was. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, mad at himself.

He had to set things right.

He had to come back here tomorrow before she would leave for work.

 

* * *

Ruby took a glance at his wristwatch which says six in the morning. He quickly shut his apartment door and walked his way to his destination which was three blocks away from his. Before he took his first step away from his apartment, his eyes widened in shock at the person in front of him. "D-Dad?"

He only had one question in his mind. What is his father doing here? He was supposed to be at his work at this hour. He was probably here for a reason, right? It was his first time visiting him in his apartment, after all.

A small smile plastered across Norman's lips, giving him his usual stoic look. He nodded at his son's question. "So..." He started, scanning the residential building. "This is where you live. I was expecting you live in a fancy condominium."

Ruby's apartment was located at the first floor of a five-storey building in the suburban area of the city. The apartment was designed to be a typical residential building with a properly constructed soil foundation, beams, slabs and columns. Ruby managed to live peacefully in it nonetheless. The reason why he was stuck in the first floor was because of a bet with his older friend, Gold.

Since both wanted that beautiful, same apartment space which was bigger in terms of its area, giving a spectacular garden view at the top floor, Gold proposed a bet. Ruby, on the other hand, was desperate to own that place for a while so he decided to accept it.

The bet was simple: whoever drank the most wine would get the apartment. It was supposed to be beer, but Gold was scolded and literally got kicked on the gut by their other older friend, Crystal. She told him that going drunk a day before work was a terrible idea. Ruby mentally thanked his older friend. After all, he didn't want to be drunk on his first day at work and he also didn't drink beer. He managed to drink two glasses of wine while Gold hastily drank three bottles of wine. Ruby was surprised that his friend drank all the three bottles of wine which gave him no choice but to accept defeat. He would eventually live in a fancy condominium one day.

Ruby nodded slowly, his eyes not averting his father's. He smiled at his father's presence. It sure was nice to see him again. "I don't have enough money yet, but I'm working on it. H-How did you know that I...?"

Norman's smile grew wider. He knew his son would ask that. "Sapphire told me a long time ago. But this is only the free time I got to visit you before you leave for work."

"I... uh..." Ruby glanced at his apartment. Should he invite his father inside or not? Despite that it was to see him again, he really needed to go to Sapphire's place before she leaves. "I suppose... y-you wanna go inside?"

Norman shook his head, his smile disappearing. "I won't stay for a while. Let's just walk and talk."

Ruby nodded and approached his father. He placed his hands in his pockets, walking beside him. He bit his lip, swallowing hard. They may have settled their differences years ago, but being anxious every time they were alone together was an inescapable habit.

"W-What do you want to talk about it?" He asked after a moment of silence listening to his anxious heartbeat. His anxious gaze met his father's stoic yet serious one. He swallowed hard. Whatever it was, it must be important.

Norman took something in his pocket and gave it to his son. Ruby scanned the small, white envelope curiously. "I'm afraid we'll only have a short time talking, but at least I gave you that letter."

"What's in it?" He asked and placed it in his pocket.

"It's a letter for Sapphire. Her aunt is... is a bit classy when it comes to personal messages. She told me to hand it to her weeks ago, but I don't know where Sapphire's apartment is. She should have received it sooner, but…" Norman closed his eyes and let out a sigh. The thought made his heart sank. He too knew about the tragedy. It hurt seeing his friend pass away. Birch was a smart and a good man. He was one of his close friends too. "You know the rest."

"This... must be important..." Ruby mumbled softly and looked at his wristwatch which says six-ten. It was still early. He still had time to catch up to her.

"Anyway, I'll be going. Do me a favor and give that to Sapphire." Norman stopped on his tracks and placed his hand on Ruby's left shoulder. He gave him a nod. "I'll be going back to work as well. Be sure to visit us at the house. It's hard living alone."

Ruby nodded slowly, smiling at his father's offer. "I will."

"Good to know." Norman patted his son's shoulder a few times and bid his farewell. He turned on the right and walks to the other side of the suburbs.

Ruby let out a sigh and clenched his fists tightly. Now he had more reasons why Sapphire needed to conquer her grief. He picked up his pace and went straight to her apartment.

 

* * *

Before he was able to knock on the door, Sapphire opened it. They stared at each other for a moment, still shocked at the sudden coincidence, until Sapphire took a step outside and closed the door. She bit her lip and fixed her gaze on the ground. Honestly, she wasn't ready or in the mood to talk to him after his confession yesterday.

"Sapphire, can I... talk to you for a second?" Ruby asked, breaking the silence. He stared at her, his eyes filled with guilt and sympathy. He felt like he made it worse after that certain incident yesterday.

She ignored his question and started walking away from him and her apartment. "I've got to go to work."

"Wait, let me walk you there."

"I can take care of it."

"I know, just..." Ruby grabbed her hand which made her stopped walking. She refused to look at him after everything that had happened and shoved her hand away from him. He held on to her hand tighter to prevent it. "Just... hear me out. I... uh... my dad said that I need to deliver this letter to you." He grabbed the letter in his pocket and handed it to her.

Sapphire stared at the small, white envelope for a moment, reluctantly accepting it. She eyed it curiously. Why would this letter be important? It didn't seem to contain money or anything important. "Uh... thanks?" She shrugged off her backpack, placing the letter in it. "I better go."

 

* * *

"Stop following me." Sapphire turned around, her gaze irked gaze met the person who had been following her, who was none other than Ruby himself. She shot him a glare. Why on earth would he be following her?

This was the fifth time she told him to stop following her. But, Ruby was just too stubborn to comply with her request. She just didn't know why, but he kept on reassuring he was just too concerned for her.

He just wanted her to go from one place to another safely. He said would rather walk a long distance from her place to his work than to not follow her, and it irked her. He did know she was perfectly capable of handling herself. She was not that fragile, five-year old girl anymore.

"I can't." was all Ruby could respond. He couldn't help but to control his smile from her adorable reaction every time she turned around and told him that. It felt like it was always natural for her to be _that_ cute.

"Then stop yourself from following me! I can take care of myself." She turned her heel around and continued walking with a pout on her face. His stubbornness just kept on irking her. It was odd it made her forget her grief for a moment. "That idiot."

Ruby let out a soft chuckle at her reaction. He just simply could not resist her cuteness. He frankly had this sudden urge to hug her and to kiss her forehead. _Wait, what the...?!_ He shook his head, waking himself. Where did that come from? He would make their situation worse if he ever did that. He sighed, his left fingers rubbing his forehead. He really needed to stop that thought from expanding.

Sapphire made it to her office after thirty minutes of walking. Her time span of walking from her apartment to her office was usually twenty minutes, but somehow Ruby caused that ten-minute delay. The reason was obvious: he didn't stop from following her. She got tired of telling him to not follow her after the tenth trial. Thus, she continued walking to her office with a thought of Ruby being an idiot. If she were in the mood, she would have probably punched him.

"I guess I'll see you later at five."

She turned around to look at him only to see his warm, passionate smile at her. His cheerful mood and heartwarming smile suddenly made her heart thumped. That was weird. Why was she feeling like this? It was true she did have feelings for her childhood friend, but she was certain it wasn't more than friendship. Or, was it until now? She mentally growled at her thoughts. All she felt was misery and nothing else. Her life was nothing without her family. "I don't know. I might come home late."

"Then I'll wait for you."

She removed her gaze at him and fixed it on the walkway. Why did he care? She knew it was what friends do, but was he doing this because she was more than a friend to him? She didn't understand why he was willing to wait for her. It wasn't like she couldn't go back to her apartment when the sun had set. She could take care of herself. "Don't. I can take care of myself."

"I'll still wait. I want you to arrive home safely." He always wanted to give her a hug since this day started. She did need it after two weeks of containing her grief. Ruby reluctantly took a few steps towards her, thinking if he should do it or not. "B-By the way, my dad said that letter is important. You have to read it."

The proximity of his voice made her flinch a bit. "I—" Before she could respond, Ruby wrapped his arms around her for a hug, surprising her.

Sapphire wanted to remove his arms around her and gave him a punch he deserved. However, her body refused to do that, which was weird. She never let anyone hug her since her family's death. She thought it would never help her feel better. But why did she feel safe every time he hugged her? Why was her misery slowly disappearing through his hug?

"Take care, and stay safe." Ruby said, concern and sympathy present in his tone, as he slowly removed his arms around her. "I'll see you later."

Sapphire bit her lip, watching Ruby leave the building. She didn't understand why he was willing to help her. She knew she could understand his reasons, but she shouldn't think about it for now. She had to go back to work.

Right?

Sapphire sighed, clenching her fists. She felt grief slowly flooding her heart. Why would she have to work? Why was it necessary for her to work anyway? Her life was nothing since her family's death, after all. What would even she do with the money she received from it? She vigorously shook her head at those thoughts. She may not knew the answer yet, but one thing was certain: working was the only way to distract and occupy herself from this grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to confess I've written this chapter last year. I made a lot of revision on this guy and this is the final product. I hope you like it. And I would like to thank my good friends EeveeChu, Sporadic, theSardonyx and Tanit (I don't know if you had read this, Adex, but I assume you did ^^') for beta reading this. Of course, my deepest gratitude to fallan-angel as well. ^^


	2. Isolation

"I know you have your  _other_ reason as to why you're helping her." Blue said, her arms folded across her chest. She released a sigh at her friend's confused look. "I know Sapphire never gave up on you when you were experiencing your worst, and that is not the reason why you're not giving up on her, am I right?"

Ruby was dumbfounded.

"I..." He sighed, swiveling his chair to his right to face his friend, and nodded slowly while biting his lip.

How should he respond?

What Blue said was true.

He had his reasons why he was doing everything he can to help Sapphire.

"I have... I... I do." Ruby mumbled softly, his voice raspy from his gloomy mood. He stood up from his seat, grabbing the satchel on the table. He slung it around his left shoulder, his hand gently gripping the leather strap. As much as he wanted to tell her his entire reason, he opted not to.

He may be a passionate person, but he wasn't one of those people to publicly declare his feelings for someone. After all, he didn't want to make Sapphire uncomfortable at the unwanted attention.

It was not that he owes her something valuable, really. He was doing this because she was there when he had his worst. She was the only person who didn't give up on him, who stayed there for him in his toughest time. She was the first person who noticed he was being consumed by those negative emotions, in fact.

Technically speaking, he owed her for being there for him. But he actually didn't mind it, really. The truth is he was doing this because not only of his certain feelings for her but he also wanted her to be happy and to embrace life. He still believed there was a reason why she was alive.

"Sapphire... She... She didn't give up on me in my worst days... It's time for me to be there for her." He slowly closed his eyes, inhaling with his teeth gritted to calm his anxious heartbeat. "I  _have_  to be there for her."

Blue let out a depressed sigh, furrowing her eyebrows.

Blue always knew that Ruby liked Sapphire more than a friend. It was obvious at the way treated her. Ruby often treated Sapphire as no ordinary person. As if she were the most important person in his life, which she was.

As the years passed, Blue often noticed their interactions. It changed as they grow older. And one day, she was able to conclude that Ruby's feelings for Sapphire were more than just a simple infatuation, and she knew he was doing this because...

"Ruby," Blue called in hopes to fully catch his attention. "You love her, don't you?" She asked, placing her right palm onto his left shoulder. The look in her eyes was not mischievous, but rather sympathetic. Although Ruby didn't show it, Blue could tell it hurt Ruby whenever he sees Sapphire's depressive state more than it hurt her. "You're doing this, because... you want her to be happy even if... you're not the cause of it."

Ruby closed his eyes, biting his lip, further gripping the shoulder strap on his chest. He wasn't completely surprised at how Blue found out about his feelings for Sapphire. In fact, it hurt him. It was not because he didn't know whether or not Sapphire would reciprocate his feelings, but it was because of that feeling, she was more emotionally vulnerable and confused than before.

Confessing to her was not a part of his plan. He planned to, but it would certainly not be in her depressive times. Ruby's eyes slowly made contact at the tiled floor, focusing his vision into it.

Blue was right.

Confessing his feelings would certainly not help her current state. In fact, it made it worse.

He still remembered Wally's words several days ago. She refused to see him despite his protests of not leaving her work place until she lets him walk her home.

_"Ruby, I think she's... confused. I saw it in her eyes... she's confused."_

He trusted his friend's words.

Wally was one of the few people, besides himself, Blue and her family, who understood Sapphire. As much as he wanted to stay, he opted to leave their place, respecting her decision. But before he did the act, however, he told Wally to take her home and send him a text message once she arrived safely. He knew Wally would do the task since he had some feelings for Sapphire.

Nonetheless, it may just be infatuation, according to Wally, it didn't stop him from worrying about Sapphire. It was normal for Wally to care for his friends. It was one of the qualities Ruby admired from the green-haired lad, in fact.

She did come home safely, according to Wally's text message, but he couldn't help but to worry.

She had no one to bear the pain with her.

She might breakdown anytime, and it worried him.

He had to be there for her, but he couldn't because she told him to leave her alone for a few days and he respected her decision.

"..."

"You don't have to worry about her, because..."

Ruby swallowed hard, his legs are forcing him to move forward and walk his way to Sapphire's work place, but he resisted. He respected her decision despite the growing desire forming in his chest to hug and kiss her, telling her everything will be alright now that she's in his arms.

"Sapphire is a strong person."

"I know that! Everyone keeps on saying that, but... b-but..."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock, his mouth hung open, breathing heavily.

Everyone kept on telling Sapphire was a strong person, which was true, but what they didn't know was that she is emotionally vulnerable. She often buried the growing emotions in her chest since that incident in their younger years, for she believed it was a sign of being a weak person, which was not. He had seen her cry more than once, and it hurt to see her that way.

Being away from her when she was having her toughest time hurt him. He was never contented every time he ended his day without knowing her condition. He didn't know if she was alright or having another emotional breakdown, and it was making him anxious.  _I have to know she's okay. She has to be okay._

Blue jerked her head to her left, looking at her friend with confusion building up in her eyes. Something was definitely wrong with him. "How long since the last time you saw her?"

Ruby took a deep breath, gritting his teeth. His grip on the leather strap returned as his arms started shaking. "T-Three days."

"And for how long does she doesn't want to see you?"

Ruby closed his eyes and bit his lip, preventing his tears from flowing down. It was quite unprofessional to cry in his office. "F-Five days. She says... she needs some time alone, but..."

"I'll drop by at her place."

Ruby opened his eyes, jerking his head to his left. He gave her a confused look. "What?"

Why was she telling her that? Did that mean...?

"We're all worried about her, Ruby. I frequently drop by at her house just to accompany her. She told me that you confessed to her."

Ruby swallowed hard, speechless. He could only stare at their friend with surprise, sweat slowly falling from his right temple. His heart couldn't stop beating fast due to his anxiety. He was quite desperate to know what exactly were Sapphire's thoughts about his confession. She wasn't able to tell it since both were in completely surprised at it.

Ruby's confession was quite sudden and unexpected, even for him, and both were having an emotional breakdown to tolerate it.

"I noticed she was avoiding any questions related to you, which made me conclude that something must have happened between you two." Blue continued, still wearing a serious yet empathetic expression. "Your confession was just a lucky guess."

Ruby slowly nodded at her words. His anxiety increases his heartbeat's pace. He wanted to ask her what were Sapphire's thoughts about it, but somehow he felt a lump in his throat, making his words to not come out from his mouth.

"She's just... confused. I wanna ask for how long do you have those feelings for her, but I realized I shouldn't know it just yet. It's something for you two to sincerely discuss first."

"W-When..." Ruby choked the words out, wearing a shocked expression. Of course, this was Blue. She would ask that question sooner or later. However, he did feel thankful and relieved to know that she won't bother about his feelings for Sapphire at the moment.

Blue arched her right eyebrow, her arms now folded across her chest. She looked into her friend's eyes and smiled. She could tell he wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste, and as their friend, who was she to stop him? "You wanna see her, don't you?"

Ruby nodded, determination sprung up in his eyes. He just wanted to know if Sapphire was alright. If not emotionally, then physically. He wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He would stay there for ten minutes, then he will leave, because, he respected Sapphire and her decision. "I just wanna see her. Just... just for a bit."

 

* * *

 

Sapphire released a sigh, placing the cup of tea on the table. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it, hugging it, bringing it closer to her chest. She stared at the small, white envelope on the table as sadness slowly shrouded her eyes.

It had been three days since she last saw Ruby and his words about the letter made her curious.

What was so important about it?

Why must she read it, though? It was impossible Ruby wrote that letter since he said it came from his father. If it was from Norman, then it must be important like a new job offering for instance. Sapphire shook her head, left to right, releasing her arms around her legs.

They were living in the twenty-first century.

Surely it was not a new job offering. Norman did say he would send her an e-mail if his company asked for new employees.

If it weren't a new job offering, then what did that letter contain? She sighed, her cute fangs poking out from her top lip. Maybe she should ask Ruby about it?

The thought of Ruby made her vigorously shook her head. One thing was certain. She was definitely not yet ready to see him after that stunt he pulled three days ago.  _He's...such an idiot._  She thought, making her bite her lip.

Why was she even thinking about him? She didn't want to see him, right? An irked groan escaped from her lips.

Why was he making her feel like this? Her emotions had never been this complex since three days ago. And she thought grief, despair and anxiety were her only emotions.

Sapphire reluctantly reached for the letter, gripping her hand midway. She hesitated once her hand managed to grab the letter on the table.

Should she read it now?

Was it even the right time to read this?

Before she could decide, however, a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She returned the letter on the table and blinked, thinking who the person was knocking.

It would definitely be not Ruby. He may be a bit stubborn but she knew how much he respected her decision. Another sigh escaped from her lips as her left hand twisted the doorknob open, swinging the door from the outside.

Her eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"W-Wha..." She expected it was either Blue, Yellow, Crystal or Platinum, but what surprised her is whom Blue was with.

"Sapphire... I'm glad you're safe." Ruby said, relief flooding into his tone, as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her back and closed the gap between their bodies, pulling her close to him for a protective hug. "I'm sorry, but I have to check on you. I have to know that you're okay."

Sapphire was out of words. She didn't expect this. She knew Ruby respected her decision but she didn't know that not seeing her for three days made him worry about her. She appreciated it, in fact, and somehow she was having some mixed emotions because of this.

Her emotions were on a rampage, in fact. What she felt when he confessed to her returned and it had somehow became stronger and more complex. She still didn't know why her emotions acted like this every time she sees him.

Could it be...? She bit her lip, mentally shaking her head.

No, that was not right.

She would admit she had a crush on him in their younger years, but having these certain feelings for him wouldn't change anything.

It wouldn't change the fact that she lost her family in one, simple accident. It had been two weeks, and her heart was still mourning at their lost.

Nothing could change the past, after all.

If she had the power to do so, then she would have used it to save her dad and her aunt from meeting that accident.

Ruby noticed her shoulder tensed and her aura's sudden shift from surprised to gloomy. He sighed, pulling her closer if possible. He had this sudden urge to kiss her, but did his best to control himself from doing the act.

Kissing her wouldn't help her get rid of her grief. It might make her more confused, in fact, so he had to control himself.  _You're going to be okay. No matter happens, I'll be with you._

Blue let out a light cough, signaling Ruby to stop. She placed her left palm on his shoulder. "I'll take it from here, don't worry."

Ruby closed his eyes, pouring every bit of his feelings at the last seconds of their hug, and reluctantly removed his arms around her. He took a step backwards, his sympathetic yet anxious eyes still locked onto her melancholic deep, sapphire orbs.

Oh how he missed her.

It may have been three days since he last saw her, but he missed her terribly. He felt relieved that she was alright. He was happy that she was safe from harm.

"I'll..." Ruby swallowed hard, clenching his fists. It hurt him to say this, but he had to. She had to know that he still respects her decision, after all. He only came here because of the opportunity he got from Blue. But mostly, he came here to hug and to tell her how relieved he was to know that she is alright. "I'll see you in two days."

Ruby hesitated. His legs became numb. He mentally cursed his stubbornness. He respected her decision, and it was now time for him to go.

_But..._

He wanted to hug her again. His gaze never left hers, and he noticed there are no changes from her eyes' expressions. His arms slowly reached for her shoulders. "Sapphire..."

Sapphire bit her lip, both of her cute canine-like fangs sticking out, preventing her tears from coming out.

Why did...?

Why did she feel safe every time Ruby hugs her? Why did she feel everything would be alright every time he hugs her?

"I won't let anything else like this happen to you, I swear." Ruby gently whispered, his comforting, calm tone made her shut her eyes close, further preventing her tears from falling. She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face on his chest, lightly sobbing.

She had no idea why she was doing this, honestly. She should be telling him that she didn't want to see him just yet, in fact. But his hug did feel... comforting... as if no harm could ever come at her.

Blue watched them, her eyes a bit teary from the heartwarming scene in front of her. She folded her arms across her chest, sighing contentedly, and turned her attention into sky.

The sky was painted in different hues of the colors red, orange and yellow which were splattered across the sky, indicating that the sun was about to set on the West. The clouds slowly drifted away from her view, revealing the faint glow of the moon and the stars in the sky. Blue smiled, removing a tear from her eye using her left index finger.

Their hug was what Sapphire just needed to get through the day, and she was happy Ruby didn't hesitate to go with her.

After what seemed like an hour, Sapphire let out a sigh, slowly pushing herself away from their hug. She stared at Ruby's wrinkled shirt. Her eyes still wearing that melancholic and dull emotions. One thing was certain she did feel a bit better after that hug. Though it didn't help her remove herself from her grief, but it was what she needed to release her emotions. She bit her lip, hearing Ruby's faint words, his farewell, echoing through her mind. She just nodded, not making an eye contact with him for she knew he too, was hurt at the fact that he would see her again after two days.

She felt Blue's comforting hands on her shoulder, her words echoing through her ears. All she remembered was how happy her friend was when she released her emotions through her hug with Ruby.

Sapphire let Blue guide her to her apartment's living room, letting her sit on the couch with an empty cup of tea placed on the table. She sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest again, wrapping her strong yet delicate arms around it.

She couldn't help but to reminisce Ruby's hug. It felt... It felt warm and comforting.

She didn't feel caged, but rather... She felt... protected, as if no harm can come at her, none of the people who mattered to her would lose their lives and none would experience the same pain she was experiencing.

Sapphire felt Blue's hand on her shoulder again, making her remove her arms around her legs. She slowly jerked her head to her left and saw Blue looking at her sympathetically. Her blue orbs contained nothing but pure commiseration and concern for her.

Her lips curved into a weak smile at her friend's kindness. It did feel nice to know that someone was there for you in your toughest times.

"Here..." Blue says softly, offering her another cup of tea to which Sapphire accepted.

She wrapped her fingers around the warm cup, her melancholic gaze fixed on the freshly made tea.

Maybe...

Maybe it was time to open the door and let him in.

Maybe it was time to accept his help despite it may not have that much impact when it comes to conquer her grief.

He said he was willing to help her, right? He said he would be there for her no matter what, right?

Sapphire mentally growled, shaking her head at those thoughts.

Just like what happened three days ago, she was emotionally confused every time Ruby is with her. She honestly didn't have time to figure out why her emotions act like this every time she was with Ruby. Her grief alone was too much for her to handle, and she couldn't handle another emotional crap like these feelings she had whenever Ruby is with her.

"It might soothe your confused emotions... or feelings, rather." Blue continued, sitting beside her with her delicate fingers wrapping around her cup of coffee.

Sapphire snapped out from her thoughts, her jaw widening a bit at her friend's words. She took a glance at Blue and saw no hint of mischief in her eyes. She sighed, taking a long and relaxing sip from the cup of tea.

Sapphire always knew Blue was mature enough to put her mischievous acts in the right place, and she knew her friend was serious about her words. "You knew...?" She asked, returning her melancholic gaze on the cup of tea, and bit her lip.

There was no point on asking about it, really. Blue knew her too well. She was like her older sister, in fact. She was the first one to find out about the news of her family's accident. She was the first one to pay her condolences to her family, and she was there when she saw them resting peacefully in their coffins.

Sapphire felt a sharp pain sting her chest. Though it didn't had any physical effect on her, its emotional effect was too much for her to handle. Those were the saddest days of her life. She still didn't know why she was able to survive every single day with these intense weight of grief, despair and pain she was carrying on her shoulders.

"I may not know the exact pain you're going through, but... I know what it feels like..." Blue confessed, slowly and softly stating the words, opting not to answer her question for she knew Sapphire already knows it. She shifted her concerned gaze at her younger friend. "You know, we're always here for you. Me, Red, Silver... Ruby... Everyone. We're all here for you."

"I... I know..." Sapphire muttered, her tone spoke in a faint whisper. She could feel guilt slowly flooding into her heart.

She couldn't help it.

She did want to bear the pain alone, for she believed she would just be bothering her friends once they found out about her depressed state.

And she hated being a burden to her friends. She would rather help them in the best of her abilities than see them worry about her.

It's true, it's normal for friends to be worried with one another,  _but..._  Sapphire bit her lip. She uses her teeth to move and chew her lower lip.

Her friends hardly see her in her negative state. If there was one, then it would be her insecurities and self-loathing. The former were a normal circumstance to her and her friends, but her current state was quite new for them. It was the reason why she decided to endure this pain alone. She couldn't bear to see her friends stress at her current state, figuring a way out of her grief. She appreciated their concern, wholeheartedly, but it was not easy to remove her grief, that's the truth.

"Do you remember when I thought my parents were gone for good?"

Sapphire could only nod at her friend's question. She glanced at Blue's pained expression. Her lips curved into a frown at that. She knew exactly what she felt back then. It hurt seeing your family pass away.

"I was devastated... I kept on believing they are still alive, but that news... made me depressed..." Blue sighed, grabbing her handkerchief. She placed it under her left eye to wipe off the tears from it.

Sapphire looked at her, her deep jewel like eyes sparkle with sadness. Reminiscing it would only make it worse. Despite how shallow the scar was, one could not help but to cry in agony. Her right hand slowly moved forward, placing it on her friend's left shoulder in hopes to comfort her. It sort of worked on her, so it might work on her friend.

Blue let out a light sob, her right hand placed on top of Sapphire's, gently squeezing it. She smiled, taking her friend's hand and held onto it. "I'm still relieved and thankful that they're not, but Sapphire..."

"I'm glad they're not gone. I don't want anyone to experience the pain I'm going through." Sapphire responded, her lips curving into a weak, sympathetic smile, her left fang sticking out from her top lip.

Blue closed her eyes, pulling Sapphire into a hug. She sighed, smiling weakly. Sapphire was definitely the most empathetic person she had ever met, and she was blessed to have a friend like her.  _Thank you, Sapphire._  Her left arm made its way to her friend's back, moving it circularly, soothing her friend's light sobs. She needed a hug from her friends. She'd been hiding her emotions for two weeks and just like Ruby said someone had to bear the pain with her. She needed to know that she was not and would never be alone despite the tragedy.

"I may not know your exact melancholy, but... never... please," Blue released herself from their hug, grabbing a handkerchief. She gave it to Sapphire and watched her friend dry her raw tears. "Please,  _never_  hesitate to ask us for help. You know we're always here for you. I would rather worry about you than not know what's keeping you down."

Sapphire let out a sniffle, still biting her lip, slowly nodding at her friend's words. She just...

She didn't want to be a bother to them. It was her main reason why she didn't tell anyone about her depressed state. She knew and they knew she could take care of herself despite the circumstances, but she didn't know depression can affect her this badly. She thought she could take care of it on her own, but it turned out she cannot. Though she felt ashamed to have been defeated by depression, she still felt blessed and thankful to have such kind and understanding friends like Blue.

It was true that depression could damage the toughest person. She was still surprised how she manage to contain it for two weeks. Maybe she felt alone back then? Maybe she thought she can deal with this on her own?

"I'm not just your friend, Sapphire, I also consider you as my sister, in fact. And sisters help each other no matter what. Don't hesitate. I'm always here if you need my help." Blue lips curved into a sympathetic frown. She observed her friend's tears slowly fall down from her eyes. She sighed depressively, wrapping her arms around Sapphire to give her another comforting hug. Her right hand travelled at the back of her head, gently combing the brunette's soft, caramel-like hair.

"I understand what you feel. I may not have experienced it, but trust me, I do. I know how much it hurts. I know how terrible to experience it."

Her words made Sapphire let out another sob. She gritted her teeth and let her tears flow freely from her eyes. "I..."

"It's okay, Sapphire. Cry it all. I'm here... We're here." Blue continued, still combing her friend's hair. Her soaked shirt didn't matter, actually. All that mattered now was how important for Sapphire to release all her cooped up emotions. She further understood Ruby's pain. She knew he couldn't bear to see Sapphire cry again, and seeing her cry two weeks after her family's death must have hurt him. She bit her lip. She just wished she could do something to help Sapphire get through her grief. "You will never be alone this time."

 

* * *

 

**_Twelve years ago..._ **

**_Somewhere in Blue, Red and Green's home province..._ **

_"How is she?"_

_Red closed the door, looking at Sapphire. His depressed eyes proved that his talk with Blue did not end well. Although Silver was on the case, making sure the news wasn't fake, it still hurt their friend. "She's... She's in pain."_

_"Then I have to talk to her." Sapphire said, determination building up in her tone, and stood up. She looked at Red, her eyes begging him to open that door to let her in._

_Red took a deep breath, sighing. He slowly nodded as he twisted the door knob, opening the door. Sapphire was their only hope to help Blue get ahold of herself. He trusted Sapphire's abilities. He knew she could help her._

_After all, among their friends, Sapphire was the only person, besides Silver, who relates with Blue's condition._

_"Take good care of her." Red whispered to his younger friend, making Sapphire nod in response._

_Sapphire didn't hesitate and quickly went inside the room, closing the door. Her heart shattered from seeing Blue's state._

_Blue was sitting on her bed with a box of tissues besides her. Although the room was only lit up with a faint light, she could perfectly see her friend's condition. Her eyes contained nothing but deep sadness. Her eyelids were puffy, and her eyes were red from all the crying. Her gaze was fixed on the floor as she bit her lip._

_Sapphire took a deep breath, approaching Blue. She sat beside her. Her concerned gaze was fixed on hers. "Blue," she started, placing her left hand on Blue's shoulder. "...h-how can I help?"_

_Blue slowly shook her head. She didn't know the answer herself, really. She was on the case to find her missing parents. It took years for her to know their name, location and most of their contact details. However, it went all to waste._

_They were accidentally involved in a crime scene, and everyone involved in there was assumed to be dead. It had been a week and there were still no news about them. She didn't even get to see them, and it hurt. She worked so hard to find them, making sure there were no stones unturned in her investigations, but a criminal called Sird ruined everything. Why must people be so cruel? Life was already a tragic waste land and losing someone as important as her parents did nothing but to increase the pain._

_"Don't give up, please." Sapphire said, grabbing her friend's attention._

_Blue looked at her. Tears slowly started forming in her blue orbs._

_"I know what it felt like to lose someone. I... I lost my mom when I was just a kid... She died from a cancer disease..." Sapphire bit her lip, sadness slowly shrouded her eyes. She mentally shook her head in hopes to stop herself from thinking about it. Her goal at the moment was to help Blue and nothing else. She could deal with her emotions later. "It's normal to feel sad about this... but don't lose hope. Silver and the police officers are still on the case. There's still hope, and I believe your parents are alive, Blue."_

_"..."_

_Blue let out a sigh, placing her hand on Sapphire's. She gave it a soft squeeze. She did have a point there._

_"I won't let all your hard work go to waste. I'll make sure that you'll see your parents. I'll have to fight Sird if I had to."_

_Blue smiled faintly. She grabbed a tissue in the box, wiping a tear from her eye. Sapphire truly was a selfless person. Whenever she faced a problem, she would find a way to fix it with optimism. Sapphire's words have a point. It may be a week since that crime scene but there was still hope. There were so many possibilities as to why the news about the crime scene was nil._

_The police officers and the detectives working on the case may still be cracking the code. They might need her help. She was able to find her parents until the incident, after all._

_"I... I don't want ya to experience what I've been through... It's... terrible..."_

_Sapphire's compassion, consideration and determination had made an impact on Blue. She was able to beat her depression a few days after her talk with Sapphire, and help Silver and the police officers about the crime investigation. Another week passed, she found out that her parents were alive. Sird just held every citizen involved in her plans as captives just so she could get what she wanted and thus, achieving her villainous goal._

_All Blue felt was happiness and relief from the moment she was reunited with her parents. Oh how she yearned for their warm, comforting hug. She missed them. She grew up without them, thinking they were dead as the masked man often say to her. She was able to find out the truth when she and Silver were able to escape the his territory. She'd been looking for them for three years and it was a massive relief that they were still alive._

_She was glad she was able to help Silver and the police officers about the investigation. She were able to crack the code and find her parents because of that. And it was all thanks to her friends for helping her._

 

* * *

 

Blue hugged Sapphire tighter, biting her lip. She'd visit Sapphire everyday if she has to. Not even her work could stop her. "I'm always here to help. I won't let your hard work go to waste... I swear."

Sapphire sobbed louder, still gritting her teeth. She took a deep breath. Blue's words reminded her of her own. She was desperate to help Blue back then, and now, Blue was returning the favor. Blue's determination into helping her was similar to hers twelve years ago. She swallowed hard.

_Maybe..._

_Maybe it was time to open the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be updated on Ruby's birthday, July 2nd. ^^


	3. Pain and Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's July 2nd also known as Ruby's birthday. Happy birthday to my boy, Ruby! :')
> 
> And since I'm no artist, this is the only way I could contribute to my boy's birthday. ;-;
> 
> Oh and to the anon/guest reviewer on FFN asked if the chapter titles represent the stages of grief... They are definitely right... well... sorta. You see building this story through the different stages of grief was a coincidence. There will be few chapters here that are not a part of the stages of grief since we all know life is a very unexpected ride, so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_"What is wrong with ya?! Ya know I'm always here to help!"_

_Ruby could only stare at her, anxiety and depression were consuming his red jewel-like eyes. He clenched his fists, doing his best to prevent his arms from shaking._

_Why couldn't she just give up? If he were in her position, he would have done that already. He had never heard her she would ever stop or give up on him no matter how many times he pushed her away or shut her out._

_He didn't understand why she was not giving up._

_He didn't understand why she cared so much._

_Why couldn't she consider that giving up on him was an option?_

_He just couldn't understand why._

_"Just tell me what's wrong, Ruby, please. I'll help you in any way I can... I... I..."_

_Ruby snapped out from his thoughts. His eyes widened in shock at the sight as his spine started shuddering in fear. 'She's...'_

_No._

_No, it couldn't be. It shouldn't be._

_He was seeing things, right?_

_Right?_

_"S-Sapphire..."_

_He was avoiding her for a reason, that was the truth, and his reason was because he didn't want to see her cry again just by knowing his condition_ — _the reason of his depression._

_Knowing Sapphire, she was quite empathetic to understand his situation despite the decisions that he make, whether it was the right or the wrong decision. She would even do her best to understand why he made that decision in the first place._

_However, he didn't want to bother her. He didn't want her to be worried about him. It was his personal problem, after all._

_He swallowed hard, gritting his teeth._

_The wrong gamble at his decision, however, was the fact that he made their situation worst. Deciding to not tell her about his problem and his condition only made it worst. It hurt her, in fact, and he repented for that. He couldn't believe he just witnessed the worst case scenario again, and that is to see her cry. He couldn't help but to feel guilty every time she cries, actually. He couldn't help but to remember those certain incidents that made her cry in the first place. He couldn't bear to see her cry or get hurt again, physically or emotionally. She was that important to him. He would rather risk his life to protect her again than to see her get hurt. He blamed himself for making her cry again._

_"I... I..." Sapphire felt a lump in her throat. She forced herself to speak, but not a single word came out. Instead, melancholic sobs started escaping from her mouth as a result of the torrent of tears streaming down from her eyes. She bit her lip, her hands started rubbing her puffy eyelids._

_Ruby took a deep breath, gritting his teeth. The pain of seeing her state lingered through his chest. His right foot started moving forward on its own as his left foot followed the lead, approaching her. He didn't know why he was desperate to hug her, telling her it was going to be alright now that she was in his arms. "Sapphire, I... I... I_ —"

_Ruby's eyes widened in shock at the sudden change of scenery, confusing him._

_The open field in the park of their home province was gone and it was now replaced with a plastered white-painted concrete wall. He felt something soft and made from wool on his bottom. Curious, he stood up, looking at the object._

_It turned out to be a pillow._

_However, it was not just any pillow, but rather it was the dirty pillow he washed three days ago._

_'Hold on.' Ruby thought for a second, gritting his teeth. He scanned his surroundings. The familiar aesthetics of the room made him conclude he was inside his apartment. Hold on. How did he manage to get in here?_

_What was he doing here? Where was Sapphire? Was she safe? Was she alright?_

_He hoped she was somewhere in his apartment. He hoped she was sleeping in his bedroom or making a cup of coffee in the kitchen._

_"Sapphire," He mentioned her name with such concern building in his tone. Anxiety clouded his thoughts, making him overthink such negative stuff that could possibly happen to her. He shook his head to disregard those negative thoughts._

_Sapphire was somewhere safe. She was not all alone, crying in her apartment because of her grief. She was in his apartment where she's safe and he would be there for her to help her conquer her grief._

_Ruby felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up, furrowing his eyebrows._

_'It's...'_ _"Sapphire..." He immediately answered the call, placing his phone close to his ear. "Sapphire, where are you? Are you_ —"

_"I said I don't wanna see ya for five days straight!"_

_A shiver ran through Ruby's spine as fear shrouded his eyes._

_What was going on? Where was Sapphire? What was she talking about? "Wait, Sapphire, I_ — _"_

_"Just leave me alone, please." Sapphire said, her voice cracking._

_Now Ruby understood what was going on. This happened five days ago where he went to her apartment to visit her, just in case she needed some company, which she must have in her case. His visit turned out to be shorter than he expected, for she didn't want to see him because of that certain incident, confusing her in the process._

_"Sapphire, listen, t_ — _"_

_"Ruby, leave me alone. I can't take much more this."_

_"But_ — _"_

_"Please, don't come here for five days or else... we'll never see each other again."_

_"Wait, just_ —"

"WAIT!"

Ruby snapped his eyes open, sweat continuously trailed down on his cheek. He sat up in his bed, scanning his surroundings, and gasped for air.

Thank heavens it was just a dream, a nightmare, precisely. But it all seemed real. He could feel his heartbeat continuously increased its pace as his right palm traveled on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt in order to calm himself. He closed his eyes, his mouth still breathing heavily.

How come his nightmare contained two of his greatest fears? Why was it starting to bother him now that he was going to be seeing her a few hours from now?

"Damn it."

Ruby went off the bed, his feet now meeting the cold, tiled floor. He slowly stood up, doing his best not to wobble in spite of his weak legs.

He had a bad feeling about this.

He still couldn't believe why he was having a nightmare now. And out of all the days too.

He wasn't able to have any of those terrible nightmares five days ago because of his anxious thoughts of being away from Sapphire. He was quite thankful his work distracted him from having anxiety, but how come out of all the days he had to have such terrible nightmares, why did it have to be a night before he sees her? Shouldn't it have hunted him a few days ago? It would make more sense if he had one last night. She did ban him to not see her for five days straight, after all.

Well, he did manage to overwork himself in those five days, which was probably why he didn't have those kind of nightmares until tonight. He stared at the door for a moment. It could be. It was possible _._ It might be the reason of his lack of nightmares.

He sighed, opening his apartment door and went outside. He approached the small bench in the front yard of the building and sat on it, hoping the quiet, suburban night would soothe his fretful state. He placed his palms on his face, rubbing it, still hoping that nightmare would leave his head.

"Can't sleep?"

Ruby removed his hands on his face, jerking his head to his left. His eyes widened in shock. "G-Gold?"

Gold's lips curved into a cheerful smile, nodding as a response. He let the collar of his billiard cue touch the soft yet moist grass of the earth's soil. "What's up?"

His question made him think. It was Gold, and his question was definitely his way of asking what was wrong with him. What should he answer though? He was definitely not alright, but he was also not the type of person to open up his feelings to anyone. He only said what he truly feels to his pet dog, Nana, and well... to Sapphire. Besides them, he wouldn't tell what he truly feels to anyone.

"Ruby, are you alright?"

"N-Nothing..." Ruby responded, avoiding Gold's second question. His gaze was fixed on the grassy ground. Nonetheless, his answer was enough for Gold to conclude that something was bothering him.

"It's... all... nothing..." He uttered softly in a depressed tone and sighed, listening to the natural noise of the night provides. He didn't know why his friend was still awake around this hour with his billiard cue in hand. Gold's working hours were definitely during the day as far as his mind could recall. If he just came from the casino, then his clothes should have been a bit formal or his casual attire instead of his gray pajamas. Whatever the reason though, he could use some company to distract him from that nightmare.

"I... uh..." Gold rubbed the back of his head, frowning at his friend's appearance. He sat beside Ruby, glancing to see his friend's possible reaction but no to avail. Ruby didn't move an inch. _Guess there's a lot going on in his mind right now._ He thought, shifting his gaze into the sky.

Dawn broke over the city, slowly enveloping the dark sky with light. The stars' respective glow slowly faded as soon as the early sunlight hits their position into the dark, painted sky.

"It must be Sapphire..." Gold said, looking at his friend. His eyes showed nothing but sympathy. Though he usually teased them for being such a 'weird pair', his teasing could wait, for both were crossing a rough road together. "...isn't it?"

Ruby could only nod at his friend's words. His lips curved into a small frown.

What else could he say, really?

He couldn't hide it anymore.

Out of all his and Sapphire's mutual friends, he was the only one who was more than twice as worried for her.

He couldn't help it. He had seen her emotional breakdown again, and it hurt to see her cry every time. Though they say it was quite healthy for depressed people to cry in order to release those negative emotions they'd been keeping in them, seeing her cry reminded him of those certain incidents. One of those gave him that huge scar on his right temple, making him more cautious every time someone or something messes with his hat. That scar on his head reminded him of that certain reckless act he did, making her cry as a result.

"I haven't seen her for two days." He muttered softly. Depression and anxiety were lingering in his tone.

"I guess... worrying about her is normal for you, huh?" Gold asked, shifting his gaze to his younger friend. "Especially..." He bit his lip. His next words made him hesitate.

Was it alright for him to mention that incident? He knew Ruby was not emotionally stable like Green or Silver, but would his words affect him just like how badly it affected Sapphire? Would it make his friend's situation worst? He let out a sigh. Well, it looked like he had to find out now. "I guess... that incident made you worry about her more... Am I right...?"

Ruby averted his gaze at the grass, jerking his head towards Gold. He furrowed his eyebrows as his heart started beating faster than before, increasing his anxious state.

There were two incidents that happened between Ruby and Sapphire last week and one of them being his inopportune confession. He just hoped in every fiber of his being that none knew about that incident, let alone spreading the news about his confession. He didn't want to make Sapphire feel uncomfortable, after all.

"I mean," Gold continued, lifting his left leg and resting his left foot over his right thigh. He placed his billiard cue on his leg. "She lost her family in one day, and... I know it hurts her remembering that incident, so... I guess... her condition worries you."

"...It does..." was all Ruby could respond. There was nothing else to elaborate, honestly.

Gold was right.

Everyone was right.

Sapphire's condition couldn't help but to make him feel depressed and anxious.

He couldn't control it, really. It was true he would never know her actual melancholy, but knowing her for more than a decade made her _the_ most important person in his life besides his parents and his mentor. Sapphire was his best friend, after all, and without any warning, she became the first and he knew she would be the last woman he had ever loved romantically.

It hurt seeing her depressed state. He couldn't help but to worry about her. He couldn't help but to make sure that he must always be by her side. Being away from her for five days only increased his anxiety.

However, now that he would see her again, he was definitely determined to not leave any reckless words or make such reckless actions unlike last time. He swore he would be there for her in spite of the cause.

Ruby released a sigh of despair, now looking at the dawned sky. In a few hours, he could finally go to her place. From there, he would do what he can to help her. He believed she would slowly yet surely be free from her grief. He believed she would be able to go back to her old self, and he was determined to help her conquer her grief.

Life had a plan for Sapphire. She may be experiencing such tragedies in her life at the moment, but someday she would be happy again. She would be able to live happily where no massive emotional pain like her family's death could occur. She needed someone to be there for her, and he would gladly be that person whether he likes it or not.

Well...

He _didn't_ chose to be that person, actually. He _planned_ to be that person—the person who would be there for her despite any circumstances.

"I... I'm sorry." Gold finally said after a moment of silence. He had nothing else to say, really. Although he wished he could do something to help his younger friends, but so far he could only provide some moral support for now. He would think of a way to help his friends. They were important to him just like how Ruby and Sapphire were important to each other.

Ruby could only nod at his friend's words. He stood up, clenching his fists and went back to his apartment. "I'll see you around, Gold."

Gold nodded in response, determination struck in his eyes. He sighed as a smile formed its way onto his lips. While Ruby's reckless decisions were sometimes a result of fear, he knew his friend would go to great lengths for the people who matter to him. There was no doubt Sapphire was one of them. "Tell Sapphire to hold on tight and hang in there..." Gold placed his billiard cue on his shoulder, his right hand gripping its handle. "Life still has a plan for her... She can't give up now."

"I'll tell her that... Thank you." Ruby responded, determination slowly building up in his tone, then entered his apartment, leaving his friend sitting on the bench alone.

"She... needs to know we're always there for her..." Gold added, whispering his last words as the cool, morning breeze met his hair, blowing it off his face to reveal his forehead. He stood up. _Another day... another opportunity. Hang in there, you two._

 

* * *

 

Ruby stopped in his tracks. He sighed, easing his fast heartbeat, and jerked his head to his left. He dug his hand into his pocket, grabbing his phone, and checked the time.

It said six in the morning. He still got some time.

Maybe he should.

He bit his lip.

Well... It was the right thing. He hadn't paid his condolences, heck even a visit to them yet, so the least he could do was to visit them now that he had some time. Gently gripping his phone and returning it into his pocket, he turned to his left and entered the cemetery.

The heels of his rubber shoes continue to brush through the moist soil of the earth as Ruby slowly approached his destination. He swallowed hard, gritting his teeth and gripping the leather strap of his shoulder bag. He didn't know where exactly their graves were, but it must be where her mother's reside. He turned onto his left, sighing, preparing and bracing himself for what was about to happen.

His and Sapphire's family were somewhat close. They knew each other well, in fact. Apart from being each other's neighbors in their home province, their fathers were also good friends for a long time. Professor Birch, Sapphire's father, a scientist and a college professor, became Norman's research partner for a few years, which explained the close friendship between them.

He wasn't able to attend their funeral because the company he'd been working on sent him to attend their business seminar for two weeks. In that span of two weeks, he never missed calling Sapphire just to check her condition. Although he failed to know what was going on with her every time they talk to each other. He just kept on assuming she must be stressed from her work, which resulted her lack of enthusiasm into their daily conversation. He came home from the seminar last week, and he first went to her place just to check on her. However, in his surprise, a gloomy aura surrounded her, removing the glee, feistiness, and determination in her eyes.

It worried him.

He didn't know what exactly happened to her in those span of two weeks.

He felt stupid for assuming her work was making her feel down and stressed, but it turned out it was not until Blue told him everything.

He clenched his fists, his feet stopping a few meters away from the tombstones. He removed his hat, revealing a large, twin sized scars carved on his right temple. He usually wear his hat to hide that scar on his head and to make him forget that reckless act he did just so he could save her. He had known Sapphire for years. He had never seen her cry. He always saw her as the strong, independent and smart girl he respected and loved. Seeing her cry that day broke his heart terribly.

It was true she had some flaws like her insecurities and her self-doubt, but those didn't stop her from becoming an amazing person. However, breaking her heart from that incident and seeing her emotionally vulnerable side completely exposed, made him guilty. He only wanted to protect her, but it turned out she wanted to protect him as well and not see another person die in front of her.

Sapphire could not tolerate death, for she lost her mother at a young age. He knew it hurt her terribly to almost see him die while she just helplessly watched there in front of him, like how she watched her mother say her last words to her and breathe her last breath before letting death take over her.

Losing her family, her friends and every one of the people she loved was Sapphire's greatest fear. Seeing her mother die in front of her made an impact on her.

It scarred her.

It made her fear her family's and her friends' deaths.

It was the reason why she was often scared every time her family or her friends get sick despite how simple their disease was. After all, her mother's cancer started from a simple disease as well.

Ruby folded his hat neatly and placed it in his pocket. He turned his gaze on the tombstones in front of him. What laid in front of him was Sapphire's mother's tombstone, now accompanied by her father's and her aunt's. His right hand gripped his chest, wrinkling the fabric of his shirt as his spine shuddered in fear.

He couldn't imagine how much it hurt Sapphire just by seeing her family's tombstone, especially on her father's and her aunt's burial.

He moved his left foot forward, slowly approaching the tombstones, and stopped once he was a feet away from it. He slightly bowed his head at the tombstones, doing his best to control the tears from falling on his eyes.

He wished he were there in their burial. He wished he could have done something else besides paying his condolences. He wished he could turn back time and prevent them from meeting that accident. He knew how bad it felt when Sapphire was having a hard time controlling her tears on that day, and she didn't deserve to suffer this badly.

"I... I'm sorry for just visiting you for the first time since... that incident." Ruby started, still bowing at them. His deep tone now being consumed by depression and anxiety. "I know you've seen Sapphire's condition, and..." He felt a lump in his throat and sobbed, now grabbing a handkerchief in his pocket. "I know you can't stand seeing her depressed for almost three weeks... I..."

Ruby crouched down, his left knee meeting the moist grass of the soil. He placed his handkerchief on his face to catch the streaming tears from his eyes. He sobbed again and gasped for air. "I'll do... I'll do what I can t-to help her conquer her grief, because..." He sighed, his eyes now meeting Professor Birch's tombstone. "Sapphire means a lot to me. Y-Your suspicions were right, professor. I... I do like her. I... N-No, I..." He bit his lip, shaking his head.

Saying that he _likes_ her was an understatement.

He _loved_ her, no doubt.

And there was a massive difference between liking someone and loving someone romantically.

"I... I love her. I... I love Sapphire. She..." Her name brought a smile on Ruby's lips. Despite any trials and challenges life had thrown at him, he would always stand up and hold onto what was left in him because of Sapphire. If passing and conquering a certain challenge meant that he would be able to see her again in good condition, free harm, then he would gladly finish it just for her. She was there when he had his worst, and now that she was going through her worst, her own hardships, he would be there for her despite any circumstances.

He wouldn't leave or abandon her.

He would be by her side as she crosses that narrow, challenging road life was providing for her.

"She means a lot to me. I couldn't bear to see her get hurt... physically or emotionally... I... I will be there for her despite how worst it is. A-And in her current condition... someone has to be there for her... to listen to her... to bear the pain with her... I..." Another sob escaped from his lips. He placed his handkerchief on his face, wiping off the tears from his eyes. "I..." He sobbed, gritting his teeth.

Ruby unbuckled his bag, gently dropping it on the ground. He took out a tall yet beautifully sculpted candle from it, and placed it in the middle of the three tombstones. He grabbed a lighter in his bag and used it to `light the candle.

He later returned the lighter in his bag, closing it. He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, buckling it, then bowed at the tombstones in front of him. "I promise... I swear... I won't leave her... I won't make her feel alone for as long as I live..." His lips slowly curved into an affectionate smile as his tone changed from a depressed tone to a determined one. "You can count on me, because I... I plan to be with her... until the very last moment."

 

* * *

 

Ruby stopped on his tracks, clenching his fists. He sighed, taking a few paces away from the door.

He finally arrived at her apartment after that fifty-five minute walk, and he had been having some mixed feelings since he left the cemetery.

It was not that he regretted his words, really. He was more than a hundred percent honest and certain at his words, in fact, but it just felt strange to confess his feelings for Sapphire to her dead family. There was no doubt he respected them, but he just wished he should have told them when they were still alive. He needed their consent, after all, and he wouldn't be able to know what they truly think of his feelings for Sapphire in their state.

He swallowed hard, gently knocking on the door three times, waiting for Sapphire to open it.

Well, he may not have her family's consent personally, but he already made an oath to be there for her.

And he was determined to keep it despite any circumstances or challenges life would throw at him.

The door slowly crept open, revealing a young woman, who was a few years older than him, with a long, brunette hair and a pair of concerned blue eyes. She smiled weakly, further opening the door to welcome him inside the apartment. "I'm glad you're here, Ruby." Blue said as she watched her friend remove his rubber shoes, placed it in the shoe rack, and get inside the apartment.

Ruby scanned the apartment, searching for his friend. His heart now thumped in its normal pace at the sight of Sapphire sitting on the couch and hugging her knees to her chest with a young woman having a long, blonde hair tied up into a ponytail sitting beside her. "Sapphire..."

The blonde woman, known as Yellow, stood up from her seat, approaching Ruby. She stopped and patted his left shoulder. "I made sure she slept peacefully last night. She's physically alright now."

"T-Thank you." Ruby responded, smiling weakly at their friend. He sighed in relief. Indeed, Sapphire didn't look tired, which was a good sign. He owed Blue and Yellow for accompanying Sapphire while he was away.

"I guess it's time to leave you two alone." Blue slung her satchel over her shoulder with Yellow standing beside her and placing her straw hat on her head. Blue looked at Ruby then nodded. Her eyes showed nothing but sympathy for her friend. "I know you two have a lot to talk about." She added, opening the door.

"Just call us if you need some company, Sapphire... Ruby..." Yellow added, nodding at Ruby. She too wore the same sympathetic look.

Not a moment later, the two went outside the apartment and closed the door, leaving Ruby and Sapphire alone.

A moment of silence surrounded the apartment from the time Blue and Yellow left. Faint sounds of the ticking clock and the roughly harmonic sounds of the fan's rotating blades could be heard from every inch of the small apartment.

Ruby's heartbeat increased its pace as he slowly approached Sapphire, gripping the only shoulder strap on his bag. He removed the bag on his shoulder and placed it on the floor. He sat beside her, his anxious gaze was fixed on her.

Sapphire didn't move an inch away from him, however. Instead, she removed her arms around her legs and let her feet touch the cold, tiled floor. She just sat on the couch, her left hand adjacent to Ruby's, gazing at the empty cup of coffee on the table. The emotions in her eyes didn't change since the last time he saw her. Depression and intense dullness were still conquering it.

He bit his lip, hesitating whether or not he should place his hand on hers just to comfort her, to make her feel she was not alone despite her grief. "Sapphire..." He gently whispered. His words echoed through her ears as concern and sympathy engulf his tone.

Oh how he missed seeing that enthusiasm, that glee and that intense feistiness in her eyes again.

_Please be okay..._

His hand reached for hers, placing it on top as he felt her hand shift upward. Now feeling her palm on his, she intertwined their fingers together, gently gripping it.

Ruby knew what her actions meant. Slowly, he closed the gap between their bodies. He removed his hand on hers and placed it on her waist, pulling her close to him. He let her head rest on his shoulder and used his right hand to hold her left hand.

He knew she was starting to feel a bit better just by hugging him despite the fact that they haven't said anything to each other. He felt her left fingers intertwined with his as she buried her face on his chest, letting out a light sob.

He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes, and continued to hug her protectively. "I'm here," He whispered like the breeze's gentle blow on the leaves. He heard another sob from her, feeling the warm tears streaming down on her eyes, soaking his shirt. "You're not alone..."

Sapphire gasped for air, still crying on his shirt. She placed her right arm around his neck, hugging him. Her left hand continued to grip his shirt.

It might have been three weeks since she lost her family, but grief just kept on consuming her. She couldn't help it, really. The news of her father's and her aunt's deaths were too much for her to handle. It felt like in just a single snap, death just took them with it, leaving her alone in this cold and unforgiving world.

That was how she saw the world nowadays, honestly. The light of the world somehow disappeared once she lost her family. It was nothing but darkness, shrouding the once pure atmosphere, taking and destroying every good thing this world had to offer.

Every good thing left in this world was nothing but a bunch of lost, broken fragments scattered all over the place, waiting for something or someone to mend it for them.

She might have sounded like a pessimist, but it was how she viewed the world now. It was the result of her depression at her family's sudden loss. It would be hard to view the once pure world she once knew. Although there were trials, challenges and bad things happening in someone's life, she couldn't see the light, not even a tinge of it, glowing through this dark, narrow road she was currently crossing.

"You'll never be alone... I swear, you won't..." Ruby continued to whisper, his considerate and calm tone soothed her fast heartbeat a bit.

It was true she felt depressed at her family's loss, but being this close to Ruby somehow distracted her from her grief. Instead of feeling grief alone, such complex emotions like contentment and bewilderment were forming in her chest whenever she's with him. "Thank you..." She whispered, still crying on his shirt. She let out a sigh, calming herself. She didn't know what she did to make him this desperate to help her conquer her grief. However, she did feel blessed to have such a great friend like him. "Thank you..."

 

* * *

 

**_Eight years ago..._ **

_"Ya idiot!"_

_Ruby could only stare at his friend as he blinked his eyes, registering what just happened. He scanned his surroundings and concluded he was inside a hospital room. He saw Nana wake up from her nap and approached them, wagging her tail, indicating that she was happy to see him wake up. His gaze met the tiled floor as he tried to recall everything that had happened hours ago, but only remembered a few with some vague memories after he passed out._

_All he could recall were Sapphire and Nana calling for help._

_He could clearly remember Sapphire's scared and surprised reactions from his reckless act. He could remember the feeling of being in her strong, delicate arms as she carried him to the hospital with along with Nana's surprised reaction and her soft cries as she licked his right palm, hoping to see him open his eyes and gain consciousness again._

_And guilt took over his system the moment he had seen them cry._

_He didn't know his reckless act could bring this much melancholy into their hearts. His mind and his heart back then was set onto one goal, and that was to make sure that Sapphire and Nana were safe. He knew it was not their fault when that fast motorcycle suddenly went in front of them, not noticing that there was a person and a dog in front of him._

_Ruby did what he have to do._

_Without any hesitation, he pushed Sapphire and Nana away before the motorcycle hits them. Relief started taking over his chest at the sight of Sapphire and Nana several feet away from the motorcycle. But what he didn't notice, however, was the fact that the motorcycle was going too fast, the driver immediately pulled the break, causing a massive impact between Ruby, the motorcycle and the driver._

_The man fell from the motorcycle, inertia forcing him to be thrown forward, as the sharp spike aesthetics from his helmet bumped Ruby's right temple and causing the lad to fall onto the concrete road. Ruby's head bumped onto it, bleeding on both sides. One from his head's impact on the man's helmet and the other was from his head's impact on the concrete road._

_It all happened so fast._

_He could only feel pain and blood rushing and literally dripping from the wound on his head._

_All he could see were Sapphire's cries and Nana's barks for help._

_He was absolutely guilty, for this was the second time he had seen her cry._

_Sapphire rarely cried, and it hurt to see her this emotionally vulnerable._

_If only he had the strength to hug and to tell her he was now alright now that she's safe. If only he had seen the impact coming, then he would have avoided it. If only he could turn back time and prevent that accident from happening, then he would have done that days before it happens._

_"Y-You..." Sapphire felt a lump in her throat, choking the words she was trying to convey. She then wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "You got me worried there. I was... I was so scared when ya..."_

_Ruby closed his eyes, guilt slowly creeping onto his chest, gripping his heart. He only did the right thing, that's the truth. He didn't know it could scare her. He didn't know it could make her cry so much for his sake._

_"I... I'm sorry..." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist for a hug, and pulled her closer. His tone contained nothing but guilt and relief. She was alright and safe from harm, that's what mattered. It was his main reason, his goal, even, as to why he did that reckless act in the first place. However, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for making her cry._

_"I thought... I'd never see you again..." Sapphire continued despite her cracked voice with depression and anxiety consuming it. She gasped for several seconds then continued to hug him and cry as she now buries her head on his chest._

_Nana sat beside Sapphire, frowning. She nuzzled her head against Sapphire's left leg, calming and hoping to make her feel better. The contact of Nana's soft, black fur made Sapphire release another sob. She smiled and removed her left arm around Ruby's to pat Nana's head._

_"I'm glad... I'm happy that... That yer okay now." Sapphire continued, removing her arms around him, and stood up straight. She grabbed a handkerchief and wiped off the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "I... I already lost my mom when I was just a child, I..." She shifted her petrified yet relieved gaze onto his guilt-ridden eyes._

_Ruby could perfectly see how relieved yet scared she was from his reckless act. He scared her beautiful, pure soul again and he hated himself for doing that._

_"I… I can't afford to lose my best friend too." She confessed, biting her lip to prevent her tears from flowing down her eyes. It showed her cute fang from her top lip as she breathed slowly to ease her fast heartbeat. "I'll... I'll go tell them you're awake now."_

_"Sapphire," Ruby grabbed her left hand and linked their fingers together, stopping Sapphire. She jerked her head to her left and met his gaze. Despite her bloodshot eyes and puffy eyelids, he could see a tinge of happiness and relief in them, which made him smile weakly. If his body didn't ache that much, he would have stood up and given her another hug. "Please, just... stay beside me..." He mumbled, still locking his concerned yet guilt-ridden eyes on hers. His tone sounded desperate while his eyes, despite the emotions it contained, kept on begging her to stay._

_He made her cry because of his reckless act._

_Though it sounds heroic, it couldn't change the fact that he damaged her beautiful, pure soul and made her cry again._

_And he was not going to forgive himself because of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `The lighting the candle part is... well... a part of our country's tradition whenever we visit someone's grave... paying our condolences and respect... (You could also count as a Coco and The Book Life references. ^^')
> 
> Hm... the next chapter will come out in August, probably the first week (since it's probably our college's university week, hehe ^^')
> 
> Oh, and... I made a writing side blog on tumblr (cap-cavern)... updates will be there... I guess.


	4. Depressive Times, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: death mentions, mention of suicidal thoughts, blood, and swearing in some chapters.

"Sapphire?" Ruby called her name, his voice was soothing like the wind's gentle breeze through the forest. He opened his left eye, taking a glance at her. Contentment and relief appeared in his eyes once he saw Sapphire sleeping soundly beside him with her hands sprawled across his chest. A sincere smile appeared on his lips because of that.

She was able to release most of her tears and her emotions the moment he had hugged her, and that was what she needed. He didn't say anything else while she was on her breakdown, for she needed someone to listen to her and to reassure that she would never be alone, especially in her worst times. He just kept on hugging her, pulling her closer to him and making her feel that he truly cared for her.

Because...

That was what he wanted to do from the moment he found out about her family's death. He felt every ounce of her grief through her tears, and he wished he could have done something.

Something to make her feel better.

Something to help her conquer grief.

Something to make her hold on to the good things that life would provide for her.

Something...  _something..._

He understood how much it had hurt her to lose her family again. He understood the depth of the pain it left in her heart.

After all, it would take time for a person to conquer grief. The processes or the steps sounded simple, but it was easier said than done. He had to be patient for her. He knew she could conquer it and embrace what life had given to her.

"I won't leave you." He whispered, letting his right fingers run through her soft, brunette hair. "I swear, I won't." He felt her arms shake and shoulders tense, making her grip his shirt collar.

He panicked because of that.

Anxiety started gripping his heart, making it increase its pace because of her shaking arms.

He hoped and prayed that she was not having a nightmare, especially a certain nightmare that she feared most: losing every one of the people who mattered to her.

"R-Ruby..."

Ruby's heartbeat slowly decreased its pace when she called his name. He placed his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Was she...?

"I..." Sapphire said in her sleep, her knuckles gently gripping his shirt, still trembling. She bit her lip, shutting her already closed eyes, as if she was seeing another worst case scenario in her life. "...I..." She managed to say, her heartbeat becoming less synchronized with his. "I'm... s-scared..."

Her words made his anxiety return, increasing the pace of his heartbeat. He could feel she was breathing heavily as her grip on his shirt tightened, making him panic and feel guilty, for he had no clue on what to do.

Whatever nightmare she was having, it is disturbing her peaceful slumber. And he was not going to allow such horrid, abstract incidents ruin such a beautiful person like Sapphire.

He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, thinking about his next action. He planned to place a kiss on her forehead. He didn't know why it first came into his mind but he was quite desperate to make whatever nightmare leave her at once. Sapphire had suffered enough and that nightmare was too much for her to handle. He couldn't bear to see her like this. Sleeping was the only way for her negative emotions to not take ahold of her and he was not going to allow a simple, unrealistic nightmare ruin her peaceful slumber.

"Don't be." He reassured. His tone was sincere yet desperate. He tucked a loose hair behind her left ear, closing his eyes and slowly moving his head close to her forehead. He swallowed hard, feeling her grip on his shirt tightened further. "I'm here." He said in a quiet tone, pressing his soft lips against her forehead, pouring every ounce of his burning feelings for her.

A moment had passed, he could feel her tensed shoulders slowly relax, and her arms slowly stopped from trembling. He sighed in relief, wrapping his other arm around her for a hug.

She was feeling better, thank goodness.

He didn't know what else he could do if the kiss didn't work. "You're going to be alright now. The nightmare is gone... It's gone..."

Sapphire let out a soft grumble in response, adjusting herself on his chest, finding a comfortable spot. He chuckled at her cute behavior, tucking another loose hair behind her ear. He almost forgot how cute she was in her sleep. Well... He admits she looked cute all the time.

_Heh._

He missed their younger days where they often bicker on such random stuff like was it necessary for Nana to wear a scarf despite having a long yet luscious fur or what should be the flavor of Nana's birthday cake for instance. A smile appeared on his lips at that.

They were twelve year olds with simple goals in mind. Nothing could ever bring them down. Indeed, he had definitely made a lot of memories with her, good or bad.

_Darn._  Ruby bit his lip, feeling a sharp, emotional pang strike through his chest. It was true every time he reminiscence their time together bring such joy into his heart. Every one of it was absolutely unforgettable, in fact. But despite the blissful times he had with her, there were a few rough times they shared. Two of those rough times still make him feel guilty until this day. After all, he had made her cry in those circumstances, and he still blamed himself for doing that.

He understood when she got mad at him for lying about his condition and for not telling about his real problem. She was his best friend, and she was hurt when he didn't open up his problems to her. He knew she wouldn't hesitate to help. It was one of the qualities he admired and loved about her. But he just couldn't help himself that day. He thought he could bear that problem alone, but he couldn't. His problem often ended up making him cry alone or punch a wall in his room.

It was a good thing Sapphire was able to find it out not because of her family or his mom mentioned it, but because she just knew him too well. If she didn't confront him on that day, then he would have given up and started running away from his problems, for he was too scared to face it. She just knew if there was something bothering him or not, and she knew whether or not he needed some help on that problem he was carrying on his shoulders.

She had never given up on him that day, and he felt blessed to have her in his life. She became his guide, his shoulder to cry on and his strength to face that challenge with determination. He owed her for being there for him, no doubt, but his real reason why he was also not giving up on her was because of his feelings for her.

He only wanted her to be happy.

He wanted her to continue what life has yet to offer despite the tragedy just like how she wanted him to continue with his.

After all, despite how rough life can be, there was still some good left in it. It may not be as massive as the largest planet in the galaxy, but its impact could have a massive effect on the person, especially when they were having their tough times. Sometimes, a person who was going through their toughest times, the greatest tragedy or the hardest challenge they had ever faced, needed a little push or support from someone in order for the person to go further and face that toughest times in his life with such determination burning into their soul.

Ruby sighed as he leaned onto the couch, his arms still remain around Sapphire's waist. It felt like yesterday, he just conquered that problem he ran away for almost a month. He was too afraid to conquer it. He kept on running away from it until Sapphire helped him and gave him the determination to face it.

He was a selfish coward.

He didn't consider his selfish act would not only affect his mother, but also Sapphire, his best friend.

He thought he could run away from it. He thought he could take care of it on his own if he ever had to face it.

But he couldn't.

He was too scared to face its consequences.

He was too scared to ask for help and assistance from his friends.

"You alright?"

Ruby snapped out from his thoughts and blinked. He removed his gaze on the tiled floor, letting it meet Sapphire's concerned yet flustered one.

Wait, what? Flustered?

Ruby noticed her cheeks increased its temperature, making him feel she was getting a bit uncomfortable from their position. He swallowed hard, gently removing his arms around her waist. Heat slowly crept onto his cheeks, blushing due to embarrassment as his heart thumped wildly.

He just now realized how little the gap between their faces were, resulting her flustered aura. He could feel her fast heartbeat becoming synchronized with his as her breathing patterns suddenly increased its pace in such a little amount of time she was that close to him. He felt Sapphire removing her hands on his chest, gently pushing him away from her. He stole a glance at her and chuckled at her cute reaction.

It seemed like the color of her cheeks were slowly returning to normal, which was good. He wouldn't know what else he could do if she was still uncomfortable from his previous action.

"I should be asking you that." He said softly, avoiding an eye contact on her. He may not have said anything, but he knew she would easily know whether or not he was alright just by looking into his eyes. It was definitely not the time to feel down about that certain tragic event in the past, honestly. Sapphire was still grieving from her family's death, so he must be strong for her.

Sapphire sighed, biting her lip, revealing her right fang. Ruby may have been in good terms with his father after that certain incident, but he still couldn't help himself from being guilty. He said something to his father that he shouldn't have. And up to this day it was still haunting him.

It was still the cause of his fragmented relationship with his father, a relationship that could not be put together that easily. She wished she could have done something besides helping him that day. She didn't want Ruby to say those words to his father when his time in this world ended.

Her eyes met the pillow placed on the couch as sadness slowly crept into her eyes. She breathed in.

Because...

The pain of saying it in front of their tombstones hurt.

It hurt at the fact that they could no longer answer you with those words too or feel the warmth from their hug.

She didn't want him or anyone to experience it. The emotional pain it contained gave nothing but pure agony.

"Does it... Does it still haunt you?" She asked, her concerned yet grieving eyes met his sad face, asking for an honest answer from him. Though she knew he would answer her question. But the pain of remembering it still lingered badly and it hurt. She knew how much he repented for it.

Ruby let out a depressed sigh, biting his lip, and nodded slowly.

What else could he say? It still haunted him. Remembering it brought guilt into his heart.

Not only his past relationship with his father could not be mended, but he almost lost her because of the intense fear and anxiety burning in his chest, making him think that no one could understand what he was going through back then.

He was wrong, and he was glad he is.

He was wrong to think that no one, not even Sapphire, his best friend, could understand what he felt. He could still remember the time when she barged into his room. She went inside using the double hung window of his room and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him from the ground. She gave him that determined, concerned yet feisty look in her eyes and told him something.

_"_ _I'm yer best friend, Ruby. I can't stand seeing you like this. Whether you like it or not, I_ _**will** _ _help ya."_

Her words struck his heart. It got stuck into his mind, which was a good thing.

Her words alone gave him the confidence to face his father and told him what he really wanted to do once he finished high school. Though his father may be against it at first, the two men learned to set aside their egos and did their best to understand one another.

It was all thanks to Sapphire for explaining to Norman what Ruby desired in his life, giving him time to understand his son's intentions.

It was all thanks to Sapphire that Ruby learned to not run away from his problems. Instead, she taught him to face it with determination and enthusiasm despite how tragic it seemed.

Sapphire truly was an amazing person. Feeling lucky to have her as his friend was an understatement.

Ruby was blessed to have such a kind and understanding friend like Sapphire.

He taught her to accept himself to which he was still thankful for. He learned to appreciate her more, and somehow it made his feelings for her evolve and extend beyond friendship.

"Ruby..." Ruby felt Sapphire's palm on top of his right hand, squeezing it. He went out from his trance and finally let his depressed yet guilt-ridden eyes meet her concerned yet grieving orbs of blue. He sighed, smiling weakly.

"You still got time... It's never too late to tell your father how much he means to you." Sapphire returned the weak smile. She felt his hand rotate, his fingers on hers now intertwining with his. She saw some raw tears in his eyes, making her frown at that. She scooted closer to him, closing the gap between their bodies. Before Ruby could jerk his head to his left, he felt her arms wrap around his chest, hugging him.

Ruby sighed heavily, resting his head on her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her waist for a hug. He felt a lump in his throat, choking it out from his mouth if possible. He felt his eyelids became heavy and warm, and not a moment later, his tears fell freely from it. He sobbed, pulling her closer to him.

His relationship with his father had not healed since their misunderstanding. He couldn't help but to be slightly jealous to see other children who had a good relationship with their own fathers. He wished he could turn back time and fix his mistakes.

"I probably told you this a lot of times," Ruby released himself from their hug despite he didn't want to yet. He grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off the tears from his eyes. He let out a light cough. His grateful gaze met her grieving ones. He was quite ashamed to talk about his problem to her. Her case  _was_  far worse than his. "But... thank you."

Sapphire could only nod at his words. She bit her lip, smiling weakly. What mattered is he was alright and was able to release his emotions. She didn't want him to stress about his own problem. After all, her condition was already a burden to him. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I am," Ruby nodded gently, standing up. He took a glance at the door, hearing the constant knocks from it. He looked at Sapphire and saw grief still consuming her eyes. "It was all thanks to you that I'm alright." He added, making Sapphire smile weakly.

The knock on the door continued, making Ruby sigh in exasperation. He approached it, wondering who was behind that constant, loud knock. Well, it was quite annoying to hear it especially when he and Sapphire were having some intimate time together. Letting out another sigh, he twisted the doorknob, swinging it from the outside.

His eyes widen in shock.

"Crystal? A-And Emerald?"

"Wait, Ruby? I'm so glad you're here." Crystal stated, sighing in relief. Sapphire was not alone in her apartment, praise the heavens for that. She didn't want see her friend grieving alone again. After all, Sapphire needed some company after bearing her emotional pain alone for two weeks.

"I-It's nice to see you guys." Ruby greeted. He honestly didn't expect Crystal and Emerald would pay a visit at Sapphire's place. For all he knew, Blue, Yellow and Red often pay a visit to Sapphire beside him. Although it did feel nice to see Crystal and Emerald visit Sapphire in spite of their busy schedules.

Crystal was a busy researcher with a lot of projects on her shoulders while Emerald was a geologist known for his unique skills of easily determining the type and the location of a soil just by putting it through a three-day experiment in a laboratory. They were not yet in their thirties, but they were already successful in their respective careers. As their friend, Ruby was happy and proud at their accomplishments.

"And it's a good you finally answered. These vegetables might get dry at any moment." Emerald said, his tone sounding a bit sarcastic, crossing his arms on his chest.

"The heat is not that bad, Emerald." Crystal told her younger friend, making Emerald sigh and rub the back of his head, feeling remorseful about his sarcastic remark. "Anyway, Ruby." She looked at Ruby, concern and anxiety present in her eyes, making Ruby swallow hard and bit his lip. He knew what would be her question, and frankly, he wasn't quite certain at his answer. He knew they understood that grief could not be cured that easily, but he wished he could tell them she was not yet completely alright without being emotional about it.

"I really hope Emerald and I could stay longer, but we have to return to the office around three o'clock. You two haven't eaten lunch yet, right?"

Ruby let Crystal and Emerald went inside the apartment then closed the door. He watched Emerald go to the kitchen to place the grocery bags and went beside Sapphire afterwards to know her condition. He smiled at his friend's concern.

It felt like yesterday Emerald didn't need anyone to help him, but now, he was here helping Sapphire conquer her grief. Emerald had definitely learned the value of friendship, and it was proven more than once. Some of them were his patience and understanding at Sapphire's situation and how much of a help he was to Ruby when he was looking for a job a week after his college graduation.

There was an old saying that one could not live alone in this world, and he was glad Emerald was able to learn its necessity.

Crystal noticed Sapphire's expression. It seemed like Emerald was telling her something important. Emerald may be an orphan but he knew what it felt like to not have any parents or family bounded by blood. All Emerald had were his friends and the trick master.

They were the only family he had left, and seeing Sapphire's condition must have hurt him. Sapphire was one of the most optimistic person Emerald had ever met, and seeing her optimistic aura shift into severe grief and agony was new to him. And like all of their friends, Emerald still hoped and prayed she would go back to her old, optimistic self. Sapphire could still do a lot of great stuff in her life in spite of the tragedies she had experienced.

"Looks like Emerald and Sapphire needs some time alone." Crystal said, patting Ruby's shoulder. "Come on, Ruby. Let's go to the kitchen and cook some lunch."

Ruby took another glance at Emerald and Sapphire then sighed. Emerald's emotional pain of not having his biological parents as he grew older was quite similar to Sapphire's. The only difference, however, was the fact that Sapphire lost her family when she got older. "Okay." He responded, following Crystal to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

"I hope Sapphire will be okay... It's been three weeks." Crystal managed to say after a moment of silence. She placed the dirty dishes in the sink and leaned her back onto the kitchen counter, watching Ruby wash the dishes before the four of them could eat their lunch together.

Ruby said nothing. He only nodded at his friend's words as he let the tap water naturally flow from the pipe and onto the dishes, washing away the soap left on the plates, knives and kitchen utensils.

He badly wanted to hear and see she was one hundred percent alright. A state where Sapphire was free from grief and embracing every good thing life had to offer.

"I'm really relieved that she didn't have any suicidal thoughts... let alone... commit suicide..." Crystal muttered, biting her lip. She observed Ruby's reaction.

Ruby turned off the faucet. He gripped his hands to prevent his arms from shaking. He felt a lump in his throat, giving him a hard time to breathe, as his heartbeat suddenly increased its pace. It felt like it could pop out of his chest any second.

The idea of Sapphire committing suicide was enough to make his fear and anxiety return. It was the only thought that made him overthink and trigger every fiber of his being at every possible negative outcomes that could happen to her.

He sighed, calming his fast heartbeat and grabbed a paper towel.

_No... Please, no..._

She couldn't... She mustn't... She shouldn't... She wouldn't...

Sapphire would never commit suicide or even have an idea of it!

Right?

Right...?

She deserved her life, no doubt, and life was still beautiful despite the tragedies one experienced from it! She hadn't yet accomplished every single one of her goals, so life for her still had a meaning. There was no way that she would ever commit suicide. She did tell him five days ago that she would wait for her death, and that alone was enough for him to conclude that she wouldn't kill herself.

There was not a chance she would ever commit suicide. She would never commit suicide.

"I'm sorry."

Ruby's grip on his hands loosened once he felt Crystal's palm on his shoulder. He blinked. His mouth left hung open from his thoughts as he gasped for air. He jerked his head to his left, seeing his friend's guilt-ridden eyes. "I..."

"I shouldn't have mentioned that to you." Crystal stated, squeezing Ruby's left shoulder in hopes to calm him. Ruby only bit his lip and nodded, gesturing her to continue. "I just read it from a book that depressed people sometimes have suicidal thoughts, and thinking Sapphire is currently going through depression..." Crystal looked down, her eyes meeting the marbled floor. "I..."

"You... overthink..." Ruby finished for her, placing his left palm on hers. He gave it a soft squeeze, reassuring her that she didn't do anything wrong. "It's alright. It often happens..."

"I did overthink." Crystal confessed. "But I know Sapphire is smart enough to not let those thoughts get to her." She quipped, determination was slowly building up in her tone. "She isn't called the conqueror for nothing."

Ruby chuckled at that, smiling. He clearly remembered how Sapphire got her title.

It was their final exam week at their university, and Sapphire was literally the only person who had eight major exams in one day. Every student in their campus knew no one could survive that many tests in one day, but Sapphire proved them wrong. Not only she passed all of her exams that day, but she had also earned a perfect grade or a grade having a discrepancy of two to three from the one hundred percent grade mark in all of her college courses.

Her exam results surprised everyone, thus gaining every student's respect and giving her a title called 'The Conqueror'. Sapphire conquered the impossible, and her success made her friends and her family proud. She made an extraordinary legacy into their university, and after two years of being a college graduate, no student had surpassed her record yet.

"Anyway, I should call them so we can all eat lunch together." Crystal said after a moment of silence. "You should set up the—"

"I should call them." Ruby volunteered and went to the living room, leaving his confused friend in the kitchen.

Crystal let out a sigh and crossed her arms. He didn't even wait for her consent. She shook her head at the sarcastic thought. Ruby only acted like that because he wanted to see and know that Sapphire was alright.

 

* * *

 

"Sapphire... Wait, where's Emerald?" Ruby stopped on his tracks, scanning the living room, looking for their short, blonde friend.

"In the bathroom." Sapphire quipped tediously, standing up from the couch. "Ya know his urinating habit."

"I see." Ruby responded, wondering how a twenty-three year old still manage to have that sort of mannerism. He thought Emerald's urinating habit had lessen as they grow older. It turned out it hasn't.

"I heard its lunchtime. We should wait for Emerald first."

Ruby sighed and nodded. His attention went to Sapphire's. A weak smile appeared on his lips. Despite her talk with Emerald, she still wore the same melancholic and dull expressions. However, he was absolutely relieved to see her alive and in good health. She may not be emotionally healthy, but he knew she would get there. She just needed time and constant support.

"What?" Sapphire asked, upon noticing him scanning her from head to toe. Why was he doing that? There was nothing wrong with her outfit, right?

"I'm just happy to know that you're alive and well." Ruby bluntly stated, the weak smile on his lips didn't fade. He watched Sapphire bit her lip and nodded, fixing her gaze on the tiled floor. It seemed like she didn't know what to say. "Sapphire..." He called her name with such concern and passion forming into his tone. He took a step closer to her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. Sapphire removed her gaze on the floor and met his own. She could feel her heartbeat increasing its pace at his warm yet gentle touch on her shoulders. She sighed, biting her lip.

There goes these complex emotions forming in her chest every time she was with him. She didn't quite understand why such positive emotions like contentment existed whenever he gives her that passionate look in his eyes. She knew he had never given that look to anyone besides her, but out of all the people who mattered to him, why her?

Why was that look exclusively just for her?

Was it because of that certain feeling he has for her? Was it because he...

Sapphire mentally shook her head. She didn't have time for that. It may be nice to hear she was  _that_ important to him, but it wasn't enough to make her feel better. It had been three weeks, and she was still grieving at her family's loss. Grief was the strongest emotion she had at the moment. Overcoming it was quite impossible for her.

"Please, don't think that you're never gonna get through this." Ruby's arms gently snaked around her nape, pulling himself closer to her. He leaned his head to hers, letting his nose touch her hair. "You'll get through this." He whispered with such concern and sympathy, making Sapphire wrap her arms around his chest, returning the hug.

Sapphire could only nod, slowly yet determinedly, as she pressed her head into his chest, sobbing faintly. It meant a lot coming from him.

"Hey," Emerald called, grabbing their attentions. He folded his arms across his chest as he watched Sapphire remove her arms around Ruby and back off a few paces away from him, making Ruby sigh and removed his arms around her. They looked at Emerald. Confusion and surprise struck into their eyes. "Let's all eat lunch together. You two can flirt later when Crystal and I are not here."

His words made Ruby cough to awake his senses. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it on his mouth, covering it. Emerald's last statement definitely surprised him. Why on earth would he and Sapphire be flirting? He was just hugging her to make her feel better, to share her grief with him. He swallowed hard.

Emerald just couldn't stop teasing them since their college days. It was not that he was tired of it, really. But he just wished their friend would just take his teasing at the right time and at the right place. He knew he was just saying it to lighten up the mood, but he didn't want to make Sapphire uncomfortable at his impetuous act.

Sapphire could only sigh at Emerald's last statement, ignoring it. She left the two grown men in the living room and proceeded her way to the kitchen.

Ruby just watched her leave them alone. He shifted his attention on the nightstand beside the couch and noticed a vaguely familiar letter placed in a pencil holder. He furrowed his eyebrows.

Was that the same letter he delivered to her five days ago? Before he could grab the letter, however, he heard Crystal's call from the kitchen, telling them to go there before the food cooled down.

He sighed, walking his way to the kitchen with Emerald. "We're definitely  _not_  flirting." He recalled, stressing that negative word.

"I know, my mistake." Emerald responded, stopping on his tracks. He looked at Crystal, who was placing her right palm on Sapphire's shoulder. He smiled at them. Crystal was definitely a considerate person. She sacrificed her employer's offer of having an extra bonus to her allowance just to help their friend in the least way she could. It was, indeed, an admirable act. "That was childish of me. I should have used another term."

Ruby looked at Sapphire and Crystal. He smiled once he noticed a tinge of enthusiasm in her eyes. Whatever Crystal was telling to her, it was definitely helping. He did miss seeing those enthusiastic blue orbs, and seeing just of a glint of it earlier was enough to brighten up his day a bit.

"But seriously," Emerald continued, grabbing Ruby's attention. Ruby looked down at his friend. His eyes furrowed, curious at his next words. "I'm hoping Sapphire will be okay. I feel so helpless just by providing her some moral support."

"You're not alone. I..." Ruby swallowed hard, clenching his fists. His gaze returned at Sapphire's. "I wish I could do something besides..."

"Sapphire doesn't wanna be a burden." Emerald pointed. "I'm sure you know that."

"I do." Ruby said and nodded. "But..."

"She can get through this, but..." Emerald removed his gaze at the girls and lifted his head a bit, meeting Ruby's guilt-ridden gaze. Concern was the only emotion contained in his green orbs. "She needs us to be her guide."

Ruby let out a sigh, nodding. His lips curved into a weak smile. He would do what he can to help Sapphire, especially at her current condition. Emerald was right. She could get through this. She just needed his guidance and his support.

And he would fully provide it just so he could help her.

"Alright, let's eat." Crystal called the men, gesturing them to sit with them.

Ruby and Emerald did as they told. They approached the girls and sat on their chairs, with Ruby sitting on the chair next to Sapphire. He took a glance at her, his left hand sneaked its way onto hers, gently squeezing it. "You should eat a lot. I don't want you to starve."

Sapphire nodded slowly, biting her lip. She returned the same gesture. She gently squeezed his hand, her lips curved into a faint smile. "You should too."

"So... what's for dessert?" Emerald asked, grabbing a pair of chopsticks on the table. He opened his left eye, looking at Crystal.

"Apple pie." Ruby responded, passing a bowl of rice to Sapphire. He smiled once he noticed a little spark in her eyes. He knew making Sapphire's favorite dessert often lift up her spirits. It may not help that much in her condition, but at least, it could lessen the pain she was feeling.

"Oh, those. Cool. Explains why it took you guys a while."

Ruby chuckled at Emerald's response. "Of course, it's Sapphire's favorite. It must be made with..." He bit his lip, reflecting his next words. If he said that it might make her uncomfortable, and he wouldn't want that. Sapphire had lost her appetite last night, according to Yellow, and she must regain her energy by eating regularly. He didn't want her to get sick. He let out a light cough. "...p-perfectly."

Sapphire took a deep breath, accepting the bowl of rice from Ruby. The weak smile on her lips didn't fade. Ruby was so considerate for taking the time to make her favorite dessert, and she appreciated it. It was enough for her to regain her regular appetite for this meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every meal must be made with love, hehe. Ruby you sneaky boy. XD
> 
> Oh, and apple pie... hehe, there's a personal reason for that. ^^
> 
> The next chapter will be updated on September 20th, Sapphire's birthday.


	5. Depressive Times, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is September 20th, Sapphire's birthday. Happy birthday to the conqueror, hehe.
> 
> And like what I said last July 2nd, this is my only way to contribute to my daughter's birthday. ;-;

Yesterday went fast. It felt like a ball was being thrown downwards from a hundred-foot building, constantly falling until it hit the moist soil.

After Crystal and Emerald left the apartment, Ruby received a call from his mother, telling him to come home to the province with Sapphire. He didn't quite understand why his mother stated that it was urgent for them to travel on the next day, but he was certain his mother wanted to see him. It made sense for he hadn't seen her for months once he thought about it. Although it would be nice to see his mother again, he was quite anxious about Sapphire's condition.

His mother wanted Sapphire to come with him, and going back to the province means she would see her family's house again—the environment she grew up with and spent most of her time with them as a family.

He was afraid it might worsen her depressed state.

Sapphire was slowly feeling better, and he couldn't afford to see her positive aura vanish in just a blink of an eye just by visiting their home province again.

After all, reminiscing about it could only make it worst.

It was true Sapphire did say she would be alright once they returned to their home province on the next day, but he couldn't help but to worry.

He trusted her, wholeheartedly.

He knew she was a strong person.

She was capable of taking care of herself, and she was the most independent person he knew in their age group.

However, despite her good qualities to which he loved about her, she was also emotionally vulnerable.

Her emotions sometimes get out of hand, and he felt so helpless, so stupid... so... worthless every time he sees her breaking down and not being able to help her feel better. Not by fifty percent or eighty percent, but a hundred percent better where she was free from life's negativity.

Ruby removed his right hand on his right cheek, placing it on the window sash. He watched the trees of different shapes and sizes passed by his vision in a constant speed. He could feel his heart beat faster as they reach their destination.

Sapphire had been caging her emotions, with regards to her family's loss for weeks. She kept on preventing and blocking it from escaping, and he was the first one to see her breakdown after all the effort she had put into hiding it.

He knew how much she hated being a worthless burden to her friends and to her family. Although she often did her best, pouring everything she got in the best of her abilities just so she wouldn't be a burden or useless to them, he just wished her insecurities would stop corrupting her mind. Sapphire needed to know that she was beautiful, strong, kind, considerate and smart.

And he would gladly tell that to her at any time, in any place.

"You know," Ruby broke his glance through the car window and shifted it to Sapphire. He watched her drive the car that they borrowed from their younger friend, Platinum. They should be renting it, but their younger friend insisted them to not pay a single yen. It was their way to help their older friends, along with the road trip snacks Diamond made for them, with Pearl's assistance, for their three-hour trip.

Nonetheless, Sapphire may be driving the car peacefully and carefully, making sure the car's acceleration didn't exceed the limit, the melancholy and the dullness in her eyes were still present. He sighed and frowned at that.

Crystal and Emerald's visit yesterday made Sapphire feel a bit better. She hadn't completely conquered her grief yet, but she was slowly yet surely progressing and he was happy at that. He still believed that one day, she would go back to her old, optimistic self. He would see her beautiful smile again. He would feel her determined aura again. It may take a while for him to see and to feel it, but he was willing to wait for it.

He would never give up on her just like what she kept on doing to him.

"I should be driving. You've been doing that for an hour." He said, placing his left hand on top of hers. His voice was soft and calm.

Sapphire released a sigh, her eyes still locking on the road. "We're almost there, Ruby. Besides, you've been driving this car for two hours and you needed rest more than I do. I'm... physically capable to do stuff..."

Ruby gave her a weak smile and nodded. His hand still not leaving hers. Despite going through such an intense emotional agony, Sapphire was still worried about him. He was having some mixed feelings about it, frankly.

In one sense, he felt appreciated at the fact that she still cared for him despite her condition.

In another sense, it made him sad to hear that she was only physically capable to do any task.

It made him feel guilty to know that she wasn't one hundred percent alright yet. He wanted to help her feel better, but what else he could do besides being there for her?

What else he could do besides being her shoulder to cry on? He gritted his teeth and clenched his free fist, preventing his arms from trembling.

_What else?_

"Okay." Ruby started, sighing, gently squeezing her hand. "But you have to rest once we're there. You'll be sleeping in my room."

"I guess I don't have any choice." Sapphire snarled. Despite the sarcasm, depression was still lingering in her tone. She appreciated his concern, but somehow, the vague image of their hometown kept on pulling all the positive energy away from her, replacing it with nostalgia. However, she was feeling more of its negative side, the sense of 'saudade', specifically, rather than its positive side.

It could be the fact it would be her first time visiting their house without her family. It would only be just an empty house, containing every one of her precious memories with them.

She sighed, gently pulling the brakes, and parked on the driveway besides Ruby's house. "We're here." She removed her seat belt only to meet Ruby's warm yet comforting hand on hers. She removed her gaze on the seat belt's buckle, and met his concerned yet pleading eyes. "What?" She watched him unbuckle his seat belt, opening the car's door. He went outside and opened the door for her, reaching his hand out for her.

Sapphire stared at his hand for a while, reluctantly accepting it. She went outside and closed the car's door, making sure it was locked. She felt his gentle grip on her hand, making her bite her lip. Her cute fangs were poking out from her top lip. Holding his hand wasn't just a romantic gesture, right? His parents wouldn't think anything else was happening between them, right?

She mentally shook her head at the thought. She didn't have time for that. Why would she even think about in the first place anyway?

"I told you, you're going to have some rest once we're here. Let me do all the work." Ruby stated. His sincere smile and his passionate look on her hadn't faded.

"You know I can take care of myself." Sapphire quipped, reminding him that she was not that fragile, little girl anymore.

"I know, but—"

The cheerful bark of a German shepherd dog interrupted them. Nana approached the two, standing beside Sapphire. It sat on the ground and nuzzled its neck onto Sapphire's leg as it wags her tail.

"I haven't seen Nana for months." Sapphire removed her hands on Ruby's and crouched down at Nana's level. She smiled weakly at the canine and patted its head, making Nana bark out of joy and placed its paws on Sapphire's shoulders.

Sapphire chuckled at Nana's behavior. She truly did miss playing with Nana and hugging it. The way the canine placed its paws on either side of her shoulders indicated that it wanted a hug from her. Removing her hand on its head, Sapphire wrapped her arms around Nana, pulling her closer for a hug. Nana barked in response, happily wagging its tail.

Indeed, it felt great to see them again.

A smile formed on Ruby's lips the sight. Nana always knew on how to make Sapphire feel better. If only it could speak their language, then he could ask what would truly help Sapphire feel one hundred percent better.

"It's been a while, Nana. I know you're doing a good job of taking care of my parents."

Nana let out another bark, telling Ruby to join the hug. Ruby chuckled at the dog's wish. He crouched down onto their level and joined the hug, nuzzling his head on the crook of Sapphire's neck.

"I'm so happy you two made it home safely." Ruby's mother, Anna, approached them. Tears of joy and relief slowly formed in her eyelids at the heartwarming sight in front of her.

Ruby removed his hands around Sapphire and stood up, approaching his mother. Anna placed her arms around her son, hugging him tightly. "It's nice to be home for once in a while." He stated and let go of their hug, scanning his surroundings, looking for a certain person. "Where's dad?"

"About time you two got home." Norman came to the front yard, his arms folded across his chest. He gave his usual stoic nod at Ruby and turned his attention to Sapphire, frowning.

Blue and Crystal were right. Sapphire may be getting stronger, slowly yet surely returning to her old, optimistic self, the Sapphire Birch they knew and loved, but the pain and melancholy in her eyes were still present. It hurt to lose a good friend like Birch, and he knew it hurt Sapphire more than it hurt him.

"Anyway, it's lunch time. Let's all eat first."

"Right. Leave your stuff in the car for now. Come on."

Sapphire removed her arms around Nana and stood up. She turned her attention to her right, looking at their next door neighbor, which happened to be her family's house. She frowned at the sight of her closed house. Grief slowly entered in her eyes and in her heart, consuming it, gripping it, making her feel worse every second. She clenched her fists.

_No._

She had to be strong. She must be strong.

For Ruby, for his parents, for her friends.

For their future.

She must be strong.

She should not be a burden any longer. She was tired of being a burden.

"Sapphire?" Anna approached the conqueror, placing her left palm on her shoulder. Her lips curved into a small frown. "Is there something wrong?"

Sapphire bit her lip, preventing the tears from streaming down her eyes. There was nothing wrong with her, frankly, it was just... She felt empty just by staring at her empty house. She was usually happy and thrilled to return to the province every time, but now it hurt her. She felt hollow just by knowing that she would never experience her family's warm welcome every time she came home.

"You'll get through this." Anna removed her palm on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Sapphire for a warm yet comforting embrace, making Sapphire return the hug.

Sapphire let out a light sob, burying her head onto her shoulder.

Anna's lips curved into a frown. She felt guilty. Sympathy was forming in her chest. Ruby told her how much it hurt him every time he saw Sapphire cry, and witnessing it doubled the pain. It hurt seeing your family pass away. "We'll help you get through this."

"...Thank you." Sapphire managed to whisper, her voice cracking up from her tears. She gently removed herself from their hug, grabbing a handkerchief to wipe the raw tears from her eyes.

Mothers were truly the kindest person one can ever meet. Oh how she missed her own mother. She missed feeling her warm embrace and her encouraging words every time she go to sleep every night. Her mother's last words before she passed away were her source of strength at every challenges and trials life had thrown at her.

 

* * *

 

Lunch time was silent.

Rotating blades of the ceiling fan were heard in every corner of the dining area as it was being mixed with Norman and Anna's conversation. The noises were all mixed resulting it to become dull and faint as it enters the young adults' ears. Both were lost in their own thoughts, to the voices inside their heads, in their own ideal place where nothing stood there but silence. Silence that kept on bugging Ruby's head since their meal started. Yet somehow, he still found himself comfortable at it.

The silence was enough for Sapphire to still wonder how she managed to survive every single day with the intense pain growing in every fiber of her being. She wanted it to end, but it kept on growing, spreading throughout her system, and making her feel worthless.

_Helpless._

No matter how hard she tried averting herself from this intense pain, it just kept on recurring, bugging her, lingering in her until she broke into tears, asking for help. Anything. Just, anything to make this pain leave her system.

It was too much. It kept on getting worse every day.

Sapphire bit her lip, reverting herself back to reality. She felt Ruby's warm hand on hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked at him in a short while. All she saw was the pain, concern and worry in his eyes, and it hurt. She knew how much he cared about her. She knew how much her state affected him. She took a deep breath, still biting her lip.

She didn't know what to say, really.

Her thoughts were all jumbled and piled up in her head, making her think such thoughts that weren't even real. It was confusing, really. She didn't know how to respond besides returning the soft squeeze he applied on her hand.

She took another deep breath and returned her attention at her plate instead. She forced herself to grab the fork and at least have a bite. She never had the appetite to eat and to enjoy the food on the plate, really, but she could at least try and force herself to eat. She couldn't stand to continuously be a burden to them. Her mental state was already affecting them, and she didn't want her physical state to affect them as well.

She could at least try and eat. It was the best way to not make them worry about her. She let go of his hand, and used every bit of strength she had left to at least have a bite.

She must eat. She should eat.

Ruby took a deep breath, sighing. He took another last glance at her, a faint smile slowly crept its way on his lips at the sight.

He was relieved.

He knew she wasn't in the mood to eat, but at least she was trying to, forcing herself, maybe. He couldn't tell, really. His mind at the moment was only fixed on one thing and that was to make sure Sapphire would have a proper meal. And here she was trying to at least eat all the vegetables on the plate. She needed it. She hadn't have a good meal for weeks, according to Blue. Her last, proper meal was yesterday and that was it.

She either eat at least once a day or not at all.

And it was starting to worry him. Her mental state was affecting her physical state. He would be twice as worried about her if she ever got sick. She needed to have a proper meal every day.

"You two should head upstairs and rest once we're done eating. We'll take care of the dishes." Anna said, standing up, and grabbed hers and Norman's plates. "That travel must be tiring." She added, placing some mashed potatoes on the plates.

Ruby could only nod at his mother's words. He knew his mother felt Sapphire's depressive aura. He wished his mother knew on how to help Sapphire. It may not be a complete help, but at least, that would be one step closer for Sapphire's recovery. He swallowed the broccoli he was chewing and continued eating. His concerned ruby red eyes continued to take a glance at Sapphire, hoping, praying... anything. Any spark of enthusiasm in Sapphire's eyes.

He bit his lip, grabbing the food on the plate with his fork, placing it in his mouth, chewing it and took another glance at Sapphire. He sighed, waiting for that spark in her eyes and saw none.

 

 

* * *

 

Their lunch was over after ten minutes. Those minutes felt like hours to Ruby. He knew it would take time for Sapphire to recover, especially when they just visited their home province for the first time since her family's death but he was desperate. Her helpless state just couldn't help to bring pain in his heart, gripping it, crushing it until it no longer had the ability to pump and make him live. He swallowed hard, hoping to ease his anxious heartbeat. He must be patient, but how...?

How could he be when her condition got worst?

"Ya need some rest too, you know." Sapphire pointed out, snapping him out from his thoughts. Her her arms were folded across her chest as Nana jumped onto the bed, lying beside her, slowly and peacefully falling into a deep slumber. "You drove the car longer than I did."

"I'll rest soon, don't worry." Ruby responded. He couldn't help but to smile and let a certain warm feeling spread throughout his chest, making him feel blessed and appreciated. The truth was she needed to worry more for herself, but he was talking about Sapphire. Sapphire was always considerate enough to put everyone's needs first before hers. She was that selfless.

And he admired her for that. He admired and respected her as a person, so to speak.

"You better." Sapphire reminded while Ruby just nodded at her request. She lied down on the bed, making sure she won't hit Nana. Her head sunk onto the soft pillow as she blankly stared at the ceiling. It was weird that depression could make a person physically tired whether the activity was rigorous or not. It had been doing that to her for three weeks, draining every ounce of her energy. She sighed, hoping she would not be physically tired once she woke up. She rolled onto her left and saw Nana sleeping soundly beside her.

"Good night." Ruby mumbled, watching Sapphire place her arms around Nana and slowly fell into a deep slumber. He stoop down onto her level and stopped until his head was a few inches away from hers. His heartbeat continued to increase its pace. "I'll be back. Nana will take care of you." He said softly, passion and sincerity were present in his tone. Slowly, he pressed and brushed his soft lips against her left temple, pouring every bit of his feelings into it.

He later stood up, frowning. As much as he wanted to stay beside her, making sure she would never experience another nightmare, he shouldn't for now. Taking another glance at her sleeping form, Ruby twisted the doorknob, swinging the door from the inside. He stepped outside his room and closed the door.

"How is Sapphire?"

Ruby bit his lip and removed his hand on the doorknob. He turned around to face his father with guilt present in his eyes. "S-She's asleep. I hope... she won't have any nightmares."

Norman let out a sigh, still feeling hopeless at his ability to help Sapphire, and removed his arms on his chest. He approached his son, placing his left palm onto his shoulder. "Sapphire said you wanted to talk to me."

Ruby sighed and nodded, his gaze was fixed on the tiled floor. He clenched his fists, preventing his arms from shaking. There were so many topics he wanted to ask and to talk about with his father. But somehow, he could only think a few.

"Let's go outside. We don't want to disturb anyone here."

Ruby bobbed his head, nodding, and followed his father outside to their front yard. His gaze was still fixed on the floor, watching the heels of his rubber shoes brush and run past through the tiled floor and onto the moist soil. He felt the weight of the world fell onto his shoulders once he stopped on his tracks. He swallowed hard, a trail of sweat fell from his left temple.

This was it. There was no turning back now.

He could not run away from this any longer.

"Ruby."

Ruby released a sigh to calm himself. He removed his gaze on the ground and met his father's serious yet frightening one. Every time he made an eye contact with him, it was always the same—stoic, serious and frightening. It had always been his signature gaze at him since he was just a reckless six-year old boy. He gritted his teeth. His heart started to thump wildly, anxious at what was about to happen next.

What should they talk about first?

Should he apologize to him first or talk about their condition?

"I..."

"I hope Sapphire will feel better soon." Norman started, leaning onto the wall with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Physically..." Ruby turned his attention into the sky, frowning. Clouds with diverse shapes and sizes were slowly drifting with the cool yet calming breeze of the wind, as a flock of birds soared across the sky. "She's okay... but..."

"Sapphire will get through this, don't worry."

Ruby bit his lip and gritted his teeth. Everyone kept on saying that, but some just didn't know how treacherous and rough the path itself was. It was not that he doubted Sapphire, really, but he was just worried. What if her path to recovery would take longer than expected? What if it was too much for her to handle? How would he help her if that ever happened? He knew he was overthinking, but he couldn't help it. Her depressed state just hurt him. He wanted to help, but what else he could do? Sapphire didn't deserve this, really. She didn't deserve  _any_  of this. He was certain she was too kind to even deserve such horrid tragedy.

"I-I know, dad," Ruby stated, choking the words out. "B-But I—"

"She's more than a friend to you, isn't she?"

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. He removed his gaze onto the sky and turned his attention to his father. His mouth slowly hung open in surprise as it gasped for air. How did he...? He swore he was not making it too obvious, right?

Right?

"Birch and I, well... At least your mom, Sapphire's family and I have our suspicions." Norman took a glance at his son's expression and sighed. The way Ruby acted around Sapphire changed and became more sincere every time he observed them, and that alone was enough for their parent's intuitions to tingle, giving them such ideas that Ruby's feelings for Sapphire developed into something beyond friendship. He knew his son would never admit it in public. He knew he would just wake up one day and find out that his son and his friend's daughter were dating.

It was not that he was against it, really.

He and his wife wholeheartedly approved Sapphire. Not only that Sapphire was such a smart, talented and considerate person, she had also helped their son countless of times.

However, he just wished Ruby would put his feelings in the right place and not make any reckless decisions like confessing his feelings to her in such a dire situation. Ruby did have a bad habit of making such rash and reckless decisions in such dreadful situations, especially when fear and anxiety consumed him. Though Ruby's heart may be in the right place in some of his reckless decisions, he hoped his son could balance his mind and his heart when it comes to making such rash decisions.

"But I'll leave that question hanging in the air for now." He continued, making Ruby sigh in relief.

His feelings for her were not necessary for now. Sapphire's condition must come first before his feelings.

"Dad," Ruby called, changing the topic. Anything but his feelings for her. Just, anything... He couldn't bear to see her suffer, physically and emotionally, and talking about his feelings for her was worsening her condition. "W-Why..."

"Hm?" Norman furrowed his eyebrows, observing his son's tensed reaction. Sapphire's condition must be hurting him. It must be his first time seeing her like this.

" _Why..._  is that letter important...?  _What_  does it contain?" Ruby managed to say despite the lump in his throat. He released a heavy sigh and looked at his father, doing his best to stay strong for Sapphire.

Norman closed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. As much as he wanted to say why, he couldn't. He didn't know what it contained. That letter was supposed to be with them when they were about to visit Sapphire on that day, however, her aunt accidentally left the letter on the couch's nightstand when they were about to leave, only remembering it when they were on the road.

Sapphire's aunt called Norman that day to keep the letter for it was important. She didn't tell what the letter contained, however. "I don't know. She only told me it's for Sapphire and it's important. She didn't specify what was written in there."

"I... I see..." Ruby returned his gaze onto the ground, frowning. He was quite curious at what the letter contained. He had a hunch it might further help Sapphire conquer her grief once she read it. Although he desired for her to read it, he shouldn't for he respected her decision. If she was not yet ready to read the letter or to know what it contained, then he would understand why and respect her choice.

If she needed someone to be there for her once she read it, then he would not hesitate to join her. He would never give up on her despite any circumstances.

Norman opened his eyes, grabbing the phone in his pocket. He sighed and took a glance at his son.

"You should answer that." Ruby suggested. "I... I told Sapphire that I'll get some sleep too."

"It's not important." Norman let his phone continue to vibrate, not caring or knowing whoever the caller was. He already learned from his mistake eight years ago, and he was not going to make the same mistake again. "Anyway, what else do you want to talk about?"

"Dad, I understand now." Ruby reassured, concern and sympathy present in his eyes. "The work place is hell, I can assure you that. I..." He smiled weakly, using his left hand to rub his right arm. His gaze returned to the ground, ashamed at his shallow, inconsiderate mind in his younger days. "I learned that the hard way."

Seeing his son's downright gaze on the ground and his ashamed figure put a frown on his face. Norman gripped his phone and approached his son. He placed his left palm on his son's shoulder, hoping to comfort him. "It's not your fault. I know you only do what you love, and I'm proud at that. Don't stop, Ruby. Keep on making us proud."

Ruby removed his gaze onto the ground. He nodded at his father's words as raw tears started forming in his eyelids. His father's words mean a lot to him. Frankly, it was his first time to hear those words from him and those were enough to make him happy.

"Dad, I..." He bit his lip, swallowing hard to remove that lump in his throat. He sighed, calming himself. It was important for him to say it. He had to say it. "I... I just wanna say that... I... I'm sorry..."

He furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists. He looked into his father's eyes, remorse and regret present in his own. "I'm sorry for calling you a greedy douche... idiot back then... I... I know it's been years since that incident, but I haven't... I wasn't... I-I wasn't able to apologize to you back then... I'm sorry, dad. I know you're just trying your hardest... I should have understand... Dad, I..."

"I understand what you mean, Ruby." Norman gently squeezed his son's shoulder, reassuring him that he knew and understood what meant. "I shouldn't have let my anger get ahold of me. I should have been a better father to you... a better husband to your mother, and... a better role model to you..."

"Dad, you don't have to blame yourself. It's... It's in the past now let's just..." Ruby released a long sigh. He smiled weakly at his next words. Sapphire influenced him to face every problem with optimism. She kept telling him to keep moving forward in spite of the rough road ahead, and here he was now telling his father to do the same thing. It was the irony toying with him at its finest. "Let's just focus on the present... Let's just keep moving forward. I... uh, dad... I-I..."

A smile appeared on Norman's lips. He nodded at his son's words, agreeing at everything he just said. He knew where those words came from and he was happy that Sapphire became a massive, positive impact to his son. He owed her and her father for everything they did to his family while he was busy with his job. "I feel the same as well, Ruby. Now, I better answer this call just so it would stop interrupting me from enjoying my vacation."

"Right." Ruby nodded and watched his father walk his way to the garden with his vibrating phone. A smile formed its way onto his lips.

Sapphire was right.

He still got time.

There was still a way to fix his fragmented relationship with his father and he thanked her for encouraging him. She gave him the strength to talk to his father at that certain misunderstanding eight years ago and she never ceased to provide him the strength he needed to say those words to his father.

Words could not express how eternally grateful he was to have met Sapphire and be her best friend. If it weren't for her, then he would still be running away from his problems. He would still be making reckless decisions. He wouldn't be where he was now if it weren't for her.

Norman stopped on his tracks once he reached the garden. He answered the call and placed his phone adjacent to his left ear. He grumbled and dug his left hand into his pocket. Out of all the time his employees have to call him, it had to be now. Could they wait for an hour or two?

 

 

* * *

 

Ruby stepped inside his room, doing his best to not make any single noise. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of his empty bed. He scanned his room to find Sapphire and all he found was Nana lying beside the window. Her tongue was sticking out from her mouth as she stared at it, waiting for someone.

"Nana?" He closed the door and approached the canine. Nana stood up, her tail wagging happily at the sight of Ruby, and barked. She pounced on Ruby's left leg, making him chuckle at her behavior, and patted her head. "Where's Sapphire?"

Nana barked in response, landing her feet on the ground. She went beside the window and jumped, placing her paws on the window sill. She barked again, calling someone from the outside.

"Wait, don't tell me..."

Nana placed her paws on the ground again and barked. Ruby now understood what the canine meant. Sapphire was outside, right? Wait, if she were outside then why was his window open? How come he didn't see her outside? Unless...

He swallowed hard, gritting his teeth to control his fast heartbeat. That could only mean one thing.

She was on the roof, but why? She was not going to...  _No..._  Ruby vigorously shook his head. She would  _not_  be doing that. Sapphire was smart enough to make the right choice and  _not_  do that. Besides, Nana didn't seem sad. In fact, she looked happy. Or was it because of her nap?

_Damn it._  He sighed, placing his left hand onto the roof joist. He really needed to stop overthinking. Not only that it irked him, but it also made him look like he didn't trust her, to which he did wholeheartedly. He pulled himself upwards, letting his body lie onto the roof. He grumbled and placed his palms on his face. That little climb he did wrinkled his shirt and some dirt got into it. He swore he was absolutely cautious when climbing up. He grumbled and sat up.

One thing was certain, it was definitely not the time to complain about his dirty and wrinkled clothes. He was here because he wanted to know if Sapphire was alright. He sighed and jerked his head to his left. A frown appeared on his lips.

He was relieved to see Sapphire was physically alright, safe and unharmed. However, her emotional state made his heart sank. Her nap may have removed her physical exhaustion but it wasn't enough to remove her emotional ones.

"Sapphire?" He sat beside her and grabbed her right hand, intertwining their fingers together. Sapphire didn't flinch or turn her head to her right. She just sat there, hugging her legs to her chest with her left arm placed around it.

Ruby could perfectly see the sadness in her eyes, making him grab her left hand. Sapphire said nothing. She only let her legs lie on the roof as she let him placed his arms around her, pulling her closer for a hug. Her heart started beating wildly once she felt his warm breath tickling her right temple. She bit her lip with her fangs poking out, and mentally shook her head.

What was wrong with her?

Earlier all she felt was the intense sadness growing onto her chest and once he closed the gap between their bodies, feeling his warm embrace, her heart just started beating wildly at that. She was used to hugging him, that was the truth, however, his hug did start to become more intimate since that incident, but why?

Yes, she knew he loved her, but...

But she didn't have the time to think about her feelings for him. Her grief was already too much for her to handle. She didn't want to add another emotional crap in her heart. Her grief was enough and too much at once.

"What's the matter?"

She sighed and placed her hand on his chest, still deciding how she would she say it without crying.

"Sapphire..." He buried his nose onto her soft, caramel-like hair, inhaling her extraordinarily fragrant scent. "Don't hesitate. You can tell me anything."

"Just..." She bit her lip and gripped the fabric of his shirt. She felt a lump in her throat, making her release another sigh just to hide her tears from him. She had to be strong. She'd been crying for weeks now and she knew and understood how much it hurt him just by seeing her cry.

"It's okay to cry." Ruby mumbled and pulled her close to him, making her feel safe and protected from his hug, to which she did feel in every fiber of her being. "Crying... helps... sometimes... and... it's healthier to release it..."

"I'm just... I just..." She sobbed and buried her face on his chest. Tears started flowing freely from her eyes as her grip on his shirt tightened. "Seeing our house just made me..."

"It made you remember... every one of your happiest times with them." He shut his eyes close, sympathy and melancholy mixed into his tone. He understood what she felt, and he knew how much it hurt her just by seeing her empty house. It was no longer her home anymore. It was nothing but a house—a residential structure made of steel and concrete.

Sapphire just nodded. She let out another sob as Ruby pulled her closer to him. "I thought seeing my mom's stuff is enough to make me sad, but... now... s-seeing our empty house... I..." She took a deep breath, gritting her teeth, and coughed, forcing herself to talk without sobbing. "I-It's just a structure. Nothing is left in there but our memories. It's no longer my home... R-Ruby, I... I feel homeless... Without my parents and my aunt, I... I'm homeless... Why do they have to die? Why do they have to leave me?" She sobbed again and wrapped her arms around Ruby's chest, crying onto his shirt.

Ruby felt the weight of the world fell onto his shoulders. He felt... heartbroken... He felt her every bit of her pain just through those words. He knew exactly what it felt like to be homeless. Although he may have a house with his parents being alive and in good health, a comfortable, temporary apartment to live in, being homeless just makes you feel... empty.

Being homeless was not having a shallow or fragmented feeling left in your heart, but rather it was having absolutely nothing, physically or emotionally. It was having completely nothing but an empty heart and an empty soul.

And he knew what it felt like to be one.

That homeless feeling in him happened at a time when he had that misunderstanding with his father.

His father often spent his time in his job that he never got any time with him, especially with his mother. It hurt seeing his mother cry every time his father ended their short call in just a month. His father's absence in their house made him feel homeless.

They were once a happy family.

They used to do stuff together as a family, but once his father have that five-month business shenanigans miles away from their house, from their home, broke his heart and made him feel homeless. It made him think that his father only cared about his job and the amount of money he would receive, but that incident... That misunderstanding and Sapphire's help made him realize why his father often pay attention to his job. It also made him understand why his father insisted him to take that business program for college and nothing else.

Ruby let out a sigh and pressed his soft lips against her forehead, planting an affectionate, soft kiss on it. Her family's death made her feel homeless and he swore he would never make her feel homeless again.

Sapphire felt his warm lips on her forehead, making her heart beat faster than the usual. She sobbed, doing her best to ignore her fast heartbeat, and continued crying. His kiss did made her feel better. She felt empty the moment she saw their empty house and receiving that chaste kiss from him made her feel less empty. Though it was shallow, but at least it was not completely empty.

"You won't feel homeless again, Sapphire. I'll make sure of that."

Sapphire could only nod at his words and placed her palms on his chest, gently pushing herself away from him. Ruby removed his arms around her and watched her scoot a few inches away from him. She sighed and lied on the roof, letting her back rest on it, looking at the now dark sky.

He sighed. His kiss definitely made her confused and he believed it also made her uncomfortable. "I... T-That was reckless of me." He said and also lied down on the roof. He looked at her with guilt and sympathy forming in his eyes, not caring about the beautiful, diverse stars in the sky. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Sapphire whispered, staring at the diverse, glowing stars in the sky. "I know... I know ya were trying your best to help me."

He smiled weakly and nodded. He did. He would anything to help her in any way he could. "I do..." _...wholeheartedly..._

"My... My mom and I used to stargaze when she was..." She bit her lip, preventing another batch of tears from flowing.

"Sapphire," Ruby placed his hand on hers, gently squeezing it. His weak smile vanished at the sight of her raw tears. "It's okay. If you don't feel like telling it, it's alright."

Sapphire released a sigh and sniffled. She had to tell it. She wanted to tell it to him. "We used to look at the sky and imagine stuff like... what if I didn't choose the pistachio flavored ice cream and pick the chocolate flavored one instead. S-Something like that."

"It's like..." Ruby smiled faintly, imagining her cute, enthusiastic younger self saying that. He remembered that pink Lolita dress she once wore. She looked so cute and regal in that outfit. "...reminiscing the stuff you did, and... making different conclusions from those different decisions..."

Sapphire bobbed her head, nodding, her head bouncing enthusiastically for a mere second. It was enough for Ruby's smile to grow more sincerely. Oh how he missed seeing her enthusiastic side. "It's like that, and also... recently my dad and I would just like..." She felt a lump in her throat, but ignored it by letting out another sniffle. "We just... look up at the sky, gaze at the stars and... talk about our recent realization..." She sighed, the melancholy and dullness in her eyes returned. She sat up as her lips curved into a frown. "I missed them. I... I know it's been three weeks, but... I missed them..."

"I..." Ruby sat up on the roof, biting his lip, thinking whether or not his suggestion might work. "I... You see, Blue told me you just kept on s-staring at their tombstones when..."

"I was... I just don't want anyone to see me cry... My condition is already a burden to you guys..."

"No, it's not. Your condition is never a burden to us, especially for me."

"I just feel like it is. I kept on seeing your sad expressions, and it makes me feel guilty. I-If they didn't... t-then what I'm feeling right now wouldn't..."

"It's not. I love you, Sapphire, and no matter what, we're here to help you." Ruby bit his lip, mentally cursing himself. It was true that he loved her, but he should not have said that now. Her condition alone was too much for her to handle and his confession would just make it worst. "I'm... always here for you."

Sapphire nodded slowly, giving his hand a soft squeeze. She was glad to know that she could rely on Ruby every time she had a breakdown or just simply needed some company. What did she do to deserve him?

The night went on, further revealing the dotted stars spread throughout the vast expanse of the dark sky. It slowly darkened with the moon peaking its way at the highest elevation in the sky. Its shape was lit up circularly. The cool, windy night made the trees sway and the leaves rustle along with it. Though it could be clearly heard around their vicinity, the encompassing darkness concealed its movements, allowing it to become visible under a faint light.

The night was indeed, a beautiful and a peaceful sight. Ruby and Sapphire used to stargaze in their younger years, pointing out the different constellations they could find in the vast sky and making some new ones out of it. It was one of the many memories he would cherish for all eternity. He just wished they could do that again—repeat the same circumstance again where there were no problems circulating in their lives. It would just be the two of them, staring at the vast, night sky, not thinking of any responsibilities they have left.

Oh how he wished he could turn back time and relive those glory days with her.

Ruby released a sigh and jerked his head to his left. He bit his lip, grabbing every ounce of courage and confidence he had left to tell her what he had thought about. "You know..." He started, his tone became a mix of ease and anxiety, and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I-It's never too late to... you know... Like what you told me... It's never too late."

"I..." Sapphire removed her gaze on the twinkling sky and fixed it on the ground. She watched Nana and Ruby's parents parents pick some vegetables in the garden. "I-I'm afraid t-that I might..." She swallowed hard, her hands started to tremble at the thought. "I might breakdown again..."

"Sapphire," Ruby grabbed her hands and linked their fingers together. His compassionate, gentle tone was enough to calm her trembling hands. "It's normal to cry..." He looked at her with compassion in his eyes, reassuring her that everything would be alright every time she was with him. "If you can't go there alone, then I'll go with you when you visit them... I will always be with you."

Sapphire removed her right hand on his and used her left thumb to wipe off the tear from her eye. Ruby scooted closer, closing the small gap between them. He placed his left hand to cup and caress her cheek, and used his thumb to wipe off another tear from her eye.

She smiled weakly and placed her right palm onto his left hand, giving it a soft squeeze, telling him how much she appreciated every one of his efforts.

His words reminded her of her mother's own last words to her. Though it may be short and sudden, but its impact on her was eternal. Those words alone often give her the strength and courage to surpass any obstacles life had thrown at her, and she was thankful and blessed for her mother's words despite how much it hurt for it to be her last. It was the only thing she had given to her before her last seconds on this planet. It may be little and simple, but it was more than enough to keep her going.

 

 

* * *

****

**_Nineteen years ago..._ **

**_Inside a hospital room..._ **

_Sapphire stood beside her mother, her luscious jewel-like eyes sparkle with confusion._

_How come her mother looked paler than before? How come she was having a hard time breathing again? Her father said her mom was getting better, right? Right?_

_"_ _Mom?" She called, placing her hands on the bed sheet._

_Her mother jerked her head to her right and used a handkerchief as she let out a cough. She later removed it from her mouth and spotted a spec of blood on the handkerchief. She gripped it, hiding it from her daughter. "Sapphire," She called, turning her attention to her only child._

_Sapphire stared at her mother, curiosity and anxiety piquing in her eyes. Despite the visible pain she saw in her mother's eyes, she could tell how happy she was to see her. Seeing her mother's smile was enough to ease her fast heartbeat. Her mother's smile meant she was alright and there was nothing to worry about. After all, her mother never smiled when something was troubling her, and her smile was enough proof that her cancer must be gone._

_"_ _Just remember this, Sapphire..." She grabbed her daughter's hand and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Happiness shrouded her eyes at the sight of her daughter's beautiful smile. "I will always be with you... You understand that, right?"_

_Sapphire nodded, her head bouncing enthusiastically as her smile widened into a toothy grin. "I understand that, mom. Don't worry."_

_She chuckled at her daughter's cheerful response. "That's my baby girl, come here." She opened her arms, wide enough for Sapphire to come closer. The five-year old girl placed her arms around her mother's shoulder, closing the gap between them for a warm hug. Her mother let out a sniffle, pulling her daughter close to her, savoring their warm yet comfortable embrace for this may be the last. She closed her eyes as a tear freely fell from her left eye._

_It hurt her to know that Sapphire may grow up without a mother. She just wished she knew how to cure herself from this disease just so she could physically be there for her daughter as she grew older. She just wished she could travel to the future where a cure from her dangerous cancer disease already existed. She couldn't imagine how much it would hurt her daughter to know that today or tomorrow might be her last._

_"_ _Even when I'm not around, I'll always be with you." Her mother repeated, taking another breath, closing her eyes._

_"_ _Mom...?" Sapphire called after a moment of silence, removing herself from her mother's hug. She looked at her mother. A smile was worn on her lips while her eyes were closed. She felt a tear slowly fell from her eye. Why was her mother not moving? What just happened? Her mother was in a good mood earlier and now... "M-Mom?" Sapphire placed her palms on her mother's forearm, gently shaking it. "Mom! Mom! What else would you say? Mom?"_

_"_ _Sapphire, what's wrong?" Professor Birch called, barging into the room. His eyes widened in shock._

_He could not believe it._

_"_ _Mom, are you okay?" Sapphire asked, still shaking her mother's arms but no to avail. She couldn't feel her mother's breathing. "Mom fell asleep, right? Right, dad?"_

_Professor Birch bit his lip, preventing his tears from falling. He swallowed hard. How could he say that his wife and his daughter's mother could no longer wake up? "She's... not..." He said, crouching beside his daughter. He carried her over, placing his arms around her legs, letting her cry onto her father's chest. "Your mother is gone..."_

_"_ _When will mom wake up?" Sapphire wiped a tear from her eye, not caring at her wrinkled, Lolita pink dress at the moment._

_"_ _She won't." The professor mumbled, feeling his chest tighten._

_"_ _But mom said she will be there for me... I don't understand, dad."_

_The professor shook his head, his depressed eyes met his daughter's confused ones. "She's gone... she won't come back..."_

_"_ _But... Dad... I... I don't understand... Why won't mom come home with us? She only has one home, right? I-Is..." Sapphire placed her hands on her father's shirt collar, gripping it. She bit her lip, letting another torrent of tears flow from her eyes. She sniffled. Was this what they call death? Did death means it was the end of a person's life? But why? Why would her mother die? She was in good condition when she talked to her. "I-Is mom... dead?"_

_The professor nodded, swallowing hard. He sighed. "Her disease killed her. She could no longer come back." He responded and hugged his daughter tighter, closing his eyes, and let a stream of tears flow from his eyes._

_Sapphire sobbed louder, burying her face on her father's chest. "Mom! Why? Mom!"_

_The professor took a deep breath, sobbing loudly along with his daughter. He felt another sharp pang strike through his chest, tightening it, making him feel breathless. His wife was gone, and he didn't even get to say goodbye. Their daughter would grow older without a mother._

_It hurt._

_Sapphire was too young to experience an emotional pain. Why must his daughter suffer like this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the name of Ruby's mother... since PokeSpedia didn't state anything, I decided to give her that name, but I don't take credit for it. All kudos to my friend, Yan (that's what she's called in the main Pokespe server ^^) so thank her for that. :D
> 
> Also, Nana being a German shepherd here... well... Thank Fallan for that. I couldn't decide what breed Nana would be and the rest is history, hehe. ^^
> 
> The next may come out on the last or first week of October since it'll be the last month of the semester plus... I got a thesis, haha. If you need help, I'm always active on discord or on tumblr. Take care and stay safe. ^^


	6. Intrusive, Recurring Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...just a little note that Moon will be slightly older in this fanfic. Let's say somewhere in her teens. I wrote this chapter two months before PokeSpedia came out, so...yeah.

**_"Sapphire!"_ **

_Sapphire opened the door, swinging it from the inside. She felt her heart started beating anxiously from the hospital's frantic environment. She could hear the yells of the nurses and the doctors bouncing through the hallways, all getting mixed up and causing an anxious noise pollution lingering in the air._

_For the past two years she got used to the hospital's environment despite her rare visit here. Her reason was for the purpose of the anticancer medicine she was working on with her younger friend, a college student and a pharmacist-in-training named Moon. Moon told her that this was normal, so she taught herself on how to get used to it._

_This circumstance, however, was not one of those normal visits she had in the hospital, and she didn't know why. Her intuitions were telling her that something bad had happened, but what exactly was it?_

_Why would her intuition state something terrible now?_

_"Sapphire, quick." Moon called, catching her breath, her anxious eyes met Sapphire's. She took a deep breath, calming herself. She shouldn't cooperate with the hospital's agitated environment. She must tell to Sapphire what the rescuers had told her. "It's your father and your aunt. They rescued them from the…"_

_Sapphire felt a heartbeat, her heartbeat, increasing its pace._

_All of her senses were lost from the moment she heard her family. It perfectly explained why her intuitions were acting strangely. She felt her chest tightened from every negative thoughts that had entered, could and would enter in her mind. All she could think of was her family's safety._

_Were they safe? What were they doing here in the hospital? She had a bad feeling about this._

_"W-Where?" She choked, finding a hard time to breathe._

_"I'll take you there. Let's leave the research for now. This is more important." Moon stated, grabbing her lab coat on the desk._

_Sapphire nodded at her younger friend's words and followed her. The heels of her shoes were squeakily brushing through the tiled floor as her legs were getting weaker and weaker at every step closer to the room where her family resided. All she could think of was every possibility as to what they were doing in the hospital, but only rejected one idea to which she feared the most._

_"Miss Birch?" The doctor called, approaching Sapphire. His face showed nothing but his pure professionalism in his job. A neutral reaction, perhaps, but she wasn't paying attention at every detail around her._

_Sapphire could only look at the doctor. Her anxious blue orbs were begging for an answer. What would he say? Why did they call her? They would ask her about the research, right?_

_Right?_

_"Please, stay calm. We will do everything we can to save your family's life. You see..."_

_The words echoed in her head, bouncing through every one of her brain cells. Her vision went from black to white. Everything around her became blurry. She felt the world crumble on her shoulders the moment she heard those words. Her chest continued to tighten, preventing her to breathe properly, as her legs were starting to get weaker and weaker, draining every emotional and physical energies she had left._

_No._

_It was not her family, right?_

_They must have mistaken them as someone else, right?_

_"I'll help them. Don't worry. I'll do what I can to save them. I'll let my medicine save them. Just stay calm." Moon grabbed Sapphire's hands, giving it a soft squeeze. Her concerned eyes met Sapphire's anxious ones. "Everything will be alright. It has to be. I know it will be."_

_It all happened too fast. Sapphire's mind was never unaware on her environment until now. She didn't care at her surroundings. All she cared about at the moment was her family._

_Would they be alright? Would things be alright like Moon said?_

_She didn't know._

_Her mind was blank. She couldn't grasp the right answers. She couldn't hold onto anything at the moment._

_The young professional bit her lip, swallowing hard. Anxiety continued to linger around her as time passed by._

_She waited for seconds. Then those seconds turned into minutes. Those minutes turned into hours, and waiting felt eternal as the loud noises became faint in her ears._

_All she could think of was her family._

_Her father. Her aunt._

_What happened to them? Why were they here?_

_Sapphire panted heavily, letting her back lean on the chair, and continued to wait, continued to be patient. The frantic calls of the nurses and the doctors across the hallway still didn't bother her. It became faint as it entered her ears._

_She didn't know what exactly did the doctor say, but knowing her family's lives were in danger brought nothing but anxiety into every fiber of her being. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that their cases were not that severe. She couldn't afford to lose them. She was afraid to lose them. She already lost her mother and she couldn't lose her father and her aunt._

_"Sapphire...?"_

_Sapphire didn't say anything nor didn't care who it was. Her eyes were locked on the tiled floor, waiting and hoping for some good news, a miracle, even._

_"Sapphire..." Blue called once again, placing her hands on Sapphire's and giving it a soft squeeze._

_It was enough for Sapphire to snap out from her trance. She blinked. Her anxious eyes met Blue's. She was speechless._

_"Come on..." Blue gently pulled her, making her stand up. She guided Sapphire across the hallway and into a certain hospital room. She didn't know why Blue was here nor her mind wasn't curious at her friend's purpose in the hospital._

_All she cared about were her father's and her aunt's conditions. They had to be alright. They just got injured, right? It was just a scratch or a scar, right? It was nothing too serious, right?_

_Sapphire found a hard time breathing the moment she entered the emergency room. Just by looking at the blood splattered across the nurses' uniforms, the doctors' lab coats and at the two figures lying on the bed were enough increase her anxiety. She swallowed hard, forcing her legs to approach them. Her heart continued to beat faster as tears slowly welled up in her eyes. She bit her lip, nonetheless, for crying at her workplace wasn't always a good choice._

_"Are you miss Birch's friend?" A nurse approached Blue with her lips curved into a frown._

_Blue nodded slowly, taking a glance at Sapphire. "Yes, I was actually accompanying a friend in here too. You know Red...the guy who broke his left arm from a baseball game three weeks ago? He's with his own doctor at the moment. I went here since I heard the loud commotions and..."_

_Sapphire gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, preventing it from trembling. Everyone's words all fainted in her head once again. Her anxious, teary eyes were locked onto the two bloody figures. She scanned the figures from head to toe, anxiety crept into every fiber of her being. She couldn't tell if the corpses were actually her father and her aunt, really. But she knew one thing..._

_They were both covered in blood._

_Their fingers, their faces, their chests... all of it. Nothing else was visible but blood in their bodies._

_She wondered how they managed to get this much blood dripping out from their bodies. It wasn't the result of murder, which was one down from the list. But what was it? What caused their bodies to bleed so badly? What caused their lips to turn pale and their breathings to stop?_

_What caused their bodies to become this lifeless?_

_"I'm sorry, miss Birch, but we couldn't save them." The doctor said, approaching Sapphire. His tone sounded remorseful, but Sapphire didn't care._

_Every bit of her attentions was focused on the bloody corpses in front of her. She scanned the bloody corpses once again, looking for a sign, reassuring herself that those were not her family._

_The clock's tick turned into a heartbeat._

_Sapphire's eyes widened._

_Her breath was caught in her throat, trying not weep at the sight. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She bit her lip, doing her best to control her tears, and let out a soft hiccup._

_Her father's valuable `watch._

_If she removed the little amount of blood stained on it, it would look exactly like the one her mother gave to him on his birthday before she passed away._

_And the male corpse was wearing it._

_Her fingers continued to hug the blood drenched watch, wiping the excess blood with her thumb. She bit her lip. Although it was destroyed, she could perfectly tell it was her father's watch. She wanted to confirm that it was not, but it was too late. Her mother's words were inscribed on it despite its crumpled appearance and the blood stained on it._

_She sometimes cursed her sharp eyesight. She didn't want to see this, and yet she did._

_She couldn't breathe. Her chest continued to grip her heart._

_And it hurt._

_What was the wrong, unforgivable act that she did to make them suffer like this?_

_"We tried everything, but they lost so much blood and…" The doctor stopped once he felt Blue's hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and sighed._

_This was all too sudden. He had seen so many of his patients' families act helplessly in this scenario, but he had never seen someone like professor Birch's daughter act worse than them._

_Sapphire Birch was soulless yet alive. She was living and breathing but emotionally unstable and broken._

_A series of thoughts orbited through Sapphire's mind as she placed the watch in her pocket and grabbed her father's bloody hand, holding it as gently as she could. She stroked it, her thumb tracing around her father's lifeless hand. Hoping. Yearning. Wishing. Praying. Anything. Just any sign that her father may still be alive._

_But she saw and felt none._

_He was gone._

_They were gone._

_She had no family left. They were all gone._

_Sapphire felt someone's hand squeeze her shoulders, gently dragging her away from the corpses, removing her grip on her father's hand in the process. She jerked her head to her left and saw Blue, her eyes were filled with sorrow. "They'll clean their bodies and we'll give them a proper funeral. I'm here, Sapphire. I won't leave you."_

_Sapphire swallowed hard, biting her lip. Intrusive thoughts kept on lingering in her mind._

**_Funeral...?_ **

_That only meant she would never see them again. She could never talk to them physically. She could never feel the warmth of their embrace. They would be gone in this world, permanently._

_"I..."_

_She heard it correctly, no doubt._

_"Please, just wait in the hallway. We'll let you..."_

Sapphire felt her chest tightened, causing her to jolt from the bed, panting heavily. She opened her mouth, continuously gasping for air, as sweat trailed down from her forehead and through her cheeks. She scanned the room, checking her surroundings.

She saw Ruby sleeping soundly on a separate bed in his room. His face was peaceful, almost lost in thought. Nana didn't seem to budge from her position. The German shepherd continued to sleep soundly, its breathing patterns seemed to be normal, in peace, actually.

She sighed, pressing her back on the headboard, leaning against it. Her left hand made its way onto her forehead, wiping the trail of sweats off from it.

It all felt real.

She dreamt...

Sapphire bit her lip, shaking her head.

_No._

Dreaming about it was an understatement.

It was definitely an event that kept on recurring into her dreams. A nightmare or maybe a memory, perhaps, but she wasn't certain. Nonetheless, nightmares weren't real, after all. They were just a figment of a person's imagination from stress, fear, anxiety or any negative emotions forming in them.

The one she just saw, however, was terrible. She saw everything. From the moment her family died, those memories continued to visit her every night, recurring every time she had fallen into a deep slumber. Instead of having a peaceful one, it often visited her head at who-knows-what-time until she woke up, panting, sweating and looking at the time, which it was either two or three in the morning.

Those recurring memories were often the same yet in a different angle and perspective. She swallowed hard, hoping she wouldn't let out a loud sniffle. She didn't want to wake up Ruby and Nana, after all.

She had seen everything from those recurring memories. Her father's and her aunt's blood drenched faces. Their lifeless bodies. Their corpses. Their burial. Everything.

And it all hurt.

It had been become a recurring event for the past three weeks, and she didn't know how to stop it. Her heart often thumped anxiously at it. She could feel it could come out from her chest at any second. It was stressful and terrifying, really. She didn't know how exactly her family died, but the thought of it was enough to grip her heart with such intense pain, making her chest tighten, almost making her breathless—a soulless person, even.

Sapphire took another deep breath, gritting her teeth. She placed her palms on her chest, feeling her fast heartbeat.

She needed to calm herself and go back to sleep if possible. She needed to get those thoughts out of her. She would visit her family's tombstones tomorrow and those recurring memories were not helping.

"Sapphire,"

Sapphire snapped out from her thoughts, her mouth hung open as she jerked her head to her left. Her anxious eyes met Ruby's concerned and empathetic ones.

For how long was she on a trance, actually? How come she didn't feel his presence? How long was he there beside her?

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, placing his hand on hers, gently gripping it and linking their fingers together.

Sapphire felt a lump in her throat, swallowing it hard, hoping she would have the guts to speak. She bit her lip, closing her eyes, avoiding his comforting, concerned gaze, and jerked her head to her right.

The truth was she always wanted to scream for help from the moment those memories took over her. However, she didn't have the strength to do so. There was always a lump in her throat every time and somehow, she couldn't gather her voice to say at least a word about it. She sighed. She felt helpless. Her shoulders dropped, indicating at how emotionally tired she was from everything that had happened in the past three weeks.

Ruby bit his lip, gently squeezing her hand. He needed to do something to make her calm down, but what would it be?

Yellow told him that this often happened to Sapphire. He didn't know how Yellow managed to make her sleep peacefully, without every single one of those memories haunting her, for three days. Nonetheless, Yellow was an empath. She always knew on how to help and make her friends and any animal sleep peacefully—no nightmares, no bad memories, just a peaceful slumber.

He wished he had Yellow's ability, though. It could definitely help Sapphire now, and he would gladly help Sapphire in any way he could. "Would you like to go to the kitchen and have a cup of tea? I-It might help." He asked.

Sapphire gave his hand a soft squeeze. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at him. A warm, cup of tea did sound nice though. He just knew her too well, for drinking tea often made her calm down. She didn't have the voice to respond, however. She tried opening her mouth to let the words out, but none came out. She could only stare at him, her head bobbing up and down for a nod. She let out a light cough, hoping to gather her voice, making her speak again.

"Hold on tight."

"I...W-Wh..." Sapphire's eyes widened as she felt his arms placed under the bend of her knees with the other placed on her back, lifting her up, carrying her like she was his bride. Her arms, nonetheless, made its way around Ruby's nape, placing it around the back of his neck to prevent herself from falling. Although she knew he would never let go of her, her astonishment lead her to wrap her arms around his nape in the first place. "R...R..."

"It's okay." Ruby mumbled, making sure she was the only one who could hear his voice, as he went down the stairs and head straight to the kitchen. "I don't mind carrying you." He whispered, his warm breath tickled her skin.

He had never carried her in all his life, honestly. Sapphire was always capable enough to protect herself despite his overprotective nature towards her. He always thought she would be as heavy as Nana whenever he lifted the German shepherd onto the bed, but it turned out she was not. Sapphire was lighter than Nana. It felt odd that he was absolutely comfortable when carrying her, though. It felt like he could run for a thousand miles with Sapphire in his arms.

"I... R..." Sapphire tried speaking again, but words just couldn't come out from her mouth. She wanted to walk on her own, fearing she might be too heavy for him. It was not that she doubted his strength, really. He had proven her that he was physically strong, and that came way back in their childhood days.

"I'll put you down now. Take it easy, and hold onto me." Ruby said, gently lowering herself on the ground, letting her feet touch the cold, tiled floor.

Sapphire removed her arms on his nape and placed it on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. She stood up straight, scanning her surroundings. They were definitely in the kitchen.

"This will be quick, hold on." Ruby removed his arms around her and proceeded to boil the kettle as he grabbed two mugs from the cabinet.

Sapphire just watched him do his business in the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen counter, clenching her fists. She had a feeling Ruby would make his famous yellow tea just for her.

It was not a famous brew, really. Ruby just experimented with the different flavors of tea, milk, and sugar or honey. Sapphire was the first to get a taste of it, judging it in the process. He never shared that brew with anyone, only to her and to their respective families. She wondered why only to them at first, but he managed to say his reasons that the tea was made exclusively for them, joking someone else might take the credit from him if he ever shared it to the public.

She respected his decision, nonetheless. It was an honor to taste such an exclusive brew of tea. And honestly, not only his tea tasted good but it also made her feel calm and relaxed whenever she drinks it. She hoped it would have the same effect in her condition. It was proven days ago that drinking teas that she made herself may help ease her fast heartbeat, but it wasn't strong enough to remove her emotional exhaustion.

Ruby breathed in, exhaling, placing two cups of teas on the kitchen counter. He grabbed two chairs and placed it beside them. "I hope it'll make you feel better."

Sapphire bit her lip and watched him grab his own cup of tea. She sighed. She appreciated his efforts, but she was still afraid it might go to waste and she didn't want that. She wrapped her delicate, strong fingers around the cup, feeling the warmth of the tea spread through her fingers. She inhaled the tea's fresh scent along with the milk and honey mixed with it.

The sweet scent alone was enough to calm her fast heartbeat. Slowly, she placed it close to her lips, applying some gentle blows to it, cooling it, and took a long sip, savoring the flavor.

It was always perfect, just like the countless of times she had tasted it.

Sapphire breathed, placing the cup on the kitchen counter. Her eyes were locked on Ruby's.

"Are you feeling better?" Ruby asked, standing from the seat, placing the cup on the coaster. His hands held her own as their fingers intertwined, filling the missing gap from it, making their hands one.

"I'm fine... p-physically." Sapphire said, slowly gathering her voice. She bit her lip, letting her face touch his chest, as she let out a long sigh. "The... nightmare... It was... terrible."

Ruby placed his arms around her, pulling her closer, caging her, protecting her, hoping those memories wouldn't haunt her again. "Was it the same one?"

Sapphire could only nod at his question. The girls must have told him about it. Either that or he just knew what the nightmare, the memories, rather, were. "I saw them..." She continued, removing her face on his chest, and looked into his concerned red orbs. "Dad's bleeding face… d-dad's bleeding arms... My aunt's bleeding body... I saw it all..."

Ruby found a hard time breathing. He felt his chest tighten just by imagining the gory scene in front of him.

_Blood._

Sapphire didn't have a fear of blood, but seeing those flow out from the people she loved were a terrifying experience for her.

She had seen his head bleed from that incident. She had seen his mouth bleed from the bully's punch on his cheek. Those were too much for her to handle, and it was his fault for making her tremble at it. She may be used to see some blood and wound, but its aftermath often gave her a terrifying experience, mostly from fear.

"It felt like those memories were yesterday... even...even hours ago..."

"I... S-Sapphire..." Ruby placed a hand on her cheek, cupping it, and poured every bit of his feelings into it. "I..." He didn't know what to say, really. He had no idea on how to help her from that terrifying memory. He didn't understand why it often haunted her, preventing her from having a peaceful slumber.

"It just keep on getting worse every night yet it was still the same memory." Sapphire bit her lip, guilt slowly shrouded into her eyes. She hadn't told anyone about this, and she didn't know how Ruby would react on it. He did go a bit overboard when she last mentioned those words, though. "Sometimes..." She took a deep breath, inhaling, exhaling and hoping her fast heartbeat wouldn't prevent to say the words she was trying to convey.

"There was this thought that went to my head... I just felt so useless now that my whole family was gone..."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat, his chest tightened. He had a bad feeling about this. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He knew Sapphire was smart enough to not let those thoughts get through her.

"...I just... wanna kill myself. I thought... I thought I better be off dead. I thought that killing myself would end this miserable feeling in my heart... I thought—"

"NO!" Ruby blurted, his mouth hung open, gasping for air. He honestly didn't care if he was able to wake up Nana or his parents. Sapphire's suicidal thoughts... the thought of killing herself was more than enough to make his emotions took ahold of him. He and Crystal already talked about it three days ago, and he thought it would only stay there. He gritted his teeth, taking another deep breath.

He clenched his fists, preventing his arms from shaking. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest at any second, but he didn't care. What mattered most was Sapphire and the reasons why she needed to live on this planet.

Sapphire deserved to live.

The world needed a rare, kind, smart, talented, skillful, strong, considerate and a beautiful person like Sapphire.

Life still had a plan for her. He just knew it.

Her life still mattered, especially to him.

"Don't say that, Sapphire!  _You_  deserve to live! D-Don't even try to let those thoughts get to you! F-For how long do you have those suicidal thoughts?! For how long were you letting it consume you?! Please, Sapphire," Ruby said as loud as he could, letting his emotions took ahold of him. He grabbed her hands and brought it up to his lips, placing an affectionate kiss on it. Tears slowly welled up in his eyes and it all fell in an unbroken stream.

Sapphire just looked at him. Her guilt-ridden eyes were fixed on his anxious ones. She knew he would react like this, but she didn't know it would affect him this badly. "I-I'm..."

"Please... I beg of you... Don't kill yourself. I don't know what I would do if you ever killed yourself. Please... just... please..." Ruby swallowed hard, sobbing. He placed her arms around the back of his neck as his own wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. He rested his forehead on hers, a weak smile plastered across his lips. "I love you, Sapphire. I couldn't imagine living into this world without you. There is always so much more to live for... Please... stay with me... continue living with me... C-Continue living with Nana… with our friends... with my parents... just... please... don't kill yourself..."

"I… I'm sorry…" Sapphire muttered softly, inching her face closer to his, letting their noses touch one another. She could feel his warm breathings through her cheeks and she knew he managed to calm down moments since his emotional outburst. It hurt to see his pained reaction when she told him that, nonetheless. "I have these thoughts two weeks ago. No one knew or noticed it. I don't know why I didn't manage to place that knife in my throat. I..."

Sapphire felt his arms around her tightened. He pulled her closer as his lips made its way on her forehead, pressing it ever so gently and passionately. She could feel his concern, sympathy and every bit of his feelings into that kiss. "Y-You're the only one who knows about it…" She continued, now feeling his nose touched hers. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be…" Ruby uttered softly, his eyes now closed. "What matters is that… you're alive and well… I'm so happy you didn't kill yourself... I don't know what else would I do if…" He bit his lip, gritting his teeth. Just imagining it was enough to hurt him. He could feel his lungs were running out of the air to circulate along with his blood as his heartbeat started to pump slowly, resulting his body to be frail to do any task. "…if y-you're gone in this world... Please, Sapphire... don't let those thoughts get to you… I'll never leave you. You're too important to me. I... I love you. I'm so happy that you're alive. My life wouldn't be the same without you."

Sapphire took a deep breath. Her eyes were locked on his peaceful face. The faint moonlight shone through the window, engulfing his face and his smile with it, giving her a sense of hope and warmth. Despite his tears, she could see and feel his sheer happiness, making her heart skip a beat from these ambiguous emotions forming in her.

"Promise me..." Ruby stated, his tone contained nothing but pure compassion and concern. "Promise me you won't kill yourself... Don't hesitate to approach me every time you have those suicidal thoughts... or any other thoughts, really. Just please... I'm here for you. You're never alone."

Sapphire nodded slowly, her lips curving into a small smile. She placed her hands on his chest, gently pushing herself away from their proximity. "Thank you." She said, her gratified sapphire orbs were fixed on his compassionate ruby orbs.

Ruby returned the smile, passion continued to build into his eyes. He nodded slowly, leaning on the kitchen counter beside her. "I hope I didn't wake them up or let our teas get cold."

Sapphire let out a soft chuckle, grabbing her cup of tea. "Sometimes I wonder how many passionate thoughts you were keeping in that head... rather that heart of yours."

Ruby swallowed hard, gulping the sweet, lukewarm tea. He smiled. "You've heard every one of it, don't worry."

Sapphire just nodded, the faint smile on her lips returned. She had hurt him once again. She didn't know when she would stop hurting him. He didn't deserve any of this. He deserved happiness. He deserved all the good stuff this world had to offer, and helping her conquer her grief wasn't one of them. She wished she could repay every one of his efforts to her. He was always there for her, and he never got tired of it, thankfully. She understood if he would ever give up one day. After all, her condition seemed impossible to cure. If it wasn't impossible, then it would take a long time for her to heal.

She took another sip, watching the moon's faint light shone through the trees as its leaves swayed with the cool wind. There were no sounds other than the crickets' faint chirps and the leaves' rustling along with the wind.

A train of thought bumped into her head, making her realize something.

She was thinking about him.

That night where those suicidal thoughts entered her mind, she too was thinking about Ruby.

She now understood why she wasn't able to get her hands on that knife and point it to her throat, ending her life in the process. She was thinking about how she would never see her best friend again, how she would never hear his passionate rambles, how she would never taste this delicious tea he made...

Out of all her friends, he was the only one who didn't know about her family's death because of that two week business trip. She was planning to kill herself once he found out but his confession made her mind confused, jumbling, mixing and piling up all the thoughts and the emotions she had in her mind and in her heart. It explained why she didn't want to see him for five days. His confession and his desire to help her were stronger than her suicidal thoughts. She didn't realize that until now.

"Don't worry." Ruby finished his cup of tea and placed his fingers on her cup, making her look at him. His eyes still wore that passionate look—the look that he often gave to her.

Sapphire only bit her lip at it as her mind was still processing his passionate look. Why was she the only one to receive that comforting, beautiful look in his eyes?

"I'll take care of the dishes. Just wait here... or you could go upstairs now if you want to."

"I... I'll wait." She responded, watching him go to the kitchen sink to wash the mugs they used.

 

 

* * *

 

Anna let out a sigh as she gently locked the door, leaning onto it. She placed her palms on her chest, feeling her fast heartbeat. She looked at her husband, only to receive the mixed worry and contented look in his eyes, hiding beneath his stoic face. She sighed.

They managed to wake up once they heard Ruby's voice from the kitchen. They were able to eavesdrop the young adult's conversation silently, for Ruby and Sapphire didn't seem to hear the door creaked open from the master's bedroom.

They have mixed emotions about the young adults' talk, however.

In one sense, they were scared to hear that Sapphire was having some suicidal thoughts and planned to kill herself once. They knew depressed people wouldn't be able to escape from having those thoughts, and knowing Sapphire had those were enough to scare them. Sapphire was a smart, skillful, talented, a strong and a beautiful person. Knowing her having those suicidal thoughts were devastating. She deserved her life, which was the truth.

In another sense, however, they were happy to know that Ruby finally managed to confess to Sapphire despite the situation. They always knew their son treated Sapphire differently from the other girls he met. Ruby was mostly neutral to girls. He often judged their appearances, their outfits and mostly treated them as strangers or his acquaintances.

His behavior to his other female friends like Blue, Yellow, Crystal and Platinum were somewhat different from his acquaintances, nonetheless, but it was still not the same as the way he treated Sapphire. Ruby would never hesitate to be his true self whenever he was with Sapphire. He treated her like she was the most important person in his life.

And they knew that just by observing Ruby's and Sapphire's interactions.

They were always had their suspicions, even Sapphire's family when they were still alive, that Ruby had some sort of feelings for Sapphire. They thought it was only infatuation, but they didn't know it grew into something beyond that. They were proud of their son. They were happy that the woman he loved was Sapphire and not some random girl.

After all, Sapphire was the one who helped Ruby accept his old and current personalities, and every bit of his flaws. She managed to see and to know past through the charismatic Ruby that everyone knew. She accepted him as the person he was. But most importantly, she was the one who helped him to not run away from his problems and face it with courage and determination.

They were able to observe those qualities from their son as he grew older, and it was all thanks to Sapphire.

Norman scooted closer to his wife as he extended his right arm, letting her head rest on it. He sighed. Days ago, he was thinking about how necessary it was for Ruby to not make such rash decisions and set aside his feelings in such dire situations, and here he was now learning that his parent's intuitions were true despite the dreaded situation his son was in. He was glad yet shocked that his intuitions were correct all along. Ruby loved Sapphire more than a friend. "I guess... it's not left hanging in the air now." He quipped quietly, still in shock from what he just heard moments ago.

"Ruby..." Anna mumbled her son's name, biting her lip. "Ruby… is all grown up. I'm so proud of our son, but at the same time..."

"I know how you feel." Norman muttered, closing his eyes, remembering the few memories he had shared with his son and his only child. "He became the man he was now thanks to Sapphire. I know he will never give up on her."

"This must be hard for Sapphire." Anna took a deep breath rolling onto her left, facing her husband. Her lips curved into a frown. "She lost her family and now Ruby just confessed to her. I hope she will be okay."

"She will be." Norman took a deep breath, his lips curved into a small smile. "I just know it. Ruby won't give up on her, and I promised Birch to look after her too."

"Y-You're right." Anna stated, realizing and recalling all the times she had shared with Ruby and with Sapphire. "Sapphire is a strong person. She will get through this... She has to..."

Norman nodded slowly. He hoped everything would be alright between Ruby and Sapphire, especially in Sapphire's condition. She must be emotionally exhausted by now. Although he still wished Ruby would have balanced his mind and his heart when Sapphire mentioned about her suicidal thoughts, he was still glad that his son managed to tell what he truly felt for her. It took guts to do it, and he was proud his son did it.

Ruby never ceased to make him proud, after all. He knew his son's heart was in the right place when he confessed his feelings to Sapphire despite telling it in her terrible, emotional condition.  _Birch is counting on us, Ruby. We must take care of Sapphire, but most importantly, you must take care of her. She needs you now more than ever._

 

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath, sighing. His eyes were fixed on Sapphire's beautiful features, studying them carefully as if she were the most fragile person on this planet, to which she was to him. He knew she was more than capable enough of taking care of herself, but he couldn't help but to be there for her. He bit his lip, stooping down on her level, his lips were a few centimeters away from her. He hoped she would be alright after this.

She managed to confess her suicidal thoughts to him.

He told her what he felt for it and even confessed his feelings for the nth time.

He took another deep breath, inhaling her extraordinary scent. It was the medicine for his soul, enough to purify it. "Please... don't think like that again. I'm here for you. You're never alone." He muttered with such passion and concern engulfing in his tone. Slowly, he pressed his soft lips against her right temple, pouring every bit of his already growing feelings for her. His right hand held hers, giving it a soft squeeze, making her feel loved and protected even through her sleep.

His lips travelled its way to her cheek, pressing it softly, smiling. He gently removed himself from their proximity, his passionate gaze was still fixed on her, looking at her for the last time of the night before going to his bed. He took one, last glance at Sapphire's sleeping form and saw her sleeping peacefully while hugging Nana. A smile crept onto his lips as he pressed his head on the pillow and fell into a deep slumber.

_Tomorrow is the day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `The watch thingy is a Doctor Strange reference, hehe
> 
> The next chapter will come out either in the first or second week of November.


	7. Shock and Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was gonna update this in November but it turns out I'll be busy. Here's the next chapter...days before November, lol.
> 
> Uh...another warning...the characters here are aged up, lol. Yeah, Ruby and Sapphire are in their twenties, but there'll be another character here who's not an eleven year old.

**A day had passed**

**Somewhere in the suburban part of the city**

**1:55 PM**

Dark, grey clouds surrounded the sky, shrouding the city with darkness. A strong yet peaceful, cool breeze flew past the horizon, blowing every leaf from every tree. It was crisp enough to leave a chill on a person's skin.

Another crisp yet gentle breeze past through, letting Ruby hold onto his hat, making sure it wouldn't be blown away. He took a deep breath, stopping on his tracks. A sincere smile slowly curved into his lips at the sight of Sapphire standing outside of her apartment, locking the door.

The wind howled, loudly this time, making her white coat and her maroon jeans, with her untied hair, flow along with the cool breeze. Her cute canine-like fangs poked out from her top lip. She placed her apartment keys in her pocket, turned around and saw Ruby approaching her.

The twenty-four year old stopped on his tracks and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to release a sigh, and removed his glasses, placing it into its case. He dug his left hand into his pocket as his other reached for Sapphire's. "Are we good to go?"

Sapphire bit her lip, gazing onto his hand.

Should she...?

She placed her left hand onto her right shoulder, pulling the break line of her white coat close to her chest. She sighed, accepting his hand, nonetheless.

Ruby tangled their fingers together, resurfacing the warmth from his hand on hers, letting her feel it as it slowly engulfed every skin of her hand. His left foot stepped forward, leading the way and gently guiding her to their destination. He had no idea what would happen when they reach her family's tombstones, but one thing was certain. He would never leave her. He would stay by her side, reassuring that she was never alone to bear the pain.

Sapphire swallowed hard in hopes to ease her anxious heartbeat. She could feel people were staring at them as they passed by. Their heads tilted on one side as she heard their faint whispers about them. She shook her head, letting her brunette locks sway with the cool breeze. She mustn't let her anxiety get to her.

It didn't matter what everyone would think of them as they walked hand in hand. In fact, she must not care what the other people would think about them.

What only mattered was what she cared about and that is going to the cemetery and finally talk to her family. Although she knew they could not respond to her in their state, she knew her words would reach them.

Her words had to reach them. They should know what she would about to say.

After all, she wasn't able to properly talk to them during their funeral, for she believed crying in front of her friends would only worry them more. For two weeks, she did everything she could to contain every single one of these negative emotions forming in her chest, bottling, locking and caging it all up, making sure it would stay there and not spill or let one drop from it.

Every day she tried distracting herself from her work just so she could forget these emotions. Just so she could forget the pain that had been piercing her heart. Just so she could forget this tragedy that had been weighing on her shoulders for days.

Just anything to forget that this pain even existed.

She tried forgetting how to feel, but she often ended up crying alone in her apartment every night, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. Asking, wondering and rambling why it happened to her family.

Why should it be them instead of her?

"I'm..." Sapphire started, making Ruby look at her. Her gaze never left the walkway. She could feel her voice crack and every fiber of her being tremble as they reach their destination. "R-Ruby, I... I'm not sure if I could make it." She confessed, a tear fell from her right eye.

Ruby stopped on his tracks, his heart thumped anxiously. He placed his right hand to cup her cheek and used his thumb to wipe off another tear from her eye. Her condition placed a frown on his face. She may be hiding it from him but he could see and feel her body tremble. He understood why. They would be visiting her family's tombstones for the first time since their funeral. He knew how much it hurt her seeing their tombstones.

Those tombstones were not just a slab of concrete, after all. It was an indication that her family no longer lives on this planet.

An indication that their lives on earth ended.

An indication at how long they had lived.

"Sapphire, if you're not ready, then... there's always next time."

"I... I don't know..." Sapphire said, breaking her gaze on the concrete pavement and met his concerned yet anxious gaze. "I-In one sense... I wanna talk to them, but... in another, I... I might cry instead of telling them what I wanna say..."

"Sapphire," Ruby stroked her cheek and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, making Sapphire tremble at the growing emotions she was feeling through his gestures and his contact.

She could feel a shiver run through her spine as she watched him place his lips on her forehead, pressing it, pouring every ounce of his growing feelings for her. She could feel her heartbeat continuously increased its pace at the contact of his warm lips pressed against her forehead.

It was odd.

She felt relaxed from his gesture instead of being more anxious from it. She felt like she could get through this and achieve her goal. She could feel his reassurance that she could tell her parents and her aunt on what she needed to say.

His kiss felt comfortable. It was enough to ease her anxiety.

"It's normal to cry, and if you do... I'll be there for you. You can cry it all out. We can stay in the cemetery for more than an hour, and I will never leave you. I promise I will never leave you."

Sapphire swallowed hard, gently nodding her head from his words.

That was all she needed to know.

And frankly, it made her feel a bit better.

It was enough to return the strength from her weak legs.

She completely trusted him, and she knew he would keep his words.

"I... T-Thank you." She whispered, gently squeezing his hand. She gave him a weak smile to which he returned with concern and passion burning into his eyes.

They kept on gazing into each other's eyes as the crisp wind ran pass them, blowing their matching white coats behind them. His expressions somewhat felt... comforting. It somehow made her feel safe, free from harm. It made her feel like she was never alone in this world. It warmed her heart. She felt its comfortable heat spread throughout her chest, engulfing it with such positive emotions like satisfaction and determination. She felt Ruby's gentle squeeze on her hand, making her stop on her tracks.

Her weak smile faded at the sight of three tombstones in front of them.

"We're here." Ruby managed to say, his thumb gently fidgeting her palm.

Sapphire gently removed her hand from Ruby's, her depressed gaze met their tombstones. She watched Ruby bent his body, bowing down, at her family's tombstones. He placed a candle at each one of it and used a lighter to light up the candles. He took a step back, standing beside Sapphire. A frown appeared on his lips from her depressed condition.

Sapphire bit her lip and removed the blue beanie on her head. Her hands balled into a fist, gripping it gently, as her depressed gaze and frown stared at the tombstones.

They were here. It was time to tell her parents and her aunt about what she felt. She took a step closer, her knees becoming weaker and weaker as she approached her father's tombstone. She felt her legs tremble, making her lose her balance and wobble. She almost fell and kneel onto the ground, but Ruby's hands were immediately placed on her shoulders, preventing her fall. She bit her lip and jerked her head to her right, meeting his anxious gaze. She let him crouched down with her, watching him remove his hands on her shoulders and made its way to hold her right hand. She felt his hands' warm contact on hers, and his reassurance that he would never leave her side.

She swallowed hard, turning her attention to her father's tombstone. She could feel her heart break as she darted her eyes around it. It hurt reading his name and to the years he spent alive on this planet. Despite her father's busy schedule as a researcher and a college professor, he was a great man. His dedication to his job and to his research had made a great impact to the society. It was heartbreaking to know that he was no longer around to share his knowledge to the younger generation.

It was true they have some misunderstandings in the past almost leading her to think that her father only cared about his job since her mother's death. But once she and her father talked and resolved that issue, it made her realize how blessed she was to have an amazing father.

Professor Birch may be clumsy, he may not know a thing or two about parenting, but he never ceased to teach her everything she needed to know whether it was through academics or in real life. She had never seen her father hesitate to share his knowledge every time he was free from his work.

Sapphire took a deep breath, biting her lip. Her eyes were now fixed on the moist soil.

Her father was the greatest. He didn't deserve to die in such a tragic yet simple accident.

She let out a cough then bit her lip. She felt some tears welled up into her eyes. She eyed her aunt's tombstone. Her aunt was there from the moment her mother died. There was not a single day she would stop visiting them, checking and knowing their condition just to satisfy her.

Her aunt may not be able to replace her mother since her death, but she provided her the motherly love and guidance that Sapphire needed as she grew older.

"Dad..." Sapphire started. She felt a lump in her throat, making her breathing pattern drastically change and converting it into a series of sobs. "I-I..." She felt Ruby's gentle squeeze on her hand.

Sapphire looked at him. His luscious ruby red eyes continued to light up with concern and sympathy. She sobbed loudly again, and this time a tear slowly fell from her eye. Once that tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream accompanied by a few sobs.

Ruby wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He let her cry onto his coat, feeling her strong grip and warm tears on it. He could feel every bit of the emotions she had hidden in her chest from the moment her family's funeral came. The memory of seeing their coffins being buried into the ground, never to be seen again, may have subsided several days after their funeral but the pain was still fresh in her heart. He couldn't imagine how much it hurt her hiding her emotions, bottling up her pain and her grief during their funeral. He wished he could have been there for her.

"I-I..." She choked the words again as she let out another batch of tears and sobs. "I-I..."

Ruby pulled her closer, placing his left hand on her back, and traced it around circularly in hopes to ease her sobbing. "We got time. Let it all out."

Sapphire coughed, taking a deep breath and gritting her teeth. She removed her head on Ruby's chest, looking at his soaked coat. Guilt slowly crept its way into her eyes at the sight of it. She knew he didn't care about it at the moment, but it made her feel guilty to see him clean his soaked shirt every time. He may have told her it didn't bother him, but still, she was his friend. Despite how prissy he could be, she still respected his beliefs and his opinions.

"It's alright." He gently squeezed her hand, reassuring her that his soaked coat never bothered him. "What matters is you're letting all your emotions out. It's okay."

"I missed them..." She returned her attention at her family's tombstones, looking at the three candles lit up in front of it. The fire burned brightly and warmly as it slowly melted the candles. "I missed you... Mom... Dad... Auntie... I... I missed ya..."

Ruby's hand didn't leave on hers. His thumb continued to fidget around her palm, hoping to help her say what she yearned to say to her family. The frown on his lips returned upon noticing her depressed gaze at the candles and the growing raw tears in her eyes. He took a deep breath, feeling another pang strike through his heart, piercing it slowly yet harshly. It was enough to cut through the air that had been circulating in his lungs.

It hurt seeing her like this. He just wished he could do something.

Something.

Anything.

Anything to make all her grief and depression fade.

"I wished I could have told ya how much you mean to me... I..." She bit her lip as another tear fell from her eye.

Ruby placed his right hand onto shoulder, looking into her eyes, asking her if she wanted to cry onto his chest.

Sapphire responded with a sob. She took a deep breath, shaking her head, telling him she would be alright.

Ruby bit his lip, nodding. He closed the gap between them, pressing his soft lips against her forehead. He hoped it was enough to calm her from sobbing. "Don't hesitate. I'm always here."

Sapphire nodded, gratitude slowly entered in her eyes, pertaining it to him. His lips curved into a weak smile at that. She turned to her mother's tombstone. Raw tears slowly fell from her eyelids. "Mom..."

Ruby could only stare at her, hoping she would be alright after releasing those thoughts and those emotions she'd been keeping for so long. He swallowed hard, biting his lip.

"I know your time with me was short, but your kindness... often inspires me to do better... I... I missed you so much... Ya know..." Sapphire closed her eyes and grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe off the tears from her eyes. She felt Ruby's hand on the handkerchief, also guiding her left hand to wipe off the streaming tears from her eyes. "O-Our..." She sobbed. Ruby gave her hand a gentle squeeze to which she returned. It was her way of telling him she was alright despite the tears.

"Our friend, h-her name is Moon, she... She's a pharmacist student, and... she's working her way to make an anticancer medicine as a part of her thesis. I know you've always wanted it to exist so that it could help you, a-and everyone who's suffering from cancer... be cured completely... I-It's not yet done, but I am helping her on that. We'll... We'll make sure it'll be a success... for you and for everyone who have cancer, e-especially those who are suffering from it... I..."

"I..." Ruby started, hesitating, only to meet Sapphire's ambiguous gaze at him. He took a deep breath. Maybe he should. "I... haven't met your mom, Sapphire, but..." He placed his arms on her back, pulling her close to him, letting her cry onto his chest again. He didn't mind, really. All he cared about was her condition. He promised and he solemnly swore he would always be there for her. "P-Professor Birch told me she's amazing. She's kind a-and considerate... like you..."

"She is..." The young professional responded, her lips curved into a small smile, and placed her hands on his chest. "She loved helping people..."

"They're in a better place..." Ruby said, returning the small smile. "They're watching over you..."

"D-Dad, he... he used to say that when mom passed away when I was five..." She turned her attention to her father's tombstone. The small smile on her lips were still present. "I used to think that my dad only cared about his job, but... when I was twelve... w-when we were twelve... he told me how much I've changed from a fragile, little girl to a rough and independent girl... I... I told him I'm learning to be independent because he hardly have any time for me..."

Ruby slowly nodded. His arms around her waist didn't budge from its position. He clearly remembered how much the professor regretted it. Professor Birch often asked him to watch over Sapphire despite the fact that they didn't get along that well when he first moved into their home province. After all, he and Sapphire never had the same interests, leading them to disagree at almost anything. Sapphire's twelve year old self reminded him of his brutal and reckless six year old self he used to hate. It was the reason why they didn't see eye to eye at first.

He didn't know why he agreed at the professor's favor, but he didn't regret for accepting it.

It was because of that favor, he got to know her better. He got to know her girly side, her rough side, her emotional side, her dreams, her aspirations and what was making her hold onto life. He got to know everything about her. Meeting Sapphire was the greatest blessing he had ever received. He couldn't imagine what kind of person he would be now if he didn't meet her. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

"I'm glad he often asks you that favor to watch over me. If you didn't then... Our relationship cannot be mended... T-Thank you, Ruby." She said, sincere and compassion present in her tone.

"You helped me a lot of times, and... you never gave up on me... It was the least I could do, Sapphire, and frankly... I'm glad our fathers became research partners... If it didn't happen, then... my life is completely dull and pointless. It would be nothing." Ruby's lips curved into a sincere smile. He meant every word he said. It was true he also reached that point of misunderstanding with his father, but he was glad Sapphire was there. That was the worst time in his life. He thought nothing could ever fix it, but he was wrong. He was glad he was wrong. "Life... Life truly works in mysterious ways..."

"I-It does." She bit her lip, furrowing her eyebrows, her depressed gaze returned. "Dad wanted to help a lot of people since mom died. He said it's what she wants, so he'll be doing it in her behalf. There wasn't a day my dad used to say... t-to tell..." She sighed then sobbed. Ruby brought his chest on her back, hugging her from behind. His arms still wrapped around her waist.

"T-To remind me and himself... how selfless my mother is... Every little detail of his never-ending research... reminded him of mom. Dad was a great man. Though he may be clumsy at times..." She smiled at that, recalling the number of times she and her aunt fixed her father's mess. Piles of papers were spread all over his office as empty cans of white marker refills were thrown in the recycling bin.

It was an absolute mess.

Professor Birch's office only got cleaned whenever Professor Oak, a world renowned scientist and researcher, also the grandfather of their friend, visited his office for the first time.

She had never seen her father so calm and poised until that.

"B-But dad is... Dad is still... he's... the best. At his age, he...he still studies, do some research and share his knowledge to his students... I... He's always a dedicated man for me, and I missed him... The last time I've seen him w-was... b-before..." Sapphire sobbed again, this time, a cough accompanied it.

Ruby held onto her hand, giving it another gentle squeeze. "Go ahead, Sapphire. Take a deep breath... Take it slowly."

"B-Before dad died, he... I... I only gave him a quick hug. I… I didn't tell him how much he means to me..." She let another set of warm tears flow down her eyes. She gritted her teeth, pouring every bit of sadness she had left into her tears. "I missed him. I missed his crappy, unrhymed poems about mom, I... I just missed him... I can't imagine a better father than my dad..."

"And I know... he cannot imagine a better daughter than you, Sapphire. He loved you. I know he's proud at your accomplishments." He furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled her closer. He could feel her fast heartbeat slowly becoming synchronized with his. He could feel her breathing pattern became one with his. "I'm proud of your accomplishments."

"My aunt used to say that too, she..." She turned her attention to her aunt's tombstone. Sadness once again gripped her heart. "She told me she's proud of my accomplishments when we graduated college." She chuckled, remembering how overly enthusiastic her aunt was during their college graduation. When she or Ruby went up to the stage to receive their diplomas, her aunt's applause was the loudest one compared to the other parents. It may sound embarrassing, but to her, it was perfect.

Ruby's lips curved into a sincere smile once he felt Sapphire's chuckle. He missed hearing and feeling her cute chuckle. "It's funny how she's more enthusiastic than every graduating student back then. She keeps the crowd's energy from fainting."

"I was really happy she made it on time back then. I thought she'll be thirty minutes late, but I'm glad she got to go there on time. Honestly, my aunt may be a few years older than my parents, but she acts like the younger one. Mom used to say she was the mature one between them. I didn't understand it when I was younger but I do now."

"At least she got to experience what it felt like to have a sibling... even in a short while..."

"But Blue acts like our older sister." Sapphire pointed out, gently nudging his right arm, doing her best to prevent her inhuman strength from hurting him. "She considers us as her family... especially Silver."

"Ehh..." Ruby winced a bit from the pain, but his hands around her waist still remained, nonetheless. He almost forgot she possessed such insane inhuman strength. It was not that he complained about it, really. He found it cute that she did have one. It was one of her unique, physical traits he loved about her. "I-I was thinking of biological ones."

"How about Nana?"

"Of course I consider her as that, but she's a German shepherd. She's not a human."

Sapphire released another chuckle at his answer. She knew Ruby was just making her feel better, and she appreciated it. If he was not with her, then she would have end up crying alone here.

And she had enough of being alone.

She had been keeping her emotions for two weeks, after all, and it was time to open the cage and these hidden emotions out from her chest.

"She..." Sapphire continued, depression once again returned in her eyes. "When mom died, she... My aunt didn't stop visiting us. She may not be my biological mother, but she provided all the motherly love and guidance that I needed when mom left. She's like my foster mother... I missed them, Ruby... I wish I could have told them about this when they're still alive..."

"Sapphire," Ruby closed his eyes, his nose was placed on her head, brushing her soft, berry-scented hair with it, and sighed deeply. His warm breath and his warm embrace contrasted with the cool breeze flowing past them. "I'm sure they've heard everything you said, and... I'm sure they felt the same... They love you." He reassured, his grip around her tightened as he pulled her closer. _And I love you too... I really do._

"It just..." Sapphire bit her lip. Her mournful gaze continued to burn intensely in her eyes. "It still hurts... I tried everything... I... I kept on thinking that they're in a better place, free from life's cruelty, but... I just can't help but to be..."

"To be... sad..." He finished for her, removing his arms around her waist.

Sapphire could only sigh and nod at his words.

It was true.

She always tried to reassure herself that they were somewhere in a better place than this planet along with her mother watching over her and guiding her throughout life. But that was easier said than done.

She could not control herself from asking and wondering why they have to die in such a simple accident.

It was an unavoidable question that had been lingering in her head. There was not a single day she couldn't stop thinking about it, and it hurt to remember it every time.

"It's alright." He grabbed both of her hands, making her look at him. She could see the determination and compassion lit up in his eyes. "Suffering from a loss is a serious case. I understand that, and I'm patient. I won't leave you... Not even my work could stop me..."

Sapphire removed her hands from his, letting her face meet his chest. She wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him, pulling him close to her. Tears welled up to her eyes from his words as she released another sob. She felt every ounce of his concern, sympathy and love in his voice and in his words. She felt absolutely grateful at that. "T-Thank you... Thank you."

Ruby took a deep breath, biting his lip. He felt her warm tears soak the fabric of his coat as his arms slowly made its way to her waist, wrapping it, returning the comforting, warm hug. He could feel his own tears welled up in his eyes as one slowly fell from it, letting the rest flow in an unbroken stream. He pulled her closer, burying his nose into her soft hair. For the first time in three weeks, her tears were not the result from her grief but rather from joy and appreciation. He was happy to know and feel she was slowly yet surely feeling better.

He couldn't ask for a better news than this.

The crisp, cool breeze continued to howl, letting every light object flow and rustle along with it. Despite the cold breeze, the warmth from Ruby and Sapphire's hug contrasted along with it. The warmth from their hug battled with the wind's crisp breeze, mixing the contrasting temperatures together, resulting a comfortable temperature against the cold weather.

A second felt like an hour as the hour felt like the days of the week.

"It's getting dark." Sapphire removed herself from their hug, smiling at him. Her smile brought a warm, soothing feeling forming in his chest. It was enough to re-energize himself despite how physically tired he was. Her smile often had this ability to give him the energy and the confidence to finish any task at hand. "Let's go back to my apartment."

She stood up from her position, placing the blue beanie on her head. She stared at her family's tombstones and sighed. Her cheerful smile curved into a frown at the sight. Ruby may have helped her, but seeing her family's tombstones again was painful.

However, that didn't mean she should give up.

Ruby already told her about this.

Their friends keep on reminding her at it. It took a while for her to realize and to understand it, but it should be worth it. It had to be worth it.

Besides, her family wanted her to embrace life in spite of their deaths, right? She must continue living for their sake, right? It's true it would be a tough task to do it hastily and completely, but she must be willing to take it step by step. She still got time, after all, right?

_Right?_

 

* * *

 

"What?" Sapphire flinched from her position, hugging the cup of coffee in her hands. Her cute canine-like fangs poking out of her top lip as she tilted her head to her left to which Ruby thought it was the cutest thing he had seen all day. It did nothing but to make his heart thump wildly at it.

Sapphire knew one thing was certain, nonetheless. Ruby never ceased to gaze those beautiful red orbs onto her. It was not that she was uncomfortable, really. She had seen him give her that exclusive, passionate look to her more than once. But this... This one was different. She could feel it was warmer and more passionate than before, but why? "Is there something on my face?"

Ruby let out a soft chuckle, his left hand proceeded to grab hers, intertwining their fingers together. He took a glance at the window, observing the suburbs being soaked by the rain water, then returned his passionate gaze at her. He smiled, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "Nothing, I'm... I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Not completely." She responded, taking a sip from her cup of coffee only to see Ruby's passionate, warm smile. She broke her gaze at him and placed the cup of coffee on the table. She may have released most of her cooped up emotions earlier, but it was still not enough to ease the pain.

It was still not enough to fully conquer her grief.

"Not yet, but still... slowly but surely." He reassured, gently squeezing her hand again. "There's still time..."

Sapphire looked into their held hands. She watched him trace his left thumb at the back of her hand. She had been grieving for three weeks. She knew these things take time, but for how long, exactly? How long would she be a burden to him and to her friends?

It took her almost two months to conquer her grief when her mother died. It didn't count since she was a naïve little girl back then. Her journey for conquering her grief may take more than two months, and she was afraid it might tire her friends for waiting and watching her to conquer it. "I don't know for how long, Ruby... I... I don't want to see you guys wait and hope... for nothing..."

"It doesn't matter how long it is..." He reassured, determination and sympathy forming in his tone. "I'll still hope for the best, and I am patient."

"I—"

Sapphire's eyes widened in shock at the contact of his soft, warm lips affectionately pressed against hers. She felt every ounce of his burning emotions into their passionate kiss. She felt the absence of his warm hands on hers as it travelled its way around her waist, wrapping it, pulling her close to him and closing the small gap between their bodies. She felt his fast heartbeat on her chest and not a moment later, her heartbeat started following his, synchronizing them in a steady rhythm. Her thoughts were jumbled and all she could wonder was why was he kissing her?

Why did it feel great?

Why did it feel safe every time she was  _this_  close to him?

Just... why...?

Ruby slowly pulled away with his mouth slightly open, gasping for air. His arms didn't leave around her waist, however. He looked at her and smiled as both slowly gasped for air. He observed her reaction. Heat kept on rising on her cheeks, he could feel her palms were still sprawled on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt, he felt her heart was still synchronized with his and her cute fangs poking out from her top lip.

She may looked like a mess, but to him, she was absolutely perfect. Her cute reaction was more than enough for his satisfaction. He sighed, slowly scooting away from her, respecting her privacy. Though he didn't want to, it was the least he could do from his sudden, emotional act. "Sapphire, I'm—"

A knock on the door interrupted Ruby. The couple looked at the door and heard another sets of knocks from it. Sapphire removed her hands on Ruby's chest and stood up, approaching the door with Ruby behind her. She didn't know who interrupted them but thank goodness they did. Although it felt great, she had no idea what she would say or react after their kiss.

Sapphire opened the door, swinging it from the outside. Her eyes widened in shock. "W-Wait... Sun? What are you doing here? Does Moon need my help?"

"Oh? The poison maiden? Nah." Sun responded, his lips curved into his usual smile where it imitated a cat's mouth. "I don't have a word from her yet, but I came here because mister Richard here told me to take him to your place. It  _is_  my job as a courier to deliver stuff... a-and people safely."

Sapphire released a sigh, nodding at their younger friend's words. Knowing Sun, he would do  _absolutely_  any task as long as it involved money. She and Moon still had no idea why he needed to earn one billion yen and they probably wouldn't know until Sun earned it. She felt Ruby's palm on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. They both looked at the man Sun was with.

The man seemed to be in his early forties. He had a clean cut brunette hair with medium-length sideburns and a short beard. He had a large scar on his face, located from his forehead up to his lower left lip. He seemed a bit bulky at his age and on the average height. Both of his legs wore a cast, making his movements depend on a wheelchair.

Sapphire made an eye contact with the man and her heart thumped anxiously. Guilt seemed to be flooding in his eyes, but why?

"Anyway," Sun placed the umbrella on the wheelchair's holder, as he adjusted his cap. "I'll be going mister Richard, I—"

The man known as Richard grabbed Sun's torso, making the young courier stop on his tracks.

Sweat slowly dropped from Sun's forehead as a result. "Mister Richard, I took you to your destination. What else should I do?"

"Stay, Sun." The man spoke, his voice sounded gruff yet husky. "I'll pay you again if you stay here. Besides, I can't drive. My legs are numb."

Sun took a glance at the soaked car parked a few meters from the apartment and let out a sigh. His lips curved into a frown. Richard did have a point. His house was quite far from the city and it would take days if no one accompanied him. It was a relief that he delivered all the stuff before arriving here.

"May we come inside? We won't take long, I assure you that."

Sapphire bit her lip, hesitating at the man's words. It was not that she trusted Son, really. It was just this man's visit was surprising. She didn't know or met this man in her life. Heck, she didn't even know why he was here. She swallowed hard, letting the man and Sun in her apartment.

She had a bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

The four of them went to the living room silently. Sun sat on the couch and grabbed a bowl of almonds on the table, eating it with such gusto running through his veins. But despite that, the courier scooted a bit farther from the three. The aura seemed tensed and he had no idea why.

"I'm sorry for visiting you at a time like this, miss Birch." Richard said, gripping the handles of his wheelchair. He scanned the apartment, distracting himself from the tensed atmosphere.

"I-It's alright, sir." Sapphire responded, standing next to Ruby. She took a glance at him as she bit her lip. Ruby was also confused at the man's sudden visit, and frankly, she could tell it from his confused eyes that he too didn't know the man personally. "W-What made you come here?"

"I..." Richard let out a light cough, gathering his voice. He released a sigh to ease his fast heartbeat. "I... I came here because I wanted to apologize. I... I caused that accident... I... I accidentally killed a man named professor Birch and his sister-in-law... I..." He bit his lip, closing his eyes. He placed his right hand on his chest, gripping the fabric of his black shirt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I manage to get some time, I'll update chapter 8 in November. For now, the temporary schedule for C8 will be on December 2nd. Uh... you probably hate me now for...this. Uh...I'll be hiding in my blog, I mean cave or whatever it's called, lol


	8. The Upward Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A promise is a promise so...yeah, hehe. Here's chapter 8. ~~I'm surprised I'm not dead yet since only a few reacted in the latest chapter ^^'~~
> 
> I would like to thank OtaNess for beta reading this chapter (check my friend's art guys, hehe)

_"I... I accidentally killed a man named professor Birch and his sister-in-law... I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."_

Sapphire's eyes widened in shock. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, preventing every fiber of her being from trembling.

This man killed her father and her aunt?! But how?! Why?! All she knew was they died from a simple accident on the road. She didn't listen to the rest of the story because knowing they died from a simple accident already broke her heart. She bit her lip, preventing her tears from streaming down her eyelids. One thing was certain, her tears were a mixture of anger, confusion and grief. Her face darkened. She felt her whole world crumble from the man's words.

Did this man just come here to explain and to apologize about the accident?!

How come he survived that and not her father and her aunt?!

How come he was alive and not them?!

Why must her family die in that accident anyway?!

Why was it necessary for just one person to survive?!

Why was it necessary for just one person to live in spite of the consequences?!

How come it should be just one?!

Was it forbidden to let them all live?!

Was it a tradition to make one person survive from it?!

Was she even cursed to live with this pain and suffering for the rest of her life?!

She just couldn't understand why.

"I'm a courier like Sun, only... Only I'm more focused on delivering construction materials to all the sites around or outside the city. It's my job to deliver those construction materials on time. Three weeks ago..." Richard let out another cough and swallowed hard. He looked at the young professionals, observing their reactions.

Sun was wearing a confused and a shocked face along with the lad beside the professor's daughter. He fixed his gaze at the professor's daughter. Just like the two lads, she was shocked and confused. However, he could see her arms tremble despite her clenched fists.

"Three weeks ago, I broke the law. I exceeded the speed limit just so I could arrive at the site on time. I didn't pull the brakes or decrease the truck's speed as I drove through the blind curve, I... I lost control of the truck, and..." Richard bit his lip, swallowing hard. "...a-and my truck made a massive impact on something. I didn't know what it was since... I lost consciousness when that happened. The doctors say my truck's speed caused a strong impact on that object which happened to be a car with two civilians in it... The strong impact broke my legs and made it numb... The impact was so strong because of the truck's speed that... that it killed the people in that car... It broke every bone in their body... This..." He placed one hand on his leg and the other on his scar. He let out a sigh.

His recklessness caused some pain to her, and he would never forgive himself at that. The idea of accidentally killing someone through his reckless act was more than enough to fill his heart with guilt. He hoped and prayed that professor Birch's daughter had the heart to forgive him despite the tragedy. After all, he just wanted to live a peaceful, guilt-free life after what he had done.

"This scar and my broken legs were the punishment for my reckless act. I... I know you won't be able to forgive me, but I came here to apologize. I swear I meant every word I have said. I didn't mean to kill them. I didn't know they were there when I drove through the blind curve... It's my fault... Everything is my fault... I'm sorry. I just wanna be free from this guilt, I... I'm truly sorry for making you go through this. I regret everything I have done that day." He broke his gaze at the professor's daughter and met the cold, tiled floor. He bit his lip, waiting for her reaction and bracing himself for the worst.

He understood if she wouldn't be able to forgive him.

He didn't have the heart to forgive himself, after all. His act was simple yet reckless and it caused a massive, negative impact to his conscience and to the girl's life. She must have been grieving for days, even weeks, perhaps, because of it. He knew her family's death affected her negatively.

"W-Wait, I-I'm confused..." Sun spoke up after a moment of silence. He stood up from his seat, observing everyone's reaction from Richard's story. Ruby's and Sapphire's arms were trembling from it. He could see their faces slowly darkened as their gaze meet the cold, tiled floor. He looked at Richard and saw his remorseful gaze at his broken legs. He gritted his teeth. "I-I know a famous researcher died, but I didn't know it was... I-It was..." He swallowed hard, getting behind the wheelchair, and placed his hands on the handle.

He had a bad feeling about this.

The aura was somewhat... _No._  It was tenser and more uncomfortable than before. If they stayed here for another minute, who knows what would happen. "Listen, Ruby, Sapphire... mister Richard... This is a bad time. The three of you need to cool down from this. I don't wanna know what's gonna happen next."

"Sun," Richard said, taking a glance at the young courier. He took a deep breath, calming himself. He appreciated the teen's concern, nonetheless. "I came here to apologize. I've braced myself for the worst. We can't leave until—"

"I'm sorry mister Richard, but this is not the best time. We gotta go." Sun moved the wheelchair to its left, pushing it. He took them outside the apartment in spite of the heavy rain outside, and left the two alone.

The rain kept on pouring loudly as thunder crackled followed by a bright, flash of lightning.

Sapphire let out a cough, unclenching her fists. She felt her legs were getting weaker as she slowly fell on the floor with her knees touching it. She took a deep breath, gritting her teeth, feeling a strong pang pierced in her heart. She placed her hands on her chest, gripping the fabric of her shirt. Slowly, tears started falling freely from her eyes. She sobbed, crying harder.

All she felt was pain. All she knew was pain.

And it hurt.

It hurt to know the truth.

It hurt to know how her family died especially when it was being told by the man who accidentally killed them.

She let out another cough, louder this time, releasing every bit of her anger, confusion, frustration and grief through it. What did she do to make her family die so suddenly? She couldn't recall what was the wrong thing she did. She tried remembering every wrong thing she did for the past few hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. But recalled none. She didn't know what she did nor did she have a clue about it. But she was worried about one thing.

**Just what exactly did she do?!**

Ruby found a hard time breathing properly once the man told them what happened. All he felt was anger and confusion from the moment his words struck through his head.

That man caused Sapphire's misery, and he would never had the heart to forgive him for emotionally hurting her. Sapphire didn't deserve this. She deserved happiness and not this emotional pain she was carrying. Just…why?

He heard a loud sob beside him, snapping him out from his thoughts. He unclenched his fists. His eyes widened in shock as guilt slowly flooded into his heart. Sapphire was crying, but for how long? His thoughts kept him occupied for a long while now and he forgot about her own feelings. He took a deep breath, anxiety present in every fiber of his being. He crouched down beside her, placing his palms on her shoulders. He gave it a soft squeeze, asking her if she needed a hug. His eyes showed nothing but guilt and sympathy for her. "Sa-Sapphire…"

Sapphire sobbed louder, burying her face on his chest with her palms gripping the fabric of his shirt. She cried louder and continued pouring every bit of her anger, misery and confusion through her tears.

Ruby could only pull her closer, burying his nose in her hair, hoping that she would be alright after all of this.

"I-I thought... I-I..." She let out another sob as Ruby placed his left palm on her back, encircling his palm around it, hoping she would be able to calm down and stop sobbing.

"Cry it all out... I'm here..." He whispered, pulling her closer, making her sit on his lap. She cried harder, feeling her warm tears slowly soak half of his shirt but he didn't mind. She needed to cry and let every bit of her emotions out now that she found out how her family died.

"It hurts knowing that I'll never see them again, b-but... I... I didn't know that the pain would worsen when... when he told us how they died... I..."

Ruby swallowed hard and placed one hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. He gritted his teeth. And he thought she was starting to feel better, slowly yet surely going back to her old, determined self, but he spoke too soon. He reckoned her path to grievance would fade starting today, but he was wrong.

The path was still too long for her and it hurt seeing her grief worsen. It hurt to see her in pain again. Guilt gripped his heart for not knowing what else he could do besides hugging her and being there for her.

"What happened here?"

Ruby jerked his head to his left. His eyes widened in shock from their unexpected visitors. Despite the strong rain outside, they still came here. He didn't know what would he say, really. This day was too emotional for them.

"Ruby, why is the door open? What happened?" Green asked again, his tone was stern. He approached the two and crouched at their level only to see Ruby's depressed and guilt-ridden eyes. He sighed, standing up. "Ruby, let's go to the kitchen. Tell me what happened there. Red, you go and comfort Sapphire."

"I got you, Sapphire, don't worry." Red placed his hands on Sapphire's shoulders, giving it a soft squeeze. He gently nodded at Ruby as he bit his lip, reassuring his younger friend that he would take care of Sapphire while he was gone.

Ruby let out a sigh, looking at Red then at Green. He didn't know they had visited Sapphire today, but one thing was certain, he didn't have the strength to tell Green what happened earlier. He felt Sapphire's warm hands on his shirt, gently pushing herself away from him. His depressed eyes intensified at her puffy eyelids and her bloodshot eyes. He wanted to help, but how?

"I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen, Ruby." Green turned his heel to his left and approached the kitchen with his hands dug in his pockets. He had no idea why the door was open and why was Sapphire crying in despair, but one thing was certain.

Something bad must have happened before they came.

But what was it?

Yellow told him that Sapphire was learning to vent out her emotions, but her cries moments ago felt and sounded like it was her first time letting out every ounce of her cooped up emotions for two weeks.

He crossed his arms on his chest, leaning on the kitchen counter. He had to know what was going on. It was his first time visiting her and seeing her cry after her family's funeral. And he had to admit it gave his heart nothing but pity and sympathy for their friend. He knew what it felt like to lose a family, and he hoped she would conquer her grief. She had to. Sapphire was a strong person, after all.

**...**

"How long she been crying?" Red asked, taking a seat beside Sapphire on the couch. His lips curved into a small frown. He heard from Blue and Yellow how severe Sapphire's grief was. They said it brought nothing but sorrow into their hearts, and indeed, it had the exact effect on him. He already felt pity for their friend, and seeing her grief personally was devastating. He wished he could do something to make her feel better.

Ruby bit his lip, fixing his devastated gaze on the ground. He clenched his fists. Honestly, he had no idea for how long. His thoughts were too occupied from the man's words that he almost forgot its effect on her. He let his anger at the man consume him and he shouldn't have done that. After all, Sapphire was madder than he was. "Truth is... I... don't know..."

"It's alright." Red reassured, taking a glance at the kitchen. "Green will tell me what happened. For now… it's best to talk to him. I'll be here with Sapphire don—"

"I'll be in my room." Sapphire interrupted, standing up. Her tone was stoic and soulless. She turned her heel to her left, approaching her room. Her mind was too occupied at her rampaging emotions, and she needed to be alone and deal with it for now. She would open the door once she was ready.

"Sapphire," Ruby called, approaching her, only to be stopped by Red. He looked at their older friend only to see him shaking his head.

"I think she needs some time alone."

Ruby let out a sigh to ease his anxious heart. He didn't move from his spot. He turned his attention back to Sapphire only to see her closing the door in her room. He bit his lip and clenched his fists. She had been bearing the pain alone for two weeks and now was definitely not the time for her to be alone again! She had been through enough pain. "B-But…"

"Red is right. Come on... let's talk here..." Green called from the kitchen, making the two look at him.

Red sighed, placing his hand on Ruby's left shoulder, patting it, and took him to the kitchen.

Ruby took one, last glance at Sapphire's room and sighed. His heart continued to beat anxiously. He hoped she was alright.

 

 

* * *

 

The entire apartment was quiet. They could only hear the faint sounds of the rain's loud pouring onto the road, on the roof and on the cars passing by. It took ten minutes, or probably more, for no one knew how long Ruby managed to regain his voice and his strength to tell them everything. Red and Green felt the intense guilt, pity and sadness into Ruby's voice. They were hurt to see Sapphire's depressed condition, but it hurt Ruby more than it did to them.

When would this tragic road end? Their friends didn't deserve this. No one deserved this.

"I see then..." Green closed his eyes, his arms crossed on his chest, and sighed. "Blue and Moon were the only ones who knew how exactly the accident happened. The rest didn't bother to ask since we were all worried about Sapphire… especially you, Ruby. Sapphire didn't know how it happened either and knowing it from the killer himself..." He bit his lip, observing Ruby's reaction. "...it increased the pain."

"She doesn't even deserve this..." Ruby mumbled, his arms still trembling as his depressed gaze was still fixed on the tiled floor. What should he do to make her feel better? Just what?! How could he help? He knew these things take time, but he was so desperate to help her. He felt useless for not knowing what to do.

"No one deserves this, really." Green pointed out, his eyebrows furrowing from Ruby's reactions. His friend was definitely trembling from despair. It was his first time seeing him like this. He knew how much Ruby and Sapphire meant to each other, and seeing him in this condition just proved how much Sapphire's condition affected him. Ruby needed to pull himself together. He was definitely making it worse for them. "Ruby, stop acting like that."

"W-What?" Ruby broke his gaze on the floor and looked at his friend. Confusion struck in his eyes.

"You're trembling." Green said, his tone was strict and harsh. He placed his hands on Ruby's shoulders, looking at him in the eye. His eyes wore nothing but seriousness and strictness burning in it.

Ruby clenched his fists. He felt a sweat fall down from his right temple. "I-I'm worried about her. This is normal."

"We are all worried about her, Ruby. Now pull yourself together."

"Whoa, Green, calm down!" Red placed his hands on Green's right arm, gripping it, and pulled it away from Ruby.

"Red, let go." Green protested. He shook his arm to remove Red's hands, but the young man further tightened his grip. He sighed, taking a step away from Ruby.

Ruby released a long and heavy sigh. He placed his hands on his knees, panting and sweating from his older friend's act. What just happened?

"Green, I know you only wanted to help Ruby, but punching him is not a good idea. You know how punches affect him."

"I thought being as strict and serious as Norman could make him go back to his senses." Green pointed out, fidgeting his fingers. His serious gaze returned to Ruby. "Listen, Ruby. I understand how surprised you are at the man's story but remember this... Sapphire is just as mad, confused and depressed as you are. Only hers is much worse than yours. I know deep inside, you don't wanna give up on her. Am I right?"

Ruby's eyes widened in shock, his mouth gaping from his friend's words. Did Blue tell him or was he that obvious?

"Hating yourself is not gonna help her, Ruby. It may worry her more, in fact. I know you felt useless for not being of help. We all are, but remember that being there for Sapphire is enough. She has to know that we'll never leave her. She has to know that we're all here to understand her situation and listen to it. You of all people should know that."

Ruby swallowed hard, sweat trailed down from his forehead, letting Green's words sink into his head, into his senses.

What was he thinking?

Green was right.

He had to stop this self-loathing. It would only make things worse. Sapphire was emotionally unstable again because of the man's story, and he couldn't join her and make things worse. Sapphire was the most considerate person he had ever met. Knowing his condition would make her worry about him for sure. He had to be there for her. It was the least he could do.

And he knew how much Sapphire appreciated every bit of his efforts.

She was the one who taught him to do his best in any situations.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Ruby uttered softly, his depressed gaze met the cold, tiled floor once again. Green was just... Green. He may be strict and stoic like his father, but he was always there to help. He was glad he was able to knock some sense into him. "You're right... I shouldn't... shouldn't act like this..."

"Good to know." Green responded, his tone sounded less harsh and more sincere. "Just do what you have to do."

Ruby bit his lip, slowly nodding at Green's advice. He would gladly do it. He would do it for Sapphire. He would do it for her happiness.

"I... do hope Sapphire does forgive the man... He did made an effort to go here and apologize." Red stated after a moment of silence, crossing his arms on his chest. "Plus, he sounded sincere..."

"Well, was he, Ruby?" Green asked, arching an eyebrow at the question. The twenty-eight year old lads looked at their younger friend.

"I… I don't know, I…" Ruby swallowed hard, his arms started trembling again. Was the man sincere or not? He honestly had no idea if the man was. He was so busy with his rampaging thoughts and emotions that he forgot to pay attention to the rest of the man's words. He didn't consider knowing whether or not the man was sincere and had truly repented from his act or not.

"You let your emotions take ahold of you..." Green finished for him, making Ruby slowly nod his head from his words.

What else could he say, really?

"He said... he wanted a peaceful life..."

Ruby broke his gaze on the floor and jerked his head to his left. His eyes widened in shock. "Sapphire…" He said softly, concern and sympathy building up in his tone. His legs didn't hesitate to move and once he approached her, he held onto her hand, gently squeezing it. When did she leave her room? How long was she here? "Are you alright?"

Sapphire didn't know how to answer his question. She seemed physically alright, but the thought of how her family died was still hurting her. It gave her nothing but an intense emotional pain in her heart, and somehow her legs became weaker because of it. She bit her lip, gazing dully at their clasped hands. She didn't know if she was alright, that was the truth. She was physically alive, but her will to live somehow died after knowing the truth.

"If he wanted a peaceful life, then he must be sincere." Red pointed out, approaching Sapphire. He placed his left hand on her shoulder in hopes to comfort her.

"Red is right." Green fixed his gaze at Sapphire as his lips curved into a frown from her condition. Her expressions reminded him of what she looked like during her family's funeral three weeks ago. He thought she was feeling better, but that one simple truth ruined everything. He hoped things would be alright for Sapphire despite this. "His conscience probably couldn't take that guilt any longer. He has to be sincere in his apologies if he ever wants to have a peaceful life."

"He survived... and not my dad and my aunt..." Sapphire mumbled, biting her lip, preventing another batch of tears from flowing down. Ruby felt her trembling arms. He gave her hand another soft squeeze, asking if she would like another hug. She understood what he meant and nodded slowly.

Ruby didn't hesitate. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for a warm, comforting hug. "Let it all out, I'm here..."

Red took a step back, watching Ruby hug their friend as Sapphire cried onto his shirt. She sobbed loudly as her palms slowly gripped Ruby's shirt. Red's lips curved into a frown at the sight.

It was his first time seeing his younger friend cry. Sapphire was one of the strongest people he knew and seeing her cry broke his heart. She didn't deserve any of this.

"I'm pretty sure the doctors did everything they could when they were at the hospital. Moon works some shifts at that hospital, so I assure you, they did everything they can." Green gently said and sighed. His eyes wore nothing but pity for their friend.

Even the strongest person could be broken despite how simple the event was. Why did she have to go through this? He thought bad things only happened to merciless criminals like Sird or that kidnapper known as the masked man of ice.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." Sapphire confessed, removing herself from Ruby's embrace. She sobbed. She thought things would be better after visiting her family's tombstones, but it was not.

"I'll help you, don't worry." Ruby reassured. His hands held her own, gently squeezing it. "I won't stop helping you. I promise."

"Well, what did your family want?" Green spoke.

Sapphire looked at Green, her eyes burning with depression and wonder. He had a point. What did they want?

"You may not have the answers yet, Sapphire, but think about it." Green approached her, placing his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a faint smile. "Don't hasten yourself. You still got time. It'll come to you."

Sapphire bit her lip, nodding slowly. What did her family want? She didn't know. Her mind was blank. All that she could think of was this emotional pain that had been spreading throughout her chest and through her system. She may not be sick, her lungs may not be weak, she may be physically capable to do anything, the weather may not be humid enough to make her suffocate, but she found a hard time breathing because of it.

She felt a lump in her throat, swallowing it, as she took a deep breath.

What should she do? What could she do?

 

 

* * *

 

Ruby let out a sigh, digging his hands into his pockets. He fixed his gaze on the window, watching the black clouds sprawl across the sky, draining the colors from the houses and the lustrous roads.

Faint lights slowly lit up from every cars and houses as soon as the darkness shrouded the place. The wind grew stronger, enough to scatter a pile of leaves from the moist ground and on the streets. A drop of water fell from the clouds and hit the ground. It was followed by pattering of tiny raindrops, drenching everything the dark clouds surrounded. A low crackle of thunder followed, making Ruby flinch from its loud roar.

It had been three days since the man's visit and also Red and Green's. They left the apartment at night, not caring about their respective jobs, for all they cared about was Sapphire's condition. They stayed and helped her, giving simple advice and comforting her, hoping they were at least be of help. Sapphire could only sit on the couch that day with her arms hugging her legs. Her eyes were filled with nothing but despair. She didn't know what else she could do after knowing the truth. It hurt her remembering it.

Ruby broke his gaze on the window and turned around. His concerned gaze met Sapphire's depressed one. She was still hugging her knees with her arms despite the loud raindrops and the thunder's roar. It didn't surprise or bother her, in fact. He approached her, his gaze met the untouched letter placed in the pencil rack. Whatever that letter contained, she must read it. He must let her read it. At the same time, however, Ruby was scared.

If Sapphire read that letter, it could worsen her depression. It could make her cry again. Ruby feared those thoughts may happen. He had already seen her suffering emotionally and he couldn't help but to watch and let her cry on his chest for it. He would never give up on her, but he felt useless every time he told her to cry it all out.

He wished he could do something else.

She had already suffered enough from her family's death.

And knowing how Sapphire's family died from the man who accidentally did the act worsened her emotional suffering.

He could never stand seeing her like this.

A kind and strong person like Sapphire never deserved any of this.

"Are you alright?"

Ruby snapped out from his thoughts and unclenched his fists. He sighed, looking at her. Her eyes were a mix of concern and despair. How long was he on a trance? "I should be asking you that."

"You're staring at my pencil rack while clenching your fists." Sapphire bluntly pointed out. She removed her arms around her legs and sat up straight, watching the drenched cars pass through the street. "What is it?"

Ruby bit his lip and sat beside her. Despite her condition, she was still worried about him. She knew him too well. "It's…" He swallowed hard, gripping the pillow between them. "I-It's… the letter…"

"Oh." was all Sapphire could respond. She humbly admit she forgot about that letter. She wasn't in the mood to read it anyway. Although she was curious about its content until her depression took ahold of her.

"My dad said it's from your aunt, and..." Ruby continued. "He said it's important."

Sapphire swallowed hard. Her eyes slowly widened in shock, piquing interest at Ruby's words.

It felt like the pieces of the puzzle all came together and made a big picture. It perfectly made sense that her aunt wrote that letter for her. Sapphire couldn't believe she had forgotten it. Her aunt never used any recent technologies like phones or laptops when it comes to personal messages. And she was too depressed to even figure out the letter's content and to whom it was from.

"What does it contain?" Sapphire asked, her eyes were pleading for an answer.

Ruby knew what it contained, right?

He probably asked his father about it in their last meet up, right?

Ruby shook his head, frowning. He felt disappointed for not knowing the answer. "I don't know. I asked my dad, but he didn't know either. All he knew was you were supposed to receive it weeks ago until..." He swallowed hard, fearing she might break down again for making her remember it. "...you know..."

"I see..." Sapphire mumbled, her gaze was fixed on the letter. She was having some mixed feelings about the letter. She wanted to read it, but she also didn't want to. She feared she may cry again, and Ruby must be tired from seeing her cry.

"He said you should read it, but..." Ruby grabbed the letter and bit his lip, staring at it. He had no idea whether or not it was time for her to read it. Nonetheless, if she decided to, then he would be there for her. "I'm scared you might cry again… I don't know what else should I do besides hugging you... telling you that everything will be alright..."

"Honestly..." Sapphire held onto the letter and bit her lip, showing her cute fangs. "I'm scared too… You must be tired from seeing me cry for weeks..."

"I'm not." He said, surprising Sapphire. She thought he was. "It hurts seeing you like that, but I know it's normal to cry. It's one way of releasing your emotions..."

A jolt of light flashed through the window followed by the loud crackle of thunder. Heavy raindrops continued falling from the dark clouds, drenching every inch of the suburbs. It didn't surprise Sapphire though, for her thoughts were too occupied at the moment.

She sighed, gripping the letter. Should she read it or not? It may be from her aunt but what did it contain? She swallowed hard. She must read it and find out. "I think I should read it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when's the exact date for C9's update, but it will be in December. ~~Kinda anxious about this chapter oh boy~~


	9. Reconstruction and Working Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's chapter 9. My deepest gratitude to my friend, Yan, for beta reading this chapter. Also, the year is gonna end in a few days. Damn, time sure is fast. o.o

" _I think I should read it."_

Ruby blinked his eyes, looking at her quizzically. He felt his heart anxiously thumping fast and loudly, almost bringing it off his chest. He heard it correctly, right? "W-What...?"

"Your dad said I should read it, and I should have weeks ago." Sapphire said, gripping the letter. Remorse was present in her tone. She swallowed hard. Whatever it contained, she was ready for it. There was no way she could turn back now.

Ruby nodded at her answer, gently removing his grip on the letter, handing it to her. He watched her stare at the letter for several seconds before reluctantly opening it. He sighed, placing his hand on her forearm.

The warmth from his hand made Sapphire's arms stop from trembling. She jerked her head to her right. Her reluctant, anxious eyes met his concerned, anxious ones. She bit her lip.

There were no words needed for her to know what he was trying to convey. Despite what the letter could contain, he would never leave her side and she appreciated it, wholeheartedly. However, she couldn't help but to be anxious. The letter may be from her aunt but it could contain anything. Sapphire and her aunt did talk about some important stuff like finding a new apartment for her to stay and their old house's bills before she passed away. She feared this letter could be either one of it or both. Her aunt was a classy woman, after all. Though her aunt appreciated the current technology, she just thought it was relevant to not forget the old stuff like written letters or bills for instance.

Sapphire let out a sigh in hopes to calm her fast heartbeat. Her aunt may be that weird yet classy, but she still admired and respected her as the person her aunt was. She shouldn't be overthinking. She didn't want to waste Norman's and Ruby's efforts for delivering this letter. "I'll be fine, Ruby."

"I'm still here. I won't leave you." Ruby reassured, removing his hand on her forearm.

Sapphire slowly opened the letter, her gaze never left Ruby's, however. She scooted closer to him, closing the small gap between them. "Ruby," She called, swallowing hard. "I-I don't know why I'm nervous about this, but..." Sapphire slightly opened her mouth, breathing slowly, gathering her strength to tell him what she had in mind. "I... C-Can you... I mean, Ruby... C-Could you..."

Ruby understood what she meant. A small smile plastered across his lips. He placed his left arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He slowly pressed his soft lips against her right temple, hoping to drive her anxiety away. "You want us to read it together...?"

Sapphire bit her lip, nodding slowly. "If it's alright with you."

"It's alright, but... I should be asking you that."

"I'm just... I'm just scared... I don't know why I'm scared. This is from my aunt, and... I shouldn't be scared."

"I'm scared too, don't worry..." Ruby confessed, taking a deep breath. "But we can face it together."

Sapphire averted her gaze at him, fixing it on the letter. She could see some old handwriting in there, which was somewhat similar to her mother's. The paper used to write the letter seemed old too. It seemed like it had been used for more than a year. She swallowed hard. Could it be...? She took a deep breath, unfolding the letter. Raw tears slowly started forming in her eyes.

It was her mother's handwriting. But... how?

How did her aunt find this letter?

Did she had this letter all this time?

Why would her aunt give it to her nineteen years since her mother passed away?

Did her aunt think she was too young to understand her mother's handwriting?

Did her aunt think she wasn't ready to read this?

"Sapphire... is this...?" Ruby asked, scanning the old paper, reading it slowly. He could not believe Sapphire's mother left her a message nineteen years since she passed away. Sapphire did tell him her mother's last words were only her constant guidance since her death. But he didn't know her mother managed to write this letter.

Sapphire told him her mother passed away on June twenty four. And according to the date where Sapphire's mother had written in this letter, she wrote it on June twenty three, a day before she passed away. He could feel his own tears welling up in his eyes. Despite her mother's inability to do any simple tasks due to her disease, she was able to put all her efforts in writing this beautiful, heartwarming letter just for Sapphire.

Ruby didn't personally know Sapphire's mother, but based on Sapphire's stories, she was the kindest person she knew. This letter was one proof of her mother's unconditional love for her only child, and it was beautiful. This letter alone made him more determined to be always be there for Sapphire in spite of any circumstances. He would always reassure that Sapphire would always be safe and happy by his side. He swore he would take care of her, especially in her condition.

"M-Mom..." Sapphire mumbled, rereading the letter more than once, understanding and feeling every word her mother had written in it.

_"Sapphire, if you're reading this, then you must be in your teens, or even in your twenties. I told your aunt to not give this letter to you until you're old enough. Sapphire, I know you have grown to be a strong and successful person. I know you enjoy everything you do, because that's what your father and I wanted. That's what we all wanted for you. We want you to grow and to become a successful and happy girl._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be physically there to watch you grow and become the woman you are now. But I can tell you're going to be smart, strong and kind when you grow up. You may not be at your most successful time, but I am already... so proud of you. Sapphire, you're the greatest gift and blessing we have ever received. I am so happy that we were blessed to have a beautiful child like you. I know you will have many friends who are just as kind and caring as you. I know you will have a successful career once you finished college or maybe you're already successful once you read this letter._

_I may not see you, your father and your aunt tomorrow, but just remember that I am not gone. I am not gone completely. I will always be there for you, guiding you, protecting you, and living with you. You know I've always wanted to help people because it's the right thing to do. It was my passion to help others, and I know you had found yours. The world may not be what you think it is by now, but just remember that a simple act of kindness can make someone feel better. It could help them. It could have a positive, massive impact on their lives. It will go a long way. I just know it._

_I love you so much, my dear daughter. I know you're somewhere in this world, doing your best and doing what you think is right. I am so proud and happy for you. Thank you for being my daughter and the greatest blessing we ever had._

_Love, Mom"_

A tear broke, falling on Sapphire's cheek as the rest followed in an unbroken stream. She didn't know her mother had written this letter just for her. Her dad said her mother was not capable to do any tasks despite its simplicity, but she never expected her mother would write this heartwarming letter a day before she passed away. Her mother's last words were always significant to her. She had never forgotten every single detail of it. It was her source of strength every time she felt the world crumble on her shoulders, telling her to give up and step away from that challenge. Now that she read her mother's full message before her death, it was more than enough to help her conquer her grief. She took a deep breath, sobbing.

Her mother was right.

They were not necessarily gone completely.

They would always be there for her in spite of their presences.

They would live on through her and influence the choices that she would make.

She sniffled closing the letter, placing it on her chest, hugging it. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't know if she could do it. She sighed, calming herself.

No.

She could do it.

They were always there for her, guiding her... protecting her from any harm.

And her mother's words through that letter wanted her to continue and embrace life.

She would gladly do it. She would do it for them. For her friends. For Ruby. She would do it.

It was time for her to embrace life again.

After all, life may sometimes contain some crap and negativity, but it was still a blessing. It was only given once, and she shouldn't waste it. Her family wanted her to do what she yearned and dreamed for. Her family wanted her to be successful and she was close to achieve it, right? She didn't know how she would do it, but she knew she could. Her family would always be there for her... Her friends were here for her...

"It's alright."

Sapphire felt Ruby's arms around her waist as he pulled her close to him, allowing her to cry on his chest. She sobbed, gripping the fabric of his shirt, and let her tears flow freely on his shirt.

She cried. Tears of joy continuously stream down her eyes from her mother's wonderful letter... from her mother's words. She felt the intense grief in her heart was slowly yet surely fading just by reading her mother's letter.

"I'm here. I'll never leave you." Ruby continued, pressing and brushing his lips on her hair, and poured every bit of his feelings for her.

"I..." Sapphire let out another sob, followed by a hiccup. Ruby grabbed a water bottle on the table, giving it to her to which she declined. "I'm alright... I... just can't believe my mom wrote that for me... H-Her disease prevented her from doing any task. I remember she was always lying or sitting in her bed all day. My aunt would always come to her room or to the hospital just to feed her, and almost doing everything for her..."

"Your mom never stopped thinking about you..." Ruby said. A smile slowly plastered across his lips. "She knew it would be hard for you to... y-you know..."

Sapphire nodded, her lips slowly curved into a smile with her fangs poking from her top lip. "I'm pretty sure dad and auntie wanted me to continue too... Right?"

"They do." Ruby's smile widened, his right hand cupped her cheek, stroking it affectionately. He used his thumb to remove another tear flowing down from her left eye. "I'm certain."

"Thank you... I... I mean... R-Ruby... I..." Sapphire bit her lip, feeling Ruby's constant, affectionate touch, making her heart thump wildly at it. She swallowed hard, gathering all her strength to not choke on her words. "I-I'm sorry..."

Her response made Ruby's lips curve into a frown. His mind wondered about it. Why was she apologizing? She did absolutely nothing wrong.

"For four weeks, you never stopped checking up on me... You were always there and I feel like I'm bothering you." She continued, her depressed gaze was fixed on his soaked shirt.

She just hated depending on him. It was true depressed people needed some comfort from their friends and loved ones besides the medication or therapy they were taking, but every fiber of her being just couldn't help but to feel guilty from being dependent on him every time she had an emotional breakdown, and for taking most of his time. She couldn't help the guilt from spreading, honestly. It just broke her heart every time he tried to help her, only for him to not know what else he could do besides hugging her and being there for her. She wished she would be one hundred percent okay whenever he did those, but its effect were only temporary.

"Sapphire," Ruby spoke, tracing his thumb around her cheek, making her look at him. "You were never a bother to me... Remember that... I understand how you feel... That's what I also felt when I had that argument with my dad... You never ceased to give up on me, and I couldn't help but to feel guilty every time you go to my room just to check on me... You should have used your time to do something else, but you chose to stay there and help me... a-and... in the end... your willingness saved me... You helped me... Sapphire. You helped this lost and broken soul and gave him another chance to do something better in life." He swallowed hard. His heart started beating wildly. "S-Sapphire, I..." He bit his lip.

How should he put this? He couldn't just say that he indebted her.

It was absolutely more than that.

Sapphire helped him be the person he was now.

Sapphire taught him to never give up in his problems and face it with courage and determination.

If it weren't for Sapphire, he would have kept on running away from his problems, making reckless decisions and fearing what the future had in store for him. If it weren't for Sapphire, he would still be a lost and a broken soul. Those where the days he felt that his future was dark and empty. It scarred him and fragmented his heart.

And frankly, Sapphire was the missing piece of the fragmented puzzle in his heart. She completed him.

She taught him to follow his heart and his mind when it comes to making decisions.

She accepted his flaws and himself as a person. She was always there for him despite how rough the road may be.

And he was eternally grateful to have her.

He never regretted to move from the city to the province because of his father's research project with professor Birch.

He never regretted to accept the professor's favor just to watch over Sapphire, making sure she was safe from harm despite how perfectly capable she was when it comes in protecting and taking care of herself.

He never regretted every one of his decisions that involved Sapphire.

She became a huge, positive impact in his life, and he felt blessed at it.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you... I'm not doing this because I owe you for being there for me in my tough times. I'm doing this, because... I love you... and... I know I don't need a reason for me to do this, honestly."

Another tear fell from her right eye, making Ruby use his thumb to wipe it off. She always considered him as her best friend from the moment they had settled their differences eighty days after her father's favor. She admitted there was a time she liked him more than a friend, but she wasn't always certain.

She may be a girl who liked cute and girly things, but she still had her wild and her boyish sides. She always thought he could never fall for a girl like her, which was the reason why she decided to focus on her studies and at her job. It was true they may be together most of the times, but they always act like friends and nothing else. In the end, she was right about him not having a crush on her.

But knowing that he loved her was something she had never expected.

Ruby was always good at hiding his feelings. Maybe it could be the reason why she never noticed how it developed throughout the years.

Or it could also be the fact that she never paid attention to it, thinking he deserved someone better than her. Someone who was in his standards and shared his interests. Someone who was more feminine and less brash than her.

"I love you, Sapphire." Ruby felt his chest tightened, making him breathless. He was never expressive when it comes to his feelings. But whenever he was with Sapphire, he always felt comfortable to show it wholeheartedly. Maybe they had known each other for twelve years. Maybe she was the only person he felt comfortable to show his true feelings. After all, she had never badly judged any of his feelings. She was always open-minded to accept his beliefs, his opinions and his ideas once they resolved their differences. It was one of the many qualities he loved about her. "I've always had..." He said, smiling.

"I..." Sapphire was speechless. She could only stare at Ruby with tears welling up in her eyes.

She felt her heart skipped a beat, happiness slowly building up in her chest. As another tear fell from her eye, the rest followed, all streaming down with such happiness that no money could ever buy and with no words that could ever perfectly describe.

She always knew and believed that she was never good enough for him as a friend or more than that. But knowing he would go through great lengths for her, how much she meant to him... that he would always be there for her despite any circumstances were more than enough for her, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She felt blessed to have met him.

"Hey, it's alright."

She felt his warm hand touch on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe off the streaming tears of happiness from it, followed by a soft chuckle escaping from his lips.

"I'm not expecting an immediate response from it, don't worry." Ruby pressed his soft lips at the tip of her nose, increasing the heat from her cheeks, widening his sincere smile. God. She looked so cute. "I should have told you this at the right the time, actually..."

"N-No," Sapphire said, lightly coughing from the tears. She looked into his eyes, telling him how much she appreciated his feelings for her "...it's fine... You may be good at hiding your feelings, but... At least you have the guts to show it to me completely, and... I'm honored..." She gripped his shirt, balling her fists, and returned the sincere smile.

"It's the least I could do..." Ruby responded, gently stroking her cheeks. His mind thought of something. Although he had no idea on what she would feel about it, but he could tell from her eyes that she needed it. Taking a deep breath, he placed his forehead on hers, touching it. His hand continued to hold her cheeks affectionately. "May I?"

Sapphire found herself slowly nodding her head at his question, an act she still found a questionable thing to do.

It was not that she didn't like their first kiss, really.

It was their first kiss they had in her lives, and the fact that her first was Ruby made it special.

She didn't know why it felt great, though.

She didn't know why it made her feel safe from harm.

But one day, she would know why she felt that way.

And maybe, just maybe... she would come to her senses to know and realize what she truly felt for him, explaining her rampaging emotions every time he kissed her.

Sapphire held her breath. She felt the small gap between them slowly closing, followed by Ruby's soft lips pressed against hers. She felt his left arm pulled her closer as his right palm continued to stroke her cheek affectionately. Her eyes slowly closed along with his, feeling his burning emotions in every fiber of her being through their kiss. She found her arms snaking its way around his back, pulling him closer, further deepening their kiss. She felt warmth started spreading throughout their chests and their cheeks, contrasting the cold, stormy breeze outside, as their heartbeats became synchronized, allowing it to beat the same rhythm.

After what seemed like an eternity, both slowly pulled away with their mouths hung open, gasping for air.

Ruby smiled, staring at her cute form, observing her reaction. In spite of the cool breeze outside, making the weather somewhat cold, heat continued to rise on her cheeks. It made him let out a soft chuckle. She looked so cute. He mentally shook his head at the thought.

No.

Saying she looked cute in this scenario was an understatement.

Sapphire  _always_  looked cute before and after they settled their differences, and learned from each other years ago.

"Thank you..." Sapphire managed to say, her sincere eyes locked on Ruby's passionate ones. "I may not be one hundred percent alright yet, but... thank you, Ruby... I appreciate every one of your efforts..."

Ruby planted a soft kiss on her forehead, making her arms around his back return. He always knew on how to make her feel twice as better, temporarily or permanently. "You're welcome. At least... your mother's letter helped. Slowly yet surely... you're feeling better... I'm glad you're feeling better..."

"I don't know how long it will take me to conquer this grief though." Sapphire confessed, returning her hands on his chest. Uncertainty flooded her eyes. "I'm scared that it may take another week or months for me to... I mean, reading mom's letter helped a lot, but... I still had this shallow feeling left in my heart... And..." Confusion now struck her eyes, making her fix her gaze on his chest.

She was one hundred percent certain her mother's letter helped her. It made her realize that they are not gone completely. They would never be gone as long as she remembered them and let them live on through her, helping her, influencing her at the choices she would make. She bit her lip, gripping Ruby's shirt.  _But..._

What was this shallow feeling left in her heart?

She knew what she had to do after reading her mother's letter, but the shallow feeling in her heart made her question her grief.

Grief was such a heavy feeling for her. It made her depressed and hopeless for weeks, feeling every kind of negative emotions she didn't even know she could possibly feel.

She knew how much her friends did their best to help her conquer it. She appreciated their efforts, in fact. But she feared this shallow feeling may return her intense grief any time soon.

She swallowed hard.

Her mother's letter made her feel better, there was no doubt about it. It almost removed every ounce of grief flooding in her heart, in fact. This shallow feeling, however, was making her question her emotions. "Ruby, I don't know what this shallow feeling is. I mean... I'm feeling better... slowly, but this shallow feeling is making me feel like there is something missing to fully help me conquer this grief... I don't know what it is..."

Ruby's lips curved into a small frown. He could perfectly see it in her eyes her mother's letter helped her a lot. The dullness and grief in her eyes were slowly fading. However, instead of seeing the usual glee and feistiness slowly formed in her eyes, confusion utterly struck her eyes. He bit his lip. He wished he knew why she felt that way. "Sapphire, don't worry. Conquering one's grief takes time. I will stay by your side... no matter what..." Ruby reassured, placing his left hand on hers, gently squeezing it.  _Until the end of time... I'll be with you..._ "And... I'll help you figure out why you felt that way..."

"What you're doing is too much, Ruby... I mean, I appreciate it, but..."

"I want to do it. We're in this together... just like when were young..."

"Which one?" Sapphire asked, arching an eyebrow. Her lips curved into a slight pout with her left fang popped out.

Ruby let out a contented chuckle, smiling at her cute form. "Both... our first meeting was in my home city's national park. We were five years old back then."

"It was only for a day, and I didn't know it was you until you told me five days after my birthday."

"Me too, actually. But I'm glad we didn't recognize each other until I told you about it... who knew the woman I love was both my childhood friend and my best friend... and... not some random person..."

Sapphire could only smile at his words. He was very blunt at it, which she found cute. She always knew there was more than to him that meets the eye, and he just kept on proving it. She sighed, jerking her head to her left. The strong rain slowly died down, leaving the suburbs' environment dripping wet from as a result. Some people started leaving their apartments, walking their ways to their respective destinations.

She returned her gaze at Ruby. She could tell he also knew the storm's disappearance was a representation—a symbol of hope, in fact. It represented that her road in conquering this grief would end soon. All she had to do was to push herself further, believing she could get through it. After all, her mother's letter already made her feel better. She just needed to take her time, and things would eventually be better.

 

* * *

 

Ruby found himself in the same position five days ago.

He was staring at the dark sky, feeling the cool wind on his skin. He watched a man charging through the rain with a jacket placed on his head. For the past three weeks, he decided to stay at Sapphire's apartment, accompanying her, making sure she was safe from any harm. But most of all, he chose to accompany her just so she had a shoulder to cry on and someone to bear the pain with her. He sighed, turning his attention back to Sapphire. The city had been having some thunderstorms lately. He didn't know why it came frequently. His mind couldn't help but to think it was a bad sign, making him vigorously shake his head at the thought.

It was not a bad sign.

It shouldn't be a bad sign.

Sapphire was feeling better these past, five days. She was able to eat her meals properly—a massive difference compared to her lack of appetite or skipping one or two meals a day in the last four weeks. If he wouldn't be able to beg her to eat, then she would just sit on the couch, staring at the window.

The intense dullness and depression in her eyes were slowly fading. Though not completely, but he was certain it would surely fade slowly. He had faith in her. He always knew she could conquer this grief.

Ruby sat beside Sapphire on the couch, placing his right arm on its back pillows. He observed her typing some important data in her laptop and closed it, placing it on the table. A smile appeared on his lips once he felt her head placed on his chest. She seemed tired after working on those data in her laptop all day.

"You alright?" Ruby asked. She didn't respond at his question, however, for she was too focused on her mother's letter placed beside her laptop. He could only sigh at her serious form as his smile disappeared.

She seemed to be in deep thought, but what was she thinking? Did she need his help? She didn't seem depressed, right? He bit his lip. He should stop overthinking such negative stuff. After all, ever since Sapphire read her mother's letter, she hardly cried in grief. She hardly felt hopeless. She hardly had any nightmares. There was never a single night, for five straight days, that she would wake up at two or three in the morning, gasping for air, going to the kitchen to drink some tea in order to calm herself.

She was slowly returning to the Sapphire he once knew and loved.

And it was all because of her mother's letter.

He quite was thankful at it. If he didn't had the guts to tell her about his curiosity at its content, then she wouldn't be able to read it until she was in the mood. He had to thank his father for delivering it to him, though. Sapphire wouldn't be feeling better if it weren't for it.

Who knew that letter gave her enough strength to slowly conquer her grief?

"I think I know..." Sapphire managed to say, making Ruby look at her with confusion struck in his eyes. What did she mean by that?

"No," She shook her head. Her gaze still fixed on the letter. "I know..."

"Sapphire, what do you mean?" Ruby asked, placing his right arm on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He didn't understand her sudden realization, but one thing is certain. He wouldn't hesitate to help her.

"I'm not sure, Ruby..." Sapphire turned her confused yet sympathetic gaze at Ruby, making him furrow his eyebrows, looking at her sympathetically. She bit her lip, exhaling deeply in hopes to calm her fast heartbeat. "N-Not until I forgive the man..."

"Wait," Ruby felt a lump in his throat as he choked the words out. How long was she thinking about it? How come he didn't even notice it? "S-Sapphire... I..."

"This shallow feeling I had for five days..." Sapphire placed her left palm on her chest, gripping the fabric of her shirt tightly. She swallowed hard, feeling her fast heartbeat through her chest. "I don't know what it was until now... I don't know if forgiving the man will remove this shallow feeling in my heart, but I have to try... I have to forgive him and find out..."

Ruby could only stare at her. Normally, people usually don't forgive someone for killing their loved ones, intentionally or accidentally, for they believed the killer didn't deserve their forgiveness. Killing someone, accidentally or not, was nothing but an unforgivable crime. Apologizing or making up with the person's family after killing their loved ones was never enough to make them feel better. It could never replace the life they took. Ruby swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. He felt proud yet speechless at her constant consideration and empathy. Sapphire truly was the kindest person he had ever met. He was blessed to have met her.

"I need to forgive the man... because… it's what they want... If my mom were here, then she would surely do the same as well... and also dad and auntie... I know they'll forgive the man if they were still alive... and... it's time I do the act for them..." Sapphire continued, determination slowly building up in her tone. She met his worried gaze, making her place her right palm on his, giving it a soft squeeze. "And... I need to do this because... It's the right thing to do."

A small smile plastered across Ruby's lips, making him squeeze their linked hands gently. He nodded at her words, his worried gaze slowly disappearing. "And I'm always here to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 will be out next year in January. Until then... have a great new year.


	10. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the last one I'll publish on this day, January 21st, hehe. Also, in case if you didn't know, Totally Not Adex on FFN will be updating his fanfic. It's called "The Last Beast". Do check it out. It's one of the best Spe fics. :D
> 
> Also, LF C10. Aaaahhhh. Enjoy~

"Wait, what?" Sun's eyes widened in shock, flinching from his position from the sudden request. They were not serious about that, right?

"Please, Sun. Take us there. I need to tell him something." Sapphire pleaded, grabbing her wallet in her satchel. "I'll pay you if you want."

"Hold on." Sun raised his arms in the air in a defensive position, still looking at the couple with surprise. "I'm sorry but I can't... even if you do pay me. I have to deliver a lot of stuff today and taking you guys to mister Richard's place will ruin my schedule."

"Sun, you're the only person who knows where he lives." Ruby interjected, giving Sapphire's hand a soft squeeze in hopes to calm her. "We just need to go to his place. This is important."

Sun let out a sigh, jerking his head to his left, looking at the wall clock. He had thirty minutes left before delivering those ten items placed in the truck. He had to be cautious while driving as well. He didn't want to end up like mister Richard. How could he collect money, which was worth one billion yen, if he ever got incapacitated? Besides, he didn't want to live a life with guilt flooding in his heart. He couldn't take that. "I'm sorry, but... I have to do my job. I can't waste a minute on these deliveries." He apologized, grabbing another box from the counter and took it outside.

Sapphire could only sigh at the courier's words. She understood him. It was always necessary to act like a professional in the workplace, and she knew Sun was just doing his best to act like one in spite of his young age. "Come on." She squeezed Ruby's hand, taking him outside.

Sapphire didn't hesitate to go to Sun's workplace on the next day to ask for his help. She didn't care how much it would cost her. All she wanted was to go to Richard's place and tell him that she had forgiven him for causing that accident. She had no idea whether it would fill the missing shallow feeling in her heart but she had to at least try. It was the right thing to do, after all.

"Hey, calm down." Ruby stopped in his tracks, going in front of Sapphire in hopes to stop her. He placed his right hand on her shoulder. She stopped, and looked at him. She sighed. "It's alright. We're not in a hurry. We can find another way. Maybe some of our friends know."

Sapphire bit her lip and stared at their intertwined hands. She swallowed hard, allowing herself to go in a trance, thinking who else would know about Richard's place besides Sun.

She took a deep breath.

"Rakutsu..."

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, his eyebrows furrowed, confused from the sudden name. Who was this Rakutsu guy? How come he hadn't met him?

"You know him as superintendent Lack-Two... Some call him Blake." Sapphire pointed out, removing the confusion from Ruby's face. He sighed.

_Oh._  Ruby thought, now knowing the person. He got used to calling Rakutsu as 'Lack-Two' as a part of his well-known codename in the international police. Rakutsu may be younger than them, but the guy had some skills. He was already in the superintendent rank at such a young age and he never failed a single mission from his job. Some girls at Rakutsu's age started calling him as 'Mister Perfect' because of that. It made sense as to why Sapphire mentioned his name, though. Rakutsu was a police officer, so he must knew something about Richard. Right?

"I don't know if he knew, but we should at least try and ask him. I never got to know how my dad and my aunt died, but I recalled Blue stating something about Rakutsu being on the case to ask someone with regards to the accident. He must know something."

"I see." Ruby understood, nodding his head slowly. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"I could take you there..." Sun proposed, making the couple look at him with surprise. "I mean..." He swallowed hard in hopes to remove the lump in his throat. As much as he wanted to help them, there was nothing he could do. He had to deliver all the stuff in his truck. "I have to deliver something to the police station, so I thought… I thought I could drop you guys there..."

Ruby and Sapphire took a glance at each other before turning their gaze to Sun. Sapphire smiled at the courier, nodding in response. "We appreciate that. Thank you, Sun."

"I-It's the least I could do." Sun responded, a cat-like smile appeared on his lips as his right fingers scratched the back of his head. "Come on, you guys should hop in the truck. No payment needed."

 

* * *

 

"Special delivery!" Sun yelled cheerfully, his legs opening the door while his arms were occupied with a medium-sized box. He approached a brunette man, who was slightly older than him, making the man stopped typing some important data on the computer. "Hey, mister perfect!"

Rakutsu let out a sigh, swiveling his chair to the left, and faced Sun with a stoic expression.

Sun's cheerful smile disappeared because of that. Was it wrong to call him 'Mister Perfect'?

"If you're looking for Looker, he's in the hallway." Rakutsu said, standing up. He watched Sun nod at his words as the courier turned his heel to his left, heading straight to the hallway. Rakutsu crossed his arms on his chest and fixed his gaze at the couple. His eyes widened in shock at their sudden visit. "Sapphire, how are you feeling?"

"I'm..." Sapphire bit her lip, thinking of an answer to his question. She was feeling better, slowly yet surely, but she didn't understand why she was out of words from his question. It was probably because of this shallow feeling left in her heart. It was probably the fact that she hadn't forgiven the man yet. She didn't know. She couldn't tell.

"I'm not expecting for an immediate answer, don't worry." Rakutsu reassured.

Sapphire could only nod at his words. She was glad he understood her situation.

"Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I..." Sapphire was out of words. She felt a lump in her throat and did her best to swallow it. She tried speaking again but her voice wouldn't come out, which was strange. She thought she was feeling better once she read her mother's letter, but why did the shallowness in her heart deepened whenever she would think about her family's death. Was this normal? She bit her lip as her face darkened. Rakutsu was a busy man. She shouldn't waste his time. She had to say their reason why they visited him.

"Did you investigate someone who was there during the accident weeks ago?" Ruby asked, giving Sapphire's hand a soft squeeze. Her mother's letter may have helped her, but it still hurt her whenever she recalled her family's death, especially after knowing the truth from the man who accidentally killed them.

"A man named Richard?" Rakutsu asked, arching an eyebrow. Ruby could only nod at his question. "I have. He was in a comma for three weeks, so I wasn't able to ask him some questions with regards to the accident. I only got the information once he woke up three days after his comma. I was planning to tell Sapphire about it. However... Blue told me not to. She said it might make things worse... to which it did when he visited you last week... Am I right?"

Sapphire clenched her fist, slowly nodding at Rakutsu's words. It did made things worse. Nothing hurts her more than knowing how her family died from the man who accidentally killed them.

"You knew?" It was Ruby's turn to ask him a question with his eyebrows furrowed. He knew it was part of Rakutsu's job to know some stuff, but he didn't expect he would know what happened six days ago. After all, Rakutsu hardly interacted with them. He always put his work first before taking a break.

Rakutsu nodded, grabbing a paper, and placed it on the counter. "Six days ago, he came here and ask where you live, Sapphire. I asked what his intention was and he said he wanted to apologize to you. Is that all you want to know?"

Sapphire shook her head, her left fang popped out from her top lip. She looked at Rakutsu with determination building up in her eyes.

Rakutsu arched an eyebrow at her reaction. What else did she want to know?

"I wanna visit his place..." Sapphire said, her voice slowly cracking. "Could you take us there?"

Rakutsu's confused eyes met Sapphire's anxious ones. He could perfectly tell that she wanted to go there, but why? Why did she want to go there? Did she consider that the pain could increase if she went to his place? He hoped not. She had suffered enough. An emotional suffering could be as bad as or worse than a physical one. He let out a sigh. He had no other option now, did he? Nonetheless, he wanted to help his friend and he now had his chance to do so. "Of course. Come on. We're taking my car."

 

* * *

 

Sapphire pressed her back on the car seat, leaning onto it. Her gaze was constantly fixed on the window, watching the trees of different shapes and sizes pass by. She felt her heart pound faster as they approach their destination.

She couldn't help but to be anxious at what the close, vague future had in store for her.

Why wouldn't she be?

In a matter of minutes, she was going to face the man who accidentally killed her family, six days after knowing the truth. She had some mixed feelings about him.

It was true she felt anger running through her veins when he had told her the truth.

Why didn't her parents survive after the accident like he did?

Why did they have to die and leave her alone in this cold, cruel world?

Why must they die from such a simple accident anyway?!

Her father and her aunt would still be alive if Richard weren't reckless on that day.

She wouldn't be depressed for weeks if he reconsidered his reckless act. None of this wouldn't happen if her family survived the accident.

Sapphire let out a sigh, placing her right arm on the window sash.

In another sense, however, she felt sympathy for the man.

She didn't know why exactly. She just... felt it.

It was true she had grown up having an empathetic nature. Her mother was kind enough to teach her its necessity. Her mother always believed that a simple act of kindness, despite how large or little it was, could have a positive effect on someone. It could give them a positive impression, giving them enough motivation to stand and to continue despite how rough the road could be. And she believed that a little kindness could go a long way.

_Maybe..._

Maybe her empathetic nature lead her to understand how much it must have hurt Richard to live in guilt for weeks. After all, he said it wasn't his intention to cause that accident. All he wanted was to deliver the construction materials safely and on time when he would arrive the site. It must have took him a lot of courage to go at her house, in spite of his condition, just to tell her how much he repented at his act.

Sapphire swallowed hard, biting her lip. She placed her right palm on her chest, gripping the fabric of her shirt, feeling her anxious heartbeat.

She had the right to be mad at him for causing that incident, honestly. However, it felt weird that her sympathy was stronger than her anger, giving her this sudden urge to forgive him.

She knew forgiving him was the right thing to do, but...

...people who have shared a similar experience as hers usually didn't forgive the killer. It often ended up as them not having the heart to forgive the killer and cursing the killer for doing the act.

Thinking about it only brought sadness into her heart. It continued to flow through her veins as it reached her eyes, shrouding it with intense depression.

Anger and hatred could never fix what was done.

The only way was to keep moving forward, and learn on how to forgive and to understand one another. Everyone needed to know about it. After all, Sapphire still believed that love would still conquer and be better hate. Her mother taught her that and she swore she would stand to what her mother believed in.

Her mother's teachings were one of the precious gifts Sapphire treasured after her death. It served as a memento and a guide at every decision she would make, and she was blessed and happy that her mother took the time to teach her in spite of their short time together. She wouldn't know what she would be now if it weren't for her mother's teachings.

Sapphire was glad she was able to read her mother's letter. In spite of the shallow feeling in her heart, her mother's letter gave her enough strength to continue and to make the right choices. She didn't know how to fix this shallow feeling in her heart, however, but forgiving Richard was the first step into fixing it.

Maybe… just maybe… forgiving Richard might help her find out on how to fix it. It wouldn't hurt to try, right? She knew with all her heart that she was only doing the right thing, and forgiving the man who killed her father and her aunt was one of it.

Sapphire hoped she would have the strength to tell him, though. Her anxiety could prevent her from saying what Richard wanted to hear, and she hoped it wouldn't stop her from doing the right thing.

"Are you alright?"

Sapphire snapped out from her thoughts. She felt Ruby's soft squeeze on her shoulder, making her jerk her head to look at him. She smiled weakly. The truth is... she had no idea if she's alright.

Ruby's lips curved into a frown. Something was definitely on her mind, but what was it? It hurt to see the depressive look in her eyes. He knew she was feeling better, but he didn't understand the sudden shift of her eyes' emotions. "How can I help?"

Sapphire removed her gaze from him and stared at the driver's seat. She placed her hands on her lap, gripping it. She knew he only wanted to make her feel better, but she had no idea what else she could say to him, really. She didn't know the answer herself. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Sapphire..."

Sapphire felt Ruby's right hand on hers, giving it another soft squeeze. She didn't look at him, however. Her thoughts were too jumbled and her heart continued to beat anxiously.

Was she scared to see Richard again? Was she scared that she wouldn't be able to say what she had to say? Was she scared that Richard wasn't sincere in his apologies?

She mentally shook her head at the thought. She shouldn't overthink such negative stuff. It's normal to be scared, but she had to try. She had to try and forgive him. It could help her find out on how to fix this shallow feeling left in her heart. It may take a while to fix it, but she was desperate. Her mother wanted her to continue what she loved to do, and completely conquering her grief was one step. Her mother's letter provided her the path into conquering her grief, and she would never waste that opportunity.

"I don't know..." Sapphire managed to say, her voice cracked at every word. She twisted her left hand to touch his, linking their fingers together.

Ruby's lips continued to frown. How could he help her if he didn't know what was wrong with her? He had to know what was wrong with her. If she didn't know what it was, then he would do his best to find it out for her. He had to help her. She had suffered enough.

"...not until I forgive him..." Sapphire continued, feeling Ruby's gentle squeeze on her right hand. She smiled weakly at him. No words could ever describe how thankful and blessed she was to have him at her side.

"And I'm always here to help." Ruby responded with a weak smile. He planned on kissing her forehead, but opted not to. They were with Rakutsu, after all. It was not that he thought the police officer cared, but it was best to not make him uncomfortable from his act.

"People usually file a case if they were in your situation." Rakutsu said, taking a glance at his right side. "What he did was against the law, but I'm surprised... in a good way... that you chose to do the right thing." He pulled the car's brake and turned off the engine. He turned around to face them. A smile slowly plastered across his lips. "We need more considerate people like you, Sapphire."

"I'm just... doing what's right." Sapphire responded with a shrug. She turned her head to her right, observing the surroundings.

Rakutsu could only nod at her response. The sincere smile on his lips didn't fade. "And that is enough."

The place felt familiarly strange.

They may be in the city, but the place seemed provincial.

It was located in the farthest side of the city, where most of the wild trees reside.

There was a one-storey, single family residential house between two apple trees and a front garden filled with different flowers of all shapes and sizes. The grass felt moist. It was either from the rain or from the sprinkler installed in the ground.

For a courier, she didn't expect him to live in a peaceful place like this. It reminded her of their home province, especially the flower garden up front. It reminded her of her aunt's hobby. Her aunt loved growing and taking care of different species of flowers. She remembered their backyard had a greenhouse just for her aunt's flowers.

Sapphire sighed, feeling a slight pang of depression in her heart. She missed her aunt. If her aunt were here, she would have loved the garden.

"He's probably inside." Rakutsu said. "I'll wait for you here."

"Thank you, Rakutsu." Sapphire said, closing the car's door. She felt her heart pound faster. It could get out from her chest any second. She swallowed hard.

This was it.

She couldn't turn back now.

She had to do it.

"I'll go with you. We'll do this together." Ruby said, offering his hand at her.

Sapphire bit her lip, accepting it, clenching her right hand midway. She felt the warmth from his hand spread on hers, calming her, preventing herself from trembling any further. She felt the cool wind ran past them, letting her hair flow with it, lifting her fringed bangs a bit.

Ruby's heart thumped at it. He felt heat rising on his cheeks, making him swallow hard, hoping it would return his cheeks to normal. Dear Lord. She looked absolutely cute and beautiful. He could stare at her all day, but he shouldn't think about it for now. He had to provide her enough strength and support to do what they must do. His feelings could wait.

Letting out a sigh, Ruby lead Sapphire to the house's front door. But before he could knock, however, he felt Sapphire's hand squeezing his. He turned to look at her.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, his eyes and his tone contained nothing but concern.

"I'm just... anxious..." Sapphire took a deep breath and squeezed his hand again. She looked at him with ambiguous emotions forming in her eyes. But Ruby could see it perfectly, nonetheless. He could tell she was anxious, scared, confused and somewhat determined. A weak smile formed on his lips at the positive one. "I'm ready now."

"Just take it slowly. Take all the time you need." Ruby said. His left hand managed to knock on the door loudly yet gently three times.

Sapphire's heart couldn't help but to pound faster and stronger. Almost bouncing out from her chest.

Every knock.

Every faint rustle of the leaves through the wind.

Every second of waiting.

It all felt like an eternity.

As if the clock had stopped ticking, stopping time itself, trapping them in a loop of one, certain event endlessly, repeating the same event over and over again.

She swallowed hard.

Despite her anxiety, she wanted to finish this once and for all. It wasn't that she was taking it hastily. She knew these things take time. But it had to end now.

Maybe it wouldn't put an end to her grief.

Maybe it wouldn't answer the shallow feeling present in her heart.

But it might bring peace into Richard's heart.

After all, while Sapphire was grieving from her family's death, Richard was being consumed by his guilt.

And she knew what it felt like being consumed by guilt.

The scar on Ruby's head was its proof. They may have put it behind them, Ruby may have told her that he didn't regret it, but she still felt guilty for causing it. If only she were faster back then. If only she felt that a reckless, motorcycle driver was heading straight towards her and Nana, then Ruby wouldn't have almost risked his life to save them.

She didn't want anyone to suffer from guilt the way she did.

Three minutes have passed, the door opened, revealing a surprised Richard.

Sapphire observed him as she bit her lip, anxiety and depression slowly forming into her eyes. His clean cut hair was a mess and his sideburns were cut shorter compared to the last time. He was still sitting on his wheelchair and Sapphire now noticed his deformed, skinny legs. She concluded it was the aftermath from the accident.

"I'm..." Richard started, his low voice grumbled as he speaks. "...surprised to see you here, miss Birch. You have probably asked Sun where I live, right?"

"I-It's..." Sapphire managed to say, her voice started to crack, as a lump started forming in her throat, preventing her to speak any further. She clenched her right fist. How come she couldn't say what her heart and her mind were trying to convey?! Why must it be now?

"We're here to tell you something, sir." Ruby said, giving Sapphire's hand a soft squeeze, in hopes to calm her.

Sapphire took a deep breath, her hand also squeezing his gently. His act was helping her feel tranquility. She was glad he was with her.

"It's important."

Richard nodded at his words, placing his hands on the wheels. He pushed it, backing off from them to let them in. "Would you two like to have some tea? I know my place is a bit far from the city. It must be an exhausting travel."

"It's alright, sir. We won't be here for a while." Ruby declined politely, his hand never left her grip.

"I insist, boy. It's the least I could do." Richard said, approaching the kitchen, leaving the two alone to wonder in his house.

Ruby could only sigh at Richard's words. He placed his free hand on his hat, adjusting it a bit to his left. He turned his head to his right, looking at Sapphire. His lips curved into a small frown at her anxious form.

Her appearance and her aura reminded him of the first time he had seen her after his two-week disappearance. It felt like he travelled back in time to see her most depressive state again, and it hurt.

"I..."

"What is it?" Ruby asked patiently, having this sudden urge to kiss her forehead, but resisted himself from doing so. It might make her feel uncomfortable if he would do that.

Sapphire looked at him, her depressed, blue orbs met his concerned, red ones. She bit her lip. "I couldn't even say what I wanted to say..."

Ruby sighed, his shoulders were starting to get droopy at her state. How should he say this? He knew these things take time, especially in her case. But he just felt useless for not providing her the exact answer.

What should he say?

What should he do to make her anxiety leave?

He took a deep breath. He believed in her, and Sapphire should do. He wouldn't let her anxiety get to her. He knew she was stronger than it. "Don't overthink. Just do what you have to do... say what you have to say..." He gave her a weak smile, his hand gently squeezing hers.

Sapphire returned the weak smile and nodded. Ruby was right. She had to stop overthinking. She had to think of something else. What would her mother do if she were in her situation?

_What would mom do?_

Sapphire swallowed hard. What would her mother do?

Of course.

What would her aunt do? What would her father do?

They may be gone, but not necessarily. They were always there for her, helping her, guiding her, living on through her and influencing her to make the right decisions. Going all the way to Richard's house just so she could forgive him was one of it. And she wouldn't waste this chance.

"I got some cookies on the table as well." Richard said, placing the pot of tea on the table. He turned his wheelchair around to look at the couple. "Why don't you two sit down?"

"That's very hospitable of you, sir, but there's no need. The travel is not that tiring." Ruby declined politely, standing up straight. He gave Sapphire's hand another soft squeeze in hopes to give her enough strength to do what she must do.

"I see." Richard responded. He grabbed his cup of tea on the table and took a sip from it. He looked at the couple as guilt started to flood in his eyes. Every time he looked at the professor's daughter, he saw nothing but success heading straight towards her. Whether it'd be in terms of her career or personal stuff, he knew she would succeed at anything. He still felt guilty for giving her that burden he didn't intend to do. He would never forgive himself for killing such innocent people through his reckless act. Judging her state and her appearance, she must have gone through a lot in those weeks of grieving. He wouldn't be surprised if she ever thought of killing herself just to end the growing pain in her heart.

But he hoped she wouldn't.

She had a lot of potential in her. He could feel it, and he knew she would use her skills to help people like her father did when he was alive.

Sapphire swallowed hard in hopes to remove the lump in her throat. She sighed.

She knew her family were out there, watching her. She knew they were already happy that she would do the right thing, and she couldn't let them down. This was for them, after all.

"S-Sir, I..." Sapphire removed her gaze on the floor and met Richard's guilt-ridden eyes. Depression, anger, confusion and sympathy were slowly shrouding her eyes. "We came here... b-because... I... I understand what it felt like to live with guilt."

Ruby's eyes slowly widened in shock. He jerked his head to his left, looking at Sapphire with concern and sympathy forming into his eyes. After all these years she still felt guilty for causing that incident? He told her she had nothing to be guilty about, right? He didn't regret for saving her on that day. He may not have the answer before, but he knew now.

He couldn't believe it himself, really.

Out of all the time to know why he did that, why did it have to be now? He mentally shook his head, disregarding the negative thoughts. Nonetheless, he knew his heart and his mind were in the right place back then. Though his act may be reckless and made her worry badly, he knew he did the right thing.

He did it... He didn't hesitate to almost risk his life to save her because...

...he had these feelings for her.

It may not be as strong as it was now, but he knew that was how it got developed. It started with a simple infatuation and it grew stronger and developed further as the years passed. He never had the guts to tell her about it, and he didn't know when.

But he was certain that was where it all started.

And he didn't regret for doing it. He would rather lose his job than lose her again.

"I made... I... My best friend almost died that day because I was too weak and insensitive to notice the dangers ahead. In the end, he..." Sapphire closed her eyes, preventing the tears from falling. Her left arm shook in terror for reminiscing the memory. It may have happened years ago, but the pain in her heart was still fresh. As if it happened yesterday.

"He almost lost his life. I almost lost another important person because of that incident I've caused. I only went there to stop Nana, our German shepherd, from chasing a squirrel... it... It took her favorite toy... that I didn't notice that motorcycle was heading straight towards us..."

Sapphire remembered how Ruby went in front of them, how he stretched his arms wide enough in hopes to protect them. In the end, she saw how the motorcycle made its impact on Ruby.

It made her see death in such a tragic and painful way.

It made her fear death for her loved ones once more.

She would rather die than see them die right in front of her with her two eyes watching them how they die despite the process.

"I'm happy that he's still alive and well... but I still can't remove this guilt in my heart every time I see that scar on his head. He doesn't deserve it." Sapphire bit her lip and released a sigh. She swallowed hard. "I've been living with this guilt for years, and... I don't want anyone to experience the same way I did... You're one of them, sir." She took another deep breath. A sincere smile slowly formed on her lips. "I know it's hard to wake up every day and feel guilty every time you see the person you've caused misery with... It took me days to let your story at how..."

Sapphire felt her chest tightened, forcing her to release a cough. She bit her lip and felt a tear fell from her eye.

Ruby could only stare at her, his sudden urge to hug her kept on increasing. He knew she needed it, but he shouldn't let her stop saying what her heart and her mind were trying to convey. This was her chance to find out if forgiving Richard could help fill the shallowness left in her heart.

Sapphire breathed slowly to gather her voice. "...how they died... until... realization hit me... My mother... my father... my aunt... They wanted me to continue living... Maybe not for myself, but for them... They wanted me to do the right thing... and... forgiving you is one of them."

Richard broke his gaze onto Sapphire. His shocked eyes met his cup of tea. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing? This was a dream, right? His act was unforgivable even for himself. He sighed, placing the cup of tea on the table.

He didn't deserve her kindness, but he was blessed to know that there were still some kind people out there in this cold, cruel world.

"Mister Richard... I forgive you. I know... I know you're sincere with your apologies. I can see it in your eyes that you wanna live a guilt-free life and I understand that. No one should live in guilt. I know this won't change anything... It won't bring back my family's life, but I know this is the right thing to do. You don't have to live in guilt anymore because... I forgive you. I sincerely forgive you." She continued, her eyes no longer contained anger, confusion anymore. Instead, it contained sympathy and forgiveness.

Ruby gave her hand a soft squeeze. A smile formed on his lips. He was happy that she managed to let it all out from her chest. Now she had less stuff to worry about. Her path in conquering her grief was about to end. Maybe not now, but it would happen at the right time.

And he would patiently wait for that.

Sapphire felt his hand's soft squeeze on hers, making her jerk her head at him. She returned the same, warm smile he was giving to her. It felt… great.

It felt great to forgive Richard. It felt like the weight of the world was suddenly removed from her shoulders.

It felt like the force that'd been pulling her heart downwards was gone.

It felt like... the shallowing feeling in her heart was slowly filling. Though not completely, but it still helped. She still got time to figure out on how to fill it completely, and she knew she would get there.

"T-Thank you..." Richard choked the words out. His eyes were crying from the excessive amount of relief and happiness in his heart. "I always believed you never had the heart to forgive me because of what I did. I may not be able to forgive myself for causing that, but your forgiveness is enough to help me keep on going. I... Thank you... B-Bless you..."

Sapphire's smile grew wider. No one deserved to live in guilt, even the man who caused her family's death. She had been there and was still going through there. It was terrible to live with guilt. She was glad she was able to help free a person from it.

Richard grabbed his handkerchief and placed it on his face, letting it grab the tears streaming down his eyes. "Thank you so much. I'll never forget your kindness… Bless you... always..."

Ruby released a sigh in relief, his eyes still locked on Sapphire with sympathy and contentment shrouding it. Forgiveness sure was a powerful yet a tough act. Only a few, strong people could manage to do it sincerely. He had always known Sapphire as a strong person, and her sincere act of forgiveness was one of the many proofs of her strong qualities.

He smiled. He could feel that she was feeling better than before after forgiving Richard, and he was happy at that. He could feel her path into conquering her grief was close to its end, and he would be there for her despite she had conquered it. After all, he promised to be there for her until the very last moment. His heart and his mind were certain at that decision.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

> _"Forgiveness is not always easy. At times, it feels more painful than the wound we suffered, to forgive the one that inflicted it. And yet, there is no peace without forgiveness." – Anonymous_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is not over yet. Still have 5 or 6 chapters left. XD
> 
> I'll be taking a break from updating LF. First of all, I'm sorry. Stuff happened. I'll be busy with college plus I need to fix myself, lol. In the meantime, I may update LF C11 somewhere in March or April, so... see ya there. And thank you. :D


	11. Acceptance and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Haha, I said I will update this in March but I feel like updating now. Before all that stuff, I'm sorry. I'm definitely not yet better. I'm officially diagnosed with depression and got hospitalized and I'm taking therapy. Life's been pretty hard on me but ehhh. I'm fighting I have a new goal and some good news which I will announce in the last chapter (you guys probably know this and if you do, it's our little secret but we can discuss this on discord if you wanna : >). ******

"It's okay, boy. I can take care of this." Richard said, his voice was gruff. His tone sounded dry and weary. His rough fingers gripped the tray, gently taking it away from Ruby, and placed it on the kitchen counter.

Ruby could only bit his lip and took a step back. He watched Richard do all the dishes by himself. He sighed. He told Sapphire that he would stay in the house to help Richard but it turned out he didn't need his help. Richard may have lost his ability to walk, but he could still do simple tasks like washing the dishes. It was quite impressive how his disability didn't stop him from doing stuff only normal people could do.

"It's... Ruby, isn't it?" Richard asked, turning his wheelchair around to face the young man.

Ruby bobbed his head, nodding as an answer. What else he could say? How should he start?

"You and Sapphire seemed to be good friends... quite possibly more than that judging by the way you look at her."

Ruby could feel his cheeks heat up. He swallowed hard in hopes to calm his fast heartbeat. Were he and Sapphire more than just friends? Honestly, he didn't know how to answer that question. It was true Sapphire was his best friend, but the moment she fell into depression, his actions towards her were changing.

He was never open to those certain feelings for her until he let his emotions took ahold of him the first time he tried helping her to conquer her grief. He couldn't stand seeing her depressive state back then, which explained his sudden confession. He let his heart control him that day and starting that, his affections towards her became more passionate and intimate.

He found inner peace every time he hugged or kissed her. He felt comfortable and safe whenever Sapphire was in his arms. Though it hurt seeing her cry because of her depression, at least she was safe from any physical harm. He would rather get hurt than to lose her. She was important to him even before her grief started taking over her.

"But that's not my business. I shouldn't bother." Richard continued. He let out a cough, grabbing Ruby's attention, hoping to remove the lad's tensed aura. If gambling were one of his hobbies, then he would definitely bet that there was something going on between Ruby and Sapphire. He had that weird parent intuition, and it was strange. He was not a parent. He never had children of his own. "Sapphire doesn't had her family, and it's my fault."

"S-Sir... Sapphire have... already forgiven you on that." Ruby intervened, his anxious gaze met his. "There's... There's no need to blame yourself for it."

Richard nodded slowly. Ruby may be younger than him, but he was right. Blaming himself would only make things worse. "The only ones left to support her are you and her friends..."

Ruby took a deep breath. He had a feeling Richard would make him promise something, and he knew what it was. He clenched his fists, bracing himself. He was  _born_ ready for it.

"I know I only met her in such a short while, but..." Richard closed his eyes, taking a glance at the window. He saw a vague image of Sapphire talking to a young police officer, who turned out to be the superintendent Lack-Two. They did say Sun wasn't able to take them here because of his job. Lack-Two was their second option.

It took a good amount of ten minutes for Richard's tears to die down. After cleaning his face with a handkerchief, he looked at the couple with a smile on his face. It felt like the weight of the world was removed from his shoulders. It felt like he was free from inhaling toxic air despite his place was far from the city's pollution. It felt great to be forgiven despite he still have second thoughts that he didn't deserve it. He couldn't help but to feel thankful and blessed to Sapphire and her compassionate nature.

At long last, his heart and his mind could finally live peacefully. He didn't need to wake up every night, thinking about the accident over and over again.

He was forgiven and that was what mattered most.

He manage to ask how they convinced Sun to take them here only to receive such worried looks from them. Sapphire said that Rakutsu, also known as the superintendent Lack-Two, took them to his place. Sun was their first choice, but it turned out the young courier had too many deliveries for today which lead them to ask Rakutsu in the first place.

Richard could only nod at their answer, for he had nothing else to say, really. He was neutral to the superintendent, but it still surprised him that a man at Lack-Two's age could have that rank. It usually took years for a police officer to earn that rank. Some get too old before they even reach it. He wanted them to stay in his place for a while and offering some snacks was his only option. He managed to convince them despite the young professionals' polite declines, nonetheless.

It was going to be a long trip from his place to the city, after all.

He told them to invite Lack-Two inside but the police officer was sleeping in his car at that time, leaving the three alone to enjoy the tea and biscuits Richard had prepared for them.

After a small chat, Sapphire decided to go outside to get some fresh air. She also told the two she would try to wake up Rakutsu just so he could eat.

Ruby could only nod at Sapphire and watched her go outside. He kept on staring at her until Richard started grabbing the dishes and taking it to the kitchen. After another glance at Sapphire, Ruby let out a sigh and decided to help Richard with the dishes. He did have something to say to him, and he was given the chance to. He shouldn't let it slip. He should start considering it as an opportunity instead.

"It's funny." Richard let out a soft chuckle. His lips curved into a small smile. "I'm not a psychic. I can't predict the future, but every time I look at the professor's daughter…" He gripped the handles of his wheelchair, sighing. What he saw was true. He felt it. He could see that the only thing stopping Sapphire was her emotional pain and depression. "I see… nothing but success heading straight towards Sapphire. She's young, but has potential. I hope she knows that."

Ruby's lips slowly curved into a smile. His eyes lit up passionately as its flames burnt intensely. Every positive talk about Sapphire never ceased to put a smile on his face. It couldn't help but to make his heart leap with joy. Sapphire was truly an amazing person. He could write a thousand speeches and a thousand poems about it and he wouldn't get tired of it, honestly. Her compassion was just the tip of the iceberg. She was more than just his best friend, after all.

"Sapphire has her insecurities." Ruby bluntly said, passion forming into his tone. "She got it after that incident..." He bit his lip, his gaze was slowly fixing on the ceramic, tiled floor. His right hand made its way onto his hat, touching the scar on his head and tracing his fingers around it. He didn't know Sapphire still blamed herself for causing it. He needed to reassure her that she got nothing to be guilty for. He did that to save her. He did that because he liked her. He did that because he couldn't bear to loose her. Sapphire was just too important to him as he liked to continuously state it.

"She thought she was too weak to protect herself, but the truth is… she is capable enough to protect and to take care of herself. I know she can do it, but sometimes... I just couldn't help but to remind her how amazing she is." Ruby sighed. "Sapphire is kind, smart, humble, considerate... Everything about her is beautiful..."

"I see..." Richard smiled. "Then... Take good care of her." He said, his considerate eyes darted around Ruby, observing the young man. The way Ruby talked about Sapphire was enough for him to conclude that the young man did have feelings for her. He didn't know anything about their relationship, but Ruby seemed to be a great man. Sapphire seemed to trust him. "She seemed like a strong woman and from what you said… she does, but as the person who's responsible for killing her family... take care of her. I believe she can be more successful than her father."

Ruby clenched his fists, nodding. He looked at Richard with a smile on his face. Determination struck into his eyes. "I plan to, don't worry. A-And... s-sir..." He swallowed hard, his gaze never left Richard's. He took a deep breath. His heart thumped wildly, anxious about his next actions. It was now his chance. He must do it. "I have to be honest with you..."

"What is it?" Richard asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He had absolutely no idea what would Ruby say. His mind was blank and all he could do was to wait. Wait until the young man say what his mind and his heart were trying to convey.

"I was mad..." Ruby mumbled, his tone deepened and became lifeless. "I was mad about what you did… It hurts seeing Sapphire's depressed condition every day. I feel useless... All I could do was to hug her and be her shoulder to cry on..."

Richard lowered his head. He sighed. He couldn't blame Ruby. It was his reckless act that made Sapphire miserable. And judging the lad's words and his actions towards Sapphire, he cared about her as if she was the most important person in his life.

"But..." Ruby unclenched his fists, taking another deep breath. "I see no reason for me to be mad anymore..."

Richard's mouth slowly hung open. He looked at the lad with confusion struck in his eyes. What did he mean?

"Sapphire has forgiven you despite that, and... I don't have the right to be mad at you anymore because of that... S-Sir, I forgive you... Despite it hurt seeing Sapphire depressed for weeks, I still forgive you..." Ruby finished, his lips curved into a weak smile. It did feel great to forgive someone. He felt like a bird who just got out from its cage. It felt like he could finally breathe properly after days of being consumed by his anger.

He never showed it to Sapphire, actually. He was just following Green's advice. He had to set his feelings aside and be there for Sapphire. She was just as mad as he was, after all, and being mad at Richard while she was having her emotional breakdown wouldn't solve anything. He was glad Sapphire got the courage to do so. Anger would still be present in his heart if Sapphire didn't initiate the act.

"Why?" Richard asked. His mind was jumbled, giving him a hard time processing everything the lad had said.

"Because..." Ruby said, his smile widening just by thinking about Sapphire. Why did he do this? Every fiber of his being never hesitated to reconsider why. "Like she said... It was the right thing to do..."

A minute of silence passed.

All Richard could hear was the faint chat between Sapphire and Lack-Two and the rustling leaves of the trees.

The clock's hands continued to move loudly. Its interchanging phase became faint in his ears. He could only recall Ruby's words. It replayed in his head over and over again, processing every detail, every word that he said just a moment ago.

Richard took a deep breath, sighing. A smile plastered across his lips.

He was happy.

He knew his act not only affected Sapphire, but also her friends. It felt great to be also forgiven by her friend. The world may be cruel, ruthless and close-minded, but he was glad that people like Sapphire and Ruby existed. He was glad that there were still some good people left in this world. "Thank you... Bless you, Ruby."

Ruby lowered his head and bent his body, bowing at Richard. The sincere smile on his face didn't fade. Just like Sapphire, he did the right thing, and it felt great. It felt like he was a free dog who was no longer chained from the intense anger that had been gripping his heart for days and was preventing him from breathing normally. The anger in his heart was gone and he was finally free from it.

He was free.

And it felt great.

"Mister Richard..."

Ruby opened his eyes, jerking his head to his right. The smile on his face faded once he noticed Sapphire's depressed and guilt-ridden eyes. He approached her, his heart was beating anxiously. He had a bad feeling about this.

What did Rakutsu and Sapphire talk about?

Why did she look depressed?

Did Rakutsu say something wrong?

"You alright." Ruby grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together, and gave it a soft squeeze.

Sapphire didn't respond nor looked at him. Her gaze was fixed on the floor and her fangs were popped out from her top lip, biting it. Earlier she felt great when she'd forgiven Richard, but after her talk with Rakutsu, she felt guilty. Richard seemed like a good man. He went through all that effort just to ask for her forgiveness despite expecting that she wouldn't forgive him. The incident may still had some sting left in her heart, but it was all an accident.

"Sapphire, are you okay?" Ruby called, still receiving no response from her. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't understand her sudden shift in mood, but he must help her. He sighed, his right arm travelled on her cheek, affectionately stroking it.  _Please, tell me what's wrong... I'll listen._

"There's no need to feel bad, Sapphire." Richard approached them, smiling.

Sapphire removed her gaze onto the floor and looked at him. Her mind was starting to wonder at his sincere smile.

Why was he smiling?

Did he know?

"I couldn't just file a case on him after waking up from his comma." Rakutsu started, folding his arms across his chest. Despite the police officer's serious look, there was a tinge of guilt hidden in his eyes and Sapphire could see that.

Rakutsu told her that there was nothing he could do. What Richard did was against the law. She understood that he was just doing his job, but letting Richard possibly spend a few years in jail was not what she wanted. All she wanted was to forgive him and let the man live peacefully after the tragedy. This problem couldn't be solved through revenge. Revenge would only make things worse.

"I gave Richard a month. What he did was against the law."

Ruby took a deep breath, registering everything that was happening. Now he understood why Sapphire felt guilty. It made him feel guilty too, in fact. It was true Richard broke the law but taking him to jail and filing a case on him would make it worse. How could he live peacefully if he ever went to jail?

"I'm sorry, Richard, but you need to report to the police station next week." Rakutsu said, his tone sounded serious yet guilt-ridden. He bit his lip and fixed his gaze at the window. The leaves of the trees were still swaying with the wind as the birds landed on the moist grass, searching for something to eat. He sighed.

What else he could do? He was just doing his job. He knew Richard was a good man. He still couldn't believe that he was going to file a case on him, even arrest him. If only the accident didn't happen.

"I will, don't worry. I'll arrive there after lunch. Roughly at four in the afternoon." Richard responded. He placed his hand on his chin, his rough fingers massaging it. "Ruby... Sapphire..." He called, making the couple look at him. Their guilt-ridden eyes widened at his smile.

Why was he smiling?

Shouldn't he be sad about this?

"I expect this to happen, don't worry." Richard's smile widened, tears slowly started forming into his eyes. "Besides, I would rather rot in jail than to not be forgiven. And... thank you for forgiving me... both of you."

Sapphire swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. She felt her heart pound faster. She was an emotional mess. Despite the horrid consequence of his reckless act, Richard was still happy that he was forgiven. He accepted the consequences but still hoped for a peaceful life from their forgiveness. Both had happened and he didn't complain about it. He chose to accept and hope for the best. It was an inspiring act once she thought about it. A man like Richard deserved great things. If only the accident didn't happen, regardless...

"We'll see you there then." Rakutsu nodded, leaving the house as fast as he could. He leaned his back onto the car, his arms still crossed on his chest. He sighed, looking at the bright, blue sky. He was just doing his job. He had to act like a professional, with choices that were not biased and not affected by his emotions, when it comes to doing his job correctly and justly.

Sapphire told him she understood his intentions and that was enough.

 

* * *

 

Rakutsu let out a sigh, parking the car. He turned around to look at Ruby and Sapphire, his eyes were still guilty from what happened moments ago. "Listen… I… I-I'm sorry again, but it was my job. I have to—"

"Rakutsu, it's okay." Sapphire reassured, giving him a faint smile. "We know you're just doing your job."

"Still," Rakutsu lowered his head, biting his lip.

He didn't expect it would shock them that Richard could possibly stay in jail after this. Just by looking at them, he could tell that they were worried about Richard's condition. Not only Richard broke the law, making him arrest Richard in the first place, but also every bone in his legs, preventing him from walking and only to depend on a wheelchair. If the court ever let him stay in jail, it would be hard for him to stay in it in his condition.

After their bidding their farewell, the three went inside the car and left the place quietly.

The rest of their trip were quiet, just like earlier.

Sapphire's gaze was still fixed on the window while Ruby's gaze was fixed on hers, concern and anxiety were present in his eyes.

He felt guilt flooding through his heart just by looking at them. Richard was a good man, but it was his job to arrest anyone who broke the law with no hesitation. And sadly, Richard broke the law and there was nothing he could do. He sighed, mentally shaking his head, regaining his professional, stoic appearance.

If Sapphire said it was alright, then there was no reason for his guilt to spread. He was just doing his job. He just did what he think was right. "Will you feel better despite that?"

Sapphire bit her lip, her smile curved into a bitter-sweet one. His question was quite sudden, and she had no idea at how would answer it. She swallowed hard. "I…"

"It's alright. You don't need to answer." Rakutsu's eyes were fixed on the road again, his back leaning on the chair. He placed his hands on the steering wheel, gripping it. "I know these things take time."

Sapphire could only nod at his answer. She mentally thanked him for understanding and went outside, closing the door. She and Ruby watched the car drove north, driving its way back to the police station. "I'll be going inside."

Sapphire turned her heel to her left, walking her way to her apartment with Ruby quietly following her.

Ruby had one thing in his mind since this day started. He wanted to hug her and help her feel better. And judging her condition, she needed it. Taking a deep breath, Ruby approached her and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head on her left shoulder blade, mumbling some words that Sapphire couldn't understand.

"Ruby, w-what…" Sapphire felt Ruby's arms around her tightened, gently lifting her from the floor by a few inches. She placed her left hand onto his left forearm, giving it a soft squeeze. Although his arms felt tight around her, she didn't feel breathless. In fact, she felt safe and was able to breathe properly and calmly. It felt like she was free from harm and not a single accident could harm her.

"It'll be fine. I'm here." Ruby said, gently lowering her, letting the heels of her rubber shoes touch the floor. He removed his face on her and pressed his soft lips against her left cheek.

Sapphire felt his concern and anxiety through his kiss, making her heart pound faster. Heat started spreading from her cheeks as depression, anxiety and guilt shrouded her eyes. She didn't need to ask and wonder why he was doing this, for he already told her about it. But she couldn't help but to feel guilty for all the efforts he had been putting through just so he could make her feel better. Ruby was a massive help, nevertheless, but when would she stop being a burden to him?

"How can I help?" He asked, concern and anxiety building up in his tone. He gently removed his arms around her, his fingers brushing the fabric of her shirt.

"I..."

Sapphire felt speechless. She swallowed hard, slowly turning around to face him. At long last, her ambiguous sapphire orbs met his concerned yet anxious ruby orbs. She could only think and wonder for how long was he keeping his emotions at bay. She had been depressed for a month, and every second, every time she felt like crying or having another emotional breakdown, he never hesitated to ask that question. He never hesitated to wrap his arms around her and give her a kiss at every one of her emotional breakdowns.

His kiss and his hug earlier felt like he was suppressing it for a day, waiting for the right moment, the right place to finally let it all out and ask her. She sighed, her feet moving forward to approach him. She had done everything to take herself away from this grief.

She went to her family's tombstones, read her mother's letter, had forgiven Richard and opened the door to let Ruby and everyone who cares about her inside. She did everything what her heart and her mind were seeking, but how come it was still not enough to conquer her grief? How come she still felt a small amount of grief in her heart? What was the answer? How could she fully conquer this grief now that she had done everything she could think of?

"I don't know..." Sapphire mumbled, sorrow and agony gripping her tone, as she placed her forehead on his chest, her left fist gripping the fabric of his shirt.

Ruby released a sigh, wrapping his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He placed his right arm under the bend of her knees, and carried her like a bride. He approached the couch and sat on it, letting Sapphire sit on his lap. He placed his head on her shoulder blade, his arms pulling her closer to him, indicating that she could tell him anything.

There were so many things.

So many things that had happened between them in just a month.

The accident. The confession. The emotional breakdown. The shocking and bitter truth. The forgiveness.

It all happened fast, yet there were always these fragmented pieces lost in there, still waiting to be solved and to discuss with, hoping it would be a whole despite the tragedy or the misunderstanding it had caused.

Maybe one day he and Sapphire could discuss it together and make it whole again. But for now, Sapphire needed to conquer her grief first. They were so close. So close to defeat it, and he wouldn't allow it to go to waste. She was that important to him. He would sacrifice himself just for her. And he knew Sapphire felt the same.

"You can start at any topic... I'm here to listen."

Sapphire took a deep breath, gritting her teeth. Her mind was jumbled and filled with intrusive thoughts. What topic? Which topic? How should she start? "I..."

"Is it about mister Richard being arrested?" Ruby asked, guessing the first possibility. He saw how depressed she was when Rakutsu told them about Richard being arrested. And after forgiving him too, another problem occurred into his life. Ruby felt pity for Richard. He may have been forgiven, but he didn't deserve it. It was all an accident, after all. Nobody saw it coming.

"I understand how it is, Ruby." Sapphire started, adjusting a bit to her right, making herself comfortable from their position. She sighed, her right hand tracing the stitches of his shirt. "I didn't want him to be in jail. Like what he desired... I wanna live peacefully too... free from this grief... He found inner peace from our forgiveness, but I can't seem to find mine..." she said, mumbling the last words. Grief still present in her tone.

"My mom's letter helped a lot... forgiving mister Richard made me feel a bit better... but how come I still have this shallow feeling left in my heart? How come it still hasn't filled up yet? Why is it still not yet full?" She bit her lip, burying her face on his chest. What else should she do?

Ruby could only hold her tighter, closing the ever so little gap between them. He had no words, no answers, at her questions. He felt useless for not providing any answer from it. He took a deep breath. "Sapphire... I may not have the answer just yet, but I'm here. I'm always here to help you. Cry all you want, vent out anything... I won't hesitate to listen to you. I know these things take time... and I'll wait with you."

"I don't even know where to start..." Sapphire confessed. "I felt like there was a huge wall blocking me from conquering this grief..."

"Hmm..." Ruby took a deep breath, his left hand trailed around his white beanie. Sapphire mentioned something earlier, and it wouldn't leave his head. There were too many circumstances going on lately, but maybe... Just maybe... He could fix one now, especially while she was still searching for a way to remove the blockade on her path. It might, and he hoped, this would help.

Sighing, Ruby slowly removed his hat, revealing the large twin size scars on his forehead. He placed his white beanie beside him and grabbed Sapphire's hand.

Sapphire looked at him, her eyes slowly widening at the sight. It had been a while since she saw those scars, and it hurt every time she looked at it. "Wait, Ruby... w-why would..."

"I got these scars when we were sixteen." Ruby said, his tone was concerned yet anxious. It was painful to reminiscence it, physically and emotionally. He placed Sapphire's hand on it, giving her the freedom to trace her fingers around it. "It's been eight years, and... I regret nothing..."

"Why?" Sapphire asked, her voice almost cracked from his words. She traced her left fingers on it, feeling every inch of the dry wound. "Why would you say that?" she continued, tears forming in her eyes. "I almost lost you..."

"I... I know... and I'm sorry..." Ruby mumbled softly, his voice perfectly matched the steady music of a piano. He placed his right hand on her cheek, affectionately stroking it. "But... I just realized why I did that when... when you told mister Richard about it..."

"I..." Sapphire felt a lump in her throat, her fingers massaging his scar.

"You don't need to feel guilty, because... I did that because... that's where my feelings for you started to develop further... It was... I-It was the time where my feelings for you grew stronger..."

She started at him. Her anxious eyes slowly turned ambiguous as her heart increased its pace, pounding itself out from her chest. How come she didn't notice? Now that she thought about it that was also the time where she started disregarding her feelings for him.

They first met when they were five years old at the National Park somewhere in Ruby's old region.

Meeting him was one of the best moments she had in her life. She had never felt so happy just by simply spending her time with him. He was kind, cute and super cool when she first met him. Their time together was memorable. She would never forget it for as long as she lives.

But it all ended when they got bullied.

They were playing at the bullies' territory. The leader of the so-called pack wanted to punish them, but Ruby volunteered, telling them that bullying a girl was a waste of time. He would rather get bullied than her.

Sapphire stood helpless, watching Ruby get bullied verbally and physically, as Ruby helplessly fought back. Ruby was able to punch one of them after saying how stupid she was in her pink dress. Ruby's punch at the leader shocked everyone, including Sapphire. She watched one of them punched Ruby's face, making her yell for help. She ended up crying as she watched the bullies run away, leaving her and Ruby emotionally unstable from the event.

After seven years, she met him again, only with a different personality. She changed since that event. She thought she destroyed Ruby's pride by yelling at the bullies, not giving him another chance to fight back. If she weren't that girly and useless, then she might have helped him. His twelve year old personality reminded her of that side of her when she was young.

It lead her to hate him, but her father's favor made them understand one another. She learned that Ruby may act like a selfless person at times, but he was actually a nice guy underneath. It took her awhile to understand him and to settle their differences, but in the end, it was worth it.

She learned to accept her old and current self, and it was all thanks to Ruby.

"It kept on growing stronger as the years passed, and I'm glad it did... I wouldn't have it any other way..."

Sapphire bit her lip, her fingers continue to trace around his scar, pouring every ounce of her emotions through every touch... through every massage.

She didn't know.

She was unaware.

Now that she thought about it, his treatment did become more intimate since that incident. She always thought it was the result his overprotective nature from that incident, but she failed to understand the real reason behind it. She was too focused at building her future back then.

"Sapphire..." Ruby's passionate gaze was fixed on hers, his heart kept on pounding faster. "I did that reckless act because... I was scared... I was scared to lose you again. I... I'm sorry for scaring you back then. I didn't mean for it to happen. I just wanna save you and Nana from it. You don't have to feel guilty for it."

Sapphire took a deep breath, sobbing. She placed her right arm around his nape, her lips slowly pressed and brushed against his scar, pouring every ounce of her emotions into it. Whether they were in a romantic relationship or not, she always wanted to touch and to kiss his scar. It was the least she could do from the trouble she had caused. "I'm... h-happy to know that you're alive and well..."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. Although it was weird his fast heartbeat felt comfortable. Her soft lips being pressed against his scar was truly a great feeling. That scar was a sign of his recklessness and his selflessness. It often reminded him of how much he had hurt her, but at the same time, it was a memento at how far he would go despite the lengths just for her safety. He would never hesitate to put his life on the line just so he could protect her.

They sat there for another moment, their arms still around each other. All they could hear were their synchronized heartbeats and breathings as it engulfed with the clock's faint ticking in the hallway.

Thumping.

Breathing.

The clock's faint ticking sound fainter, making them feel like they were in a different place where time was endless. A place where sorrow, suffering and all negativity do not exist.

"I'm happy that..." Ruby rested his forehead and his nose on hers, almost closing the gap between their faces, almost letting his lips press against hers. "...you're alive and well too..." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, savoring this intimate moment with her. Being this close to her often made him feel safe, but most importantly, he didn't need to worry because she was just beside him with her arms wrapped around him. He could make her feel safe from any harm and negativity.

Sapphire bit her lip, gently pushing herself away from him, making Ruby look at her with wonder. She stood up, her hands placed under her elbows. Her face darkened. However, it was not the result of anger, but rather from her guilt and sadness. "I have to get back to work."

Ruby let out a sigh, looking at her. He could tell that she was still searching for the answer on how to fill the shallowness left in her heart. He wished he knew the answer. He couldn't bear to see her like this. She deserved happiness. "Sapphire..." He stood up, his eyes softened, full of concern and worry. "It's late. You need to rest."

Sapphire slowly shook her head, her brunette hair swaying beautifully with it, making Ruby stare at her, as if she was the only beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Well, she was always beautiful in his perspective. "I promised Moon I'll visit her place at seven. We need to work on that anticancer medicine. Mom wanted it, and I must do it for her."

"Then... I'll take you there." Ruby suggested, placing his hand on her forearm, giving it a soft squeeze.

"No," Sapphire breathed in, her hand entangled with his. "You should rest. I can take care of this. Besides..." Her guilt-ridden eyes met his concerned ones.

It had been a month.

She'd been battling grief and depression for a month and yet, she still felt guilty every time she looked at Ruby.

Out of all her friends, he was the only one who often stayed at her place for almost twenty four hours, seven days a week. There was not a day he would visit her. Sometimes, he'd stay in her apartment and go back to his own on the next day. But after three hours, he would return and be there for her. He said he didn't care about his job at the moment. He said he didn't enjoy his current job. But...

He had a dream.

She knew every one of his dreams and aspirations.

She knew that because he often said that to her every time they stargaze during their free time in their college days.

One of them was Ruby's desire to travel around the world, and to explore the vast cities and the provinces of every country. In order to achieve that goal, however, he needed money.

And he couldn't save a lot of money if he didn't have a job.

She would never forgive herself if he didn't achieve it all. He deserved happiness. "...you need to get back to work, Ruby. Don't think about me… Think about working, collecting money and achieving your dreams..."

Ruby bit his lip, slowly shaking his head. "I can't." He said, passion slowly forming into his tone as he gave her hand a soft squeeze.

Sapphire's eyes widened a bit, confusion shrouding it. Her eyebrows furrowed. What did he mean by that?

Ruby was a passionate person. He couldn't just abandon his goals after all of this. She knew that because she'd known him for almost her entire life. They were each other's childhood friends. They got separated yet reunited under an unexpected circumstance. But most importantly, they were each other's reasons as the person whom they were now.

"I know I kept on telling you about my goals since we were twelve, but most of them..." Ruby took a deep breath, his free hand traveled its way to her cheek, affectionately holding it. "...most of them involved you... I wanna be with you... My dreams... My goals... They're nothing without you..."

Sapphire held her breath and felt her chest tightened. She bit her lip, controlling her muffled sobs from coming out.

She didn't know.

She knew he would never give up on her because of those certain feelings, but she didn't know and never expected that she was a part of his goals.

He kept on telling her she was important to him since their college days. She only considered it because she was his best friend. But she didn't know it was more than that. She bit her lip, holding back her tears.

The pieces of the lost, fragmented puzzle were slowly crafting together, forming a clearer image and a clearer understanding. His answer was the missing piece to complete her curiosity as to why he was never giving up on her in spite of those certain feelings.

No matter how many times she pushed him away to deal with life's negativity on her own, he would always find a way and reassure her that she was never alone to deal it and to fix it. He had been with her, struggling with her, with this grief, and he was not about to let it end now.

She completely understood him now. If that was what his mind and his heart desired, then who was she to stop him? Ruby made a lot of reckless decisions in his life, but she could perfectly see it in his eyes, tell from his words and his actions, that he was more than a hundred percent certain that this decision was never a reckless one. He decided it because he wanted to. His heart and his mind made this decision unanimously.

And she was proud of him. She was happy for him, and it was enough for her to decide that she would never push him away despite how terrible the road could be.

"If I lose this job, then it doesn't matter. I'll find another one... I'll even work at my dad's company if I had to..." Ruby continued, his lips curved into an affectionate smile. She looked happy. She looked contented, and it was enough for him to feel happiness as well. "...because... my goals... my dream cannot be completed... without you in it..."

Sapphire felt a lump in her throat, preventing her to respond. She could only depend on her eyes to tell and to thank him how much his words meant everything to her. She had no idea what she did, but she felt blessed and thankful, nonetheless. She swallowed hard, burying her head in his chest.

Ruby wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer for a warm and protective hug. A sincere smile slowly plastered across his lips.

She didn't feel guilty anymore. He defeated her insecurities, and it felt great. Sapphire deserved all the good things that this world had to offer, and he would be more than happy to provide her those. He wanted to give her the happiness that she deserved.

"We have to go." Sapphire finally gathered her voice, removing her arms around him. "I don't wanna keep Moon waiting."

Ruby nodded slowly, happiness and contentment still lingered in his eyes. "Let's go, but you'll be getting a good night sleep after this."

"I'm not the only one." Sapphire responded, only to feel his soft squeeze on her hand. She smiled, wiping her tears. She could never feel guilt flood in her heart anymore. His words were enough to defeat it. He wanted to help her. He chose to help her, just like she did in his worst times.

All she ever needed to do was to accept it.

It was the act of acceptance.

Despite the guilt that'd been gripping her heart for a month, the pain of seeing his efforts gone to waste and her desire to push him away, Ruby didn't hesitate to stay with her. They were close. So close in conquering her grief, and there was no point in pushing him away, making him hesitate from his decisions. Ruby decided this. He planned to do this. He would never leave her in spite of the circumstances, just like she did in their younger days. His actions and his dedication gave her the desire to continue to be there for him as well.

It was not that she owed him, really.

She was doing this because... It could be, but she wasn't certain. All she knew that she treated Ruby like her family. He was her family, not bounded by blood, but they were bounded by mutual trust, love and respect.

_Love._

She didn't know if that love was exactly the same as his feeling of love for her. She didn't know when she would realize it, but she was certain she would be able to know at the right time. Although her heart still had that shallow feeling, she knew her acceptance at Ruby's efforts and everything he had done for her, filled some of the missing gap.

It may still be shallow, but she could feel there were only a few things left for her to do in order to fill it. With her friends' help, and mostly Ruby's, she would be able to conquer this grief. It could take another month or two, or maybe more, for her to fully heal her heart from this grief, but she knew it would be worth it.

Her friends never gave up on her, and she shouldn't give up as well.

They were close, maybe not a step closer, maybe several steps closer, but this rough road of grief and depression would soon end.

Several months passed, Sapphire was able to slowly do the stuff she enjoyed doing. She didn't wake up at two or three in the morning every night from those recurring memories. The shallow gap in her heart were slowly filling, helping her to take a small step away from this rough road of grief and depression.

Ruby was always the same. He would always accompany her at almost every place, hug her, lift up her spirits whenever she felt down, and his actions were becoming more intimate and sincere. Her feelings for him somewhat grew stronger and she didn't know why. She knew it would only make her situation worst or confusing. Having this positive feeling whenever she was with him and this negative, shallow feeling left in her heart were too much to handle. She didn't know when this negative feeling would leave. She just wanted focus more on the positive ones, for it felt so well.

It was always strong enough to defeat her grief, depression and insecurities. She never knew these feelings would help her conquer those negative emotions. Maybe not permanently, but it was enough to get her through the day.

Every time she felt these negative emotions were consuming her, Ruby would let her cry onto his chest and hug her, sometimes planting a kiss on her cheek or on her forehead in hopes to make her feel better. He would advise her to read her mother's letter over and over again, hoping to regain her strength to live, to which it did every time she read it.

It felt strange, though.

Whenever she and Ruby talk about their past, their parents, every one of their memorable times together, she didn't feel sadness grip her heart. The feeling of 'saudade' were no longer present, but instead, she was sensing the good part of nostalgia. Remembering her times with Ruby and with her friends were always nostalgic. But remembering her family after their deaths truly hurt her. It was the feeling of saudade that she felt in her heart every time she reminiscence her time with her family.

However, it was not recently. What she felt whenever she reminiscence her good and fun times with her friends and Ruby were the same with her family.

It was nostalgia, the good part of it.

She never ended up crying in sorrow, thinking those times would never happen again now that her family was gone. Instead, she would only smile faintly as a faint laughter escaped from her lips. She would cherish those memories she had shared with her family for as long as she lives. It was true they were gone, but they would always live on with her, guiding her, protecting her from harm and influencing her with the choices that she would make in the future.

Just like her friends said, maybe there was a reason why she was still alive.

Maybe this world still needed her knowledge and her help, giving her more reasons to live.

It was true Sapphire had not found her reason to live yet. She was still living because of her family and her friends, especially Ruby. Just by seeing them happy was always enough to make her happy.

As happiness surrounded their aura, she felt a tinge of hope gripping her heart, adding another reason for her to hold on to what was left in her life.

_Hope._

As long as she and her friends were alive, there would always be hope for a better future, for a better life. Life would always be an unexpected ride. There would always be bumps, ahead, narrow or wide roads, but as long as one would always hope for the best, the positive surprises life had in store for one, then happiness would happen. It may still be faint and blurry to see with the struggles one was going through on their own, respective roads, but they would get there.

It was alright to cry and experience a breakdown in the middle of the road, but one must remember to stand and face the rest of it in spite of the fear consuming in their hearts. They would get there. Maybe not now, but soon, in an unexpected time, in an unexpected place.

"Sapphire, take a look at this."

Sapphire snapped out from her thoughts, blinking her eyes. She stood up from her seat and approached Moon, putting her lab coat on the way.

She and Moon were working on this anticancer medicine for years. Every research and experiment they'd go through would either give them a negative or a questionable result. Sapphire was the one who kept on pushing further about this research, determined that it would be a success despite the trials along the way. Her mother was the first person Sapphire could think of this research.

Her mother died from cancer and she couldn't bear to see any children with their family struggling with that disease. She didn't want them to suffer like her and her father did. It was painful. Making an anticancer medicine may seemed impossible, but she knew it would help a lot of people. If this research would become a success, then a second life for people struggling with cancer could happen. They would no longer die from it. Their respective families wouldn't lose them because of it.

Professor Birch, her father, was the one who guided them in this research before his death. Moon understood Sapphire's condition and told her they would shelve this research for a while until she was alright to continue it. It took a month for Sapphire to call Moon and tell her she was ready to complete the research. Several months later, they were still working on it.

Sapphire didn't feel hopeless, however. Despite it had been two and a half years since this research started, she was still determined it would be nothing but a success. It may take time, but it would be worth it. It had to be worth it. She was not doing this for herself, but for her mother.

Her mother would want this.

Her mother wanted this, and there was no reason for her to cancel the research.

Sapphire stood beside Moon with a laptop placed in front of them. There were many medical applications opened in the laptop as their research papers were neatly scattered beside it. Moon showed her a virtual video at how their medicine would work once a person with any types of cancer disease would intake the medicine.

Sapphire looked at it as she listened to Moon's technical explanation on how it would work. She continued to watch the virtual video, her eyes widening in shock.

They did it.

It may not be able to fully defeat cancer, but it could decrease it. And there was a possibility that this research could go further and more than just destroying the cancer cells. There were so many possibilities. They could take this research to the next level.

"Moon," Sapphire called, making Moon look at her older friend. She swallowed hard, facing the pharmacist-in-training, her eyebrows furrowed. "We could take this research into the next level."

"We can, but..." Moon closed her notebook, sighing. It was not that she was tired of this research, really. But she was worried about Sapphire's condition. Ruby told her that Sapphire was still recovering from her grief despite it had been twenty months since the accident. She didn't want Sapphire to overwork herself. She was already emotionally exhausted for months and Moon's conscience couldn't bear to see her friend be mentally and physically exhausted along with the development of the research. "...are you certain that you wanna continue this and make it perfect? I don't doubt you, but you see..."

"It's alright." Sapphire reassured, placing her hand on Moon's shoulder. A small smile plastered across her lips with her fangs poking out. Moon knew what that smile meant and no words were needed for her to confirm that Sapphire was determined for this research's development. "Ruby may have told you about my condition, so I guess that's the reason why you're worried."

Moon could only nod her head slowly. What else could she say, really? Ruby and Sapphire just knew each other very well. And it amazed her. She thought it was cute that these two childhood soulmates would do anything for the sake of each other's happiness. Platinum was right about Ruby and Sapphire being the perfect examples of selfless people.

"But this... We can't let this possibility go to waste." Sapphire took a glance at the laptop and their research papers as her smile widened. "There is still hope to make this research complete... just like what we intended in the first place. I am up for it. There are many people out there who are suffering from that disease like my mom, and... I couldn't just ignore them. We have to help them."

Moon smiled, determination slowly struck in her eyes, and nodded. There was still hope for this research to be a hundred percent success, and quite possibly more than that. She would help her friend with it. She couldn't let all their hard work go to waste, after all. "I'm with you. Let's develop this research further."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm excited to tell you guys that good news but I have to keep my mouth shut. XD_
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try to update this next month. Thank you for staying. Have a great day/night. ^^


	12. A New Path Awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new writing style I had in my last agency fanfic wouldn't be applied here but it will be in this fic's next installment. I will promise a lot of stuff there which I will intend to keep including shorter chapters. Been working hard on it to be way better than LF, so I hope I'll see you guys there after 5 chapters of this fic. :D

A day had passed, Sapphire immediately called Ruby on her phone and asked if he ever had any free time this week. Ruby chuckled at her question at first, thinking he would always have time for her. He did made an oath to be there for her, after all, and who was he to destroy it?

“I’ll go to your place now. Or... are you in your office?” Ruby asked, the smile on his lips didn’t fade. His day became brighter, more beautiful and peaceful just by hearing her voice. Any form of her presence were always enough to remove the stress he was currently experiencing from his work.

“I’m at the apartment. Are you sure you don’t have anything else to do with your work?” Sapphire asked, typing the last document in her laptop. She bit her lip, saving multiple files of it.

She and Moon were the only ones who knew about their research’s success. She couldn’t wait to tell it to Ruby. She didn’t know why he was the first person she thought of. All she knew was the excessive amount of happiness she felt in her heart, and she would love to share it with Ruby.

“I’m free from work. I’ll be there in fifty-five minutes, or maybe an hour. I’ll go there as fast as I can. Take care and stay safe, alright?” Ruby slung his backpack over his shoulder, only to hear Sapphire let out a soft chuckle on the phone.

“I should be telling you that. But seriously, take your time. There’s no need to haste.” Sapphire smiled and turned off her laptop, placing it on the table. She stood up, looking at the window. The sky was dark, making her intuitions state that it might rain soon. “Oh, and... bring an umbrella. It looks like it’s gonna rain soon.”

“Right. I will, and I won’t haste. I’ll see you later.”

“Take care, a-and stay safe...” Sapphire said, ending the call. She sighed.

Ruby had been there for her. She knew how much it hurt him to see her in her negative state. Sharing this positive news would make him happy for the first time in twenty months. And she hoped it would be enough. She always had this feeling of happiness gripping her heart every time he was happy. She didn’t know why, though, but she knew she would find it out soon.

 

* * *

 

Sapphire was relieved to see Ruby arrive before the rain started pouring heavily. She told him to sit on the couch and wait while she prepared them a cup of coffee.

Ruby told her he was fine, but she insisted, making him do what she said with a smile plastered on his lips. She always had her unique ways to make him smile, and it was amazing.

Moments had passed, to what seemed like an eternity, watching the rain splatter across the suburbs, he heard some dull footsteps approaching him. He knew those footsteps belonged to Sapphire. He didn’t know why he felt thrilled about what was going to happen next. It was odd, really, but somehow he felt a tinge of happiness in her aura, which was a good sign.

If what he felt was real, then she was so close, maybe just a step farther, in conquering her grief.

He took a deep breath, leaning and pressing his back onto the cushion. He watched Sapphire place two cups of coffee on the table, the smile on his lips didn’t fade.

It had been twenty months and a week since her family’s death. Although it hurt her a bit just by remembering it, he could tell that she had greatly progressed compared to the last time he had seen her in this very place.

Twenty months ago, all he could see in her eyes were the intense dullness and depression. He wanted to hug her and to be there for her, telling her that everything would be alright now that he was there. It hurt to see her wake up every two or three in the morning from those recurring memories, only to find out that those memories were about seeing her family’s corpses after hours or a day from the accident. He could do nothing but to watch her drink a cup of tea, in hopes to soothe her fast heartbeat, and hug her whenever a tear fell from her eye.

He felt useless for the past twenty months. He could only accompany her, be her shoulder to cry on and to hug her every time depression consumed her. It was a heartbreaking sight, really.

He was happy that she was slowly yet surely feeling better from this grief in spite of the amount of time it took. Slowly, he could see and feel her determined aura. Though not completely, but a tinge of it. And it was enough for him to be happy for her. He believed that she would conquer this grief soon. It may take another month or two, or maybe even another year, but he would gladly wait and be there for her. After all, she was a massive part of his dreams and aspirations. She became a positive impact to his goals and to his life, and he was eternally grateful at that.

He sighed, extending his right arm next to her, letting her head rest on it. He jerked his body to his right and looked at her.

His smile widened as his heart thumped wildly.

This aura definitely felt familiar.

He could now perfectly tell she felt happy and thrilled to tell him something. Those were enough to let some tears of joy welled up in his eyes. He took another deep breath.

Oh word.

He missed feeling this aura of hers. It felt new, fresh and nostalgic at once. This meant that she finally conquered her grief, right?

It had to be. He had never felt such pure and nostalgic happiness beat in his chest. It felt amazing. Just by looking at her pure smile with her cute fangs poking out from her top lip were more than enough to increase the heat from his cheeks, make him cry in happiness and smile with satisfaction.

He was happy for her. Her happiness was his happiness.

“Ruby,” Sapphire jerked her head to her left, looking at him, her smile widened from his priceless reaction.

He looked so cute.

The blush painted on his cheek, his mouth a bit hung open, and his heavy breathings were enough to let a soft giggle escape from her lips. She had always thought Ruby was handsome guy the first time they had met, but she often kept that thought to herself. It might boost his ego too much despite how charming his smirk would be, and she knew how much Ruby liked the compliments, or the attention, rather. Nonetheless, she didn’t know if he would react like he always did when it comes to a stranger complimenting him compared to hers  _if_  she were to compliment him.

Sapphire mentally shook her head. She would rather keep it to herself than to share it in public. It might embarrass Ruby if he ever found out that those words came from her, and she wouldn’t want that.

“What is it?” Ruby asked, doing his best not to stutter. He swallowed hard in hopes to calm his fast heartbeat.

She just kept on getting cuter and more beautiful every time he saw her. Was it normal to think that the person you loved just kept on getting more beautiful every single day? Did his feelings for her just keep on getting stronger despite what he already felt for her was the sincere, romantic and selfless love?

Sapphire let out a light cough, gathering her voice. She took a deep breath. “Remember that research project I had with Moon?”

Ruby slowly nodded. His passionate and curious eyes were fixed on hers. He remembered everything she had told to him. There was never a dull nor forgettable conversation he had with her. Every word she said were significant to him.

“Well...” Sapphire bit her lip, twiddling her index fingers together. Heat started creeping onto her cheeks. She felt like a kid telling to their parents about their greatest achievements at school. However, Ruby was not and would never be her parent. He was her best friend, the man who had always been there for her whether it was her best or her worst. But most of all, he was the only person, out of all their friends, who knew her very well.

Ruby let out a soft chuckle, placing his right hand onto hers, making her stop twiddling her fingers. It may be a cute act, but he knew very well it meant that she was too shy to tell him something. And he knew what she was about to say seemed very important. “It’s alright. You can tell me anything.” He reassured, a sincere smile formed onto his lips.

Sapphire took a deep breath, her luscious blue orbs met his curious red ones. She smiled. “You see... M-Moon and I could develop it further.”

Ruby’s eyes slowly widened in shock.

They did it and he knew they could.

He had never hesitated about the possibilities of their research, honestly. He knew that any project or research could take more than two and a half years to complete or make it possible, even, and he was completely amazed at the short time Sapphire and Moon had spent on it.

He was happy for them, in fact. He was happy about their research’s success, but mostly, he was happy for her. He couldn’t help but to feel happiness run through his veins. He knew how hard Sapphire had worked on it. She had put all her time and efforts into it. It took her two and a half years to make it a success, along with Moon’s help, and their hard work had finally paid off.

He should reward her for it.

They should celebrate for it.

“I-In other words, the research was a success. It could destroy all cancer cells, and we will develop the research further. The goal is to make it defeat any types of cancer disease. We’re still working on that, but—”

“Sapphire, that’s great!” Ruby blurted out, his arms made its way to wrap around her waist, surprising her. “You did it.” He said and pulled her closer, making her sit on his lap. It did nothing but to increase the temperature in her cheeks. “Congratulations. I knew you could do it.”

Sapphire swallowed hard and placed her palms on his chest. She felt her chest tightened from their proximity. It felt great, nonetheless, and she didn’t know why. “I-It’s not yet perfect. It may take a while for us to make it one.”

“Still, it was a success and we should celebrate.” Ruby responded, the smile on his face didn’t fade. He removed his left arm around her and placed his left hand on her cheek, affectionately holding it.

“Not yet.” Sapphire said, smiling. “But we will…soon…”

Ruby’s smile widened. He nodded as he affectionately stroke her cheek, pouring every ounce of his feelings into it. Words could never describe his happiness for her. She did this research for her mother, and she was so selfless to decide the medicine would be free, if not, it would be very affordable, for everyone. He was proud that the woman he loved was selfless and considerate. Sapphire was definitely perfect and beautiful in her own way.

“Thank you.” Sapphire managed to say after a moment of silence of staring into each other’s eyes. She placed her right hand on his, giving it a soft squeeze. Her cute, fanged smile returned on her lips. “Thank you so much.”

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows, wondering at her words. His arms around her didn’t budge, nonetheless. Why was she thanking him? He didn’t contribute anything scientific or finances into their research. If she would thank one, then that would be Green, Crystal or Platinum. “For... what?” He asked, curiosity piquing into his tone.

“For everything...” Sapphire responded, her tone was pure and passionate. She gently placed her left hand on his and gave it a soft squeeze, pouring every bit of her gratitude into it. “You already know that Moon and I shelved this research since my father and my aunt died.” She bit her lip, smiling faintly at it. Her heart felt nothing but happiness as she remembered every happy memory she had shared with them.

“O-Of course.” Ruby said, letting his forehead rest on hers. He closed his eyes, his thumb trailed around her soft cheek.

Sapphire would usually cry in sorrow whenever she remembered or mentioned the incident, but now, she didn’t. Instead, she could only smile faintly and close her eyes, remembering the memories she had shared with them. Ruby was glad what she felt wasn’t the former anymore. He didn’t know what else he would do if she kept on crying in sorrow on it. It hurt to see her like that. She deserved happiness and every good thing this world had to offer.

Sapphire swallowed hard, opening her eyes, only to meet his concerned jewel-like ones. She didn’t notice how close they were until now. Nonetheless, it did feel comfortable in spite of her fast heartbeat. “I-I have a feeling Moon would cancel the research if I ever committed suicide or cut my communication with you guys… because of this intense grief I’m feeling... I don’t wanna be a burden to you, after all.”

“Don’t say that.” Ruby intervened, pressing his soft lips on her forehead. Pain and anxiety crept in his tone. He felt his heartbeat increase its pace, anxious from her former plans. He was relieved it didn’t happen, nonetheless. He would be devastated if she took her life or cut every one of her communications with him or everyone else. He just couldn’t imagine continuing his life without her. “You were never a burden to us, especially to me. It’s normal for friends to help one another. Remember that we’re always here for you, Sapphire, especially me. I love you. You’re too important to me. I’m so happy and relieved you didn’t do it. I can’t… I can’t imagine living in this world without you.”

“I... I’m glad I didn’t...” Sapphire responded, gently gripping his hand. “If it weren’t for you and everyone else... e-especially you... I wouldn’t be able to make it... I would have done those... Ruby...” She continued, mentioning his name with such passion forming into her tone. She had known Ruby for almost her entire life. He was always there for her, and she was eternally grateful for it. “...thank you... Thank you for not giving up on me... I really hope I could make it up to you.”

Ruby took a deep breath, sighing. He rested his nose on hers, closing his eyes, savoring this intimate yet emotional moment with her. “I’m not asking for anything. Seeing you alive and well... was always enough to make me happy. I’m happy to know that you’re alive and well. I’m happy and blessed that I’ve met you.”

“I’m...” Sapphire bit her lip, her heart kept on pounding faster from their comfortable proximity. Being this close to him made her feel safe and she was happy that he never ceased to make her feel this way. “I’m happy and blessed to have met you as well...”

The rain kept on pouring loudly as lightning lit every inch of the suburbs for a second followed by the sound of thunder clashing through the heavens. The dark, loud and cold weather didn’t made them flinch from their positions, nonetheless. It only made them more comfortable from the heat they were sharing in their proximity.

Ruby opened his eyes, his right arm around her waist tightened. He pulled her closer again, letting her chest met his. Nothing, not even air, was blocking them, and it felt great to be this close to her. He would cherish this moment for as long as he lived.

Sapphire opened her eyes, the heat from her cheeks returned. Normally, she would push herself away from their proximity. But it was odd she didn’t feel like doing it. Instead, she found herself wrapping her arms at the back of his neck and let her nose touched his.

The feeling of being this close to someone, who meant a lot to you, was irreplaceable. Their presence, their aura or even their smile... just everything about them was truly irreplaceable. She was glad Ruby was always there for her. She never highlighted this until now, but she knew she had some involvement, an impact, rather, in his personality change. He told that to her a lot of times, but she always thought it was nothing special despite how thankful she was to him from his positive impact on improving the good part of her personality and accepting herself.

Nonetheless, she was happy that she was able to help him. It was the least she could do for all the trouble she had caused.

“Don’t hesitate...” Ruby said, after a moment of silence, his hand continued to cup and caress her cheeks. “Don’t hesitate to ask for my help. I’m always here for you.”

Sapphire felt his warm breath on her cheeks, increasing the heat on it. She smiled. “Don’t hesitate as well... I’m always here for you too...”

Ruby felt her heartbeat becoming synchronized with his. He held his breath once he felt it as it slowly merged its rhythm, allowing them to feel their hearts weren’t as individuals, but as one. Sapphire was his missing half. He was happy that she was and not some random girl. He sighed, a smile crept on his lips. She always knew on how to make him find peace in his heart. “I love you.”

“I...” Sapphire felt a lump in her throat, swallowing it. She heard those words twenty months ago, but every time he said that to her, it often felt like it was the first time. Her heart couldn’t stop thumping wildly at it. This confession made her feel like she found her missing half. Could it be...?

Sapphire’s eyes widened in shock as she felt the sensation his soft lips pressed against hers. She felt his hand apply another affectionate stroke on her cheek, making her slowly close her eyes, allowing them to breathe the same air. Not a moment later, she returned the kiss with the same passion and enthusiasm. Their hearts continued to beat as one as heat started spreading on their cheeks. She could feel every bit of his intense feelings for her through their kiss with happiness and contentment added into it. She held her breath once he pulled her closer, further deepening their kiss, pouring every last bit of his burning emotions into it. The warmth of their passionate kiss continued as it turned into heat, continuously warming them from the cold weather.

Sapphire had shared a kiss with Ruby more than once in spite of their unspoken relationship status. He was her first kiss. They were each other’s first kiss. Ruby’s kisses were always soothing and comfortable that it made Sapphire lead to the point of enjoying it every time they share it. She felt safe whenever his soft lips meet hers. Their kiss was always enough to drive these negative feelings away from her, and she wished she could share it with him continuously. She was more than a hundred percent certain that Ruby was the only one who could make her feel this way.

The rain kept on pouring for what felt like hours. Lightning kept on flashing the environment followed by the thunder’s loud roar through the heavens. But despite that, it was never an interruption from their intimate moment, from their passionate kiss. A moment later, they slowly pulled apart to gasp for air with their mouths hung open.

Sapphire rested her forehead on his as she opened her eyes, only to meet his passionate ones. She felt his burning emotions just by looking at it. He always had this ability to make her feel weak and lost in her thoughts every time she looked into his eyes. Though not in a bad way, but often in the most comfortable way.

She bit her lip.

Their kiss felt like they’ve been sharing it for hours, maybe for an eternity, perhaps. But it turned out it wasn’t. They had only shared it for roughly a minute, yet it was the longest and the happiest sixty seconds of her life.

“I...” Ruby started, slowly removing his arms around her. Although he didn’t want to, he forced himself to do so. They were not yet in a romantic relationship, but they were already doing what people in a romantic relationship do. He did another reckless act and he must apologize to her for doing it. He knew their kiss made her feel better, but it was still a reckless act. He respected her privacy and kissing her didn’t sound like he was respecting her. He hoped she would forgive him. “Sapphire, I…”

Sapphire removed her arms around him and sat on the couch, placing her palms on her chest, feeling her fast heartbeat.

She didn’t know why she did that.

She knew they were not in a romantic relationship, or at least not yet, and yet... They had already kissed more than once.

And it felt great.

However, only people in a romantic relationship and married couples do those stuff. Could it really be that...?

Sapphire vigorously shook her head, taking a deep breath. It felt great. It was wonderful, especially that she would only experience it with him. She wanted to experience it again and again with Ruby, and no one but Ruby. But that was not important for now. She had something else to say to him. She sighed. When would her feelings stop being so complicated at this?

“Sapphire...” Ruby called her name, passion and concern engulfing in his tone. He placed his hand on her shoulder, only returning her fast heartbeat. He definitely had his own way in making her emotions go on a rampage. “Listen, I...”

“I’m... planning to tell this to my parents, a-and... to my aunt.” Sapphire blurted, interrupting his apology. She removed her palms on her chest and looked at him. A sincere smile plastered across her lips with her fangs poking out as a faint blush crept on her cheeks.

It was enough to remove the guilt in Ruby’s heart as it thumped wildly, almost breaking it out from his chest. He held his breath.  _Oh God._   _She’s so beautiful._  “W-When?” He asked, choking the words out.

“I was planning to visit them tomorrow before I go to Moon’s work place. We need to start the research soon. Time mustn’t be wasted here.”

“Then I’ll go with you.” Ruby immediately responded, not feeling any slight tinge of doubt at his decision. He knew she had improved in twenty months, but he was still afraid that she might breakdown once she visited their tombstones again.

It was not that he didn’t trust her, really, but he was worried. She hadn’t visited her family in five months. The last time she did, she ended up crying again. He couldn’t tell if she was happy or sad, for her tears were mixed just like her emotions. She only cried and sat there silently with him hugging her in case she ever needed to cry again as they watched the world go by. There were no words needed to confirm that her heart still had that shallow feeling back then.

He didn’t know and he couldn’t confirm if it was truly filled until tomorrow.

“Thank you, Ruby.” Sapphire said, the smile on her lips didn’t fade. “Thank you, but please, make sure that it won’t affect your work.”

“Spending my time with you will never affect my work,” Ruby gently squeezed her shoulder and scooted closer, regretting his reckless act again. He needed to learn on how to control his actions. She may seemed be comfortable at it, but he had to. He needed to make her feel that he was respecting her privacy. “I-I assure you.”

Sapphire took a deep breath, sighing. She leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes, feeling the dark, cold weather pass by. “I’m glad it won’t...”

Ruby rested his nose on her hair, inhaling her extraordinary scent. She smelled like fresh berries and a pile of fresh research papers, and it perfectly suited her. Her scent was unique, just like her as an individual.

“I don’t want you to lose another job because of me...”

Ruby breathed in, his arms made its way around her waist, wrapping it.

It was true he lost his job two months ago. He was lucky enough that he found a new one in less than a week, but he never blamed Sapphire for it. He didn’t like that workplace’s environment anyway. It was too toxic. The employees and his boss were too close minded to accept new and diverse ideas.

“Don’t blame yourself. It was not your fault, and it will never be. The place was too toxic for me anyway.” Ruby pointed out. He too closed his eyes, savoring every second of their intimacy. “Besides, I would rather lose a job... than to lose you again... I... I’m afraid to lose you...”

Sapphire could only bit her lip as she placed her left hand on his forearm, giving it a soft squeeze. What did she do to make her  _that_  important to him?

 

* * *

There was a saying that the weather could sometimes reflect someone’s mood. In this case, however, the clouds were dark and ominous as it shrouded the city with vast darkness. Although it wasn’t a sign for the rain to approach, the wind continued to flow freely. Its crisp breeze was enough to leave a slight, cool feeling on someone’s skin.

The weather was not mistaken, for it perfectly matched Ruby’s mood compared to the last time he had experienced this type of weather. It was ironic, really.

As he took a deep breath, sighing, he adjusted his hat a bit to his right. He held onto Sapphire’s hand tightly.

It was definitely the opposite.

What he felt twenty months ago was different compared to now. He was determined and positive during their first visit together to her family’s tombstones. But now, he felt anxious and weak.

He was anxious that Sapphire might cry any time. He hadn’t seen her depressed tears for two months, and it was a relief to not see those. He wouldn’t know what else he could do besides hugging her. Although their friends kept on telling, especially Blue, that it was enough, he still wished he could have done something. He felt useless for doing just one thing.

Ruby swallowed hard. The cool breeze met his face. He mentally groaned, placing his left hand on his hat, making him readjust it to his left, returning it back to its previous position. He felt his left hand shiver, making him look at it with fear consuming his eyes.

He felt weak.

He knew he was overthinking that bad things could happen later on, and he wished he could stop himself from doing so.

But he couldn’t.

His trembling arms, the negative thoughts and memories were preventing him to think positively. He bit his lip, clenching his left fist in hopes to stop it from trembling. He must be strong. He must set aside his emotions for her. That was what Green had taught him, and he wouldn’t allow it to go to waste. He didn’t want to worry Sapphire. Her depressed condition may not be as worst as twenty months ago, but there was still some of it left in her heart. She hadn’t fully conquered it in other words.

And making her worry about him could make it worst.

He had to set aside these emotions before she noticed it. He didn’t... He never wanted to worry her.

“Ruby,”

Ruby blinked his eyes, snapping out from his thoughts. He felt Sapphire’s strong yet gentle grip on his hand. Sighing in defeat, he jerked head to his right, looking at her. Her eyes wore sympathy and concern for him. His lips curved into a frown at that as he took a deep breath, relaxing his tensed shoulders. He gave her hand a soft squeeze.

“I’m alright.” He said softly, hiding his anxious tone.

Sapphire bit her lip, furrowing her eyebrows. Unfortunately, she didn’t seem to buy his words. She knew something was wrong with him, but what was it? She knew it was somehow related to their current activity or it could also be from his job. She mentally shook her head, disregarding the latter thought. She knew this wasn’t related to his job. She knew he was scared that she might cry any time when she visited her family’s tombstones, because that was what she felt twenty months ago.

She knew exactly what he was currently feeling.

“I know you’re not.” Sapphire pointed out, her tone sounded strict yet concerned. She gently squeezed his hand, her right hand held his cheek, cupping it. She didn’t know why it was the first one she thought of, but she knew it might help him.

And she was determined to help him in any way she could.

Ruby took a deep breath, his head slowly nodded from her words.

What was he thinking?

There was no point into hiding or pretending about it, really.

She just knew him too well.

“I’m anxious.” He confessed, placing his left hand on her right hand, his left thumb tracing it. The touch, the warmth and the affectionate stroking she did on his cheek were enough to calm his fast and anxious heartbeat. She always knew on how to make him feel better. “I’m sorry. I should be positive about this. I know you’re just doing the right thing.”

“It’s alright.” Sapphire reassured, smiling. She lifted herself a bit from the ground, tiptoeing, closing the gap between their bodies. Slowly, she pressed her soft lips on his cheek, making Ruby’s eyes widen in shock.

He found his heart beating in a comfortable pace as his left arm found its way around her waist, wrapping it, pulling her close to him.

She kissed him, and it felt great. Her act was more than enough to ease his anxiety.

“I know it’s hard to set your feelings aside just so it wouldn’t clash with mine.” Sapphire continued, taking a step away from him. Her left hand was still intertwined with his right hand regardless.

“How did you...?” Ruby swallowed hard. He was speechless. She knew him too well, but was he really that obvious when it came to hiding his feelings?

Sapphire lifted her shoulders, shrugging, and bit her lip. “I heard your conversation with Green months ago.”

Ruby nodded slowly, now starting to understand what she meant. It made sense since Sapphire had strong senses like her hearing and her sight. She was quite overpowered since their younger days, honestly, yet he was proud of her unique skills and strength. He could go on about it too, and he would never get tired of repeating it. Every compliment, every description, every word he would say about Sapphire would always be sincere, honest and passionate as it escaped from his lips.

“I know how hard it is to conceal those emotions, but... don’t hide it from me, Ruby. Don’t set it aside... We can always talk about it, a-and... find a way to fix it.”

“I-I will.” Ruby responded, gently squeezing her hand. She was so considerate. She knew her case was far worse than his, but she opted to help him despite that. He was more determined to give her the life that she deserved. “Thank you... for everything.”

Sapphire smiled, her cute fangs poking out from her top lip, and gave his hand a soft squeeze. He didn’t seem tensed, which was good. She was glad she could help. “I’m glad I could help. Now come on. We’re… almost there.”

“Right.” Ruby nodded, letting her lead the way, hand in hand. Whatever may happen, he would always be there for her. Nothing could ever change that.

 

* * *

It took a step for Sapphire’s heart to thump anxiously, making her swallow hard and her arms slightly tremble in fear.

This was it.

There was no turning back.

It felt strange, though. What she felt twenty months ago was different compared to now.

Instead of feeling anxious and weak, she felt rather thrilled yet sad in spite of her trembling arms and her anxious heartbeat.

She knew why she was thrilled to come here, though. She could finally tell their research’s success. She knew they would be happy for it. She did do it in their behalf.

At the same time, however, the same sadness she felt twenty months ago had returned and she didn’t know why. She didn’t felt like this on her last visit, and that was just five months ago.

“Are you alright?” Ruby asked, looking at her with concern building up in his eyes. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, his thumb fidgeting around it.

He felt it.

It was the same aura she had twenty months ago, her first visit to her family’s tombstones since their burial.

He swallowed hard. He must stay calm. He must stay strong for her. He needed to stay strong for her.

Sapphire took a deep breath, nodding gently. “I will be.” She said, removing her clasp on his hand, and crouched down, her right knee meeting the moist soil.

Ruby watched her lit up three candles in front of her family’s tombstones and stood up, closing her eyes. He approached her, standing beside her, his hand holding hers, intertwining their fingers together. He didn’t say a word. He just stood there, making sure she wouldn’t have another emotional breakdown. He hoped and prayed that she wouldn’t. She had suffered enough. It was too much.

“It’s been a while…” Sapphire started, opening her eyes. She felt Ruby’s soft squeeze on her hand, telling her to continue. She returned the same gesture, giving him a small smile. She was not alone. She would never be alone.

Her family maybe gone, but they would live on through her and influence the choices that she would make.

After all, she had her friends.

She had Nana.

She had Ruby.

She knew they would never leave her. They didn’t leave her in her worst times, and that was more than enough reassurance for her that they wouldn’t.

“...Mom, Dad and Auntie...” She took a deep breath, letting the cool breeze gently blow her untied hair, letting it flow through it.

Ruby could only stare at her in awe as his mouth slowly hung open. A blush crept its way on his cheek at the sight. She looked so beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful, in fact. Her presence, her aura, her appearance, her personality…everything.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to visit often, I... I was busy...” Sapphire looked down, her ambiguous gaze met the moist grass. She sighed, her lips curving into a small smile. “But that is not important... You see... I...”

“It’s okay.” Ruby gave her hand another soft squeeze as his other hand made its way on her left cheek, affectionately holding it. He smiled. “Tell them. I’m sure they would love to hear it.”

Sapphire’s smile widened as she gave him a nod. This was good news. They would love to hear it, just like Ruby said. “Do you remember that research, dad?” She asked, looking at her father’s tombstone. Although there was no answer from it, she knew her dad heard her loud and clear. “After two and a half years, it was possible… it was a success. Moon and I could develop it further.”

Ruby let out a soft chuckle, the smile on his lips didn’t fade. His heart thumped wildly as a certain warm feeling spread throughout his chest. Sapphire’s tone… Hearing it made him happy. It had been a while since he last heard her enthusiastic tone. A year ago, perhaps? But it didn’t matter. She was finally returning to her old, optimistic self slowly yet surely. He wanted to hug her and tell how happy he was just by hearing it.

“It can destroy cancer cells, and one day we will make that medicine cure any types of cancer. I know this is what mom...” Sapphire felt a lump in her throat as her chest felt heavy. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she swallowed hard. The smile on her lips didn’t fade. “...this is what you wanted, mom, and we’re finally close to getting it. It could help any person who is suffering from cancer. It could help people... just like what you wanted to do... I wished it existed years ago, though. It could have helped you too.”

“Sapphire,” Ruby placed his free arm around her waist, catching her from falling on the ground. He took a glance at her knees and swallowed hard.

She was trembling, and he didn’t know what else he could do besides supporting her and preventing her to fall.

“…but I know nothing could change if I just kept on saying that...” Sapphire placed her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, gently squeezing it. Her gaze met his.

Ruby’s eyes slowly widened in shock. His mouth hung open.

He didn’t see any sadness and sorrow in it, but rather happiness. Her eyes contained nothing but pure happiness, and it was enough to ease his anxious heartbeat and stop his negative thoughts from spreading. “Sapphire...”

“Nothing could ever change the fact that it already happened.” Her hands travelled on Ruby’s chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt, letting her hands rest on it. Ruby continued to hold onto her, both of his arms were now placed around her waist. She sobbed and buried her face on his chest. “I...”

“It’s alright.” Ruby mumbled softly, pulling her closer for a warm embrace. “I won’t leave you.”

Sapphire sobbed louder. All she could fell was the warmth they shared, contrasting the crisp wind flowing past through them.

The cemetery’s peaceful environment and Ruby’s warm, protective embrace reminded her of home.

_Home._

It was where she and her family resided, and the place where she grew up.

But it was not just a place composing of concrete and steel, but a place of such sweet, beautiful, long lasting memories she once had.

All of the memories she had shared with her family for the past twenty four years of her life were sincerely stored in her heart. The happy ones or the sad ones, they were all stored in her mind and in her heart.

She remembered every happy memory they had shared. Her birthdays, their small family gathering, her college graduation day… All of it. She remembered her father’s jolly smile, her aunt’s frantic applause and her even her mother’s complex speeches. They were all a piece of the fragmented memories she had once lost and forgotten, but now found in an unexpected time.

It was grief that had been keeping her from treasuring those memories, and she wouldn’t allow it to consume her any further.

After all, there was always so much more to live for. It may be hard to see it sometimes, but life could get better. It would be better. Maybe not now, not tomorrow, not next week, not next month or even next year, really, but one day, it would be.

It had to be.

Maybe in a time where a person least expected it to happen or life’s planned time for it.

No one knew, but she was certain it could happen soon.

Sapphire let out a cough followed by a sob. She slowly removed herself from their hug, her eyes locking on her family’s tombstones. She took a deep breath. She could do this. Ruby was with her. He would never leave her.

She sniffled, letting a tear fell from her eye as it traveled down to her face. “I know now. It’s normal to cry and go to the point of giving up… maybe killing yourself or be very negative, perhaps, but those are a part of life. Life is weird. It does weird stuff. Sometimes we understand why, and sometimes we don’t. It may take a short or a long while to know it completely, but still…” She took a deep breath, recalling everything that had happened in twenty months.

A series of memories clouded her mind.

She remembered every one of it—from the moment she had seen their lifeless bodies in the hospital beds up to the current one—all were flashing quickly in her head. “So many things had happened in twenty months... I was depressed, I learned the truth... I forgive someone... I... I experienced stuff... but once you put it all together... It all made a big picture.”

The wind howled. The cold breeze was blowing her hair, drying her tears, making her hair and her maroon, long sleeved coat sway with the wind. It started to dance and to sway with it in such a rhythmic pattern.

“All of it... It all happened for a reason. Whether I liked it or not, it all happened for a reason. I took me a while to realize how important those events were. Maybe... Maybe that accident happened because... something worst may happen and I’m pretty sure I’ll be more depressed if that worst thing happened... Maybe it happened because... that’s how it was... It cannot be changed...” Her eyes started closing as tears fell from it. She felt her chest tightened, sobbing in the process, and let out a light cough.

“But I know one thing... you’re may be gone in this world, but you... mom, dad and auntie... you will all live on through me... I may have understood mom’s letter when I first read it, but I have to read it again and again to remind myself that there was still a reason to hold on to what was left... I know how hard it must be to write it since it was hard to do any task in mom’s condition years ago. But...”

Ruby released a sigh, his lips curving into a small smile. He looked at her with passion and empathy building up in his eyes. He always advised her to read her mother’s letter repeatedly. He knew she may have understood every detail when she first read it, but she needed to remind herself that her mother's letter existed in order to make her feel better and to make her realize that life still had a meaning. Sapphire reread the letter more than once and every time she was anxious or she was just simply feeling down, it often lifted up her spirits, making her feel better. And he was happy it did help her every time.

Her mother’s letter existed just for Sapphire. It existed because her mother knew Sapphire would become a strong and a successful person one day, but sometimes needed some guidance whenever she felt a bit down.

Sapphire did suffer from her self-hatred and insecurities. Her mother’s encouraging letter, his actions and his words would always be there to help her feel better. He would never stop helping her feel better.

Sapphire was just too beautiful, too amazing, too pure and too considerate for this world.

She was a rare kind of person this world needed.

And he needed her. He couldn’t imagine his life without her.

Sapphire was his inspiration and his guide into this tragic life of his.

Sapphire was one of the reasons, the number one from his list, actually, as to why he was still living, still holding on to what was left in his life.

He was eternally grateful that she was still alive and well. Living, breathing and almost free from her grief. He couldn’t wait to see her beautiful, happy and compassionate smile again. It may not be now, but he would see it again soon.

“Thank you, mom... dad... and auntie... Thank you so much for taking care of me despite that... I’m not good enough. Thank you for always being there for me, for guiding me, for making me feel better... for everything... thank you... I wouldn’t be where I am now if it weren’t for you... for my friends...” Sapphire bit her lip, swallowing hard. She felt her heart beat in a comfortable pace as the shallowness in her heart was slowly filling up, bit by bit. She sighed, her warm breath mixing with the cool breeze. “...for Ruby...” She muttered, her angelic voice echoed through Ruby’s ears, through his mind and into his heart, making it beat in a comfortable, fast pace.

All he could think of was the times he had helped her.

There were only a few, but he didn’t know it could have this much effect on her.

He was happy, nonetheless. It gave him the sudden urge to help her further, giving her every good thing she deserved.

“You were always there for me in spite of my stubbornness. I am thankful that you’ve been with me i-in this journey despite the time we’ve spent...” Sapphire opened her eyes, looking into the sky, her lips curving into a smile. Tears continued to trail down on her face. “I decided... I will continue living despite the negativity ahead... I will do it... for the people who cared about me. I’ll do it for you, mom. I’ll do it for dad... for auntie... for my friends... for Nana... for...” She jerked her head to her left, her smile widened into a small grin, revealing her cute fangs. Ruby’s heart skipped a beat at that.

That smile.

He remembered it.

Wait, no.

He knew it. He felt it.

That was the smile she always wore before her depression started taking over her. Could it be…? He held his breath.

It had to be.

“For you, Ruby. I know what I have to do. Although I may be scared, but... I know I can get through it. I have you. I have my family and my friends, after all. I couldn’t let all your efforts go to waste.”

Ruby felt his chest tightened. He took a deep breath as heat crept into his cheeks.

She may not have said it, but he knew. He could tell it. He could feel it. He could see it.

She was finally free from her grief.

And the final stage that she did was to accept that everything that had happened—from her mother’s death, the accidents on the road, their tragic, childhood past, the bitter truth and her family’s death… everything—it all happened for a reason. It may still be vague, but he knew she would be able to understand it completely.

After all, Sapphire was the smartest person he had ever meet. She would be able to know and understand it completely one day, or maybe soon, perhaps. Because that was what Sapphire is—a strong, independent, wild, smart, kind, beautiful and a perfect human being that this world needed.

She could conquer any struggles that life would throw at her.

And her grief was one of them.

He was happy that she did.

After twenty months of waiting, helping, hoping and reassuring her that everything would be alright, she had finally conquered her grief. She found the missing, lost fragments in her heart and put it all back together to make it a whole. She found out on how to completely fill the shallowness left in her heart.

She did it, and he was proud of her.

Ruby let out a sigh. The smile on his lips didn’t fade. He sniffled, feeling the tears welled up in his eyes, and not a moment later, it all fell in an unbroken stream.

He was happy for her. He knew these tears were from the happiness that had been piled up in his heart the moment she had given him that warm, optimistic smile.

“Ruby, are you...?” Sapphire’s smile faded, her hand grabbed his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. She didn’t know why he was crying, and she could only hope those tears were not sad ones. “Are you alright?”

“I... I’m happy, Sapphire.” Ruby returned the same gesture and gently squeezed her hand. He rested his forehead on hers, tears continue to stream down on his face. His response was enough to bring her positive, warm smile back.

Despite the increasing heat from their cheeks and their matching long sleeved shirts, they were able to feel the perfect temperature, the perfect weather around them. It was not too hot. It was not too cold. It was the perfect weather building up between them. “I’m so happy for you. You did it. I knew you could.”

“I...”

Sapphire’s heart skipped a bit when she felt his arms around her, pulling her closer to him for a hug. She felt his heartbeat as hers became synchronized with it, following the same rhythm. The cool breeze ran past through them, making their hairs sway with it along with the fallen leaves from the trees. She found her arms traveled on his back, wrapping it, and pulled him closer as she savored this comfortable feeling with him. She took a deep breath.

Ruby was right.

She didn’t realize it until he said it.

She no longer felt something that was missing in her heart. All she felt was the happiness, contentment and determination in it. She didn’t know that accepting her parents and her aunt were gone in this world, though they were living on through her, was the missing piece—the missing task left to do for the shallowness in her heart to be filled.

She didn’t know, but she was happy that he pointed it out.

She had finally conquered her grief.

She was back to her old, optimistic self.

And it was all thanks to her mother’s letter, to her friends’ support and especially Ruby’s.

They helped her get through this rough road of grief. If it weren’t for them, then she would have probably killed herself or isolate herself from this intense depression.

But thank goodness they never gave up on her, especially Ruby.

The saying was true.

The struggles of never giving up on the people you loved, the people who mattered to you, could be tough but it would always be worth it in the end. It just needed time. One must be patient, kind and understanding to get through it. It was quite ironic that she had forgotten about it. Years ago, she did the same to Ruby in his depressive days, and it was worth it. She knew Ruby was able to return to his old, passionate self because she felt it in his aura.

Nonetheless, she was happy that her friends and Ruby didn’t give up on her.

If they had given up on her, bad stuff could happen. She might isolate herself from them or worst. She might kill herself from this intense grief and depression. She could disappoint her family if she would ever commit those acts and make them devastated.

“I swear, I will always be with you despite that you’re finally free from your grief.” Ruby took a deep breath, sighing contentedly. “We could do a lot of stuff together.” He continued, letting go of their hug. He let out a soft chuckle at her cute reaction. Her surprised gaze were still fixed on his passionate ones, wondering what were the possible stuff they could together. “We could save up then live in a fancy condominium and travel around the world... together. There are so many possibilities.”

His words made Sapphire release a soft chuckle that was music in his ears, making his heart skip a beat. He was so... so passionate. He always knew on how to make his words and his actions meaningful despite its simplicity. It was one of the great qualities that she learned to love and to admire about him, honestly. She felt her cheeks heat up on that.

_Love...?_

Honestly, despite that she was finally free from her grief and had time to think about it, she still wasn’t certain if that love she felt for him was the same love he felt for her.

Did she love him more than a friend too?

Did the love she feels for him was the same sincere, selfless and romantic love he feels for her?

There were so many possibilities. She didn’t know which one of it specifically described her feelings for him, and those alone could develop as time passed by, just like his own feelings for her.

She swallowed hard, biting her lip. She shouldn’t think about it for now. There was still plenty of time, after all. She had the rest of her life to figure that out.

“I know your parents are happy for you. They’re probably crying happily from it.” Ruby tucked a loose hair behind her left ear, unaware that she fell in a trance. His right hand made its way to right cup her cheek, affectionately stroking it.

Sapphire placed her right hand on his, giving it a soft squeeze. Her eyes wore nothing but her sincere gratitude for him. Words could not perfectly describe how much she owed him for never giving up on her.

“They’re out there. They’re happy and giving you a hug as I speak.” Ruby continued, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “I just know it.”

Sapphire nodded. She jerked her head to her left, looking at her family’s tombstones. Her eyes widened in shock, her jaw slowly dropping, as tears continue to flow down her eyes.

It couldn’t be.

She was seeing stuff, right?

She knew she was, but she was still having a hard time processing it.

What she just saw earlier was her mother, her father, and her aunt.

She was relieved to see that they looked alright. They didn’t have the physical wounds they had suffered on when they passed away. They just stood beside their respective tombstones, all were smiling happily to her, as tears slowly formed into their eyes. She blinked her eyes, checking if what she was seeing were real.

They were gone, but it all felt real—their presences, their smile, and their tears. It felt real.

She was still having a hard time believing what she just saw, but it felt great to see her family one, last time. She didn’t know why they appeared to her twenty months since her depressive days, but she didn’t care. What mattered most was they had seen her. They had heard her. And that was enough for her to cry happily.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Ruby used his thumb to remove the tears from her eyes, his lips still curved into a contented smile. “I’m here.”

“I...” Sapphire let out a sob, her lips curving into her signature fanged smile. “...I saw them... Mom, dad... and auntie. I... I saw them.”

Ruby’s eyes widened in shock, fixing his gaze at the tombstone, and saw none. He didn’t see her family, but it was weird he felt their presences just by looking at the tombstones. Nonetheless, he knew they were there to make Sapphire feel better. Judging by her smile and the happy tears streaming down from her cute and beautiful face, he knew they appeared to her. He felt her happiness increased and it was enough to make him twice as happy as well.

“I don’t know if it was real, but... I saw them... I felt their presences...”

“They’re happy for you.” Ruby stated, passion forming into his eyes and consuming his gestures. “I just know it.”

A smile plastered across Sapphire’s lips. She closed her eyes and nodded, feeling her family’s presences with the wind howling past them. “I missed them.” She said, opening her eyes. “But I know they’re in a better place.”

“And in that place... I know they will be guiding you and protecting you at every step of the way.” Ruby fidgeted his thumb around her cheek, making her look at him. Their eyes met as both were now lost in each other’s affectionate gaze. No words were needed to say, to exchange or to elaborate. They knew they finally did it.

Sapphire smiled, her cute fangs poking out from her top lip. Despite how hard it would be to live without her family, she knew she could get through it. She had filled the void. She had found her reasons why she must continue living and holding onto life.

With her friends, especially Ruby, at her side, she knew she could continue this path she took.

It would take guts, determination and optimism, but she knew she could do it. Her grief did not destroy her, but it remade her into a stronger person.

And she owed it all to her friends and Ruby.

“I’m so happy for you, Sapphire. I always knew you could do it. Everything... was absolutely worth it, and... I’ll continue to never give up on you. I swear to that oath.”

The crisp breeze howled again, contrasting the growing heat forming between them. Ruby took a deep breath as he slowly closed the gap between them, capturing her soft lips into a passionately chaste kiss. Sapphire closed her eyes along with his, savoring, enjoying and feeling his soft, warm lips pressed against hers, and returned the kiss with the same passion and enthusiasm. She felt his lips curved into a smile through their kiss as she pulled him closer, deepening it. She took a deep breath.

As long as she remembered her family, as long as she remembered and recalled her reasons why she was holding on, she would continue living into this new life that was given to her.

And she knew Ruby and her friends would be there with her at every step of the way.

After all, there would always be so much more to live as Ruby stated earlier. It may be hard to see it sometimes, but life would get better. She believed it would get better.

Today would be a brand new life for her. Although she didn’t know how she would deal with it, but she was ready to embrace it despite the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cousin tweeted this: "Love is always better than hate… Our grief will not destroy us but remake us" BishManchester #Manchester #WeAreManchester. It was quite inspirational to write that part, especially with all the tragedies going on in this world.
> 
> Next chapter will either be in the last week of March or in April.


	13. Helping Hand, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is well...too long so I decided to divide it into two. Here's the first part.

" _Denied?"_

" _You heard me correctly, boy." A man wearing a business attire said as he stood up and dug his hands into his pockets. He approached the window, placing his left forearm on it. His eyes were briefly fixed through the window, observing the people walking on the sidewalk. He jerked his head to his employee, his eyes contained nothing but his pure frustration. "We cannot allow that idea here. It could ruin my company."_

" _A little change won't hurt a bit." Ruby mumbled, shrugging, doing his best to calm down in this situation. He put all of his effort into that idea and it ended up being rejected for the nth time._

_Sapphire gave him an idea in that proposal, and there was no way in hell that he would just let that idea go to waste. She gave him the idea. She helped him. The world needed to know that their idea for this project was extraordinary, different yet beautiful compared to everyone else's. He was used to letting his ideas go straight into the trash bin, but a part of that project... most of that part was Sapphire's idea._

_Sapphire's ideas were often beautiful. He loved listening to every one of it, just as she loved listening to his own passionate rambles. She often said he was the passionate one between them, but honestly, she was the reason why he became the passionate person he was now._

_They could reject his ideas over and over again, but no one could ever reject a beautiful yet creative idea from Sapphire. Sapphire was a blessing, and denying her idea was somewhat similar to deny every good thing life had to offer._

_He may sounded like he was exaggerating it, but it was true in so many levels. He could go on about it for a long time._

" _You're fired." His boss said, still eyeing him irritably, scanning him from head to toe. "You're talented, but not talented enough for my company."_

_Ruby clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath and let it all out. He bit his lip and nodded slowly._

_I expect that and thank the heavens you finally manage to say it. His mind thought, grabbing the satchel in his office. He grabbed some papers and placed it all in the satchel, not caring if the papers would get crumpled or not. He closed his office door, shutting it loudly, not caring the surprised reactions and the faint whispers from his co-workers. He forced his feet to move forward in a constant pace, hoping, wishing, and praying he wouldn't let his anger control him._

"Ruby."

Ruby's fingers gripped the mug of cappuccino tightly, not caring his fingers were getting a bit burned from its hot temperature.

"Earth to Ruby."

Ruby snapped out from his thoughts. He blinked his eyes, registering everything that had happened. He felt something hot, painful and something burning in his fingers. He turned his gaze onto it, his eyes slowly widening in shock.

"Ow." He removed his fingers from the mug as gently as he could, making sure he wouldn't spill the coffee. He dug his hands into his pockets, grabbing a handkerchief, and placed it on his slightly burned fingers. His face twisted, his left eye was closed as his teeth was slowly biting his lip from the pain.

"I was asking about your new company. It's been a month since you lost your job and found a new one." Blue repeated, taking a sip from the mocha frappe she just ordered. Her curious blue orbs were locked onto her younger friend, observing his reactions.

"Huh?" Ruby looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows, and returned the handkerchief into his pocket.

Company?

_Company..._

Oh.

Ruby took a deep breath, sitting up straight. She was referring to the new company he was working, right? It had to be. He didn't want to remember the old company he had worked on. That place was a complete and a literal figure of hell. It was filled with toxic and close minded people. He had enough of close minded and inconsiderate people. "It's unlike the old one. Everything is going smoothly. They liked my ideas and proposals."

"That's good." Blue responded. She let out a sigh, pressing her back on the chair, leaning on it. She folded her arms across her chest, observing her younger friend. Something was definitely wrong with him. She knew there was. She may not have a strong intuition like Sapphire, but she could feel it. Ruby was not like his usual self. "Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked again, feeling a lump in his throat. He met up with Blue in this café accidentally. It was his day off today and he didn't feel like staying in his apartment all day. He didn't want to see and to talk to a certain person in that place. It was quite stressful every time he recalled it. "I-I'm fine." He said, his voice cracking at every word. He swallowed hard. He hoped she didn't notice that.

Blue gently shook her head. Her long, brunette hair was swaying with it. She sighed, giving her younger friend a strict look by slightly glaring at him. "I don't need to have a  _very_ strong intuition like Sapphire to notice your tensed reaction. Now, what is it? And you better hurry since my break time is only until fourteen."

Ruby took a deep breath, sighing. He bit his lip as his fingers gently clenched his fists. He really hated it whenever his emotions took ahold of him. It was proven more than once that his emotions often get the best of him based on how he dealt with every situation. It was not that he thought it was not alright to show his emotions, really, but it must be put in the right place and at the right time.

He was never an expressive person, but the circumstances twenty months ago made him somewhat emotional. He honestly had no idea on what to do about it. "I'm just... f-financially unstable."

Blue arched her right eyebrow. She didn't quite understand why. He had a job after two weeks of being fired from the company he was formerly working on, and it had been a month since he found himself a new job. "Why?"

Ruby threw his head back, his eyes were gazing at the ceiling. He let his back lazily press on the leatherback of the couch and leaned on it. He sighed, lowering his gaze, now fixing it on the mug of hot cappuccino on the table. "Let's say the former company I'm working on didn't give my... well... my salary for a month. I was forced to not pay my apartment rent for one month. The owner wouldn't stop nagging me to pay for it."

"Financial problems are a normal thing." Blue said, observing him. "We all have those, even Platinum has one. She is still having a hard time budgeting her finances. Don't let it get to you."

"I know." Ruby mumbled softly. He placed his left palm on his eyes, rubbing half of his face from the frustration and the financial stress he was having. "But not having my allowance also means I haven't paid my electrical and my water bills. I'm forced to eat instant noodles for days... which isn't healthy. If Sapphire finds out... she'll worry about it. I'm sure of it."

Blue furrowed her eyebrows, swallowing the sweet, cold mocha-flavored frappe. It was normal for Ruby and Sapphire to worry about each other, which was one thing to note. She didn't know for how long Ruby was keeping this from Sapphire, but she could only think of one thing. Sapphire must be busy with her work and her research that Ruby often insisted her to get some rest after a long day of working. She knew how much Ruby cared for Sapphire and making sure she wouldn't get sick or stressed from her work was one of the many proofs.

Ruby and Sapphire always look out for each other and Blue was happy at that. No words could perfectly describe her happiness for them. "When are you planning to tell her?"

"I don't want her to worry." Ruby mumbled, gently shaking his head, his sideburns swaying with it. His voice was low and anxious. He sighed, biting his lip. "She had a lot of stuff going on with her."

"Sapphire is your friend... your best friend, actually. You know she'll do what she can to help."

"But I don't want her to worry about me."

"I knew it."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. He jerked his head to his left, only to meet Sapphire's anxious gaze. He swallowed hard. Was it her break time already? He took a glance at the café's enormous clock hanging on the wall, which said thirteen, one in the afternoon. It was definitely her break time. But what was she doing in this café? The hospital was a bit far from here. "I..."

"Blue," Sapphire placed the two cups of hot coffee on the table, looking at their older friend. "May we excuse ourselves? I need to talk to Ruby."

"Oh, it's fine, Sapphire." Blue responded, waving her left hand. She stood up and set aside her empty cup of frappe on the farthest left side of the table. "I need to go to Red's place anyway. Plus, you two needed to talk about this. Take care and stay safe, Sapphire... Ruby..."

"You too, Blue," Sapphire responded while Blue just nodded and left the two alone in the table. "...thank you." She mumbled, sitting in front of Ruby, observing his reaction.

She knew something was wrong with him, but she never got to ask what it was. He often go to her place just to check on her. She often ended up being tired from her work and her part time job as a researcher. She hardly got any time to talk about her day with him for the past weeks. She wished she wasn't always tired from her work. She could have helped him with his problems sooner. She took a deep breath, jerking her head to her right, fixing it at the window.

Dark clouds surrounded the once blue sky, blocking the sunlight. Its light became faint instead as it engulfed the city. Strong gust of wind started howling next as leaves started scattering all over the place. Every light object swayed with it, flowing with whatever the direction the wind would take them.

"Sapphire... you don't need to worry about me." Ruby started after a moment of silence listening to the customers' and the employee's faint conversations drifting through the atmosphere. His hand slowly reached out for hers, hoping to feel the warmth from her hand just for a moment.

Sapphire bit her lip, darting her eyes at him. Her concerned yet anxious eyes were locked on his own. "For... how long do you have that problem?"

"Two weeks." was all Ruby could respond. He let his back lean on the chair as a sigh escaped from his lips. Sapphire was just... Sapphire. She would never hesitate to help him. He appreciated it, of course, but he didn't want to be a burden to her because of this financial problem he had.

"Two weeks of...?" Sapphire asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She grabbed her cup of hot espresso coffee on the table, applying some gentle blows on it.

"Financial problems..." Ruby muttered, his gaze was still fixed on the table. His mind was blank. He was out of words. He really had no idea on what else he could say. It was true that he had been suffering financially but he didn't want to worry her. Sapphire was still healing from her grief and depression despite the acceptance. Not to mention that she also had her research with Moon. Sapphire had a lot of stuff on her shoulders, and his problems shouldn't be one of it.

"I thought you were financially stable..." She muttered, her fangs were now poking from her top lip. Guilt lit up in her eyes. Ruby was always good at hiding his feelings. Ruby was always good at hiding in general. But she could perfectly tell from their small interactions for the past week that something was bothering him. It was a good thing she finally had her chance, and she wouldn't waste this.

"Not really." Ruby gently shook his head. He couldn't help it. He caught her. There was nothing he could do. He didn't want to be a burden to her, and yet, he was now. He could feel his chest tighten as it gripped his rib cage, breaking every bone in it. Guilt continued to flood in his heart as it flowed throughout his veins. "That... former company didn't give my salary for a month, so I wasn't able to pay my expenses until the new one gave my monthly salary."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Sapphire bit her lip, her eyes darted at his seat. She couldn't even look at him in the eye. She knew he only wanted to set aside his own problems just so it wouldn't clash with hers, but how come he hadn't told her about this? It had been a month and within that month he had been helping her with her fragmented emotional dilemma. She should have paid attention to his own problems too. She could have helped him.

"Because..." Ruby closed his eyes, his left hand grabbing hers and linked their fingers together. A small smile plastered across his lips. He didn't need to hesitate and to think about it over and over again. His heart and his mind knew why he didn't tell her. "Yours is more important than mine..."

"You could have at least... mentioned it." Sapphire mumbled softly, lowering her head. Now she felt bad for not helping him. It was true she was in an emotional distress for almost two years, but when someone needed her help, she would set aside her own feelings and her own problems just to help that person immediately.

"Hey," Ruby called, gently squeezing her hand. Sapphire looked at him, curiosity lit up her eyes, begging for an answer. "...it's okay. I'm just suffering financially since I lost my job a month ago."

"It's still a big thing." She responded, gently squeezing his hand. "I know these stuff come and go but you could have asked for my help or even told your parents about this..." She mumbled, her tone was remorseful. Guilt continued to burn in her eyes. She should have known.

"No one knew about this until you and Blue found out." Ruby returned the gentle squeeze, his other hand slowly reached to hers, grabbing it. His rough fingers brushed against her soft, delicate ones as he locked them together, forming it into a whole. It was like a fragmented puzzle that was lost and put back together, little by little.

Sapphire took a deep breath, removing her left hand from his. She dug it into her pocket, grabbing her phone. Her thumb scribbled across her phone's screen, looking for a certain phone number. "I'm gonna tell your parents about this. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. His left hand reached for her own only to feel the absence on the warmth from their intertwined right hands. He watched as Sapphire stood up from her seat and placed her phone right next to her left ear. "But, Sapphire, I—"

"Ruby..." Sapphire interrupted, her serious yet pleading eyes met his anxious ones. She bit her lip, concern crept into her tone. "It's for your own good. Your financial problem is affecting your health..." She waited for her phone to dial his parent's number. The dialing tune continued ringing, repeating the same tone endlessly. She took a deep breath and continued waiting.

Although the phone just dialed for several seconds, her heart couldn't stop beating anxiously. She didn't hear everything what Ruby and Blue talked about but she knew his financial problem would do nothing but to affect his health. He had helped her and it was now her turn to help him. She was not doing this because she owed him, but she was doing this because... b-because... she  _really_  cared about him. She would do what she can to help him. "...I couldn't bear to see you like this."

Ruby breathed in, his back leaning against the chair. He watched Sapphire answer the call. He bit his lip, furrowing his eyebrows. He appreciated her concern, nonetheless, but she didn't need to go through any trouble just to help him. Sapphire didn't need to try her hardest just to help him. Her presence was always enough for him.

" _Oh, Sapphire, hello! It's been a while. How are you? Are with you with Ruby? I hope he's alright. He hasn't called me for a week."_

Sapphire swallowed hard, biting her lip. She took a deep breath. She knew it. He hadn't told his parents yet. She knew he didn't want to be a burden, but it was affecting his health. If only she weren't that busy, then she could have helped him sooner.

" _Sapphire? Are you there?"_

"Y-Yes, ma'am. I... I need to tell you something."

 

* * *

Norman swallowed hard, folding his arms across his chest. He bit his lip as his eyes darted around his son, scanning him from head to toe.

Ruby could only swallow hard. He could feel beads of sweat were slowly falling from his forehead, sliding onto his cheeks. He didn't know whether he should feel guilty or not. In one sense, he didn't tell his situation to his parents because he knew he was old enough to live an independent life—a life where he could not depend on his parents financially. He had been in the working industry for years now, and that was enough proof that he should stop depending on his parents financially. He took a deep breath.

His father called him because he said he wanted to talk to him, right? His father only wanted to see him, right? His father only wanted to know his condition, right?

Norman closed his eyes, leaning his back onto his chair. His poise was always calm and cool as Ruby had often observed. How did he do it?

It was true Ruby tried his best to be the gentleman he was now, but having such a fierce, stoic and intimidating aura like his father's was never his cup of tea. He had shown that side of him years ago. Sapphire had seen it in their childhood, and it didn't turn out well. He had hurt her because of it.

Hurting Sapphire would be his one way ticket straight to hell. He would rather see her happy and safe, despite he wasn't the cause of it. That was one of the many reasons why he loved and cared for her.

"So..."

Norman's voice was calm, intimidating and husky, not too different from every one of their conversations. The tone was enough to snap Ruby out from his thoughts, making the young professional sat up straight. His eyes darted around his father's office, avoiding any eye contact from him. A shiver ran through his spine once his anxious eyes met his father's serious ones. He swallowed hard. Well…it looked like there was nothing he could do but to make an eye contact with his father.

This would be over soon, right?

His father would just ask his financial status, right?

His father would just ask how was he doing and tell it later to his mom, right?

Ruby took a deep breath and bit his lip. Oh how he wished Sapphire were here. He knew she was the only one who could calm his mind. Speaking of Sapphire, he hadn't open his phone for a while. He should have read her text message hours ago, but his work and his meet up with his father prevented him from using his phone and respond to her message immediately. He felt it vibrate, so it must be a text message from Sapphire.

And he hoped it was.

"You don't need to tell me about your financial status." Norman started, his tone sounded slightly intimidating in Ruby's perspective.

Despite that, Ruby couldn't help but to furrow his eyebrows and wonder. If this was not about his financial status, then what was this meet up for? Not that he thought it was a waste of time, really. He was glad to see his father again, but he knew his father was a busy man. An impromptu meet up with his father did nothing but to surprise him. "Wait... what do you mean, dad?"

"Sapphire told me that you're slowly becoming financially stable." Norman's lips curved into a small smile. He didn't need to ask Sapphire to know about his son's conditions. She would just immediately send him a text message in case something was troubling Ruby. He owed her for that. He knew Sapphire only wanted to help Ruby, and he appreciated her efforts.

He took a deep breath, making Ruby's heart thump faster. It should be the other way around, really. Ruby was supposed to take care of Sapphire since her family died, but it was Sapphire who was taking care of his son instead. She truly was a strong and an independent woman.

"Y-Yeah." was all Ruby could respond, his voice cracking. There was nothing else he could say. It was true he was slowly becoming financially stable and it was all thanks to Sapphire and to his parents. He thought he could take care of this, but it turned out he needed some help too.

"And with that, I think you'll be looking for a new apartment soon…or are you already planning to live in a fancy condominium?"

Deep ruby red eyes widened in shock. It darted around the room, observing its surroundings. Ruby knew he heard it correctly, but he didn't consider or even thought about finding a new place to live once he was financially stable. He was so comfortable at living under the same roof with Sapphire for weeks that he forgot to make plans in searching for a new and a better structure to live. It was not that he hated living in Sapphire's apartment. He just found it quite small, and only suitable for borders. He wanted that new place feel like it was his second home, but he couldn't do that until he decided to make his move and find one. He was just…distracted for now.

Besides, living with Sapphire was... great. It felt wonderful.

"I..."

"It's okay if you haven't thought about it." Norman said, standing up. His arms were still folded across his chest as he approached his son. "Whatever your decision may be, your mother and I will support it as long as it's the right thing." His lips curved into a small smile with one hand placed on his son's shoulder, gently gripping it.

Ruby could only jerked his head upwards, meeting his father's gaze. He slowly nodded. "Dad, I..."

"Be it permanently staying in Sapphire's apartment, we approve." He let go of his hold on Ruby's shoulder, his hands now dug into his pockets. The small smile on his lips didn't fade. "Just don't do anything stupid while you're living with her."

Ruby felt his cheeks slowly increased its temperature. He stood up, swallowing hard, ignoring his fast heartbeat. What did his father mean by that? Surely, he was not doing anything stupid with Sapphire.

Right?

"You should head to your apartment. Half of the day should be your day off, right?"

Ruby could only nod at his father's question. He was too speechless to respond, and there was nothing else he could do but to sling his satchel over his shoulder and slowly started leaving his father's office.

His mind was clouded. All he could think of was his father's words. It did made sense. What should he do? What could he do?

 

* * *

It was a boring walk and a boring day. Ruby's thoughts were clouded, yet he felt the dullness of this day. The streets he walked from his father's office and up to Sapphire's apartment were always the same. The mass of people walking and talking on the busy streets of the city up to the peaceful suburban streets where voices of the children who were playing outside were heard. The weather was typical. It was a bright, sunny day and a little cloudy, perhaps, but Ruby wasn't paying attention.

He stopped on his tracks, sighing. He wished Sapphire had a better and a more exciting day than him. He couldn't wait to hear her talk about her day. He let out a soft chuckle, his lips curving into a small smile. Despite her emotional dilemma twenty months ago, she still managed to regain her enthusiastic persona. The way Sapphire talk about the stuff that she liked or just simply her day was always enough to bring a smile on his face, removing all the stress he had in the process. He had to admit that going home was always his favorite part of the day.

And it was all thanks to Sapphire.

Ruby took another deep breath and dug his hand in his pocket, placing the keys in it. His fingers held and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door from the outside. He took a deep breath as he stepped inside and placed his shoes in the shoe rack.

His eyes widened in shock at the sight as his satchel fell on the cold, tiled floor. He felt something different surround the apartment's aura. Whenever he came home from his work, the apartment usually had this warm, welcoming aura every time he stepped inside. Today was different, however, for he felt some negative emotions surrounding the aura. He swallowed hard and bit his lip.

This was exactly what he felt months ago. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Ruby, I'm glad you're here." Blue stood up from her seat, abandoning the lukewarm cup of tea on the table, and approached her younger friend.

"Where's Sapphire?" Ruby asked, not even bothering to care why their older friend was here.

Today was not a Wednesday, no doubt, but he didn't care. He may not have a strong intuition like Sapphire, but he knew this emotionally heavy aura was an indication that something bad happened. But what was it? He had to know. He must know. He mentally shook his head, disregarding a certain negative thought.

No.

Sapphire was alright.

He was just overthinking.

Sapphire probably overworked herself, which explained why Blue was here.

It was true Blue always visited their apartment on Wednesdays just to hang out with them, making sure they were alright. Although Blue knew that her younger friends could take care of themselves, she always had that older sister intuition, making her feel that it was her duty to always make sure that her foster younger siblings were safe from any harm.

Ruby and Sapphire appreciated their friend's efforts. They never had a biological sibling. They only felt that from Blue and from their older friends like Red, Green and even from Yellow.

They may not be bounded by blood, but he knew and he could tell they were like the older siblings he never had. He knew that was what Sapphire felt too.

Blue bit her lip, not making an eye contact with her younger friend. Instead, she placed her left palm on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "You know where she is."

Ruby felt a sudden pang struck through his chest, gripping it, making the pain linger through every fiber of his being. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

But he couldn't.

He found himself having a hard time breathing because of the lingering emotional pain that was tightly gripping his chest. It felt like it could crush his rib cage, breaking every bit of bones he had in the process. It felt like it could squeeze his heart until there was no blood left for it to pump throughout his body the longer he just stood there, waiting, wondering and overthinking every possible outcome.

What exactly happened and how could he help Sapphire? He hadn't felt this depressive aura for months. He bit his lip, his fist tightening, clenching it in the process.  _Sapphire..._

All he could think and care in this situation was Sapphire.

"She's in her room. She had eaten her lunch, don't worry." Blue reassured, giving another soft squeeze on his shoulder, and gently removed her hand on it. She took a deep breath. "I know you care about her so much, Ruby, but she has been in her room for more than an hour. She said she wanted to be alone."

"What happened?" Ruby asked, panting, sweating and forcing his legs to move forward to sit on the couch. He had to know what exactly happened. He should have been there, though. He could have been there.

Blue grabbed the cup of tea on the table, giving it to Ruby. She too sat on the couch. "Ruby, you're anxious. Remember what Green told you. Calm down. Drink that tea. It may help."

Ruby bobbed his head, nodding slowly. He placed the cup of tea on the table, not feeling that he should drink it. Instead, he did his best to take several deep breaths to calm himself. Thankfully, he didn't had a hard time breathing. But his heart couldn't stop from beating anxiously.

"Sapphire and I were walking through the city." Blue started, sitting up straight. "We just had lunch with Crystal, Platinum and Yellow before we went our separate ways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be on the second week of April. Somewhere around April 9. Thank you for staying and reading this fic. I have good news at the last chapter, so I hope you're hyped as much as I am. ^^


	14. Helping Hand, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: heavy swearing.

" _Thank you so much, Sapphire!" Blue beamed joyfully, placing one hand on her satchel and pulling it close to her._

_Sapphire jerked her head to her right, her eyebrows creased A small pout appeared on her lips. "For what?" She asked, still wondering why Blue was thanking her. They just had lunch with Crystal, Yellow and Platinum. In spite of their busy schedules, they managed to meet up at Blue's favorite restaurant with all of the expenses paid by Platinum. Although Sapphire didn't want her younger friend to pay for it, Platinum insisted. It was her way of expressing her happiness that their meetup finally happened._

" _You know... it's been months..." Blue said, giving her younger friend a small smile. She knew Sapphire had finally conquered her grief but it would be best and wise to not specify it. There were still some little, broken fragments left in her heart from that experience. She knew it. She could tell it. She had experienced it herself despite hers was a different case and situation compared to Sapphire's._

" _Oh." Sapphire managed to say, understanding what Blue meant. She bit her lip, her left hand travelled to her right elbow, rubbing the fabric of her purple long sleeved shirt. It was true the girls were inviting her to have lunch with them since that incident, but she often declined and preferred to eat alone, if she ever got hungry. Her intense grief and depression were preventing her to socialize with all of her friends, thinking they would be better off without her._

_Her case was nothing but a burden to them, after all, and she hated being a burden to anyone. She would rather help her friends than being a burden to them. That childhood incident she'd shared with Ruby proved that she was nothing but a burden if she ever stayed prissy and girly. Although she managed to accept herself thanks to Ruby, she still blamed herself for it._

_She wasn't able to defend herself and Ruby from those bullies. She just ended up looking at the bullies with fear shrouding every fiber of her being as they continued to verbally harass her, saying such mean words like..._

" _ **Creep!"**_

" _ **Weirdo!"**_

" _ **Idiot!"**_

" _ **Retard!"**_

" _ **You worthless loser!"**_

_Sapphire snapped out from her thoughts, jerking her head on both sides. She searched the sources of those voices. She didn't know whether or not it was all in her head. Those were some of the words the bullies said to her and to Ruby years ago. She tried forgetting every little detail about it, but it often recurred in her mind, playing every little scenario, every little detail, slowly and painfully whenever she felt useless. It was traumatic. She just couldn't understand, up until now, why those bullies decided to do that to them. They said they were playing in and around their territory. They were going to leave it once they told them that, but it ended up with them verbally harassing her and Ruby. The worst one was to see Ruby being punched in the gut repeatedly with one of the bullies scratching his head._

_She didn't understand why such behaviour existed. She didn't know what else she could do back then._

_All she did was to stand up, keeping her balance on the ground and watched those bullies did those stuff to them._

" _Sapphire?" Blue called, placing her hand on Sapphire's shoulder. Anxiety and concern slowly shrouded her eyes._

_Sapphire snapped out from her thoughts once again, now looking at her older friend._

" _Are you alright?" Blue asked, concern and anxiety were also present in her tone._

_Sapphire bit her lip, taking a deep breath. Maybe those words were all in her head. But at the same time, she felt like it didn't. She heard the words loudly and clearly. But where exactly did those voices come from? This part of the city had too many alleyways at every street with the buildings adjacent to one another, making some loud conversations echoed around it._

_It could be._

_It was possible._

" _I feel like I heard something." Sapphire mumbled, her eyes were scanning every inch of the alleys beside them. She just wished she were just having those recurring thoughts lingering in her head. She didn't want anyone to experience what she and Ruby had been through. It was painful and traumatic._

_Blue furrowed her eyebrows, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze. She knew about Sapphire's highly developed senses. Her enhanced hearing abilities was one of them. If Sapphire heard something important, resulting her tensed mood, then it must be important. "Where is it?"_

" _I don't know." Sapphire bit her lip and clenched her fists. "I don't know if it was all in my head or not, but I really hope it is."_

" _ **You fucking idiot! You fucking thot! This is all we got from you?! Where's the fucking bonus?!"**_

_Sapphire swallowed hard, further clenching her fists to prevent her arms from shaking. She didn't know what exactly was going on but she felt like someone needed her help. She didn't care who they were. All she knew that her intuitions were telling her that something bad was happening, and she couldn't just stand here and hear it all end._

_Someone had to help._

**...**

"In a nutshell," Blue closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her left eye, observing Ruby's reaction.

He was sweating excessively. She knew this would happen, nonetheless. Every time Sapphire would get hurt, physically or emotionally, the pain often split off her and go to Ruby. From there, it doubles, it increased, rather, making Ruby feel her pain. Whenever Sapphire was in pain, Ruby also felt it.

But the pain was worse every time.

 

* * *

 

_Sapphire turned her heel to her left, sprinting off, leaving Blue behind to catch up to her. She knew Blue understood, and she shouldn't waste her time thinking and finding more proofs if it was just her intrusive thoughts or actual words from an actual person. She opened her mouth, panting, letting the beads of her sweat fell from her forehead to her cheeks. Her heart raced along with her legs, hoping, praying that she would arrive on time and defend that person from those bullies._

_She didn't care if they were adults, teenagers or just a bunch of children. All she wanted was to protect them from it._

_No one deserved to suffer emotionally the same way she and Ruby did._

_It was painful._

_No medicine could cure it easily._

 

* * *

 

Ruby clenched his fists, gripping the fabric of his black pants. He bit his lip.

Bullies.

He remembered how those jerks bullied Sapphire.

They verbally harassed her, saying that her dress was ugly and so was her. They kept on saying she was worthless just because she couldn't climb a tree without his help. They kept on saying she couldn't survive in the real world all on her own. But the worst part, however, was how the so-called leader of those bullies gripped her left wrist, hurting her in the process, as he dragged Sapphire away from him, saying she would be a useful person when she hangs out with them.

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, hoping to calm his fast heartbeat.

Those happened in the past. It may had left an emotional scar in them, but they became a stronger person because of it.  _Sapphire..._  He thought, his grip on his pants lessen at the thought of her. He knew Sapphire was strong enough to defend herself. Those bullies made her a stronger person despite her emotional vulnerability. But he couldn't help but to stand up and get inside the room just to give her a hug, telling her everything would be alright now that she was in his arms.  _I'm here now. It's going to be alright..._

 

* * *

 

_Sapphire stopped at her tracks, panting heavily. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight._

_There were three people surrounding one man._

_She didn't care and even bother to look at the three people surrounding the man. All she noticed was the man's appearance._

_The man had a black hair, tanned skin and in the average height. He seemed like in his late twenties. He wore a white t-shirt, a black coat and a pair of blue pants. The man was sweating and his left eye seemed sore. There was a bit of blood from his lips and that alone made Sapphire mad._

_She knew no one was dumb enough to hurt themselves in public. If a person would commit self-harm, then they would do it when they were alone with no one with them. She knew that because she did that in her depressive days. She used a cutter to slice her right hand but she wasn't able to make the wound deeper because Blue and Yellow saw her and stopped her from doing it._

_She told about her self-harm days to Ruby and to her surprise, he ended up pulling her close to his as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. He ended up crying and kissing her forehead, telling her to never do that again. He may not have seen it, but he told her that it hurt him just by imagining it. She ended up burying her head in his chest as a tear fell from her eye._

_She didn't know it could affect him too._

" _Next time," The Caucasian man in the middle placed his hand on the tanned man's neck, gripping it, making Sapphire fume in the process. "We want more fucking cash. You got that? Or else…" He balled his fist and punched the wounded man's gut then kicked his leg._

_It made the wounded man let out a cough and spit some blood on the process._

_Sapphire held her breath, feeling a sharp pang grip her chest._

_The memories of Ruby being punched by those bullies recurred in her head, playing it over and over again. She bit her lip and clenched her fists. This was too much. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to stop this once and for all._

" _YOU'LL BE FUCKIN' DEAD TO_ —"

" _THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sapphire managed to yell in spite of her cracked voice. She opened her mouth, panting heavily, glaring at the three people in front of her._

_They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her._

" _Get the fuck outta here, woman!" The short man on the left yelled, glaring back at her. "This is a personal business so mind your own!"_

" _I DON'T CARE!" Sapphire yelled again, her heart kept on racing, pounding, pumping in a fast pace as her glare at the three people intensified. She didn't give a damn if it was their personal businesses. She couldn't stand seeing someone be physically and verbally bullied. "JUST LOOK AT HIM! HE IS PHYSICALLY HURT AND I DON'T THINK IT IS A PERSONAL BUSINESS BUT RATHER A PERSONAL CONFLICT!"_

_Blue stopped on her tracks, panting. Her eyes widened in shock as anxiety crept into her eyes. Sapphire was losing her voice once again and this was bad. This would worry Ruby, no doubt._

" _Just get out of here. You don't want to get beat up, eh?" The man in the middle said, removing his hand on the person's neck. His eyes darted around the ladies, eyeing them carefully like a wild animal. His lips curved into a smirk, to which Sapphire and Blue saw it as an arrogant one, and something else... "Unless ya wanna." He continued, snickering at them._

_Oh Blue knew what that look meant very well. She just wanted to kick that man's guts for some reason._

" _Just... leave please..."_

_Sapphire unclenched her fists, breaking her glare from the three people, and turned her attention at the wounded man. Her lips curved into a frown._

_She could clearly tell he was physically and verbally abused. His voice sounded sore. The way he placed his left palm on the wall just to support himself from falling and the way his legs quiver were enough to make her worry about him. She didn't know what happened nor didn't she care. She had to take that wounded man away from them._

" _This is... p-personal..." The wounded man managed to say, panting heavily. He coughed, spitting a spec of blood in the process._

_It only increased Sapphire's anxiety for the man._

" _Don't tell the police about this or else I will use this knife to slice the shit outta him." The woman on the right said, grabbing a knife and pointing it at the man's nose. The wounded man didn't move. Instead, he just looked at Sapphire and Blue, nodding, telling them to just do what they said._

" _Oh," Blue said, folding her arms across her chest. Her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes darting at them for a glare. "I'm pretty sure we wouldn't need to."_

" _Luckily, I was on the neighborhood." Rakutsu said behind the four people, his arms folded across his chest. "It's a good thing the woman's yells at you three was loud enough for me to confirm that something bad is happening."_

_The man in the middle swallowed hard, his eyes widening in shock. "Shit." He mumbled, gritting his teeth. He made sure to take this guy to the farthest side of the alley just so no one could interrupt them. This was not his lucky day._

" _Fuck." The small man on the left cursed, his mouth hung open. He jerked his head to his right and caught a glimpse of the superintendent glaring at them with his partner arriving beside him. 'Oh god.' He thought as a trail of sweat fell from his forehead with his heart rate increasing. 'We fucked up so bad.'_

" _Run," The woman stomped her feet on the concrete floor, pulling her allies away from the wounded man. "…you bozos!" She placed the cutter in her pocket and sprinted forward, running away from the superintendent and his partner._

_Sapphire took a deep breath, sighing. She watched Rakutsu let out an exasperated sigh and gave them a nod before he and his partner follow the three people, hoping to catch and to arrest them. She immediately approached the wounded man afterwards, stopping a few feet away from him. "How can I help, sir?" she asked, her voice managed to return to normal._

_The wounded man let out a cough, his legs continue to quiver, making him fall on the floor. Sapphire caught him and placed his arm over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she let the man's chest rest on her back, carrying him in the process._

" _I called Rakutsu just in case. We're lucky he heard the commotions too." Blue said, grabbing a handkerchief in her bag and used it to wipe the blood off from the man's lips. "I don't know who those people were but they seemed desperate."_

" _I don't know which doctor I should take him to." Sapphire mumbled, her depressed gaze met the concrete floor. If only she had arrived here earlier, then she would have taught those people a lesson they would never forget._

_Sapphire didn't want it to end up violently, but the way those people said those mean words to Blue and to the man were enough to make her blood boil. Not only they were rude and abusive, but they were also a bunch assholes. They didn't respect Blue, especially the man. No one had the right to disrespect any person, especially her friends._

_Whoever those people were, she hoped they would receive their just reward. Their actions were quite unforgivable._

" _I'll call Moon to tell both doctors about this. For now, let's go to the hospital." Blue said only to receive a nod from Sapphire._

" _No."_

_Sapphire and Blue stopped on their tracks. Blue looked at the man as worry continued to shroud her eyes._

" _I-I don't have enough money... I-I..."_

" _I will pay for it." Sapphire suggested and continued walking, still carrying him on her back. "Your physical and mental health are what mattered here."_

" _B-But..."_

" _And you're not paying me. I'm not loaning you anything. Consider it as my apology for not arriving on time." Sapphire bit her lip, taking a deep breath. She sprinted forward, running as fast as she could to reach the hospital. Blue ran along with her, following her, hoping to catch up with her despite their distances._

 

* * *

 

"We manage to take the man there." Blue continued, biting her lip. "Both doctors did what they can to help the man, but Sapphire couldn't help but to be so hard on herself. I know she only wanted to help and she did, but she said it wasn't enough. She kept on saying she should have arrived earlier."

"How long?" Ruby asked, standing up from his seat. His gaze was fixed on the bedroom's door. He wanted to get inside and hug her. But he feared she still needed some time alone.

"Five hours." Blue responded, giving a nod at Ruby, telling him it was enough time for Sapphire to be alone. "She needs you."

Ruby bit his lip, nodding. He took a deep breath, approaching the door. His right hand touched the solid core timber, roughly tracing his fingers around it. He sighed, balling his fists, and gently knocked on the door. "Sapphire…can I come in?"

All Ruby could hear was his fast paced heartbeat and his heavy breathings.

Every second felt like an eternity.

He didn't know something like that happened and he should have.

But he knew Sapphire didn't tell him because she didn't want him to worry about it. He knew she was strong enough to take care of herself, but…  _No._  He vigorously shook his head, disregarding that thought. He wanted to be there for her, that was the truth.

And despite any circumstances, he would always be there for her until the very last moment.

A few minutes passed, Ruby placed his hand on the doorknob, wrapping his fingers around it. "Sapphire, I'm going in." He said, taking a deep breath, twisting the doorknob, swinging the door open.

His heart sank at the sight.

Sapphire was on the floor, her arms were hugging her legs, pulling it close to her chest. He may not have a sharp eyesight like hers, but he could clearly see her arms were trembling. He knew she hadn't cried yet and he could feel she could break down anytime. He swallowed hard, clenching his fist, closing the door to give them a bit of privacy. Although he knew Blue could hear it, it didn't matter.

Sapphire needed his help. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He wouldn't allow himself to repeat every one of the circumstances that happened twenty months ago. She had suffered enough. It was time for Sapphire's life to be filled with nothing but happiness and positivity.

And he would gladly help her earn it.

Ruby sat on the floor, his hands held hers and gave it a soft squeeze. He looked at her with concern, anxiety and passion building up in his eyes.

Sapphire returned the soft squeeze, letting her depressed gaze meet his anxious ones. She sighed, biting her lip. "I know Blue told you what happened."

Ruby bobbed his head, up and down, nodding at her words. He lifted her hands, pressing his soft lips against it. "Sapphire…" He started with such passion, concern and worry engulfing in his tone as his lips curved into a frown.

There was always a hue of pink forming on her cheeks every time he kissed her, but unfortunately, there wasn't one. The incident have affected her badly and he could tell it did.

He couldn't imagine it himself, really.

What happened to the man reminded Sapphire at how those bullies beat them up, verbally and physically, in their younger days. He hoped she wasn't traumatized from seeing it again. It was too painful. He knew it because he had been there too.

"Please, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I know that!" Sapphire blurted, biting her lip. She looked at him with her mouth hung open, gasping for air. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes as it all fell in an unbroken stream. "But I couldn't help it, okay?! I..."

She bit her lip, jerking her head to her right, avoiding Ruby's concerned gaze. She removed her hands on his, only for Ruby to give it another soft squeeze, refusing to let go of her hand, refusing to not feel this warmth alone. "I heard it the first time and I had doubts if it was real or not!" She sobbed and took another deep breath.

Ruby's left hand traveled around her waist, pulling her, closing the small gap between their bodies. He let her bury her head in his chest as he felt her warm tears soak his shirt. But he didn't care.

She had been suppressing her emotions for five hours and he knew how hard it was to contain it. It was true Blue was there for her but instead of crying and telling what her mind was trying to convey, she opted to hide in the room instead.

And that alone worried him.

It reminded him of those circumstances months ago and he wouldn't allow himself to repeat those again.

It was too much and it needed to stop.

It was affecting not only Sapphire's mental health, but also her physical health too.

"I was so stupid! If I made it there on time then mister Ed would have been..." Sapphire gritted her teeth, taking a deep breath, sobbing as a result. "...he wouldn't have been traumatized! He wouldn't have been hurt, physically and emotionally! I—"

"Sapphire,"

Sapphire's eyes widened in shock as she felt Ruby's soft lips were lightly pressed against hers. She felt something warm streaming down from his eyes and before she knew it, he too started crying. His other arm was now wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer despite there were no more gaps between them. She panted heavily. Her surprised gaze met his anxious ones.

"It was not your fault, and it will never be." Ruby started, letting his forehead rest on hers. He sighed, closing his eyes. "It will  _never_  be your fault. You did what you think was right and that was enough. There are..." He removed his forehead on hers, distancing himself a bit, reminding himself that their physical intimacy might worsen her condition. "...there are some things that are out of our control. I know those bullies traumatized us. It still does the same for me."

Sapphire's lips curved into a frown. Her hands reached for his cheeks, cupping it, and used her thumbs to wipe off the tears from his eyes. "You don't deserve it. I..." She took a deep breath, letting out a sob, and lightly pressed her soft lips against his.

"You don't deserve it either." Ruby responded, kissing the tip of her nose. "You tried your hardest to help him and I know he appreciated it. I... I've always admire your eagerness to help people even if you don't know them personally. It's..." he bit his lip, thinking about his next words.

He learned the hard way that true beauty lies in a heart that was capable of love. Sapphire had a lot of beautiful qualities in her. She was smart, kind, empathetic and considerate. Those were some of the qualities he loved about her, making her more beautiful, the most beautiful, really, in his perspective.

"I understand..." Sapphire said, gently pushing herself away from him, opening the closed gap between them. "...but I wished I could have helped. It was..." she bit her lip, cursing herself. She felt responsible for it. If only...

"If I were that person, I would be shocked yet happy." Ruby's left hand held her left cheek, cupping it, letting his thumb gently caress it with such affection as if she was the most fragile person. He knew she was also physically strong. She was probably the physically strongest woman he had ever met, but to him, she was still fragile and it was his duty to protect her at any cost. What he felt for her since their younger days were still the same. The major difference, however, was the fact that his feelings for her kept on getting stronger, growing, developing it further as the years passed.

"I'll be shocked because a person I never met and know wanted to help me yet I'll be happy because there were still some... if not... one good person left in this cruel world." He continued, his lips curving into small smile. "I don't know him personally, but I know you managed to change the life of that stranger just through that kindness..."  _and... I'm happy I am one of them... stranger or not..._

Sapphire bit her lip, her gaze meeting the carpet. Was she really...? She didn't know. She was just doing what her family wanted her to do. She was just doing what she thought was right, just as Ruby stated. She took a deep breath, letting her fingers interlock with Ruby's.

The doctors said they would take care of Ed.

Rakutsu said he caught the people who bullied Ed. He was now safe from the physical and verbal harassment and she felt relieved at that.

It may take a while for Ed to recover, but he would get there. She would gladly help him.

After all, she didn't want anyone to experience the terrible stuff she had been through.

And what a better way to start than to help them.

"...I need to make a phone call." She mumbled, standing up. "I'll be right back. I..."

Her eyes widened in shock as her heartbeat increased its pace. She felt Ruby's arms wrap around her waist as he pulled himself close to her, letting his chest meet her back. She felt his head on her shoulder blade, hearing him mumble such words at how worried he was for her. He ended up removing his head on her shoulder blade as his lips landed on her right cheek, pressing it softly.

He removed his arms around her and took a few steps backwards. A small smile appeared on his lips once again. "I'll just be here. I won't leave you."

Sapphire could only nod at his words and grabbed the phone in her bag, dialing the doctor's number. She knew Ed was alright, but she had to make sure he was. The reason why he was bullied may be different from hers and Ruby, but she knew what he felt.

It was traumatizing, painful and depressing.

At the age of twenty six, she still didn't know why there were people like bullies existed. All they did was to make someone feel like a trash just to feed their huge ego. They made people like them feel depressed and insignificant just to make themselves look good and powerful in front of everyone. There was nothing delightful about it, really. If a person wanted to lift themselves up, they should learn on how to lift someone else and not through bringing them down by saying such harsh and mean words and physically hurting them.

They would only end up bringing themselves down, making them look worse than trash.

" _Hello?"_

Sapphire went to the kitchen and placed her phone close to her ears, answering the call. Thank goodness they responded sooner than expected.

"What?" Ruby asked, taking a seat on the couch, his eyes curiously eyeing Blue. She had a smile plastered across her lips and he couldn't tell whether it was her mischievous smile or a sincere one. He furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed hard. She must have heard their conversation.

Blue let out a soft chuckle, gently shaking her head. Her soft, brown locks swayed with it as she stood up from her seat. "You two have your own ways on how to make each other feel better." She said, winking at her younger friend. The smile on her lips widened.

"Ehhh?" Ruby swallowed hard, letting out a light cough. He understood what she meant, no doubt, but there was a different meaning behind it. He shook his head, disregarding the thought. Blue's smile was sincere and nothing else. He knew completely well that Blue was mature and old enough to know when to be mischievous. He sighed, taking a glance at Sapphire.

He couldn't deny it, really.

What Blue said was true.

He and Sapphire had their own ways when it comes to helping one another and make each other feel better. It was an honor to be that only person who had that ability when it comes to helping Sapphire. At the same time, he also felt blessed that Sapphire was the only person who had that ability as well. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"How is Ed?" Blue asked, making Ruby snap out from his thoughts.

They watched Sapphire approach them and took a seat on the couch, pressing her back on the mattress.

Sapphire let out a sigh, placing her phone on the table. She bit her lip. "He is physically alright, but emotionally..." she bit her lip, fixing her depressed gaze on the empty of cup of tea on the table.

She knew this would happen and she couldn't help but to blame herself through all of it. If only she had arrived sooner. If only she didn't doubt what she heard…then Ed wouldn't be that hurt, physically and emotionally.

"You did what you could, Sapphire." Blue reassured her younger friend, placing a palm on her shoulder, and gave it a soft squeeze. "There are just some events that we couldn't control. Life..."

Sapphire just nodded, lazily and slowly bobbing her head, and continued to bite her lip. It was true. Everything that happened in her life was unexpected. All of the stuff she planned like travelling in one country with her father and with her aunt would never happened. Everything flowed out unexpectedly and out from her fixed plans.

But why must bad stuff happen to people she cared about? Why must it affect them too?

"Life has a plan for Ed." Blue continued, folding her arms across her chest. She took a glance at Ruby and noticed the small gap between him and Sapphire. He was definitely controlling his actions. He wanted to hug Sapphire, but he couldn't because he respected her privacy and he didn't want her to be embarrassed. "This may be a turning point in his life, and... I know he will be okay. You helped him and every help, no matter how big or small they are, counts. They all count."

"He appreciated it, I assure you that." Ruby mumbled softly, his concerned gaze was fixed on Sapphire, observing, hoping, and praying for any tinge of hope and determination sparkle in her beautiful sapphire orbs. "These things take time to heal."

"Thank you." Sapphire mumbled softly, her lips curving into a small smile with her cute fangs poking out from her top lip. "…thank you." She took a deep breath, her gaze didn't leave the empty cup of tea. She needed to learn to not be so hard on herself. It was true Ruby and her friends taught her how, but her old habits just couldn't help but to recur into tough situations like this.

Nonetheless, she was happy and blessed to have such kind and understanding friends. Some people would just be irk in this type of behavior. Some may even tell her to stop using that behavior, this mental illness, rather, as an excuse.

Not all could people understand or even have the mind and heart to do so when it came to deal with mental illness like depression or anxiety.

Sapphire and her friends had been through a lot of rough patches in life. Those tragedies helped and made them understand each other's struggle. Life may seemed hard for Ed, or anyone else who were going through their personal, tough times, but they just need to continue, to wait and to see. Great things would happen for them in the future.

"I love to stay and help, but I need to go and visit Silver." Blue removed her palm on Sapphire's shoulder and grabbed her satchel on the couch. She slung it on her left shoulder and approached the door with her hand grabbing the doorknob. She sighed, taking another glance at the couple. "Besides, I know you two had a lot to talk about."

"Thank you, Blue." Sapphire said, giving her friend a small smile.

Blue returned the smile. "Take care, you two." She said before closing the door and left the apartment, leaving the two alone once again.

Ruby took a deep breath and opened his mouth, sighing loudly. He jerked his head to his right, biting his lip. He wanted to hug her, but he couldn't earlier since he didn't want to embarrass her.

"I'm..." Sapphire started, jerking her head to her left. She swallowed hard as heat crept on her cheeks. She expected he would close the already small gap between them, but how come she always failed to notice it? "...a-a-alright..."

Ruby gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. His left arm travelled around her waist and pulled her closer, letting her chest rest on his. He felt her steady heartbeat becoming synchronized with his as her tensed shoulders relaxed. He sighed, pressing his soft lips on her cheek. "Don't hesitate. I'm here."

"I believe I'm the one who should say that." Sapphire gently removed herself from their hug, only for Ruby's hand to reach hers, locking their fingers together in the process.

Ruby let out a soft chuckle, sighing. He just knew her too well. "I think you know that I'm financially stable now.

"I do, and I'm still glad to hear that." Sapphire responded, giving him a small smile.

"I'll be paying the stuff I—"

"Don't." Sapphire gently shook her head, her soft locks swayed with it, and gave his hand a soft squeeze. "There's no need."

"B-But..."

Sapphire shook her head again and bit her lip, with one fang poking out from it. "I know you worked hard... you even worked for more than eight hours in one month just to make sure your financial problems would lessen. You deserve it, Ruby."

Sapphire always knew whether or not something was troubling him. However, she never got to ask about it immediately. It was true Ruby was living with her for a month where it should be in two months.

She hardly got time for she often ended up being tired from her work and her part time job as a researcher-. She wished she wasn't always tired from her work. She could have helped him with his problems sooner.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but if only I didn't lose my job..." Ruby mumbled out of the blue, thinking every possible event that could happen if he didn't lose his job. He wouldn't be financially unstable, he didn't need to bother his parents for some money and he wouldn't be bothering Sapphire every time he came to her apartment.

Sapphire already had a strong intuition that something was troubling him, and confessing his financial problems last month just proved her strong intuition once again. He couldn't hide anything from her, really. She just knew him too well.

He lost his job last month. Ruby was lucky enough he was able to find a new one in two weeks. The former company he was working on was a literal figure of hell. Despite easily finding a job after being fired for a week, however. He encountered some financial issues. He became financially unstable for a month because his old company didn't give his allowance for the past month. He was forced to eat instant noodles and not pay his apartment rent, electrical and water bills because of that.

Sapphire got worried about him and offered him to stay and live in her apartment until he was financially stable. He was happy that she was there to help, but he couldn't help but to think he owed her for letting him live with her in two months under the same roof.

Of course, they had been neighbors for a long time and they knew each other for more than ten years. But living under the same roof with Sapphire felt different and refreshing at once. It did have its perks, though. He could always reassure and see it himself that she was alright instead of sending her a text message or calling her phone number every day just to make sure she was safe and alright. Nonetheless, he wouldn't get tired of checking up on her every day. It had been his habit and he wouldn't be alright unless she was.

"You would suffer more if you didn't." Sapphire took a deep breath, gritting her teeth. Her concerned sapphire orbs met his guilt-ridden ruby orbs. A weak smile slowly crept on her lips. "Ruby, the old company you were working on was full of toxic and close minded people. You said it yourself, and that wretched company doesn't deserve a creative and a talented person like yourself."

Ruby was speechless. He knew she respected and admired him for who he was, but he didn't know she also thought of him like that. Frankly, he thought of the same too. He bit his lip, gently shaking his head, his lips curved into a small smile. Telling Sapphire that she was a creative and a talented person were an understatement. Sapphire was a skilled person, no doubt, and her skills just kept on improving, giving such huge help to mankind, as the years passed. He was so proud of her.

"I'm glad…" Sapphire broke her gaze at him and bit her lip. She felt his hands gently squeeze her own. She felt every bit of his gratitude into it. "I'm glad we finally had time to talk about this. I've been wanting to say that to you."

Ruby chuckled softly, the smile on his lips didn't fade. He brought her hands up, pressing his soft lips on it. "Is it... Is it bad to say that I would rather live in this apartment with you?" he asked, regretting it.

What was he thinking, really?

Only people in a romantic relationship do that and they were certainly not in a romantic relationship. Well, at least not yet anyways.

He would love to, of course. It would mean the world to him, but he had to remember that Sapphire just conquered her grief weeks ago. He couldn't just ask her about it immediately. He had to remember that she still needed some time to heal, and he would be there for her in every step of the way. Besides, he was certain that asking her to be his girlfriend, entering in a romantic relationship with him, hence going outside the friendship boundaries and being an official couple as a result, wasn't a great choice after everything that had happened.

Sapphire still needed some time, and he would gladly wait for it. He didn't care for how long it would take. If it meant that they would end up together in the end, then his wait would be worth it.

"I-I…I wouldn't mind." Sapphire responded after a moment of silence. Her heart rate continued to increase and so did the heat from her cheeks. It did sound nice, honestly. She trusted Ruby enough to share the same house with him. "If it's alright with you a-and your parents."

Ruby felt a lump in his throat, swallowing it as hard as he could. He didn't expect that, but he was honored that she trusted him enough to live with her under the same roof. He was determined to not break her trust. "T-They're completely okay with it, don't worry." He responded, the smile on his lips curved widely. "Thank you."

Sapphire took a deep breath, her lips curved into a fanged smile. Her eyes darted around their clasped hands, only to meet Ruby's passionate eyes that were slowly burning for her. She bit her lip, reminiscing all the small, happy moments she had shared with him. A series of events flashed into her head. Thoughts kept on recurring. Memories were being recalled.

She remembered everything.

Their first meetings.

Their stargazing nights.

That pet show where Nana participated in.

Their first day at their university.

Their college graduations.

Their first kiss...

Their future would be tied together from now on, just like it always was since their first meeting.

Her lips curved into a smile at that. It was pleasing yet ironic at how life would tie a knot around their fingers, connecting and leading them to the same future that was prepared for them. Life sure worked in mysterious ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you want to lift yourself up, lift someone else." – Booker T. Washington
> 
> Your friendly neighborhood, Mister Perfect! Okay, I'll stop. ^^'
> 
> Next chapter will be out in May. This fic only had 3 chapters left, so...yeah... ^^'


	15. Helping Hand, Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise my next multichap franticshipping fanfics will be shorter. I've had a tough training with new beta reader (still going through it), and I feel like my writing style had changed (at least he told me it had). So you can say that this is an old work of mine that I'm not very proud of recently. There will be more, new and better franticshipping fanfics I will publish in the future. :D
> 
> Also, happy birthday to my friend, Nahi. :D

"Hello?"

" _Ruby, where is Sapphire?"_

"I'm with her. Why did you—"

" _Are you guys free?"_

"Well, yes, but—"

" _Then you guys need to go with me. I'll arrive at your apartment in an hour."_

Ruby took a deep breath, sighing, and returned his phone in his pocket. He sat on the couch, his back leaning on the soft pillow. His eyebrows furrowed. He didn't understand why Green decided to call them in a regular, hot summer day. He knew Green was a busy man. He only called them during his free time or during emergencies. His tone sounded rushed and anxious, nonetheless. There was a higher chance for it to be an emergency or it could be something important. Whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't terrible.

"Who was that?" Sapphire asked, her eyes were locked on her laptop's screen as she typed her full conclusion for their anticancer research medicine. It had been two months since the good news, but somehow their research went back to zero. It felt like they were back from scratch. She just hoped it wouldn't take another two and a half years for this stage to succeed. Many people were suffering from cancer. It is a must for them to finish it and help those people as soon as possible.

"It's Green." Ruby responded, taking a glance at the laptop's screen. He bit his lip and removed his white beanie from his head, placing it on the keyboard.

Sapphire's fingers stopped pressing the keyboard letters the moment his hat landed on it. She sighed and jerked her head to her left, looking at him. "What did Green say?"

"It doesn't matter for now." Ruby grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers together. His concerned eyes met her curious ones. "Don't stress yourself, okay? I know you don't wanna waste your time on the research, but get some rest too."

Sapphire could only nod in response, biting her lip. Ruby just knew her too well, and he was right. She shouldn't stress herself over it. She and Moon have plenty of time for it. Rushing their research could only lead to failure, and she didn't want that. She wanted to help them, not to make things worse.

"You got me." She admitted, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

Ruby's lips curved into a faint smile. He lifted her hands onto his level as he stooped his head down, pressing his soft lips on it for a short, chaste kiss. "I don't want you to overwork yourself. You deserve some rest after all the hard work you've put in there."

Sapphire cheeks turned rosy from his act, making her remove her hands on his. She returned her gaze onto the laptop, saving the file first before turning it off and placing it on the table. There was not a day he didn't stop worrying about her.

It was not that she was tired, really, but she wished he would take care of himself too. She knew he was getting enough rest, but Ruby's perfective nature often prevented him from having fun. She understood that habit of his, nonetheless, but sometimes she wished he could just sometimes stop, relax and appreciate some stuff despite its imperfection. "I'm not the only one, you know." She responded, her lips curving into a small smile.

Ruby let out a soft chuckle at her response, his cheeks were also turning rosy from her cute reaction. Everything about Sapphire was beautiful and perfect. He was a perfectionist since he was a seven year old lad, but every time he looked at Sapphire, that habit often vanished. He learned to appreciate some stuff in spite of its imperfection and it was all thanks to Sapphire. She truly had her own ways to teach him stuff. "Y-You got me."

Sapphire could only let her smile widen. Well that was a touché response, but she had to admit he looked cute at it. She mentally shook her head at that thought. It wasn't necessary for now. "Anyway," She started, grabbing his attention. "What did Green say?"

"Uh..." Ruby let out a cough, gathering his voice. Right. He had almost forgotten about that. He took a deep breath, grabbing his hat on the table, placing it on his lap. "He said he'll come here in an hour and I don't know why. He sounded like he was in a hurry or something."

"I see." Sapphire said. She looked through the window, gazing at the beautiful, warm, sunny weather.

Some kids were outside either playing some random kids' game or holding a handheld gaming console, screaming, and jumping up and down from whatever game they were playing.

The sight alone was enough to make her smile return on her lips. She sighed, leaning her back against the pillow. She remembered her childhood. The good or the tragic ones, she remembered it all.

She remembered how a five year old Ruby taught her on how to climb a tree and the games they had played in their short time together. She remembered how her father analyzed a bird's nest, how her aunt healed a bird's broken wing and how her mother gently pushed that swing for her as she felt the cool breeze touch her hair and the wool of her lacy, blue dress.

She felt her chest tightened, making her feel somewhat breathless. Those memories were beautiful. She would always cherish those despite how simple or complex they were. It would be nice to travel back in time and relive those memories repeatedly.

She couldn't, however. Those happened a long time ago. Nothing could change or make her bring those memories back.

But she could make new ones, maybe more memorable and more fun than those too. There were so many possibilities this new life had offered to her.

"Are you alright?"

Sapphire opened her eyes, jerking her head to her left. She didn't know for how long was she on a trance, nor she didn't care. Reliving those memories somehow brought her some inner peace. It was odd yet relieving at once that she didn't feel sad about it. Those memories involved her late family, after all. It hurt the first times remembering it. It often caused a deep emotional pain that had been squeezing her heart, every single time she remembered any memories involving them, happy or sad ones.

But remembering it now often makes her feel the good sense of nostalgia gripping her chest, making her find inner peace in an unexpected time, in an unexpected place.

It was now calming.

She knew she couldn't make new memories with her late family, but she could always make new ones with her friends and by helping people. It was what her family wanted, and she was willing to do it for them.

Who knew that accepting that they were gone in this world truly helped her emotional state? Sure, they may be gone, but they were living on through her, influencing the choices that she would make. She was alive because of them... because of her friends... because of Ruby...

"I'm alright." Sapphire responded, looking at him. "Seeing those kids outside reminded me of them..." She paused, biting her lip. "...of us..."

Ruby nodded slowly, taking a glance at the kids outside. He smiled. It was, indeed, a nostalgic sight. He too remembered the stuff he did with his family. How he used to play catch with his dad, how he used to help his mother plant berries in the garden and the fun times he had with Nana and Sapphire.

Ruby still couldn't believe at how quick time had passed by. It felt like yesterday he just met Sapphire and on the next day, here he was with her, both were now adults with their respective jobs and goals. It was fun and nostalgic to remember the good, old days.

"Time is just too fast... and short..."

"It is." Ruby took a deep breath. His head stooping down on her level, making his forehead rest on hers. He closed his eyes, his hands returned on hers as he interlocked their fingers together.

Sapphire could only stare at their proximity, her eyes slightly widened in shock from his sudden act, and let the comfortable heat from his hand and his breath spread throughout. She sometimes wondered how hard it must be for Ruby to resist every one of his intimate actions for her. She knew and she could feel that this was not in its full capacity.

It was funny, though. She could often feel its full capacity every time they share a kiss. It was beautiful and irreplaceable. No one could ever make her feel such pure happiness and contentment, completely free from her insecurities and self-doubt, but Ruby. She didn't how he did it, but she was thankful at it. She didn't want to experience it with some, random person.

"Life is beautiful and full of surprises." He continued, making Sapphire release a soft chuckle. He was such a passionate person, and she was proud at that. "...especially when you spend it with the people you love..."

Sapphire felt his hand cup and stroke her cheek, making her flustered. Sapphire orbs looked into his passionate, ruby orbs. She knew what that look meant, and she knew how much he wanted to share it with her. She watched him closed his eyes, slowly closing the gap between them, as she held her breath, preparing herself for the greatest feeling she could ever share with him. She found her eyes slowly closing and waited.

Waiting for his lips to meet hers...

Waiting to share such happiness and contentment with him...

A loud, quick knock interrupted the couple, making Sapphire immediately remove herself from their proximity. A deep, crimson blush was painted on her cheeks as she took a deep breath and bit her lip. Why would someone interrupt them at this hour? She vigorously shook her head, mentally slapping herself at the thought.

Nothing had changed for the past, months. She and Ruby haven't spoken any word with regards to their relationship. Were they more than friends or not? She didn't know despite her growing feelings for him, and she didn't care either. She just wanted to continue living this new life of hers. A life that was free from her grief, sorrow and depression.

She felt her cheeks returned to its normal temperature, making her sigh in relief. She watched Ruby open the door to know the person who interrupted them.

Her eyes widened in shock.

How long were she and Ruby were staring into each other's eyes?

"It's a good thing you're both here." Green said, looking at Ruby.

Ruby could only look at their friend as his eyes blink from surprise. Green said he would arrive in an hour, right? Was his time with Sapphire more than an hour? Was time playing with them?

"Listen, you two must come with me. Get inside my car now."

"W-Wait... G-Green... how...?" Ruby was out of words. Green sounded strict and demanding like his father and he didn't know why. He knew his visit would be important, but why was he on a rush? Was he beating a deadline?

"Now." Green reprimanded, making Ruby let out a sigh in defeat.

Ruby jerked his head to his left, looking at Sapphire. She too seemed confused from Green's sudden command.

"Lock your apartment and get inside my car." Green repeated, leaving Ruby and Sapphire dumbfounded.

The two only stared at each other for a minute then later grabbed their valuables and locked the door, following Green's orders. One thing was certain, though. Why was Green on a hurry and sounded quite demanding?

* * *

 

It felt like time was beginning to slow down. It was ironic once they thought about it. Their intimate time together was fast, maybe too fast, but now it was not. It felt like the gears of the clock were slowing down on purpose, allowing them to wonder and ask billions of fragmented questions forming in their minds. Every possibility leading to another question, another theory and another description. The process repeated continuously, like a wheel rolling infinitely in a constant speed. And it all started the moment Ruby and Sapphire followed Green's orders.

All Green did was to drive away from the city and said nothing. His eyes were fixed on the road. The aura seemed tensed, enough to make them feel uncomfortable and wonder about it at the same.

"Listen," Green started, taking a glance at the rear-view mirror, briefly observing their reactions. "I'm sorry for calling you at a time like this, but I need your help. Well… not me, really, but someone else." His right hand held the gear lever, pushing it forward, as he decreased the car's acceleration.

Ruby and Sapphire could only listen to their friend, wondering who needed their help. Did they know the person? Was it their friend? Their acquaintance? A random stranger, perhaps?

"You know a kid named X, right?" Green asked, only to receive a nod from the two.

They heard about a genius kid named X. In such a young age, he was already in high school and they heard the kid was now in college at the age of fifteen. X's knowledge reminded Sapphire about Moon. Moon was also a smart kid, considering she came from a family of scholars. Although Moon was still a med student, she acted like a complete, licensed and a professional pharmacist.

Her skills and knowledge lead Sapphire to work with Moon in the first place as their research which is also a part of Moon's dreaded thesis. It would make sense if X and Moon were related, but alas, they were not. Both teens were just gifted with such immense knowledge. And she was happy they were using their knowledge to help people. It kind of reminded her of her dad, honestly. Professor Birch worked his life dedicated in sharing his knowledge to everyone. That was one of the great qualities she admired from her father.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. His friend, her name is Y, said he locked himself in his room for two days and it got me worried." Green's foot pressed on the brakes, parking the car. He removed the seatbelt and turned around to look at them. "I thought you two might help him."

Sapphire bit her lip, jerking her head to her left, looking through the window.

They were in a village far from the city. All houses looked the same, some of the windows were open, welcoming the warm, morning sun into their houses and into their homes. Her eyes met a closed house. All windows were locked and a young girl with a long, honey-blonde hair, frantically knocking on the door.

"That's the house." Green told them as they went outside the car. He pushed a button on his car key, automatically locking the doors. "X is inside, and that girl knocking on the door is Y."

Sapphire had a bad feeling about this. Her intuitions kept on tingling the moment she laid her eyes on that house. She just hoped X was alright.

"Sapphire…" Ruby placed his hands on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. He had a bad feeling about this. He felt her depressive aura, and it was enough to return his anxiety. She shouldn't feel like this. She was free from her grief and her depression months ago. He would not allow himself to let her suffer the same fate again.

"I'll be fine." Sapphire reassured, her left hand gently squeezing his. "I have to help him."

"X, COME OUT OF THERE!" A girl named Y yelled as loud as she could. Her right hand was balled into a fist as it pounded the door loudly, making sure her friend heard every word she was saying. "YOU CAN'T JUST LOCK YOURSELF IN YOUR ROOM FOREVER! YOUR UNIVERSITY'S FIRST SEMESTER WILL START IN THREE WEEKS AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN REGISTERED! ALL OF THE COLLEGE COURSES WERE RUNNING OUT OF SLOTS! YOU HAVE TO REGISTER NOW OR ELSE  _I'LL_  REGISTER FOR YOU!"

"Where are the boy's parents?" Ruby asked Green, hoping for an answer. Judging by the girl's loud yelling, it could only worsen the situation.

"X's parents are in another country. They're both working there." Green responded, crossing his arms on his chest. "Y's mother, the famous racer Grace, is somewhere in the city. She'll be back tomorrow."

"Does he had any siblings? A pet, maybe?" Ruby asked again as Y continued to pound her fist on the door, not noticing their presences.

"X, THIS IS THE TWENTIETH TIME OF THE DAY, JUST GET OUT OF THAT DAMN ROOM! YOU HAVEN'T EATEN LUNCH  _AND_  BREAKFAST YET!"

Green shook his head on both sides, making Ruby's lips curve into a frown. "None, unfortunately. He was their only child and his pet died three days ago."

"For how long were you knocking on the door?"

Y stopped pounding on the door and turned around. Her eyes widened in shock. "Um..."

"Y," Green called, making the teen look at him. "These are Ruby and Sapphire. I thought they might help X."

Y could only nod at the younger adults in front of her. She was still surprised how they manage to approach her without her noticing or feeling their presences.

Sapphire's eyes scanned the surroundings, looking for another way in the house. If that was Y's twentieth time of yelling at the door, then she must have been here for hours. She didn't know what was wrong with the girl's friend, but she knew one thing. X had a reason for not answering the door and locking himself in the house. It could be any reasons, really, but she hoped and prayed it was not what she thought it was.

_Depression._

X had been locking himself in his room for two days, according to Green. That isolation alone had lead Sapphire to think that X was probably depressed, but she hoped that he was not.

She knew what it felt like to be depressed. She knew how terrible its effects were. She hoped X was not suffering from it. It was truly painful. She wouldn't wish it upon anyone.

"Have you tried getting in using the window?" Sapphire asked out of the blue, making Green and Y stop talking and looked at her, along with Ruby looking at her with full concern building up in him.

Ruby knew what Sapphire was up to. He knew she could do it, but he didn't want to see her hurt herself. He couldn't bear to see or to imagine it.

Y shook her head, moments after staring at Sapphire. "I... I tried but somehow X locked it."

"Green?" Sapphire looked at her older friend, determination slowly building up in her eyes. "How much is that window?"

Green's eyes widened in shock. He had a feeling Sapphire would break the window to let herself inside. No adult could get in the house using the window, but they were lucky that the house's windows were a double hung one. There was still a possibility to let herself inside there without hurting herself. "I approximate it's around thirty to forty thousand, but—"

"I'm sorry, but I have to break it." Sapphire interrupted, her gaze was now fixed on the apple tree beside the house. "I'll be going inside using the window. Y, just keep on knocking the door. X might open it, and I hope he would."

"I will." Y nodded, balling her fists and pounding it on the door. "X, GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Wait, Sapphire!" Ruby grabbed her hand, making Sapphire stop on her tracks and look at him. He took a deep breath, calming himself.

Sapphire could feel he wanted to kiss her just by feeling his gentle grip on her hand. She knew he wouldn't do it, however, for they were in public. Not to mention their relationship status was still hanging in the air, lost and waiting to be discussed.

"Don't hurt yourself, okay?" Ruby managed to say, slowly letting go of her hand. There were so many things he wanted to ask and to say to her, but he didn't know how he should put it into words. He knew she loved to help people, but sometimes, Sapphire needed to stop pushing herself too much. She put too much effort into helping other people, putting everyone's needs before hers that she often forgot to take care of herself. She was selfless. He was proud at that. But she wished she would consider herself for once. He would gladly remind her about it if he had to.

Y broke her gaze at the couple and continued to pound on the door. It was a cute sight once she thought about it. She had this sudden desire to ask them something, but for now, she shouldn't. X was her major priority here. "X, DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THE DOOR! MISTER GREEN IS HERE AND HE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WE ARE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU! NOW GET OUT OF THERE!"

Green took a deep breath, sighing. He watched Sapphire jump and grab the tree branch, pulling herself from the ground and letting her stand on it with ease. Sapphire was the first person he thought of when he had this suspicion of X being depressed. He knew Sapphire could help him.

After all, people who had been through depression were sensitive ones. They would often care and relate themselves to others just so they could help them. They were open minded and considerate people based from his observations.

And Sapphire was one of them.

_I'll leave it to you, Sapphire._

Sapphire's feet touched the roof, walking on it as quiet as she could, hoping she wouldn't scare the young teen. She took a deep breath, her left hand trailing around the double hung window. She didn't know if this was the room X is in, and there was only one way to find out.

Sapphire took a step back, balling her fists. She bit her lip. She had to apologize to Ruby in case her fist might bleed.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, X, JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Sapphire pounded her fist on the glass, pouring all her strength into it. The glass cracked once it felt the force from Sapphire's fist, breaking it to bits as a result. Sapphire didn't waste any time and placed her hands on the window, opening it and letting herself inside the house.

She scanned the place, hoping to find the young lad. Her curious ocean-blue eyes met a pair of shocked, gray ones. She took a deep breath and forced her legs to approach him.

She stopped when she saw him move farther from her. She sighed, a frown curved its way on her lips.

"Don't be scared. I'm here to help." She said, hoping to gain the boy's trust.

X just stared at her, his eyes travelled along her arm, only to meet her bleeding fist.

Sapphire followed his gaze and felt a sharp pain lingering on her fist. She lifted her right hand, looking at it. She expected it to bleed since she punched a glass window. It looked like she had exerted too much force into her punch, resulting her fist to bleed excessively. She just hoped Ruby wouldn't overact at it. Although she knew he would, but still... she didn't want to worry him. He definitely deserved an apology.

"Please, leave." X said, still looking at her with shock. He didn't know who she was and he didn't know if he could trust her. But one thing was certain. She was an adult and he couldn't bring himself to trust adults. Green and Y's mother were the only ones he could trust.

"Green told me to help you." Sapphire responded, sitting on the floor, crossed-legged. Her concerned eyes met his confused ones.

"Why does he care? Why do you care?" X asked. Questions and suspicions were running through his mind. Why did Green ask for her help? Could they just leave him alone? He didn't want to interact with anyone. He would like to deal with this alone.

"I'm not gonna ask why did you lock yourself in your room." Sapphire started, taking X out of his trance. "I'm here to ask what you were feeling."

X felt a lump in his throat. He lowered his head, fixing his gaze on the ground. Her question made him wonder. What did he feel? What was he feeling? Why was he feeling like this?

"Tell me, X..." Sapphire closed her eyes, recalling everything that had happened since her family's death. She saw it in his eyes. Those were the same expressions she had in the past months, and it hurt. Every day she would wake up, wondering and bawling out her questions why she was still alive, living and breathing properly. Her chest often felt empty and heavy as voices kept on yelling into her head, echoing around it. It almost lead her into getting that knife to end her life and drag herself into the fiery depths of hell. She thought she didn't deserve to live anymore because of that grief and depression.

"Do you feel... empty? Does your chest feel heavy and you didn't know why? Do you feel like isolating yourself from everyone because of this intense, negative feeling forming in your chest? Do you wake up in the middle of the night... panting and sweating? Do you feel anxious at every little thing you could think of? Do you feel like... giving up? Do you feel like you just want to stab that knife in your throat and end your life?"

X held his breath, his chest tightening at every one of her words. His eyes met hers, his mouth was slightly hung open. The suspicious thoughts in his head were gone and all were mixed and piled up into one word.

_How?_

_How_  did she know all of those stuff?

_How_  did she know he felt like that?

"I've been there. For almost two years... I suffered from depression because I lost my father, a-and my aunt in an accident... they died..." Sapphire bit her lip, her depressed eyes met his. She knew she had conquered her grief, but telling everything she had been through to someone who knew what it felt like to be empty and depressed felt different. It felt like they could connect emotionally despite the time they had spent. "...they died because of an accident."

X could only stare at her, watching her, observing her, waiting for her tears to flow down her eyes and only saw one of it.

He had parents. They were still alive, yet they were in another country because of their work. He knew what it felt like to lose a parent despite his own were still alive. It had been eleven years since he last saw them personally. He could only talk to them via video chat, but that wasn't enough to lift his spirits.

All they talk about was their work and their future. They often expected positive results from him, making him think they were pressuring him. He didn't personally know her, but she seemed like a good person. She was Green's friend, right? It meant that he could trust her, right? She told him Green asked for her help, right?

_Right?_

"I hope you don't feel the same, X." Sapphire opened her eyes, only to meet his own depressed ones. A frown appeared on her lips at that. She didn't need his approval to know about it. Just by looking into his eyes were enough for her to conclude that he too was suffering from depression. "It hurt... every day... waking up with this feeling... it hurts..."

"Maybe... Maybe I am..." X muttered softly, breaking his gaze from her. He hugged his legs closer to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. If that was what depression felt like, then he could confirm that he was suffering from it. Honestly, he was planning to kill himself once Y stopped pounding her fist on the door. He wanted to at least die peacefully after all.

The wind howled, making the leaves of the trees rustle along with it. Its sound could be heard around the vicinity as it mixed with X's steady breathing and fast heartbeat. He bit his lip, fixing gaze on the floor.

He didn't know why he felt like this. He didn't know why this empty yet heavy feeling in his chest never faded. It constantly remain in it, giving him such intrusive thoughts lingering around his head, making him think such negative thoughts that could happen at any day, at any time, at any place.

"I'm sorry." Sapphire said after a moment of silence. She stood up and approached the young man. "I don't want anyone to suffer like I did, and you don't deserve it. You're such a smart kid. I know you have a bright future ahead of you."

X bit his lip, jerking his head to his right, now fixing his gaze on the cabinet. Why would she think of him like that? It didn't make sense. He was failing his college courses. His professors and his parents kept on pressuring him along with the people who work at his university or at the media. How could you even expect someone to have a bright future if they kept on failing? How could you expect someone to happily succeed if all the pressure were at them? "I... I don't." He responded in a low voice as he held his breath. "Everyone keeps on saying that, but they didn't know that I don't."

"Of course..." Sapphire said, making X look at her.

What did she mean by that?

"You think you don't because of that voice inside your head. It makes you overthink and believe everything it had said... was true..." She shook her head on both sides, grabbing his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't let it get to you. You're a great person, X. You're great not because of your achievements, but you are great because of who you are as a person."

X was speechless. He could only stare at her as his eyes traveled down to their linked hands. How did she know that he felt that way? How did she know that little, negative voice in his head? "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping a stranger you don't know?"

"Because... you needed help. Our reasons for being depressed may be different, but..." Sapphire gave his hands one, final, gentle squeeze and removed her hands on his. She gave him a faint smile. "...but I felt... I knew... I know how you feel... and I don't want you to go through the same thing as I did. No one deserves to suffer like I did. Depression is a serious case. It's a mental illness. One of its prescriptions is to gather some positive, emotional support... the people who will never give up on you... and understand you... in spite of your negative condition..." She took a deep breath, sighing, remembering every one of her friends and their respective, massive help.

She saw Ruby at every one of the memories. She remembered all of his efforts. Ruby helped her realize those stuff she had said to X. She had almost forgotten about it when she helped him in his depressive days, but she was blessed he was there to help. She wouldn't have get through her own depression and she wouldn't have conquered her grief if it weren't for Ruby. She owed him, frankly, and she didn't know in how to repay him yet.

"Trust me, X. Life still had a meaning. There is so much more to live for. I know it's hard to see it sometimes, but trust me... life gets better... it will be better..." Sapphire stood up, looking at the locked door. That was all she could say to X for now, and she hoped it helped despite it wouldn't affect him that much. She didn't know what exactly happened to him, but she would be willing to understand his situation and help him in any way she could.

After all, she knew exactly what it felt like to be depressed, and she didn't want him to experience the negative stuff she had been through.

It was terrible.

"I'll let them in the house, if you don't mind." She took a glance at the young man, only to see him nod slowly with a slight frown on his face. "I know you had this feeling to not interact with them, but they needed to know your condition. They have to stay here for just an hour or two, then... you can stay in your room all day. I'll..." She looked at the window she just broke, observing every fragmented pieces of the glass laid on the floor. "I'll pay for the damage I've caused."

X's eyes widened in shock, jerking his head to his left to look her. His mouth slowly hung open as he watched her remove the wooden plank he nailed on the door with ease, placing them beside the cabinet.

"Just don't lock the door like this again, please? Depression affects your mental and emotional state, but don't forget to take care of your physical state too. Get plenty of rest once you finished your lunch." Sapphire advised, opening the door, and went outside, leaving a dumbfounded X in his room.

X took a deep breath, returning to hug his legs to his chest. Guilt and sadness slowly shrouded his eyes as he fixed his gaze on the broken glasses laid on the floor. He didn't know and he still hadn't understand why she was that determined to help him. Nothing could ever change what he feels. His chest contained nothing but crap and negativity. No one could help him in this case.

_But..._

Why did he feel thankful? Why did he appreciate her concern?

* * *

"For how long was Sapphire in there?" Ruby asked for the second time. His hands were dug in his pockets as his left foot continuously tapped the floor. He was impatient.

The moment they heard the loud shatter of the glass window made him anxious. Knowing Sapphire, there were two possibilities why the glass shattered loudly. She either used a tree branch or her fist to shatter it completely. He knew she was always strong enough to destroy it, but he was worried that she might get hurt. He still hoped and prayed she was not. He would totally freak out if she ever hurt herself.

"Ruby," Green looked at his younger friend, giving him a blunt stare. It didn't help Ruby's condition, nonetheless. His foot was still impatiently tapping the floor and his gaze were still fixed on the second floor, hoping to find Sapphire there despite there was a zero possibility for her to reappear. "You know what it felt like to be depressed. It'll take a while for X and Sapphire to open the door."

"B-But she could get hurt. I—"

"Ruby." Green called, his tone sounded strict and demanding like his father's.

Ruby stopped talking and let out a sigh. He let his anxiety took ahold of him. When would he learn?

"You of all people should know how capable Sapphire is when it comes to taking care of herself." Green continued. "She will be fine. Don't let your anxiety get to you."

Ruby could only nod at Green's words. Guilt flooded into his eyes.

Green was right.

Anxiety could make him think such negative stuff that may not happen, and it was annoying every time it attacked him. He trusted Sapphire and knew every one of her capabilities. He shouldn't let his anxiety get to him. He should always remember Green's words that Sapphire was more than capable enough of taking care of herself.

Although he had to break that a bit. He knew Sapphire needed to take care of herself too and he was more than willing to help her with it.

"Is she..." Y started, making Green look at her. She stopped once she noticed Ruby's curious eyes at her. She felt something suspicious going on between them. She knew friends help and care for each other, but the way Ruby treated Sapphire was more than just a friendship thing. But alas, she shouldn't bother. She didn't want to look like a gossiper because of this curiosity. "I mean..."

"It's alright, Y. Go ahead and ask." Green reassured, giving her a small smile, gesturing her to continue.

"I-I—"

The door creaked open, interrupting Y from her question. It revealed Sapphire, wearing a small frown on her face.

Y turned around, looking at Sapphire. Relief started flooding into her eyes at the sight of the opened door. She expected X would still be in his room. She needed to see him and let him eat. He must be starving.

"Y... Green..." Sapphire called, looking at them. Concern and seriousness shrouded her eyes. "I need to tell you something about X. We should—"

"Sapphire!" Ruby intervened, approaching her, making Green and Y look at him with shock. "You used your fist to destroy the glass window?" He asked despite he already knew her answer. He could feel his heart thump faster as he gently held her bleeding fist, scanning it, searching for any piece of broken glass that got stuck in her skin and thankfully found none. That was one problem down.

"I have to, Ruby." Sapphire responded, her guilt-ridden eyes observed his anxious reaction. "I'm sorry. The bleeding will stop soon. I already washed it before I opened the door."

"I'll apply some first aid procedures on it just in case. We have to stop the bleeding." Ruby held her hand as gently as she could and jerked his head to his right, looking at Y. "Do you have any first aid kit?"

Y nodded. "It's in the house. I'll get it for you."

"Thank you." Ruby said. "Let's get inside. I heard X hasn't eaten lunch yet. You should let him eat first. You can talk to Green and Y later. You should take care of yourself first."

"I-I'm fine, Ruby." Sapphire protested, giving his hand a soft squeeze. She knew. She could tell he was having a hard time containing himself. She should have destroyed that tree branch and used that to destroy the window. She couldn't bear to see him this anxious. "I'm sorry I got you worried."

"Don't be." Ruby reassured, shaking his head on both sides. "I know you only wanted to help. Come on, let's get inside. I have to stop the bleeding."

Sapphire only nodded and let him guide her into the house. They went to the living room and sat on the sofa as Y placed a first aid kit on the table. She watched Y and Green went upstairs. She later heard Y's yells to her friend and Green's strict yet worried words at X. She bit her lip, feeling a slight, sharp pain on her right fist. She held her breath, her eyes were locked on Ruby.

"I'm sorry." Ruby removed his right hand on hers, replacing it with his left hand. His left hand gave her right hand a soft squeeze as his other hand placed the ointment in the first aid kit and later grabbed a sterile bandage. "Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

Sapphire nodded slowly, her lips curving into a small smile with her fangs poking out from her top lip. "It just stings a bit."

"This'll be over soon." Ruby gave her hand a final, gentle squeeze and wrapped a sterile bandage around her delicate, strong fingers. "I just needed to stop it from bleeding."

"You know I can take care of myself." Sapphire removed her hand on his, looking at her bandaged fingers. She gently twiddled it, letting her fingers get used to the bandage, and clenched it tightly, hoping there wouldn't be any blood from it. Thankfully she saw none, and she knew it was enough to make Ruby's anxiety drift away.

"I know." Ruby said, resting his back on the pillow, leaning against it. "But you have to take care of yourself too." His lips curved into a smile. "And I'll be glad to do it."

Sapphire took a deep breath, and nodded. She stood up to approach Green and Y who just came down from the second floor. "How is X?"

"He's finally eating his lunch." Y responded, sighing in relief. Her gaze was fixed on the ground, wondering, thinking, and worrying about her childhood friend. "I... I don't know what's wrong with him. Three days ago, he was fine. He looked fine... B-But now..."

"You felt a sudden, dead... something... that is really heavy in his aura... That..." Ruby took a deep breath, sighing. He looked at Y and observed her reaction. She reminded him of himself months ago. She looked helpless and confused. He couldn't help but to relate himself with her condition. "...that you can't help but to worry."

Y just nodded, her right hand gripped her left forearm. She didn't know how Ruby managed to know what she felt, but he was right. Seeing X's condition definitely made her worried. She didn't understand what was going on with him. He refused to talk about it and decided to eat his lunch instead. Do depressed people act like that? She hoped and prayed that her friend wasn't. She heard it was a serious, mental illness based on her psychology teacher.

"I don't know if X is suffering from depression." Sapphire stated, leaning on the column beside the stair well. She bit her lip and looked on the ground. Depression and guilt slowly flooded into her eyes. She didn't need to ask X about it. She felt it in him. She could tell it from his eyes. "I don't know why he's depressed, but I know he is. I used to act like that in my depressive days… Ruby sort of acted like that too."

"How can I help him?" Y asked Sapphire. Her eyes were begging for an answer.

"Based from our experience... he needs to know that you're always there for him. You have to be patient for him. You have to understand his reasons. It will take time for X to open up, but don't give up on him. I... I hope he won't depend on some antidepressant meds, but if he had to, then it's alright as long as it'll help him feel better. But we need a doctor to confirm it." Sapphire took a glance at Ruby, their eyes met for a short while. But despite that, she felt his smile and optimism just by locking her eyes on him for a fleeting moment. They had both been through depression and they knew it was normal for depressed people to help one another.

She failed to realize that in her depressed days and she was guilty for being such a selfish hypocrite. Ruby did tell her it was alright. Depression could destroy the most optimistic person, making them overthink such negative stuff. It was never an excuse, but rather a serious, mental illness.

Sure, she learned to be more patient, more open minded and more empathetic because of hers and Ruby's depressive days, but she felt like she didn't learn her lesson when she helped him. She should have, but she had forgotten because of her grief and depression.

"X needs all the help he could get."

Silence fell, making the entire house stood silently compared to the other village houses.

They heard the other villagers' laughter and random conversations being drifted away by the immense silence.

It was silent enough for every individual to listen to their own thoughts as the clock's faint ticking and the birds' faint chirps were heard instead of the villagers' voices.

"Sapphire." Green called the brunette, breaking the silence engulfing the atmosphere. Although it was comfortable, there were still some words needed to say, some questions that needed to be answered.

Sapphire looked at her older friend and bit her lip. "What is it?"

Green dug his hands into his pockets. His concerned yet serious eyes met her curious ones. "For how long...? For how long do you think X would experience this?"

Sapphire looked at the tiled floor. She closed her eyes and slowly shook her head on both sides. "I don't know. We need a doctor to confirm it, but I hope it's not that serious..."

"I hope so too." Green said, forcing his voice to sound like his normal tone. "If he's still acting like that until next week, then... I have to take him to a doctor. Although I—"

"I don't want to." X said, standing on the fifth step of the stairs with his pajamas. His depressed eyes were fixed on the floor as his shoulders looked somewhat droopy, making Sapphire's lips curve into a frown.

"You have to, X." Green reprimanded, looking at him.

"You're not my father. It's up to my parents to decide this." X responded, not caring what else Green would say to him.

"Yes, I'm not your father. But I'm your mentor, X, one of them, actually, and just like everyone else in this room, I'm here to help you get rid of that depression of yours."

"It's too late. It has taken over me."

"X."

X jerked his head to his right. His depressed, dull eyes were locked on Sapphire's anxious ones.

"Don't say that. It's not the end of the world." Sapphire said, stopping on the third step on the stairs.

"It's true.", was all X could respond in his dullest tone. Why were they determined to help him? Didn't they know nothing could ever make him feel better?

"For how long do you wanted to be alone?" Sapphire asked.

X stared at her for a moment, wondering how she managed to know what he thought of. Was she a psychic? A psychologist, maybe? He mentally shook his head.  _No_. She was not. He heard from her father, Professor Birch, who also happened to be his former college professor before his death, that Sapphire was a part time researcher. He forgot about her other career, unfortunately.

"Five days." He responded. His tone was still dull and lifeless. "I wanna be alone for five days."

"What?!" Y blurted, surprised from his request.

X looked at his childhood friend and saw anxiety building up in her eyes. Why did she care? She knew her efforts would just go to waste, right?

"X, you haven't come out of the house for two days. Shauna, Tierno and Trevor were also worried about you too! You can't just stay here for the rest of your life! What about enrolling for the next semester?! You're a college student, X. You shouldn't waste your scholarship. You're so close in achieving your goals! Didn't you forget that?!"

"I see nothing but darkness at the end of the road, Y." X stated, shrugging. "You shouldn't waste your time on me."

"What the?! X, you can't just say that!" Y's heel moved forward as she went up the stairs to take a closer look at her childhood friend. What did he mean by that? Did something happen to him in his university? Was this about Kanga's and Lil' Kanga's deaths three days ago? "What would your parents—" Y stopped at her tracks once she felt Sapphire's left hand on her shoulder. She looked at the young adult, only to see her shaking her head. She sighed.

Sapphire had been through depression. She must have expected this to happen. She took a glance at Green and saw him slightly glaring at X. Despite that, she could see a tinge of worry in his eyes. X was like a son to Green, after all. It must have hurt him to see X like this.

"Alright." Sapphire told X, gently gripping Y's shoulder, reassuring her that everything would be alright. "You could stay in the house for five days, but make sure you will eat and get some proper rest. Let Y, Green and your friends in the house whenever they visit." She turned her head to her right and saw Ruby standing up from his seat. She sighed. "You have no choice since... your friends are worried about you. Letting them in the house is not an option. Trust me..." Grateful sapphire eyes met a pair of warm, passionate ruby eyes. Her lips curved into a small smile at that. "...I've been there... Ruby and I have been there. Depressed people like us needed some positive emotional support from our friends a-and... loved ones."

X took a deep breath, his chest tightening from the intense, negative emotions building up in it. He sighed, slightly clenching his fist. "I guess I don't have any choice." He said sarcastically in spite of his lifeless tone.

"You have five days, X. You can tell me why you feel like that any time. I wouldn't leave the village soon anyway." Green said before going outside to get some fresh air. He sighed, leaning his back on his car. Whatever could happen, he would never leave X alone. He knew this was what Y felt. He knew this is what exactly what Ruby and Sapphire felt. And he had to admit, it did hurt. He couldn't bear to see him like that.

Green took a deep breath and lifted his head, looking at the sky. It was blue and cloudless. Some birds flew along with it, letting the wind support their wings throughout the flight. If he felt something this heavy forming in his chest, then what would X's parents feel when they found out about this? Surely, they would feel much worse than he was. He sighed. He hoped X would be alright.

* * *

"What should I do now?" Y asked after a moment of silence. She removed her arms around her legs, letting her feet touch the cold, tiled floor. Her gaze went to Sapphire's as her eyes were begging for an answer. She didn't know what else she could do besides being there for X and providing him some positive, emotional support.

What else she could do? What else should she do?

Sapphire bit her lip. She took a deep breath. She wasn't an expert at this, but the least she could do was to tell the girl what she knew. "I know being there for him will help. It may looked like you're not helping him, but trust me..." She took a glance at Ruby, observing his reaction. Instead of looking at her, his eyebrows were furrowed as his left hand was dug in his pocket. She bit her lip, then fixed her gaze at Y. "...it helps. Don't... never give up on him. X will open up soon. I know that because... I've been there."

Y nodded slowly, her honey-blonde hair bouncing with it.. She sighed, fixing her gaze at the stairs.

Once Green went outside, X decided to return in his room. The three of them sat on the couch for a moment, waiting for Green's return. All Y felt was anxiety pounding in her heart. She hadn't seen X like this and it was starting to worry her. She thought he was just being stubborn but knowing his depressed actions and words made her feel guilty.

She shouldn't have knocked impatiently. She shouldn't have yelled such harsh words to her childhood friend. It may have made his situation worst and she wouldn't want that.

"Sapphire." Ruby called, standing up from his seat. "I'll be outside. My mom is calling."

Sapphire nodded slowly and gave him a faint smile. It took ten minutes for Ruby to go inside the house. A small smile crept on his lips.

"Sapphire," Ruby approached her and placed his phone in his pocket. "I'll go to the province this weekend. My mom insisted me. You wanna go home with me? I mean..." He let out a light cough, gathering his voice. It would be nice to return to the province. He and Sapphire hadn't visited it in seven months. Although he was anxious that she might breakdown again just by seeing their empty house, he opted to disregard those thoughts.

Sapphire had conquered her grief and her depression. He knew it wouldn't affect her badly. She might feel the good sense of nostalgia once they'd returned home together. "My mom asks if you wanna come home too. You should have heard Nana's barks when mom mentioned your name. She sounded happy."

Ruby let out a chuckle at the memory. Nana just couldn't stop barking once she heard Sapphire's name. It made his mom went outside just so she could hear him properly. His eyes traveled to see Sapphire's reaction. She chuckled as well. However, a frown slowly curved on her lips later on. It got him worried. Was she alright? Did something happen while he was gone?

"Ruby, I love to, but..." Sapphire stood up from her seat and took a deep breath. "…I have work to do. Moon and I still need to finish that research. I-I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Hey," Ruby called, grabbing her attention. His concerned, passionate eyes met her guilt-ridden ones. "It's alright. My parents understand it, and I know Nana will understand it too. But..." He gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath. He shouldn't be anxious about it, but he just couldn't help himself sometimes. "...Are you gonna be alright without me on the weekends?"

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, Ruby.", was all Sapphire could respond. Although there was a slight hint of sarcasm in her tone, Ruby knew she was completely honest at it. He just watched her folded her arms across her chest as he released another soft chuckle.

He should never forget how strong and capable she was when it comes in taking care of herself. Being an independent girl at the age of twelve and punching the glass window with ease were a few of the circumstances at her physical strength. Mostly, conquering her grief and depression, and her research's success were the pinpoints of her greatest emotional and mental strengths. She could handle herself. He knew she could handle herself.

But alas, those weren't the reasons why he should stop caring about her. No good or bad reasons could make him stop loving her. These feelings would just kept on growing as time passed by.

"I know you are." Ruby said, nodding at her answer. He grabbed his phone in his pocket and took a glance at the main door. He saw Green swung the door open and went inside the house. "Anyway, I'll be making another call. I'll be right back again."

"He's gonna rent Platinum's car, isn't he?" Green asked, standing beside the girls.

Sapphire could only release a soft chuckle as her bobbed her head. "We don't have enough money to buy our own car. It's a good thing Platinum said that we can borrow her car anytime. Though we prefer to rent it since..."

"You don't wanna take advantage of it." Green finished for her, making Sapphire nod again. "I understand that, don't worry. I feel the same before I bought my own."

"Wait..." Y called. "If you said 'we' then I assume you guys are in a relationship, perhaps?" she asked out of the blue, making Sapphire swallow hard.

Sapphire took a deep breath, calming herself and her fast heartbeat. Were they in a romantic relationship or not? She honestly didn't know. She didn't know in how to answer Y's question. What made Y assume that they were in the first place? Was it because at how Ruby treated her? Was it because at how Ruby freaked out when he saw her bleeding fist? Did their feelings for one another were really that obvious?

She felt her cheeks heat up from the thought, making her bite her lip in hopes to return her cheeks into its normal temperature.

Why was she freaking out at Y's question? They were certainly not in a romantic relationship. Maybe not yet, for they haven't spoken a thing or two about Ruby's confession.

Sure, they may have done some stuff that people in a romantic relationship do like sharing a chaste kiss, holding each other's hands often and living in the same apartment, but it didn't mean they were officially dating.

She didn't know the reason why she and Ruby never hesitate to wrap their arms around one other as they pull each other closer every time they share those unforgettable chaste kisses.

She didn't know why they often held hands whenever either of them was anxious, but she knew it often helped her feel better.

Although it was true that Ruby and Sapphire were living together in the same apartment for the past five months, they had their reasons.

Ruby was suffering financially since he lost his job so she insisted him to stay in her apartment until he was financially stable. When Ruby was financially stable to pay his own apartment rent, he decided that he would rather stay with her since it was kind of lonely to live alone in the city. Sapphire understood what he meant and decided to agree with his decision. It was fun living with him under the same roof. She wouldn't mind sharing her apartment with him for as long as she could. Or that is until Ruby told her to live with him in his new fancy condominium like he stated months ago.

She didn't know for how long it would take him, though, but she knew he could afford it. She would even help him get one, frankly.

Other than that, there was nothing else going on between them. Their relationship was lost and fragmented, waiting to be mentioned and to be discussed about.

"Um..." Y gently bowed her head, showing her apology at the young adult. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother it's just that... well..."

"Romance is complicated." Green intervened, making Sapphire release a sigh in relief. She owed Green for sort of changing the topic. It was absolutely uncomfortable for her. "That is one thing. Plus, Ruby and Sapphire had been through a lot together in the past twenty months... emotionally speaking."

"Oh.", was all Y could respond, arching her left eyebrow. Green did have a point there. She shouldn't have asked about it in the first place. She didn't know the topic alone could unexpectedly make Sapphire feel very uncomfortable. Nonetheless, she hoped nothing but the best of luck and blessings to Ruby and Sapphire. It was not that they needed it. She knew they were strong people. They had conquered their depressive days. It was her own way of thanking them for giving her some advice when it comes to helping X.

She would stay strong for X. She would minimize her temper and be patient for X. She would do anything she could to help and to understand X. He needed her now more than ever, and she wouldn't hesitate to help him. X was her childhood friend. He was her inspiration why she became this strong, and it was now her turn to help him.

* * *

**A day had passed**

Ruby stopped on his tracks, sighing. He turned around, facing Sapphire. His lips curved into a frown. "Last chance. I can still wait..." He said, hoping she would also come along with him. Although he understood she needed to stay to finish her work, he was just worried to leave her alone for three days.

Sapphire shook her head, approaching him. Her right hand held the bill of his blue cap, and pulled it downwards. A smile lit up on her lips. "Idiot." She mumbled. "I have work to do. I'll be okay."

He could only let out a chuckle. His right hand reached for hers, and held it, intertwining their fingers together. He smiled, pulling her for a hug. His arms wrapping around her body as he buried his face on her shoulders. "Take care while I'm gone."

Sapphire just let him hug her as her own arms wrapped around him. She took a deep breath, the smile on her face didn't leave. "You too... stay safe."

He nodded, removing his arms around her. "You too." He opened the car's door and got inside. He turned his head to his right, only to see Sapphire smiling at him with her right hand sprawled and waving at him. He smiled back, starting the car, as he drove off. His mind was focused on Sapphire in his entire trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `Let's just say those kids were playing a Pokemon game and they caught a shiny Pokemon (you guys are free to choose which shiny Pokemon they caught ^^)
> 
> Next chapter will be on the last week of May. Only 2 chapters left for this fic, and I can finally tell that announcement in the last chapter (you might already know but...yeah). ^^'


	16. Embracing Life, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chapter. It's been fun writing this fic. I couldn't wait to announce its next installment in the final chapter. ^^
> 
> Also, thank you, Nue, for beta reading the last chapters. :D

" _Death is not the end; as long as we cherish them in our memories... in our hearts, then they are never gone from this world. Remember, that they live on within us. Sometimes, guiding us... taking us... teaching us... at which path we should take... because... our life is not our own... Remember, that we not only live for ourselves... but we also live for the people who care about us... We live for our family. We live for our friends. We live for our loved ones... We're still alive because of a purpose. It may not be that big, but still... it's important for us to continue living... Remember, it's not the end. It will never be the end."_

_Sapphire eyes darted on the dewy, grassy ground, fixing her gaze into it. She bit her lip; holding back the tears that were forming in it. She took a deep breath and sniffled. The priest's words resonated in her head._

" _ **Death is not the end."**_

_She would always hear of that since her mother passed away. Some people believed that dead people would live one time, but that time was unknown. It was a rumour and a belief. Up until now it still remained a mystery how dead people would live when that certain time would come. She opened her mouth, sighing._

_Her teary, sapphire blue orbs shifted their gaze from the ground, slowly darting their way onto the coffins. Her heart pounded anxiously. Every second it would take to stare at the coffins felt like it took a lifetime. Her breath was caught in her throat, preventing her to breathe properly. Tears continued to well up on her eyes as the breeze of the wind dropped. Its temperature increased, moist could be felt in the air as it ran pass through the horizon._

_Lightning flashed, and for not more than second, covered the city in a bright light. Thunder roared and crackled in the sky once the lightning subsided. Its loud roar was heard throughout the city; the sound was vibrant, enough to surprise people. The air kept its moist texture. Lightning flashed again, its speed was faster than before. It took several seconds for the thunder to roar in the heavens once again, and once it had let out its cries, rain slowly started pouring down from the dark sky._

_The water was cold. It felt like it came from the icy mountains. It felt like it was liquidized ice. It soaked everything around the city. The structures. The vehicles. The moist ground. The plants. The people. Cold rainwater continued to drench everything around it, soaking and hugging every living and nonliving being it would touch._

" _ **As long as we cherish them in our memories…"**_

_Sapphire took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling the cold rainwater traveled through her skin as it soaked her. The freezing rain continued to drench every bit of her, from head to toe. She didn't care how cold the rain was. She didn't care how it almost left a chill on her spine, how it could almost freeze every bone in her body._

_All she cared about was the fact that this was the last time she would see her father and her aunt. It was true she could recall the memories she had shared with them from the photos saved on her phone or in the photo albums they had, but it couldn't change the fact that they were no longer living in this world. They were gone._

_She gritted her teeth. Her hands balled into fists, clenching it as hard as she could, making sure not a single tear would fall from her eyes._

" _ **Remember that they live within us."**_

_Sapphire shut her eyes open, her mouth slowly hung open. She felt her chest tightened, emotions kept on gripping it, making her breathless. She found a hard time breathing as she watched the priest said his final words before the coffins were now placed in its respective hole in the ground. Her heart continued to thump anxiously, her eyes slowly widening in fear at the coffins being placed into the ground. Four people grabbed a shovel, scooping dirt from the pile and placing it on the coffins, burying it with the saturated soil._

" _ **Remember that not only we live for ourselves…"**_

_She felt legs were getting wobbly. Its texture_   _almost felt like a jelly. It got weaker and weaker as the last pile of saturated soil buried the coffins. Her arms continued to tremble. Fear. Anxiety. Self-doubt. Anger. Confusion. Every possible negative emotion she could have were all getting tossed and piled up into her chest, suffocating her with it. She let out a cough, hoping to stop her tears from blinding her vision. She closed her eyes, dropping her head on the ground, her mouth was hung open. She let out another cough as lightning flashed onto the sky, followed by the thunder's loud crackle._

_The priest's final words became faint in her ears. All she could hear was the thunder's roar. All she could feel was the cold, rainwater drenching and dripping onto her skin. She didn't care if she ever got sick. She didn't care what would happen to her. All she cared about was her father and her aunt._

_How could she live now that they were permanently gone, never to be seen in this world?_

" _It's not the end."_

_Sapphire slowly opened her eyes. She bit her lip, her eyes were now darting around the slab of concrete planted in front of the coffins. Despite the darkness shrouding the place, she could perfectly see what was inscribed in it. She wanted to look away, leave and cry, but she couldn't. She could only stood there silently, watching people leave the place with their umbrellas, finding a warm, dry place. She felt the rain no longer soaking her skin. She blinked and threw her head back. Her eyes met a black umbrella placed above her. She sighed, jerking her head to her left._

" _It's not the end." Blue repeated, her voice was soft and comforting._

_Yet, Sapphire could hear it loudly and clearly. She couldn't grasp the right answers. She couldn't hold onto anything at the moment. Her hands traveled onto her elbows, gripping it gently, hugging herself. Her eyes returned to gaze at the saturated soil._

" _It will never be the end." Blue continued, her left hand placed on Sapphire's shoulder. She gave it a soft squeeze. Her concerned blue eyes were fixed on her younger friend. She_ _took a deep breath, grabbing Sapphire's hand. "You're soaked, Sapphire. You need to go home and dry yourself. Ruby told me to take care of you, and he'll be worried if you got sick."_

_Sapphire bit her lip, nodding slowly. Her eyes were fixed one, last time on the tombstones. This was the last day she would ever see their physical forms. She took a deep breath, turning around, ready to walk her way back to her apartment despite her weak and wobbly legs._

" _ **Don't worry about us. We're in a safe place now."**_

_Sapphire's eyes widened in shock. She jerked her head back to the tombstones and saw her father. His lips curved into a toothy grin, smiling jollily and widely. It was her father's signature smile that often made her giggle from its silliness, especially in her younger days. She swallowed hard. Her father. Professor Birch. Was she..._ _Was she seeing things correctly? How come she was seeing him? What just happened? Was he alright? She knew he was, but why was she seeing him alive and well_ — _free from the scars and the bruises he received from the accident? What... was she seeing? Was it even real...?_

" _ **I'm very proud of you, Sapphire. You've done so many great things. Your mother and I... are very proud of you. I'm with her now. There's no need to worry. Focus on your goals now."**_

" _D-Dad..." She bit her lip, controlling the tears from falling. It felt real. Her father's words... it felt like she was talking to him directly. She wasn't seeing things, right?_

" _ **We're always here for you, Sapphire."**_   _Professor Birch said, his lips still wearing that jolly smile. His eyes darted around his daughter, observing her._ " _ **We'll never leave you."**_

" _D-Dad..." She uttered. Her tone was soft. It sounded confused, surprised yet happy. She didn't know why she was seeing this. If her father appeared just so he could make her feel better, then it was definitely working._

" _ **We will always be with you."**_

"Wait, dad!" Sapphire jolted from up the bed. Her mouth was hung open, gasping for air. She could feel beads of sweat were trailing down from her forehead, reaching her cheeks. Her heart rate increased its pace, thumping loudly and anxiously.

Why was she having another dream... another memory about their funeral? After twenty months since her family's death, such memories like their funeral or how they died still lingered in her head. She thought accepting the fact that she couldn't change anything about their deaths, but move forward in life would help her, but it turned out it was not. It either appeared in her head, replaying the same event over and over again, every time she was not tired from her work or whenever Ruby didn't spend the night in their apartment.

"D-Dad..." Sapphire called hoarsely and helplessly, as she caught her breath, gasping heavily. She placed her palms under her elbows, gripping it. She let out a loud cough, still having a hard time catching her breath, and bit her lip. Sweat continued to travel down from her forehead up to her cheeks. She gritted her teeth and continued to ball her fists, preventing her arms from trembling. "Dad..." She just didn't understand why.

She accepted the fact that they were no longer gone in this world, right?

She was still moving forward in life despite she badly missed them, and yet why did such negative memories after their deaths linger in her head instead of the positive ones?

Sapphire took a deep breath, removing the blanket from her legs. She went off from the bed, standing up, and placed her left palm on the wall to support her weak legs.

If Ruby were here, he would immediately wake up and sit on her bed. He would later grab her hand, brushed his fingers against hers while holding it, sharing the small warmth his hand contained. She could already imagine his worried look as he tried his best to contain himself from kissing all her pain away. She had to admit that he did look cute every time she sees his worried face. Beyond his charismatic attitude was the boy she knew and loved, who would always do what he could to protect his loved ones. She had always admired that quality from him.

Sapphire felt a lump in her throat and swallowed hard. Her heart thumped loudly at the thought, almost beating out from her chest.

She gently shook her head, her brunette locks swaying with it. Feelings were such complicated things, and she knew she didn't have time for it. She was already busy with her career and with her research. But did she really...? She let out another cough, forcing her legs to take a step towards their apartment's small kitchen.

She needed a cup of tea to calm herself from all these thoughts that had been lingering in her head since that nightmare... that memory woke her up.

It had been three days since Ruby went home to the province to visit his parents. He invited her to come with him, but unfortunately, she had a ton of work to do and her three-day weekend turned out to be her extra three working days instead. One could say that she could be having those nightmares due to her stress, but she doubted it. She was certain it wasn't the cause of stress. She knew how to manage her time well despite the amount of work she had.

The young professional took a deep breath, swallowing the sweet, creamy lukewarm tea. She felt guilty for declining Anna's offer. Anna wanted her to come with Ruby last weekend, but her work stopped her. If only the deadline wasn't yesterday, then she would have come home to the province. It had been a while since she went there. It would be nice to visit the place she had grown up with despite the events twenty months ago. She had probably disappointed Nana. Nana must be expecting that she would be there too when Ruby got home.

She shook her head.

No.

Nana would understand.

She would return to the province soon if it meant she could see Nana again and give the German shepherd a hug it deserved.

Nana was a blessing. She had grown up with the dog, and she loved spending her time and taking care of her. Nana was always there to make her feel better, just like her mother was when she was still alive.

She took a deep breath. Her lips curved into a smile, reminiscing every time she returned to the province with Ruby. She was always thrilled to return and to see her family again. They would tell stories, stargaze and camp outside. She would always spend her weekends in the province with her family. Those memories were irreplaceable. It never failed to put a smile on her face. She wished she could do it again with them, but she couldn't. Nothing could ever change the past. It already happened. They were gone and there was nothing she could do.

Sapphire took another sip from the cup of tea, disregarding her negative thoughts. She tried to remember that life would still go on despite the tragedies that could lie ahead. The road could be rough at times, but there would always be happiness in the end. After all, she was not alone in this world. She had Ruby. She had her friends. They would make such great memories together. She knew they would, especially Ruby. Death was not the end. Her life still had a meaning.

She snapped out from her trance. Her eyes darted on the kitchen counter, looking at her vibrating phone. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Who would call her at this time of the night? Looking at her phone's clock, it was exactly eleven twenty-five in the evening. She knew every one of her co-workers was either asleep or working on their own paper works. Her friends were also asleep around this hour too. Who could be calling her?

She sighed, grabbing her phone, nonetheless, and placed her cup of tea on the coaster. Her eyes widened in shock. "W-Wha... R-Ruby...?" She mumbled, pressing the call button, and answered the call.

" _Sapphire...?"_

"Ruby...?"

Sapphire bit her lip, pressing her phone closer to her ear, hoping to hear his voice better. In spite of her sharp sense of hearing, she wanted to feel like he was there just beside her despite she could only hear him for now. She didn't know, she couldn't grasp why he called this late at night, but she was glad to at least hear his presence. She felt her heart and her breathing patterns slowly returning to its normal pace.

It was odd that she could finally breathe properly just by hearing his voice.

" _Are you alright?"_  Ruby asked after a moment of silence. He didn't know how long he was listening to her calm breathing. Time somehow stopped. The cold night breeze continued rustling with the leaves of the trees and the earth's grass. The faint moonlight continued to shine through his window, lighting up his dark room slightly. The natural sounds of the night now started becoming music into his ears, creating such unique melody lingering in the environment.

The music was peaceful. It reminded him of his final exams week in his college days where he and Sapphire isolated themselves from their classmates in the library. They would meet up in a secluded place in the library, and just study together despite their different college programs. They would just open their notes, study and have a small chat during their break time.

A small smile plastered across lips. Nostalgia gripped his chest. Raw tears slowly formed in his eyes. That was one of the memories and time he would cherish with her for as long as he lived.

There was a saying that studying was always fun if the person is interested in the topic. Ruby always thought that it was just a shallow knowledge from it. It all depended on everyone's experiences. Isolating himself with his college classmates to study with Sapphire in a secluded place in the library was his way of defining why studying was fun. He never felt any pressure or competition when it came to studying with her compared to his classmates.

Maybe it was because he only felt competitive when Sapphire was around? But it was not the bad kind of competitiveness. It was always a way of improving himself when being competitive around Sapphire counted. She always knew how to give him a great challenge and have fun at once.

"Why are you awake at this time? You'll be leaving there in like six hours and you need some sleep..." Sapphire said. Her tone was anxious. She knew she avoided his question, but it wasn't necessary for now. His condition was more important at the moment.

" _I... couldn't sleep..."_  Ruby responded, lying in his bed. He pressed his phone closer to his ear, hoping to feel every bit of her presence. Her calm breathing. Her warmth. Her touch. Her heartbeat. Every single one of it. Despite being gone for three days, he already missed her. He knew he often sees her every day, especially now that they were living under the same roof, but leaving her alone for three days made him missed her presence. He knew she could take care of herself, but he just wanted to be there for her. It was odd that he couldn't sleep tonight.

He didn't drink some coffee earlier, and he wasn't anxious about anything. Nonetheless, at least he got to talk to her. He didn't know why he decided to call her at this time. The possibilities of her not asleep at this time were either from her work or from a nightmare. He hoped and prayed it wasn't the latter. "... _are you alright?"_

Sapphire took a deep breath, sighing. It looked like it was her turn now. "Please, get some sleep soon, Ruby... and yes, I-I'm alright." She swallowed hard, further biting her lip. She just wished he didn't notice that. Her voice always had that bad habit of cracking every time Ruby asked her that question. If she was alright, her tone and her voice sounded normal, but when she was not, her voice often cracked.

It was alright if that happened to anyone, but it was not. It only happened to Ruby, and no one else. No matter how hard she tried to answer his question in a normal tone and voice, it just always cracked. It felt like it had a mind of its own.

" _Sapphire..."_  He mumbled, concern crept into his tone. He turned to his left, his eyes darted at the nightstand and gazed onto a picture frame. The small smile on his lips returned. He took a deep breath. It was one of the most cherished photos he had with her.

The photo was their college graduation. Ruby was beside Sapphire, both eyes were locked on the camera in front of them. Both were holding their diplomas with them as a cheerful smile were plastered across their lips. Behind them were students of different college programs sprawled across the university's field, either talking to their parents or taking a group photo with their respective friend groups. They managed to finish their respective college programs in four years just like they planned. Despite the financial and academic struggles they'd been through, it was all worth it. They received their diplomas and currently have good and stable jobs.

He could clearly remember how he hugged her once the ceremony ended. He first went to her seat once all the graduated students left. The sincere smile he wore didn't leave his lips as he approached her. He stopped on his tracks, greeted her a sincere congratulations and wrapped his arms around her for a warm, congratulatory hug. He felt her body tensed up a bit as she too wrapped her arms around him for a hug. He felt her warmth and happiness just through their hug on that day.

It was irreplaceable. He was so happy for her. She achieved one of her many goals in life. He was proud of her. If they were not in public, he would gladly scream her name, like their friend, Black, just to show his feelings for her. It was odd that his feelings for her could make him do a lot of things, but he knew they were all worth it. "... _what's wrong?"_

Sapphire swallowed hard. Her eyes darted around the kitchen as she took a deep breath.

Ruby bit his lip, patiently waiting for her response. Anxiety lit up in his eyes. He could only hope that she was alright.

"Just... had a nightmare... I think...?" She responded, her voice almost sounded like a faint whisper. She couldn't even tell if it was a nightmare or not. It was a depressing memory for her since it was her family's funeral, but seeing her father in that memory confused her. It felt like a dream at first, but it wasn't in the end. What did it mean anyway? Why would she have that kind of memory almost two years since their death?

Ruby's eyes widened. He jolted and sat up in his bed. His left fingers gently gripped his phone. His heart started beating anxiously. He wished he were there beside her. He wanted to hug and to kiss her until she would fall asleep. He managed to do that last month under similar scenarios, and it worked. It may work in this scenario, but he wasn't there beside her. He needed to return to the city now. " _How can I help?"_

Sapphire's lips curved into a small smile. Her eyes were fixed on the tiled floor. It looked like a gem sparkling in a cave whenever the moonlight shone upon it. It was beautiful. Simple, but beautiful. Ruby always pointed this to her every time they have their late night snacks. "It's just... my family's funeral. It's nothing, really."

" _Sapphire..."_

"I already told you what happened, didn't I?"

" _Yes, but..."_

"Ruby, go to sleep, please. You'll be leaving early tomorrow."

" _It's only eleven... something, I still have six hours left."_

"I still want you to sleep."

" _Not until the woman I love is alright."_  Ruby took a deep breath, calming himself. He had let it slip again. It was true that it's almost two years since her family's death, but that didn't mean he had to make his move now. It could wait. He never wanted to lose her again, and in order to not let it happen, he must be cautious with his words and his actions. He bit his lip. " _I mean... S-Sapphire... w-what I'm trying to say is..."_

"It's alright." Sapphire said. Her tone was calm. Her voice was soft and comfortable to listen to. She knew he was only worried about her. His emotions sometimes get ahold of him, and she didn't mind, really. She appreciated it, in fact. She didn't expect he would reciprocate his feelings for her in such a passionate and pure manner. She never dared to think or to imagine that this could happen. She wished she could repay him.

Did she have the same feelings for him too? Honestly, maybe? It was probable. He never failed to make her smile every time they were together. He never failed to go back on his word. He never failed to be there for her, especially when she needed him most. He was always her shoulder to cry on, her ear to listen to, her hand to help her pick up from the rubble and to stand up on it so she could try again. She appreciated every one of his efforts despite how huge or small it was. Words could never perfectly describe how thankful she was for him.

"At least..." She swallowed hard, thinking about the necessary words she needed as a response. What could she say, really? She was always flustered or speechless every time he would say that. Was this a natural reaction every time...  _Ugh._  She shook her head. One thing was certain, though. She was confused. She was always an emotional person, but the events months ago made her more emotional than she was once were. Was she still healing from her grief after all this time? "...you're being... honest about what your feelings..."

" _I am... I really am..."_ He paused, thinking if he should say it or not. He wanted to, honestly. He would be nothing but an honest, a loyal and a dedicated man to Sapphire. It was not because it's his job as her future partner. Well, they always were partners—since their childhood and up to their current situations—but he hoped it would last a lifetime. Maybe not as romantic partners, but as each other's best friends. Although he had to admit, he preferred both. He loved her so much. He would never leave her, and he would always be there for her despite any circumstances. He didn't just fall in love with her, he was still falling in love with her.

Every day, he would wake up with something to look forward to despite the possible troubles and negativity ahead. It was because of one reason. He knew at the end of the day, he would always go home and see Sapphire safe and sound. His feelings for her just kept on growing through time and it would still do for as long as he lives. He had and would only love one person in his life romantically, and that was Sapphire. There was no one else, but her. He couldn't think of anyone else to love romantically but Sapphire.

" _Sapphire..."_  He sat up, his eyes darted at Nana who was sleeping soundly in her bed. He took a deep breath. " _Are you_ _ **really**_   _alright?"_

Sapphire looked down, slowly bobbing her head for a nod. "Barely..." She was alright, physically, but she really wasn't alright emotionally. She should have gotten over this. She should have been healed.

However, she was still healing from it after twenty months.

Ruby bit his lip. He felt his heartbeat pumped faster. He wanted to leave the house now and go to their apartment just to hug her. He really wished he could, but his dad would be driving the car tomorrow. He was supposed to be using the car he rented from Platinum but Pearl managed to pick up the car he rented since the three best friends would have a road trip. He wished he could have rented someone else's car despite how expensive it could possibly get. At least in that state, he would have started leaving the house now just to get there. " _How can I help?"_

She took a deep breath, her legs were slowly moving, letting her walk from the kitchen to the living room despite her raw strength.

" _What exactly happened?"_

"Ruby..." Sapphire held onto her phone, her fingers still gripping it. How would she tell him? How could she explain it? "It's just their funeral... it's nothing... really..."

" _It matters. Your well-being matters to me. Sapphire... did you..."_ He hesitated. He wished it was not like he thought it was. It did have its good and bad effects on her. He just hoped and prayed it wasn't the latter. " _Did you... see them?"_

Sapphire held her breath. She felt tears were slowly forming in her eyes as her chest tightened. She couldn't breathe. How did he know? Was it just a hunch? "I..." She was speechless. Thoughts kept on recurring into her head. She tried to remove it, to forget it, thinking of something else. Something. Something to respond. Something else to change the topic, but what? What else should they talk about?

" _Sapphire... it's okay to cry..."_

Her eyes widened. She bit her lip. She swallowed hard, only to release a loud hiccup and a sniffle. She coughed, letting the tears flow freely. Why did she have to cry now? Why must her body betray her at a time like this?

" _What did they say?"_  Ruby asked, concern crept into his tone. His right hand traveled on his chest, gripping his shirt. He couldn't bear to see her cry that's the truth, but the worst part was whenever he couldn't be physically there for her every time she would cry. His grip on his chest tightened. Why couldn't he just leave now? Hearing her sobbing was just too much for him to handle.

He badly wanted to leave the house now just so he could go to their apartment, and be physically there for her. He knew she needed a hug. He knew she needed someone to wipe the tears from her, but he had to remember that she was not that fragile little girl anymore.

Yes, he knew very well that she was strong enough to take care of herself.

Sapphire was not the type of woman who needed some sort of bodyguards or some knights in shining armors to protect herself, after all.

_But..._

Every time she felt helpless, he couldn't help but have this strong desire to help her in any way he could. It was true he is not a professional when it came to helping people. He never was one, but this was Sapphire he was talking about. He loved her. It hurt seeing the person he loved get hurt, physically and emotionally.

"It's..." She sobbed, swallowing hard, in hopes to gather her voice. She got this. She couldn't be a burden to him. Her condition would just make him worry about her. She didn't need to ask him. She could feel it. She gently shook her head.

No.

She felt it.

It was always natural for Ruby to worry about her. She didn't need to wonder or ask him why. Even before his confession, he was always worried about her. He was always there for her, and he never stopped caring about her.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. Once she told him what happened, he would finally get some rest. There was no need to make this conversation longer. They both needed some sleep. "It's just... it's just dad saying..." She bit her lip, stopping the tears from falling. Why did she have to be like this? She was almost there...

_Sapphire..._ Ruby removed his hand on his chest, lazily dropping his arm on the pillow. He let his head sink into the pillow, making himself physically comfortable in the situation despite his fast heartbeat.

"Dad... saying... that..." She let out a cough, hoping to say the words her mind was trying to convey. "I shouldn't be worried about them..."

Ruby's lips curved into a small smile. It was true, nonetheless. Her family was in a safe place. They were free from any harm despite their condition. He knew... He could feel that she missed them, nonetheless. Everything that happened to her months ago was unexpected, and she didn't deserve any of it. But he was glad she was healing from it, little by little.

"It's weird, Ruby."

" _Hmm?"_  Ruby asked, furrowing his eyebrows. His tone was curious. What made her think it was weird? Was it because...

"I have mixed feelings about that memory. I thought... I thought it was just their funeral, but seeing my dad... it felt..." She took a deep breath, her eyes darted on the photo frame placed on the nightstand beside the couch. A small smile plastered across on her lips at the sight.

It was a photo of the sun setting on the mountains. She took that photo years ago. It was her last camping trip with her father. It was at that time Professor Birch told her out the blue to go on a three-day camping trip with him once her three-week break started. She wondered why at first. Her father was a busy man, of course, and it was quite a shock to know he managed to get some time. She was happy he managed to, nonetheless. She loved spending her time with her father, and always yearned for one. It was a chance she would never disregard. "It felt like he was communicating with me through that memory..."

He chuckled, his soft, soothing voice echoed through their call. It was enough to make her giggle softly from his silly reaction. She could already see his cute face while doing that. She swallowed hard, hoping the temperature of her cheeks to cool down.

Ruby was also known for being quite a decent charmer, but how come she was the only one who could see the sincerity behind it? People never noticed that Ruby was still a human being capable of emotions. It was true that Ruby was always quite hesitant about his feelings, making people believe that he was nothing but a perfect person with a perfect life, but he was not. He had experienced such terrible things that Sapphire wished he didn't go through it. He didn't deserve any of it, honestly. But nonetheless, it was an honor to be the only one who could read and see Ruby's truest self. She just wished people would stop judging him just because of that.

She heard him taking a deep breath, snapping her out from her thoughts. She didn't understand why she would just think about him whenever she was reminded of the little things about him. She knew he had experienced it as well. She did catch him mumbling in his sleep once, and the first word that came out from his mouth was her name. She didn't expect that he was still thinking about her despite his condition. How often did he dream of her?

" _Sapphire..."_ He called her name, passion lit up in his tone. " _He knows you've gone through a lot, and I know he's proud of you. He just wanted to see his only daughter for at least... for at least one..."_ His smile disappeared, passion still burning in his eyes, nonetheless. If he were professor Birch, he would grab any chance just to see Sapphire again... despite it would be...  _would be... "The last time..."_

"But..." Sapphire bit her lip, her back now lying comfortably on the couch. Her sapphire blue orbs stared at the ceiling. "Why does it have to be that memory? Can it be a happy one? I've had... I've had enough of sad memories…"

His eyes darted on the ceiling, staring at it, imagining it was the night sky. His lips slowly curved into a frown. " _Honestly... I don't know, Sapphire."_ He bit his lip, frustration gripped his heart. What was the answer? How come he didn't know? How come he couldn't help her? Why must he not know? Why? Why? Why? " _I'm sorry..."_

"It's okay, Ruby." She responded, her lips curving into a small grin. Her fangs poking out from her top lip. Her smile stayed for a minute before her lips slowly curved downwards for a frown. Why was she like this? "I was just wondering why that certain memory. All I did on that day was..." She swallowed hard, hoping her voice wouldn't crack on her next words.

" _Hey,"_ Ruby said in the most passionate and sincere tone he could muster. He could feel her tears welling up in her eyes as she speaks. He hoped her voice wouldn't crack. He hope she wouldn't lose her voice. Sapphire always had that habit of losing her voice from utter shock or fear, and he wished this situation wasn't any of it. " _It's alright. I would do the same if my loved ones..."_ He gritted his teeth. Why was he thinking about that? Could he just think of something else as a comparison besides that? Anything but that thought... "Y _-you know..."_

"Don't." Sapphire quipped sternly, gritting her teeth. Her arms started to tremble a bit. She knew what he exactly meant, and she would not let it happen. It was terrible, and she would never wish it upon anyone. Experiencing it brought nothing but pain and sorrow in her. She had lost her will to live the moment her family died, and Ruby had so much stuff to do in his life.  _Anything but that, Ruby... please._  "Please, don't, Ruby. I don't want you to end up like me."

Ruby took a deep breath, bobbing his head for a nod. He sighed. He would do anything for her happiness, and experiencing that wasn't one of it. " _I'll make sure I won't, don't worry."_

Sapphire nodded slowly, sitting up. She bit her lip, turning her heel to her left, walking straight to her bedroom. She could hear his gentle breathing through their call as she closed the door and lied down on the bed. She sighed.

It seemed like he wouldn't end the call until she said so. It had always been like this in every one of their calls. If his work wouldn't end their call, then it would have to be her. It was not that she hated it, really, she just couldn't understand why Ruby would often find a way to make their conversations longer and more interesting. She was the extraverted one between them, so it was quite odd that in spite of his introverted nature, he was the one leading their conversations such as this one. She was definitely the only one who had experienced this, and she doubted Ruby would show this side of him to anyone.

She was always observant in his behavior and realized he only acted like this to her and no one else. Did he act like this because of his feelings for her or was he comfortable enough to show his truest self to her? It could be both. She gently shook her head. It was both.  _Ruby..._ "It's late, go to sleep... we... both need to go to sleep."

" _But... Sapphire, are you_ —"

"Hey, we can talk about this tomorrow... Good night."

Ruby let out a sigh. " _Good night... Sapphire..."_ He mumbled, looking at his phone. Their call lasted for ten minutes. It may seem short, but he felt like it was enough, which was odd. He didn't know whether time was toying with him or not. His time with Sapphire was usually short and it often gave him an unsatisfied taste in his mouth. What could he say, really? Every time he had spent and would spend with her was precious. It meant the world to him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. His thumb slowly scrolled down through his phone's contact list, looking for a certain phone number. Nonetheless, she would get some good night sleep now that she had sort of vented to him. He hoped she wouldn't wake up from another nightmare again.

" _I'm surprised you're awake at this time."_

Ruby gently shook his head, his sideburns swaying along with it. Was he the only person not surprised why he was awake around this time?

" _Anyway, what is it? And ya better hurry. I'm going to bed soon."_

Ruby took a deep breath. It looked like he needed to go straight to the point here. " _Alright, alright. It won't take long."_

* * *

 

Sapphire threw her hands up, stretching it for the nth time of the day. Her mouth slowly hung open for a yawn as her eyes darted around the apartment. She bit her lip. Keys? They were definitely in her satchel. What else did she need? Well, her boss decided to give her another day off for a job well done on her work, so there was no need to bring her flash drive. Moon was also busy with her final exams, so there was no need for her to grab her own lab coat.  _Let's see..._

She sighed, grabbing a red cap in her bag and put it on her head. Her soft left fingers gripped the bill of the cap, pressing it downwards. She didn't forget anything, and it was time to leave.

She twisted the doorknob, swinging the door, opening it. "E-Emerald?" She asked, shocked at her friend's sudden visit. Emerald would always send her a text message if he ever wanted to visit. She had a hunch that Ruby called him last night just to check on her. She could feel it. Her intuitions were telling her so.

"Hey," Emerald greeted, gently dropping his right arm. He was about to knock on the door until Sapphire opened it, but oh well. What was done was done. He took a deep breath, tilting his head. His curious emerald green eyes met her sapphire blue eyes. Ruby definitely didn't tell her. He said he would. He must have forgotten or just said that to make him shut up. He sighed. When would the lover boy learn?

"He didn't tell ya, didn't he?"

"He told ya to, right?"

Sapphire took a deep breath, sighing. She closed and locked the apartment door before returning her attention to Emerald. She watched Emerald's left palm travel from his forehead and onto his chin.

"I guess we both have the same hunch it was your boyfriend." Emerald said, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched Sapphire let out a cough. His eyebrows furrowed. He definitely saw her cheeks heat up.  _Don't tell me these lovebirds were not in a relationship yet?_   _What was the point of living together under the same roof if—_ _Ugh._  He shook his head, gritting his teeth. He shouldn't bother. Ruby and Sapphire had been through a lot together.

"H-He's not..." She swallowed hard, her eyes avoiding any contact from his. Why did he have to assume now? "W-We're not..."

"Anyway," He called, grabbing her attention. "Let's just drop that. Are you alright, though?"

"I told him I'm okay." She mumbled, gripping the leather strap of her satchel. Ruby was always desperate. If he couldn't be physically there, he would either ask Blue, Emerald or Wally to look after her. He knew her capabilities. He knew she could take care of herself. She understood why he never stopped caring about her, but did he really need to ask help from their friends too?

"Ehhh, you know Ruby. He cares about you the most... even before the..." He bit his lip, lifting his head and took a glance at her. It was not that it's forbidden, but he feared he may hurt her. Not only he would feel Ruby's wrath, but he also cared about Sapphire as a friend. "You know..."

Sapphire's lips curved into a small smile with her fangs poking out from her top lip. The crisp breeze ran past them, letting their hairs and their clothes sway with it. Emerald could only stare at her, his eyes lit up with admiration. By observation, Ruby was right about Sapphire's natural beauty. "It goes way back..."

"I see..." Emerald responded and continued walking with her. "You know... I was planning to visit you too. It's just a coincidence that Ruby called me last night."

"He..." She bit her lip, her eyes were fixed on the young man. "...didn't disturb you, didn't he?"

"Well..." He closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "He was lucky that I was still awake at that time. I'll be a bit pissed if he called me in the middle of the night... but I understand his concerns. The guy really... sincerely does have a thing for you..." He opened his eyes, his curious green orbs gazed at her, observing her reactions. He could tell she was a bit confused and... flustered...? He always knew the two liked each other based on their flirting days when they were young, but ever since he found out that Ruby loved Sapphire, he was starting to view their relationship differently.

Crystal told him that the pure, sincere romantic love was different from the platonic love. He could perfectly see it in Ruby's eyes that he did care for Sapphire, and would even go to the point for the sake of her happiness. It was indeed, a selfless act. He didn't expect it from Ruby, but it was nice to know that he could genuinely care, nonetheless.

Sapphire could only nod at his words, biting her lip. There was nothing else to elaborate. She didn't know how he found out about it, but she was certain that Emerald was just observant about his surroundings.

"I really hope you're feeling better, Sapphire. You can always talk to me, nonetheless, oh, and..." He stopped in his tracks, his gaze never left hers. He dug his hands into his pockets, his lips curving into a small pout. He was curious why she didn't turn her heel to her left. They usually go to the same street to their respective workplaces. "Aren't we supposed to be going on the same street for work...?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Sapphire lowered her head, meeting his gaze. Her lips curved into a small smile as she shook her head. "I don't have any work today, miraculously. I'll be going somewhere else."

"You want me to accompany you?"

She gently shook her head. "You got work, Emerald. I'll be fine."

"Ehhh? Alright." Emerald responded, shrugging. He watched Sapphire continue walking away from him. He bit his lip. Wherever it was, he knew she would be safe. Sapphire was a strong person, after all. "See ya around." His heel turned to his left, slowly taking some small steps. He remembered how desperate Ruby was when he called him. He didn't need to wonder why he was worried about Sapphire. She was still healing after all this time.

He sighed and took another glance at Sapphire. At least, she sounded and looked a bit better compared to what she was before. He hoped that things would continuously be better for Sapphire and Ruby. He could see all the struggles they had been through the past months. He knew both are strong people, but sometimes, even the strongest person needed a break from all the challenges at once. He bit his lip, slowly increasing his pace. He just needed to support his friends, just like what they did to him years ago.

Sapphire took a deep breath. Her lips curved into a small smile as she watched Emerald slowly walked away from her. She sighed. She didn't expect Emerald would visit her out of his own free will, but she appreciated it nonetheless. Emerald did try his best to help her conquer her grief, and that was enough proof that he was one of her friends who would always stay by her side. She felt thankful and blessed to have him as a friend.

She dug her hands into her pockets and threw her head back, her gaze fixed at the heavens. The sky was clear despite the cold breeze. There were no clouds, only the sun shining brightly on the horizon, its rays kissing her soft skin. A flock of birds was drifting through the vast sea of blue, all were heading its way to the south.

Sapphire took another deep breath, turning around, and started walking her way to her destination. Her eyes darted around her surroundings, observing it. People were busy walking on the streets while kids were getting inside their school buses, and some adults were cleaning their houses. The smile on her lips widened as she increased her pace.

Indeed, it was a beautiful day; the temperature was perfect, the sun's warm rays contrasted with the wind's cool breeze. Another sigh escaped from her lips. Thoughts were drifting through her mind. She had no idea why she woke up early. It was true Sapphire was an early bird, but the amount of sleep she had last night wasn't enough for her. In fact, she needed more sleep.

She wasn't able to easily sleep last night after her call with Ruby. She only ended their call just so he could sleep, and she hoped he managed to get some. She just lied down on her bed afterwards, and blankly stared at the ceiling, waiting for drowsiness to take over. Her mind kept on wondering about the memory she saw in her dream. She felt like it was all real. The last time she had seen her father's spirit was months ago. She thought she was just seeing things, so she didn't bother. But seeing his spirit again made her wonder.

Did she hit her head or something? Was it another dream? Why did she have that ability to see her father's spirit? Yes, she yearned for another hug from him, but...

She let out another sigh and bit her lip. Her warm breath mixing with the wind's cool breeze. She stopped in her tracks, removing her gaze from the moist soil. Her eyes widened in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, a cliffhanger? The final chapter will be updated on June 3, RuSa day. I can also finally post my decent franticshipping manga coloring on that day too. XD


	17. Embracing Life, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, it's RuSa day, so yay! The last chapter. I also posted my RuSa colorings in my art blog on tumblr (cap-cavern). Yes, my blog isn't that big or as important as the other franticshipping blogs out there but I don't care. As long as I show my love for Ruby and Sapphire by providing good written fanfics then I won't stop. The only limit is my imagination. ^^ (Bear with me. I'm trying to fight my depression since I'm diagnosed with it. XD)
> 
> Also, there will be an important announcement at the end of the fic, so stay tuned! (Hint: A standalone sequel is on the works c:)
> 
> Trigger warning: Suicide attempt and blood.

Sapphire's mind was jumbled. Thoughts were lingering in her head. "X-X...?"

It was nice to see X safe, but what was he doing here? How long was he here? Was there something troubling him?

X jerked his head to his left, his dull eyes met Sapphire's confused ones. He stared at her for a brief moment before breaking their gaze, then fixed it on Professor Birch's tombstone. He let out a sigh, digging his hands in his pockets. He watched the fire in the three candles lit up in front of each tombstone burn brightly. He read from a book that a `candle's light signifies a person's life. As long as it continued to burn brightly, there was still a reason to live despite how tragic life could be.

"It's nice to see you out of your room," Sapphire spoke, approaching the young man. She stopped in her tracks, standing a few feet away from him. Her eyes were fixed on the young man's face. X looked physically healthy, which is good. Depression affects someone's physical health as well, and it was quite a relief that it didn't affect X. Her mind only concluded one thing, nonetheless. X's friends never left him. They kept on helping him based on his physical appearance.

It was true he needed some professional help on this, but it was always nice to have some people who are still willing to help despite one's terrible mental condition. It was hard to show their appreciation to the people who never gave up on them, but deep inside, people who suffer from mental illness appreciated it. Getting help in that certain condition was always hard. There would be people who just thought it wasn't serious or some just give up on them. She took a deep breath, her eyes were now fixed on her father's tombstone. "How are you feeling?"

X didn't bother to look at her. His blue-gray eyes were still fixed on the professor's tombstone, reading the letters inscribed in it. Melancholy slowly lit up in his eyes. After all this time, he still couldn't believe that a great man like Professor Birch die from a simple accident. Professor Birch was one of his college professors at his university. He looked up to him. He always looked forward in attending his class despite his condition.

The wind howled, letting his hair sway along with it. He took a deep breath. The cool breeze was always calming... comforting... and... peaceful. "I don't know. I can't tell..."

"That's alright. You don't need to answer right away." She responded, placing a candle in front of her father's tombstone. "What matters is you managed to get out of your room. That's the first step."

"Y keeps on telling me that I should." He let out a small chuckle, remembering the times Y would just pop the question out of nowhere. She sounded like she was insisting yet she was not. It was confusing, yet he appreciated it. "It's surprising that she doesn't insist me most of the times. She just kept on reminding me."

A small smile crept on her lips as she let out a sigh and took a deep breath. She stood up straight. The last time she recalled was Y always excessively pounding on X's door. It was true that Y was just concerned about X, but he needed some time alone too, especially in his condition. Y's ways of showing that she cared for her friend had definitely improved despite the short amount of time. Y managed to take a leaf from her book and apply it to herself. It did feel nice when someone does that. "There are people who care about you. It's… kinda odd we notice them during our worse times."

"It does. Then again... I never cared. I was so anxious to leave the house anyway."

Sapphire took a glance at the young man, then returned her gaze at her father's tombstone. She could relate herself to the boy. Every day, she thought about death. She didn't think she deserved the friends she had now, but they never gave up on her. Why? All hope was lost, and yet, they were still looking for a light at the end of the tunnel. "No matter how hard we try to push people, there will always be at least one person there who will never give up on you. I... felt that with Ruby, and maybe... I hope... that you felt that with Y..."

X bit his lip and clenched his fists. There was nothing else to analyze, really. Sapphire's words made sense and it was true. He couldn't deny. He felt it... he saw it in Y as well. "Life is weird."

"It is... yet... there is still so much more to live for," Sapphire responded, her lips curved into a smile with her fangs poking from her top lip. "I learned that the hard way."

X stole a glance at the professor's daughter, his head nodding slowly. Was there really? He didn't know. He was still lost on his own road, seeking, wondering, and hoping for an answer. The wind howled, loudly, blowing every pile of leaves and scattering it on the ground. "How can you say?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. Thoughts started wandering in her head. She knew X was a smart boy but was he really testing her knowledge or was he just confused? She bit her lip, her head jerking to her right, looking at the young man.

"How can you say that there's so much more to life?" X breathed, letting out a long sigh. He closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze touch his skin.

People kept on saying that life was still beautiful. He wondered how those people managed to think... to have a mindset like that. Were they just hiding their misery? How did they manage to let go of their miseries? Thoughts kept on lingering and jumbling in his head. He couldn't grasp the right answers. He didn't know the differences among belief, reality, opinions, facts, and dreams. He was confused. What was right? What was wrong?

What was reality? Beliefs? Facts? Opinions? Dreams? Aspirations?

_What were their purposes?_

"You lost a big part of yourself when the professor passed away. You're a lost person yourself, depressed, even... How can you say o-or even have a mindset... t-that..."

"X..." Sapphire clenched her left fist as her right hand reached for X's shoulder. She sighed. Her eyes were lit up with compassion, confusion, and depression, huddling over one another.

X bit his lip, hoping to calm himself. His eyes darted around the three tombstones. His teeth gritting as his eyes wandered. Everyone he knew just kept on telling the exact, same answers. He wouldn't be surprised if the professor's daughter said the same thing.

"Honestly…" She started, squeezing his shoulder and let go. She returned her hands in her pockets. Her eyes fixed at the tombstones. A smile curved on her lips. "…I don't know either."

His eyes widened in shock. His vision was now fixed on hers, looking at her rather confusedly. Why didn't she know? Didn't she just say that earlier?

"We feel like we don't need help, because nothing... this feeling we have could never change... but deep inside, we need it. It can be from a professional or any person, but we have to remember that we must apply their advice or therapy procedures to ourselves... That's the first step and the hardest part, because... we know that we may not be strong enough to do so. The people we seek help for sometimes become our shoulders to cry on, and the hands who will pick us from the rubble... to stand up, a-and continue."

She breathed. "I-I have to be honest, i-it... does feel nice to have people who will never give up on you despite your condition. I don't know why I'm still living. I haven't found my personal reason to live yet... but I can tell you that I'm living... because of my family... my friends..." The wind howled, letting their clothes flew along with the breeze as she mumbled her last words. "...for Ruby..."

X broke his gaze. The crisp breeze continued to howl, his jet-black hair swayed along with it. He took a glance at her, returning his gaze at the candles melting with the fire. "I don't get it... you said that there is so much more to live for... I thought you had a reason why..."

"I'm still searching, and... working on it. It's not easy, but we'll get there... cautiously. I'm still living because I wanna embrace this new life I have despite the rough road ahead. Though we can counter it, get through it... a-and learn from it... Life..." The young professional closed her eyes. The cool breeze decreased its pace, its flow becoming steady. A few strands of her hair were still swaying with it.

She remembered all the events she had conquered in the past months. There were so many of them, yet she could recall each one despite how good or bad they were. Every one of those events provided a lesson for her. A reminder. A new piece of knowledge. A new hope. A brighter light at the end of her tunnel. "...is a working process. It's an infinite knowledge that kept on teaching us... reminding us new, old... and different things. It's vast. There are so many things to learn from it... so many people to meet, learning a thing or two from them... so many places to visit... Life is complex... which is why I think there is always so much to live for... because of it..."

"Professor is lucky to have you as a daughter." X breathed. His eyes lit up with admiration. "You two have very different perspectives... similar yet different. You're the only person who gave me an uncertain answer, but it made sense... it's more powerful compared to everyone's. Professor Birch isn't just my college professor. Not just one of my mentors, but I also look up to him. He's like..."

"A father?" Sapphire finished for him while X just nodded. Her lips curved into a small smile. "I'm sure dad feels the same."

X just furrowed his eyebrows, slightly nodding his head. Maybe? He didn't know. Professor Birch was a jolly and a kind man. He treated everyone fairly. But if his daughter was correct, then he was honored to be considered more than just his student. "I was wrong..." He swallowed hard. He turned to his left, facing her. His body slowly bent for a bow. "Professor Birch is blessed to have you. You're blessed to have a great father."

She felt warmth igniting in her heart. It was like a fire burning deep within her soul—a flame that had been slowly dying for months, but was now burning brightly, slowly yet surely growing and returning to its former state. Was this fire represents a person's will to live? "He's also blessed to have a great student like you."

"That means a lot. Thank you." X straightened his posture, letting out a cough. "I should give you some time alone."

"Hey, X." Sapphire called, making the loner stop on his tracks. Her lips curved into a grin. "Take care and stay safe. Dad appreciates your visit."

X dug his hands in his pockets, nodding. He took a deep breath, increasing its pace. He stopped for a moment, taking another glance at the professor's tombstone. His eyes softened with sympathy. He wished he had told him about this when he was alive. If he did, then would he end up like this? Would he be broken? Lost? Fragmented? Self-destructive? He shook his head and continued walking. What was done was done. It was too late. He would never know.

* * *

 

Sapphire stood up straight. Her lips curved into a smile. This was the first time she didn't shed a melancholic tear. It was true she couldn't help but to feel sad, but that didn't mean grief was controlling her. She would just smile bitter-sweetly and reminiscence the good and the happy memories she had spent with them. There would always be so much more to live for, after all. It was what she felt months ago. It was the very reason why she was embracing her new life despite the ups and downs. "It's been a while."

"It is."

She knew that voice very well.

"I... uh..." Ruby let out a cough, approaching her.

Sapphire could only look at him. She didn't need to wonder why he was here. Norman did mention to her that Ruby often comes to her family's tombstones just to tell them her condition. She knew he did it out of his own free will, and she appreciated it. It was ironic that she did the same thing for him.

"I had a feeling you'll come here, but I didn't expect you to be this early." He bent his body for a bow, then knelt his left leg down on the ground. He placed a large candle in the middle of the three tombstones and light it up. Its fire burned brightly above the rest.

"Don't you have work?"

Ruby stood up, a smile perked on his lips. Passion and relief ignited in his eyes. "It's still my day off."

"I know." She finished, smiling and showing her cute fangs. Her eyes also lit up with passion and relief.

They were now lost in each other's gaze. Their eyes burned brightly with such ambiguous emotions that Sapphire couldn't even differentiate. But she knew there was always one emotion... one feeling that was always present in his eyes every time their eyes met or whenever he would just simply lock his ruby red eyes on her.

"I guess you already knew."

"I've known ya for all my life. It would be a miracle if I know nothing about you."

"I honestly feel the same." Passion, love, and adoration stood out the most. Its flames burned brightly than the rest of his ambiguous feelings for her. It felt great to see her again. "Well, I thought you'll drop off here later."

Sapphire arched an eyebrow, watching Ruby bow his head for the second time. He took a step back and stopped a few inches away from her. She could only swallow hard from their sudden proximity. She didn't know and would never know if her family were aware of Ruby's feelings for her, but she wished they could. Because every time he looked at her, it would often bring warmth forming in her cheeks and in her chest.

It was like an eternal flame. It would only keep on burning like his sturdy feelings for her. She wished they could also see that. It was such a great feeling every time she would look into his eyes and be mesmerized by his unique emotions. Like fire, it burned brightly. She could see every bit of himself and his emotions every time she would make an eye contact with him. "W-What do you mean?" She spoke softly, only to hear him chuckling. It was music to her ears.

"I know you'll come here, but I wasn't expecting you to be this early." His eyes continued to light up with passion. An emotion that would only ignite Sapphire. He knew people would think he was overreacting, but God, he missed her. A day spent with Sapphire was a memorable piece that he would cherish for all eternity.

"I just need to clear my mind. That's all."

Concern and anxiety lit up in his eyes. His hand reached for hers, intertwining their fingers together. "Was it the memory...?"

Sapphire could only nod. He just knew her very well. "I still don't understand why dad..."

He squeezed her hand as she bit back a sob. She let him wrap his arms around her while she bent her head and buried it in his chest. She took a deep breath. She was free from her grief, but why did she see her father last night?

"It's gonna be fine. He just wanna see you again."

"But why now? Why did I see him after twenty months?"

Ruby bit his lip, letting his nose brush against her hair as he inhaled her scent. He wished he knew the answer. "I don't know... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sapphire removed herself from their embrace, taking a few steps from him. She looked at her family's tombstones for the last time of the day and placed the red cap on her head. She couldn't wait to visit them again and share more of her stories. She missed them, but she was still happy that she could still talk to them despite their presences. "We should head back to the apartment."

Ruby bobbed his head slowly. He reached his hand as Sapphire accepted it. He linked their fingers together. Warmth engulfed in their linked hands.

It was a slow and quiet walk. The birds were chirping. The rustling leaves of the trees flowed with the breeze. Serenity lingered in the air as both minds drifted somewhere else, embracing the peacefulness that bonded their slow-paced walk.

Ruby eyes darted around the place. It was all slabs of concrete planted in the moist soil as different names and dates were indicated at each one of it. Each name represented a person. Each date represented memories and a life that was once lived. Death may look like the end, but it was not. As long as memories were stored and cherished, that person would be remembered for a lifetime. Life was complex; it provided smooth and rough roads. It was like a book with never-ending chapters; with never-ending journeys. A book with different stories and lessons on each page.

Certain memories flooded, filling his head with such happy memories burning within him. His eyes softened, reminiscing every one of it.

It was funny that Sapphire and his personal experiences taught him what life actually was. As a child, he was expecting he would learn it at school, yet, he was still thankful that he didn't. Sapphire taught him many things. Some of them were about life and how he learned to accept himself. If he were going to be completely honest with himself, he would be still blinded by his fear and his anxiety if it weren't for Sapphire.

He took a deep breath, glancing at his wristwatch. "You know, I should order our meal and pay for it. It is almost lunchtime." He spoke out of the blue, breaking their comfortable silence. He applied a gentle squeeze in their linked hands. His lips curved into a small smile.

Sapphire shook her head. Her fangs poked from her top lip as she plastered a smile. "No, you don't need to. It's fine."

"But I wasn't there for you last night." Ruby knew his words didn't make any sense. He knew he was being hard on himself. He couldn't help it sometimes, really. If Sapphire was in pain, then he would be too. Only, his pain would be doubled, more than what she was feeling. He genuinely cared for her so much that he was ready to feel her pain. He knew she didn't want that, but he... loved her. She had always been the light of his life.

Sapphire stopped in her tracks. She grabbed his other hand, squeezing them both. Gratitude lit up in her eyes. She knew he would bring that topic any time, but really, he didn't need to be worried about it. She was just confused about it. "Hey, we didn't know I'll have that memory. It's fine."

He knew she was right. He knew she had already accepted the fact that nothing could ever change what was done twenty months ago, but really, he was just worried about her last night. He still wished he was there to comfort her. Now that his employer said he could take a day off, it was his time to fill the void and comfort her despite that there was nothing he could do to change that memory. "Were you able to sleep last night, though?"

He knew her very well, indeed, but that topic should be discussed when they were home. "I'm... honestly more worried about you last night."

He took a deep breath, returning the soft squeeze. Oh, how he wanted to wrap his arms around her again and feel her soft lips pressed against his. He must resist, however, since they were in a public place. "So am I..."

A smile plastered across her lips. His feelings would never waver, and she appreciated it very much. "Lunch sounds nice though."

What else could she say? What else could she elaborate, really? She wanted to talk to him, but it must be in the right place. Now was not a good time. They weren't in a right place and time.

"You deserve one," Ruby stated, his lips formed a smile. He knew. He could feel that she wanted to talk to him, but they needed to be in the right place for that. They have known each other for a long time, and within that time, they both managed to learn on communicating with one another with their eyes, facial expressions, and gestures. There were times that they didn't need to communicate through talking, especially in crucial situations. A simple squeeze and fidgeting around one another's hand could confirm that they understood one another.

And he did squeeze her hand, asking if she would like to discuss what was in her mind later to which she responded by taking a deep breath and fidgeting her left thumb around his left hand.

That was all he needed to know. "And it's my treat. I insist it's my treat."

Sapphire could only chuckle. His eyes continued to light up with every ounce of his feelings for her. "You'll just keep on insisting if I ever disagree."

"Exactly." He took a step closer and lifted her red cap a bit, pressing his soft lips on her forehead. "So..." He continued, brushing his soft lips on her forehead. Her heart pounded at his sincere gesture. His lips curved into a sincere smile. "I heard you're a vegetarian."

"Yer still an idiot."

It was his turn to chuckle. He knew that word could translate into many, different meanings. And he knew she was trying to tell him to not state the obvious. His smile widened at that. He hoped she would let him call his woman one day, but for now, she needed time after all she had been through.

She adjusted her hat, hiding her smile. She knew he got what she meant, nonetheless. She took a deep breath with her teeth gritted, hearing a familiar voice from a distance. She bit her lip. "Did you hear something?"

Ruby arched an eyebrow. He stood silently, listening to his surroundings but only heard the rustling leaves of the trees. He knew she was not hearing things, nonetheless. Sapphire had sharp senses including accurate intuitions. If she heard something, then she was certainly not hearing things. He knew she was in the right state despite her emotional confusion about the memory she saw last night. "I didn't, but I know you heard it. I believe you did."

Sapphire trusted him. He knew her very well besides herself and her family. Ruby would always acknowledge her unique, sharp senses that she often declined at times like this. If he believed she wasn't hearing stuff, then there was no point in hesitating. "We need to make a detour first."

"I'm alright with that." Ruby nodded, giving her hand another soft squeeze. He let her lead the way, deeper into the city's cemetery.

* * *

 

" _Hello, this is Yvonne Gabena. I currently have class at the moment, so..."_

X gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath. His arms started to tremble. Y's response to their call sounded really loud, especially when his phone was in a speakerphone. He couldn't recall who was the last person borrowed his phone to make a necessary phone call, explaining why the speakerphone was up to its maximum volume. He sighed, hearing Y's last words before he would leave his message.

" _Leave a message after the beep!"_

A long beep was heard, almost making his ears faint. He sighed, hesitating. It had been six days. He felt like giving up despite the support his friends were providing. He appreciated their efforts, but there was really nothing they could do. Even visiting a professional didn't help him one bit. He had his personal reasons why he was doing this. It was not because of his deceased pet. It was not because one of his mentors died, but it was because of his fear.

People say that his intelligence was unique. He could be as smart as or smarter than the greatest scientists and researchers in history if he would ever take another IQ test. Every professor and student around the campus often approached him, just to test his unique intelligence. News reporters would approach him outside of the campus just to say something to their reports or documentaries about his unique knowledge, sharing it with the public as a result.

And it all started because he became Green's and Professor Birch's student. He didn't blame them. He would never blame them.

He knew they were just trying to help him harness his extraordinary knowledge. He blamed himself for joining that international quiz bee last month on behalf of his campus. Professor Birch became his coach at that time and he was grateful he managed to. It was a fun experience, especially when he was crowned as the quiz bee master. He won the quiz bee and defeated the smartest students in each country. It caught everyone's attention, however, which lead them to do those stuff in the first place.

They didn't give him enough privacy. Every time he would go outside or spend his time with his friends, he would be bombarded by such a crowd who wanted to test his intelligence. Some even pushed his friends away, and it irked him. He, too, was a person capable of feelings and emotions, after all.

He was also a human being.

That was the reason why didn't return to his university once all of his exams were finished. He decided to stay in their village the entire summer just to avoid such people. He thought he would be safe in there, but the people in the village were like the people in the city. People pushing his friends away. Asking him many questions at once. Getting physically close to him just for a photo. It was all too much. He couldn't handle it. He learned to hide it. He just wanted a normal life, but his high IQ ruined it for him.

He lost his goals, his dream, and he had no energy to put his mind into anything serious. He had nothing.

"Y," X spoke, shaking his head. "I'm at the city's cemetery at the moment. Your plan worked. No one recognized me... except for the professor's daughter, of course. I finally visited my mentor's grave for the first time…and I guess this is the end for me as well." He closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze touch his skin. He was lost. Confused. Fragmented. He didn't know what else he could do. He couldn't live a normal life because of what happened to him these past months.

He took a deep breath, his hands digging into his satchel. "I'm sorry, but I have a personal reason why I wanna end myself... and I think you should know." As another deep breath was taken, X pulled out a dagger from his satchel. His eyes darted around its scabbard as he gripped the handle. "They say having this unique knowledge instantly gives you a better life, but…it was not. It never was in my case."

* * *

 

Every step had made Sapphire's heart pound excessively. Her intuitions kept on telling her that something bad was about to happen, but she didn't know what exactly was that bad event. She knew her intuitions were always accurate despite how good or bad could it be, but she wished it was wrong this time. She had enough bad stuff going on lately.

She stopped on her tracks. Her eyes widened in shock. She could have sworn X left the cemetery. What else was he here for? She felt her breath caught in her throat, tightening her chest. Anxiety was the only emotion that made her heart thump. Fear was only present in her eyes.  _X..._

Ruby took a deep breath, panting. He squeezed her hand, asking her what was going on. He could have sworn that was X. He didn't need to put on his glasses just to prove that it was the genius young man he met days ago. He jerked his head to his left, observing Sapphire. His heart thumped anxiously from her condition. She wore nothing but fear and anxiety present in her aura. "S-Sa..."

Sapphire removed her hand from his grasp, sprinting forward. Ruby's mouth hung open from her sudden, quick move. His left foot stepped forward, hoping to catch up from her fast-paced run. Sapphire was always a fast runner. She was the fastest person in their high school track team, and she was the only one who could defeat Gold whenever they have a race. He stopped before he make his second step. Fear shrouded in his eyes.

He knew that look very well.

Sapphire eyes were pleading him despite the fear and the anxiety present in it. He could perfectly tell that approaching her and X may lead to more complications. He wanted to help. He wanted her to be safe from harm. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, hoping to stop himself from trembling. Why couldn't he do anything now? She was out there, approaching a teenager who was about to attempt to kill himself. And really, he wanted to stop the boy too. Under the same scenario, however, he also wanted to make sure that Sapphire was safe. He knew she was strong enough, but why was she telling him to stay out from this? He knew she just wanted him to be safe, but...

This was the first time he would see danger approaching a random person and the person he loved with all his life. And there was nothing he could do to help them both.  _Damn it._

"I'm sorry again. I understand that you'll be mad at me." X took a deep breath, unsheathing the dagger from its scabbard. His eyes wandered around its sharp edges. The sun's ray reflected on the dagger's silver-like appearance, letting him see his own reflection with it. This dagger was his father's collection. It was often well polished in their home, and judging by the looks of it, it would be sharp enough to slice his throat. It was now or never. "But I made my decision. Tell this to Green, Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor."

He closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze touched his skin for the last time. He placed the tip of the dagger inches away from his throat. He could finally do what his mind was yearning for. "This is goodbye."

His eyes widened in shock.

He felt a pair of warm hands gripping his wrists as it slowly pulled the dagger away from his throat. His mouth slowly hung open. His eyes avoiding any contact. He already expected what emotions her eyes contained. He didn't blame her. Everyone  _is_  against suicide, after all. But what else could he do, really? He desperately wanted to die that he was determined to take his own life if no one else would.

"It's not, X." Sapphire spoke softly, her tone was strict yet soft. She knew he would be suicidal enough to do the act, but she wasn't expecting he would do it right after visiting her father's grave. She didn't know what exactly his reason was, but she would not let him take his own life. X's life still had a meaning despite he didn't think so. "It's not." She grabbed his hand, taking the dagger away from him.

He held onto the dagger tighter, resisting. Her eyes widened in shock.

"X..." Sapphire uttered, holding his hand. Her left hand still held his wrist. "Please, you have to understand that this is not the answer…and it will never be."

X gritted his teeth, his eyes wandered all over the place. Somewhere. Anywhere. Anything. Anyone. Anyone but Sapphire. He knew she was mad. He didn't need to feel it. That was what everyone would react whenever someone would commit suicide. "J-Just..." He took a deep breath, his teeth still gritted. His heart pounding excessively. "Let me end my life, please."

"Do you think it'll change things if you kill yourself?" Sapphire took a step back, observing the young man. Fear and anxiety shrouded his eyes. His arms were trembling. Sweat trailed down from his forehead. A frown appeared on her lips. She couldn't blame him. She had been suicidal as well, and it was terrible. It was hard to not let that act get into her head. It couldn't help but recur and linger in her mind every single day.

X let out a cough, his upper teeth sawing his lower teeth. He gently removed her grasp from his wrist to which she resisted. "Just leave me alone."

She tightened her grip. Her eyes were clouded with sympathy and fear. She managed to regain her crisp, strict tone, however. "Not until you drop the dagger, X." It was a surprise her voice didn't crack. It should be cracking under this circumstance.

He closed his eyes, shutting it tightly. He longed to not feel anything at this moment. Pain. Emotions. A person's touch. A person's warmth. He didn't want to feel any longer. "I'm sorry." He wanted to end himself now. "But I can't."

Sapphire knew she couldn't easily talk him out of this, but she was willing to help him despite that. She would always be patient enough to understand X. "X, please, you have to understand that this is not the answer. I know it's hard to know and even see it in your condition, but trust me," She closed her eyes for a moment, recalling, reminiscing, and digging deeper into her memory. What would her father do? What would he say? She knew he would say the same thing. She knew he would do what he could to stop the boy from committing suicide. "It's not."

"You've been suicidal yourself." X quoted, raising his voice as exasperation coated it. She had been through this. Why was she acting like a hypocrite now? "I expect you to understand this."

"Yes, I do, and I know I'm a hypocrite for acting like this." She now understood the pain Ruby had gone through when she talked about her suicidal thoughts to him. She knew he would act worse than this if he would ever see her that night months ago where she grabbed a knife in the kitchen. Her eyes darting around its sharp edges as she yearned for death. She wouldn't allow anyone to take their own life. There would always be so much stuff to live for. She took a deep breath, calming herself. "But use your head, please, X. Don't let it control you. I know you're smart enough to realize this."

"Stop using my intelligence as an excuse!" X snapped, his grip on the dagger tightened. He twisted his right wrist clockwise, pouring every bit of strength he had. He did what he could to shove his wrist from her grasp.

But it wasn't enough. Her hands didn't budge from his wrists. Instead, he felt her let go of her grip on it. The warmth he felt from her hands was gone.

X took a deep breath and opened his eyes as it widened in shock. His eyes darted on hers and he saw a glimpse of guilt, sympathy, and fear in it.

His mind wondered. Why? Why did she feel that way?

She should be mad, right? She had to be. Everyone was supposed to be mad whenever a person would try to commit suicide.  _I don't understand..._

"X..."

"Sapphire!"

The boy's mouth hung open as he took a step back. He swallowed hard. A shiver ran through his spine. He watched a trail of blood flow out from the young woman's right wrist. How did it all happen? He looked at his left hand and saw blood coated on the dagger's blade.

And there it hit him.

He didn't feel any sharp pain from his skin, and the blood on the dagger's blade wasn't his. He gritted his teeth. There was no need to investigate any further. He had accidentally sliced her wrist with this dagger, and the blood on it was hers. His breath was caught in his throat, preventing him to breathe. He threw the dagger away from them and looked at his trembling hands.

He did not intend for this happen.

"The cut isn't that deep right? I-It has to be." Ruby stopped in his tracks. He placed one hand on Sapphire's arm as the other held her free hand. Anxiety and fear lit up in his eyes. His heart was still pounding louder than a beating drum. His arms continued to tremble like electricity flowing in wires. Thoughts recurred and jumbled in his head. He was freaking out.

"I'm fine," Sapphire responded, gently squeezing his hand. Concern lit up in his eyes. She bit her lip and gritted her teeth, as the pain lingered from the cut. She observed her bleeding wrist. Blood continued to bleed out from her skin. It slowly coated her entire wrist, dripping continuously. "It's just a cut."

She had to admit. She didn't see that coming. She didn't know those words would trigger X.

"Sapphire," Ruby called, gasping for air. Anger, fear, and anxiety lingered in his tone. "It's a deep cut. I-It looked like you were stabbed. "Y-Your wrist is dripping with blood."

Sapphire bit her lip, her eyes were now fixed on her bleeding wrist. It was true the cut was deep enough for her wrist to bleed excessively, but it didn't matter to her. Ruby had lost so much blood from the bully's punch and from saving her from that motorcycle years ago. This was nothing compared to what happened to him. Maybe she deserved this. Maybe her approach to X's suicide attempt was wrong and too aggressive.

She shook her head. Her eyes were fixed on X. She breathed, relief flooded into her system.

X finally threw the dagger away from him. That's what mattered most.

"We can stop the bleeding, Ruby. I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

Ruby felt a lump in his throat, his breath was caught in it. He slightly opened his mouth as he gasped for air, finding a hard time breathing. They needed to stop the bleeding. She would be alright.  _She has to be._

X took a few steps closer to the couple, his eyes were fixed on Sapphire's right wrist. Blood continued to flow out from its deep wound as it dripped and fell on the moist soil. "I'm sorry." Anxiety kept on clouding his eyes. He knew an apology would not change what he had done.

Ruby turned around and balled his right fist, punching X's left cheek. X took a step back, flinching from his spot. He wasn't surprised by Ruby's act, nonetheless. He knew he deserved it. "How could you do this!?"

X could only take a glance at Ruby's fuming reaction as he shut his eyes close, preparing himself for the worse. He was aware that this man cared for the professor's daughter, but he didn't know he would go to the point of letting his anger consume him. Was this how it felt like when you genuinely care for someone?

Ruby gritted his teeth as he quickly grabbed the boy's collar, pulling him off the ground. His eyes and his tone were burning with anger. "She was only trying to help you!"

X felt a shiver ran through his spine. He could feel Ruby's anger was growing every second. "I…" He started, choking the words out. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"YOU HAVE HURT HER!" Ruby shouted, vigorously shaking the boy out of his senses. His hands started trembling. He had never felt such anger boil in his system for a very long time. He knew what he did was a reckless act, but he couldn't himself. All he wanted was for Sapphire to be safe and happy. What we witnessed today was the exact opposite of what he wanted to see.

"Ruby," Sapphire called, grabbing his attention. She placed her left hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Let go of X now!" She said, sounding rather demanding. His act surprised her. She knew he was mad, but she couldn't believe he would punch a teenager for accidentally hurting her. He had let his anger took ahold of him, which made her worry. She knew he was smarter than this.

"He hurt you!" Ruby glared at X before placing him down and removing his grip on the boy's collar. He turned around, facing Sapphire. "I could never let him get away from it!" His tone changed from fury to anxiety. He took a deep breath as tears slowly fell from his eyes. Sapphire bit her lip, fixing her gaze on his shoulder. She couldn't bear to look at him. It hurt seeing him like this. "I can't believe I just stood there helplessly and w-watch you t-take on something risky on your own."

"That's..." Sapphire took a deep breath, locking her eyes on Ruby's face. Thoughts recurred and lingered in her head, recalling the times she had stood there helplessly and watched him face danger on his own. She had never meant to hurt him, and she knew he didn't too. But really, this was all an accident. Nobody saw it coming. "What I felt when you risked your life for me..."

Ruby opened his eyes, his tears stopped flowing. Their eyes finally met. He observed her, catching a ray of happiness, fear, anxiety, guilt, and sympathy dimming in her eyes. He didn't know she could contain such ambiguous emotions from it. He thought it had only brought her pain.

She took a step closer. Every step made her heart pound. She knew X was behind him, but she couldn't control herself. Seeing him cry broke her heart.

She stopped, their distances were a few inches apart. She bent and leaned her head on his chest as her left hand gripped his shirt. "I've always admired you for being so brave and selfless..."

She closed her eyes, recalling how that young boy defended her from those bullies. How that same young boy, years later, almost risked his life to save her from that motorcycle. It seemed heroic. It sounded like one, but she yearned to do the same for him. Not to repay him, but to protect him the way he had protected her. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

Ruby's eyes softened. He looked into her deep, sapphire orbs with guilt and sympathy. "I'm not that brave boy I used to be..." Indeed, he wasn't. Did she prefer his old self?

"You still are. You may have changed but you're still that same boy." She held his hand, gently squeezing it. Her lips curve into a smile. "Being brave doesn't mean you're fearless... being brave means facing your fears despite how scary the task would be... and that's what you kept on doing despite the change and I admire that."

Ruby bit his lip. He wasn't aware she still admired him after everything he had done. What did he do to make her think that way? "It's... what you kept on doing as well... I admire you for that. That's one of the many reasons why I.." He paused, finishing the last words in his head. Serenity filled his heart.  _Why... I love you..._

X just stood there as he held his breath. He watched Ruby slowly wrapped his arms around Sapphire and pulled her closer for a hug. His eyes traced her wrist, watching some blood slowly drip from it. He bit his lip. Guilt continued to flood into his heart. What had he done? He knew Ruby punched him because he was mad at him, but he thought he deserved more than a punch for hurting Sapphire. She didn't deserve it.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He felt the wind ran past through him, leaving a chill on his skin. He still didn't know why he deserved to live. What was the point of living? Why was it necessary to live? His life was just another one. There were many lives around the world and his life fading meant it wasn't the end. But what did Sapphire mean that there was more to life? What else could be out there that he needed to look forward to?

"X..."

X snapped out of his trance. His eyes met Sapphire's as her hand slowly reached for his. A smile was plastered across her lips, and he didn't know why she was still smiling after all he had done to her.

"It's time to go home." She placed her left palm on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. She knew everything that had happened today was unexpected, but she wanted to help him. It was the least she could do.

X took a deep breath. His head was lowered and his face was darkened. He trusted her, but why did she need to invite him to her home?

"You'll be safe with us." She added and let go of her hand on his shoulder.

X dug his hands in his pockets. His gaze was fixed on the dagger on the moist soil. His eyes softened as he slowly nodded his head. Instead of accepting her hand, he stood beside her only for Sapphire to place her left palm on his head to pat it. He bit his lip.

It was funny. Professor Birch often pats his head too, and it was weird he somehow felt his mentor's spirit in her. His eyes softened at that. Tears slowly welled up in it. There was still a part of Professor Birch left in this world, and Sapphire was one of it.

She removed her palm on his head, dropping her arm. Blood continued to drip from her wrist, which did nothing but to increase the young boy's anxiety. His heart pounded at that. His breath was caught in his throat. Despite how nice Sapphire was to him, he couldn't forgive himself for hurting her. He didn't deserve her forgiveness.

"Come on." She called, wanting the boy to tag along with her.

X's gaze was still fixed on the ground. He nodded, slowly following her as silence accompanied the three of them on their way to the apartment. He still couldn't see his future after everything that had happened.

* * *

 

Sapphire slowly opened her left eye as she bit her lip, observing Ruby roll the bandage around her right wrist. His hands felt rough, but his touch was gentle. Warmth slowly spread from his touch. She could only let out a sigh. Her eyes were clouded with guilt. She had made him worry. She had never seen that specific anger in his eyes the moment blood started dripping from her wrist.

Their childhood days were the last time she saw him being engulfed by such specific amount of rage. She knew nothing could calm that amount of anger he had until she was safe in his arms. She couldn't blame him, really. Everything that had happened today was unexpected.

She didn't expect X would visit her father's grave and attempt suicide afterward. She didn't know what was the boy's exact problem, but she saw it in his eyes that talking about his unique intelligence often made him uncomfortable.

She wanted to help, but X decided to stay quiet until Green picked him up. She understood the boy needed some time to think and to reflect on the events that happened today. After all, he didn't intend to accidentally cut her wrist, deeply wounding it and making it bleed. She took a deep breath, opening her right eye, and watched Ruby placed the bandage in the first aid kit. Green said he wouldn't be surprised if she was mad at X, but reckoned she wouldn't be. It was all an accident, after all.

No one saw it coming.

"At least... I stopped the bleeding." Ruby sighed, relief flooded into his system. He placed the first aid kit on the table and turned around to face Sapphire. His eyes softened with concern and anxiety. "Hey..." His left hand held hers, giving it a soft squeeze. "You alright?" It turned to sound more like a statement than a question. He knew and he felt something was bothering her. He didn't know what it was unless he asked her.

Sapphire returned the soft squeeze and continued to bite her lip. She was not alright with all the stuff that happened. She made him worry. She made him did something that he ended up regretting. She was only trying to help, but she made it worse. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine."

She mentally cursed herself. Why did her voice have to crack every time she pretends?

"Sapphire," Ruby scooted closer. His free hand reached for her cheeks, cupping it. His fingers slowly traced around it. He knew she would say that, and he completely understood it. She didn't want to worry him, much like he didn't want to worry her. "There's no need to pretend."

Indeed, he was right. There was no use in denying it, really. They could read each other like a book, and easily know if something was troubling one another. Ruby was the only one who knew her very well beside her father.

"I..." She started, clearing her throat. His touch was soft and warm. The way his fingers move around her cheeks was enough to send shivers running through her spine. It often felt great every time he did this. Despite her fast heartbeat, she felt serenity surround her. "...made you worry."

"It's okay," He smiled, passion slowly burned brightly in his eyes. "that's normal for me." He pressed his soft lips against her forehead and brushed it before distancing himself from her. Privacy. He must respect that.

"I..." She squeezed his hand and lowered her head, burying herself in his chest. Her arms wrapped around his back. She sighed. She had always loved and admired this side of him. He knew he had the advantage, but he chose to move away and respect her privacy. Although she was absolutely alright for him to act like that. She knew and she could feel it every time. "But if I knew X would react like that then..."

"Sapphire," He called. His voice was husky yet soothing at once. It was music to her ears. "We didn't know X was that desperate. The important thing is you saved his life."

"But I made you worry." She couldn't even look at him in the eye. She knew and she could feel the guilt forming in every fiber of his being. She didn't need to ask why he felt that way. He had seen his worst nightmare despite the small consequence. She was relieved it wasn't that heavy, or else, he would have been paranoid.

"And I'll never get tired of it, don't worry." He paused, taking a deep breath. He removed his gaze from her for a second then fixed it again. Guilt was now clouding in his eyes. A train of thought bumped into his head. "I-If it's about me punching X, I..."

He felt a lump in his throat, his breath was caught in it. He bit his lip, feeling her strong yet delicate arms tightened around his chest. It was enough to let his lips curve into a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't expect this, but he was happy to be this close to her.

"I know you were just mad, don't worry."

"But... did I s-scare you?"

She removed her face from his chest. Her eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes were now fixed on him. Guilt was lit up in it, and she wished she could do something to make it go away. She had to admit that his question surprised her. She didn't know he would be anxious if he ever scared her with his actions. She was never afraid of it if she were going to ask. The sight of Ruby punching someone because they hurt her, accidentally or not, did make her slightly scared. However, it was only by surprise. She understood his motives. "A little."

Ruby could feel his heart torn into pieces. He worked all his life to not make her feel scared whenever she was around him, but it looked like he had failed. He shouldn't have let his anger control him. He admitted he was a bit paranoid when X wounded her wrist. His punch and his yells at the teen were just the tip of the iceberg. He would never blame her if she would start avoiding him if he poured all of his anger at X.

"But I know you were just mad. I understand that, don't worry."

His eyes softened. Sympathy and remorse were lit up into it. He took a deep breath, relief slowly flooding into his system. She understood despite its negative impact.  _Dear Lord..._ She didn't deserve any of the negativity she had gone through. He wished it could have been thrown at him instead of her. "Sapphire..."

His hands reached for her bandaged wrist, gently wrapping his fingers around it. He lowered his head and pressed his soft lips to it. Every emotion he had for her was poured into the kiss. Its flames kept on burning brightly. He felt warmth slowly spreading on his cheeks as he brushed his lips onto the bandage and reached for her soft skin. He planted another chaste kiss on it, shorter and softer this time. He brushed his soft lips on it again before meeting her gaze. Passion slowly lit up in his eyes while his lips curved into a smile. "...thank you."

"I-It's nothin'." She stuttered, her left hand squeezing his. A small smile plastered across her lips while heat was still present on her cheeks. "...you've done so much for me and I wished I could repay you."

"There's no need to repay me," Ruby spoke, passion and concern were igniting his tone. "I'm not asking for anything in return." He leaned in closer, his forehead was now touching hers. His warm breath collided with hers, mixing it all together. It felt warm, comforting and natural. "I love you. I just want you to be happy."

Sapphire slowly closed her eyes, savoring their proximity. The way his warm breath touched and tickled her nose brought shivers on her spine. Her heart started beating wildly because of it. She breathed, feeling Ruby's lips brushed hers. Her arms traveled on his back, resting them on it. She slowly bobbed her head for a nod.

No words needed to be exchanged. She already knew he was asking for her permission.

With another brush of his soft lips on hers, Ruby slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head. He slowly pressed his lips against hers, capturing it for a kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and gently pulled her closer, closing the already small gap between them. Heat continued to rise onto their cheeks, engulfing them with such comfortable warmth in contrast with the weather's cool breeze. Their respective heartbeats were slowly synchronizing, allowing to beat the same rhythm.

Their kiss continued to deepen as the hands of the clock continued to move. Ambiguous emotions burst and lingered, igniting and recurring with passion the longer they lip lock. Both continued to savor the softness of each other's lips and scent that felt natural like the air they breathe. Seconds felt like hours as the hours felt like the days of the week.

They slowly pulled apart with their mouths hanging open, gasping for air. Ruby's hand returned to cup her left cheek, his fingers trailing around it. Emotions were poured at every touch and brush of his soft fingers on it. A smile slowly plastered across his lips as he took a deep breath. This was another moment that he would cherish for all eternity.

"I'm sorry," Sapphire mumbled, removing her gaze from him. She bit her lip, guilt was slowly clouding her eyes. What was she doing? Why was she thinking about it now? And after sharing such an amazing feeling with him too...

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ruby fidgeted his fingers around her cheek and furrowed his eyebrows. Confusion struck in his eyes, wondering what caused her mood change. He felt her happiness into their kiss. The way how she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him earlier were more than enough to reassure him that she was alright, but her mood shift made him doubt his previous actions.

His fingers stopped moving around her cheeks. His heart was now beating from anxiety. She seemed to have spaced out. He could feel her mediocre stare on their clasped hands. Her left hand stopped holding his, only placing her hand on it instead. The aura somewhat felt droopy. There was no need to investigate further. She had definitely spaced out, and he couldn't put a finger on it. He wanted to know what was going on and how he could help her. He took a deep breath. "Sapphire... I—"

"I'm sorry I don't have any definite answer from your confession." She broke her gaze on their clasped hands and met his confused gaze. Each observation only made her feel anxious. She didn't need to wonder why he was confused. Her topic came out of the blue, after all. She was anxious, however. He confessed his feelings twenty months ago, and she couldn't provide a definite answer. Let alone have a decent talk to him about it because of the circumstances that took place during his confession. She felt guilty for making him wait for that long.

"It's not your fault," Ruby mumbled, removing his hand from her cheek. He bit his lip, guilt now replaced the confusion in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He felt her body's warmth slowly engulfing with his. He took a deep breath, burying his nose in her hair, inhaling her unique scent. He closed his eyes. Her scent, her body warmth, and their proximity were enough to calm his fast-paced heartbeat. "I confessed at a wrong time..."

And he did. There was no point in denying it. He let his emotions took ahold of him in dire circumstances, forgetting its consequences at times whether it was a good or a bad one. She wouldn't be that conflicted with her emotions if he confessed to her years ago.

Sapphire closed her eyes, gripping the fabric of his shirt. She took a deep breath, inhaling his leathered-mint scent. Despite his prissy nature at his work and in fashion, his scent made sense. It felt manly yet soft at once. It was a weird definition, but she knew it perfectly suited him. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Ruby sat silently. His arms remained around her body, still wrapping and protectively caging her in his arms. He was being hard on himself. He was not going to lie on that.

"Please...?" She pressed her soft lips on his chest, every bit of her emotions pouring into it.

"But I messed up..." He felt a lump in his throat, giving him a hard time to breathe. "If I didn't confess... or have confessed to you before then...you wouldn't be confused. You wouldn't have forced me to stop... seeing you for... five days..."

"No, you didn't mess up." She removed her face on his chest, passion, appreciation, and satisfaction lit up in her eyes. Her lips curved into a small smile but soon faded when a thought occurred in her. "I would have continued my plan on killing myself or push you away for good...if you didn't tell me or have told me before."

Ruby could feel tears were forming in his eyes. He sobbed quietly, messily pressed his soft lips on her forehead. He moved away for a second then pulled her closer despite the already small gap between them. "Don't…" His quiet sob loudened as he gritted his teeth, preventing the tears from flowing. It didn't work, however. The thought of Sapphire killing herself was too much for him. He couldn't bear with it. "Don't say that. You know you deserve to live. You've helped so many... their lives wouldn't be the same i-if..." He sobbed and gasped for air. He let out a cough. "Y-You're..." He grunted, distressed present in his tone. He couldn't even say those words. It was like a knife being pierced into his chest the more he tried to speak that word out. "Don't..."

Sapphire felt her chest collided with his as her heartbeat increased its pace, following his heart's rhythm. She bit her lip, crying a few tears, and took a deep breath. When would she stop hurting him? "I won't... don't worry. Y-Your..." She took a deep breath. He needed to know. It may lessen his guilt, and she hoped it would. "Your c-confession... stopped me from committing suicide twenty months ago."

Ruby eyes slowly widened in shock. His breath was caught in his throat. Tears stopped flowing. Heartbeat kept on racing rapidly. Memories recurred. Her words echoed and lingered in his head. He blinked his eyes. Did he really...?

"Remember that time where you're finally home after that two-week business trip?"

He could only nod at her question. His mind was wondering. Thoughts kept on running in his head. What about it? Why did it have to be that day? That day was the saddest one in his life. It was the first time he had seen her optimism and enthusiasm fade where it was replaced with dullness and melancholy instead.

And it broke his heart.

She was his source of strength. The light at the end of his tunnel. His ray of hope and sunshine. She was his reason as to why he was still alive. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be where he was now.

"I was..." She sniffled, biting back her quiet sobs. He had to at least know about this. "Planning to kill myself once you find out about the incident. I was really working hard to give dad and auntie the life they deserved, but… it never will never happen now that they're gone."

"You can still..." He uttered softly, regaining his voice. Thank the heavens that she didn't break down every time they talk about her late family. She had improved so much the past months, and she managed to conquer such terrible things in just twenty months. It may seem long to some, but at least she had conquered it. "...make them proud, andI know they are."

"Ruby..." Her arms rested on his shoulders as her hands balled, gripping the fabric his shirt. "You're one the very reasons why I'm still living... why I wasn't able to stab myself..." She sighed, feeling his grip around her waist tightened. "I wanna continue living this new life. It's still fragmented... I may get lost on the way but..." She bit her lip, pulling away from him. Her determined gaze met his passionate ones. "I'm determined."

Passion continued to light up in his eyes as a smile plastered across his lips. At least, letting his emotions control him did something right in the end. "And I will help you. If not beside you, then in the sidelines... watching and cheering for you..."

"We'll be each other's hand... to pick one another from the rubble." Her lips curved into a smile, her right hand held his. Their fingers intertwined, filling in the missing piece of the fragmented puzzle.

"We'll get through this together..." Ruby leaned in closer. His nose touched hers. Heat slowly rose onto their cheeks. "Just like when we were little."

Silence lingered in the atmosphere. Faint sounds of the rotating blades of a fan were heard along with the clock's moving hands. Their breathings and their heartbeats consumed most of the noises, however, yet, it was a comfortable noise. It almost sounded like a unique piece of music that had been lost for years.

Ruby eyes continued to burn passionately, asking for her permission. Sapphire knew there were no words needed to elaborate.

"Yes." She muttered softly as both slowly closed their eyes, preparing to share another passionate moment with each other.

Ruby tilted his head and slowly pressed his soft lips against hers. Her lips perfectly fit in his, as if it was the missing piece of a puzzle he'd been searching for so long. He pulled her closer, savoring every bit of their kiss. It was one of the most amazing feelings he could ever share with her.

The answers seemed vague and fragmented at the moment, but they knew they would be able to find the lost, fragmented pieces of the puzzle together and attach it, making it a whole. Maybe now was not the time. It might be tomorrow, it might be next year. But what mattered now was that they were ready to continue living despite any circumstance.

Indeed, there would always be so much more to live for. It may be hard to see it, especially during one's toughest time where the light at the end of the tunnel was too faint to see, but there would be the time that the tables would turn and make it better, replacing the bad stuff with the good stuff instead. It's alright to cry and fall, but one must not give up.

Because there would be always something good to look forward in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `The candle's light thingy…well, its explanation is a reference from the Book of Life, hehe
> 
> Also, when X sliced Sapphire's wrist, I rehearsed it with my brother (we used a comb as a reference) and it is possible based on the many times we rehearsed it. (I have to make sure it will work or else I'm back from scratch xD)
> 
> Many thanks to my friends, Yan and Falcon (read Fal's works on AO3 please c:), for helping me come up with X's realistic (and in character) suicide attempt ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **Okay, it's not over! I have a standalone sequel planned after Lost Fragments and I will publish it on Sapphire's birthday, September 20th! I'm hoping you guys will read that as well. Don't worry, it's way shorter than Lost Fragments. If you're curious about the summary, then here it is! c:**
> 
> **Upcoming standalone sequel's working title: Photographs (title will likely change)/Incomplete**
> 
>  
> 
> **Summary: Twenty-five months have passed since Sapphire and Moon almost managed to perfect the miracle medicine. However, someone threatens to use it for nefarious purposes.**
> 
> **This fanfic will focus on Ruby and Sapphire's relationship and also, it has crime, so it's a romance/crime fic. I'm really excited for this fic and I hope you'll all read it. It's shorter than LF and has more story quality. :D**
> 
> Update: It's out now and it's called "Incomplete"! Do check it out if you had time. :D


End file.
